Definitely Not Me
by Tarabotti
Summary: In a world where people are destined to be either Doms or Subs, Kurt is marked as a Sub. However, he is not very submissive and decides to hide his status. His life is not perfect without a partner fulfilling his needs, but he manages and is proud of his own independence. That is until he meets Blaine - a Dom whose one look makes Kurt want to kneel and give up all control. Or not.
1. Chapter 1

**Some of you might recognise the title from a certain GKM fill. It is a rebooted version of that story that I'm editing with a help from my beta – hkvoyage! Beside editing I'm adding here some new material, so for the ultimate experience I highly recommend reading the version below.**

**To all new readers – I hope you'll enjoy my take on Dom/sub AU with a couple of twists!**

**Since I have many chapters ready or in the editing stage, the updates will be fairly often until I catch up to the gkm version and set each month, so you'll know when to check them out. In February the next posting dates will be: 17th, 22nd &amp; 26th.**

* * *

_"__Gooood morning New Favilla! It's 8am! This is Harry Devon-"_

_"__And Sara Verra! With a bunch of gossip!"_

_"__Only yesterday Sebastian Smythe announced he's changing his Sub. Again! Fans should hate him for breaking so many hearts, but they can't help but _love _him for his latest role as Joker in Batman: Shadow of the Innocent."_

_"__Speaking of which, its director, Abrams, is _delighted _to share some secrets of his blockbuster's sequel he's already planning - Batman Reincarnation: Revenge of Robin. It seems it will introduce a new charac-" _

The shrilly voice of Sara Verra and overexcited tenor of Harry Devon were cut off by Kurt, who finally found the radio alarm clock's off button without opening his eyes. He couldn't remember why he set his alarm clock for earlier time than usual. Maybe he wanted to go jogging before work? Groaning, he eased himself from the bed and was sure he wasn't in the mood for running this morning.

Feeling terrible never justifies _looking _terrible, so Kurt spent the extra time selecting clothes that would improve his mood. He was buttoning up his deep green shimmery shirt while chewing on a banana when he noticed his AniBot blinking at him.

"Any interesting new emails, Pav?" He asked looking at the slick robotic bird perched on the table. Pavarotti was his personal favourite prototype of AniBots – animal-shaped toy bots. They were mainly sold as toys but could be very useful with the proper software installed. There was only this one model of Pavarotti so far, but Kurt was determined to convince his bosses to include it in the new official line of AniBots for the next year.

"You've got two new emails. One from Finn and one from Dr Jordan" Pav chirped.

**_Dr Jordan? Should I know this name?_ Kurt thought. "Read Finn's first." he requested.**

**_"__Hi Kurt! I know our last meeting didn't go too well, but I really think you could use talking to someone about you-know-what. I gave your address to Dr Jordan, so expect an email from her. My friend recommended her as a really good psychiatrist. Anyway, Rachel says hi and she will send you tickets for her new show next month. She's sending two – just in case you wanted to invite someone maybe?_**

**_Please, keep contact with me, brother!_**

**_Finn"_**

"Next mail is from Dr Jordan,"Pav chirped after a short pause.

**_"__Dear Mr Hummel, I'm-"_**

"Delete it," Kurt interrupted quickly.

"Email deleted. No new emails." Pav blinked last time before closing his beady eyes.

Kurt stood for a moment checking if he packed everything for work. Then he remembered something. He walked sternly towards the mirror hanging in the hallway. He looked at his own reflection – pale skin, light chestnut hair and blue stormy eyes – and took a big breath.

"I. Am. Not. A. Sub." Kurt accentuated loudly to his reversed side in the mirror. Satisfied, he left his apartment to catch a train to Solare Avenue.

* * *

Most of the time it was okay. That wasn't his hometown, Limone, where Doms walked around like they owned the place – and they kind of did – and Subs were housewives or store clerks at best. However, human nature was still strong and no matter how progressive the place was, even on his commute Kurt could easily see the dynamics between other passengers. There was a young woman with an expensive, embellished choker on her neck, sitting timidly on her boyfriend's lap. Kurt had to admit her accessory matched well with a low cut dress, but then he recognized that it was made by BellCorp. And if that was their latest model it meant the choker was actually real _choker -_with pressure receptors that made it tight just enough to be constricting but not yet painful or harmful. _Unless they were into that_, Kurt thought somberly. The girl was smiling comfortably, so most likely this choker was loose. Kurt averted his gaze from them to look through the window at his station they were approaching. He came closer to the door, trying to ignore any Doms gathering behind him to get off at the same station. It just wasn't comfortable.

From the station it was only few steps to one of the biggest corporations in the country, BellCorp, where Kurt has worked for few years. He just entered and was giving a friendly wave to the receptionists, when his phone rang, signalling a new message from Tina.

**_Where are you? New head of the Adult Toy department was just making rounds to say hi to other departments! Sue told us yesterday to be in earlier this morning! Get your ass here, pronto!_**

That explained the earlier time set on the alarm clock... Kurt cursed and sprinted towards the elevator.

* * *

The door of the elevator opened with an annoying _ping! _and Kurt raced out to his floor. There were two departments of BellCorp placed here: BotToy, for designing the family friendly mechanical toys, where he worked, and AdultToy for making elaborate high-tech toys for sexual pleasure. Kurt could never comprehend why these two departments should be so placed so close to each other and he suspected that some idiot paired them just because both had 'toy' in the name. He took out his phone to ask Tina where Sue – the head of his department –was so he could try to avoid her on his way to the studio, when something heavy bumped him at the back and sent sprawling on the floor.

"...The hell you think you are doing?!" He panted rubbing his elbow. _This will definitely leave a nasty bruise._

"Oh God! Kurt, I'm so sorry! I was told to get these to a presentation..." Kurt turned his head to see Jeff's blond head lifting from the floor – probably the most nervous and panicky Dom he had ever met in his life. Jeff was working in AdultToy department with his partner, Nick, and as fellow designers they liked to mingle with both Kurt and Tina after work.

"umm... Could you help me pick these up?" asked Jeff, setting the now empty box on the floor. Kurt looked around and stiffened – they were surrounded by a vast number of brightly coloured vibrators. The brunet wasn't in his best mood to appreciate the humour of the situation.

"Actually I can't!" he said angrily lifting his body up and trying to ignore the pain in his elbow. "I'm already late and it's not my fault you run into me! Did you forget to bring your eyes to work this morning? Or maybe it's time to get glasses?"

"I think that is enough of the lecture. He looks like he might start crying any moment," a deep voice behind him chuckled.

"Oh, please." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"He's just pretending to get what he..." he turned around towards the new person "...wants," he finished and just stared.

In front of him stood the most gorgeous man _ever. _He was roughly Kurt's height and looked just a few years older. Even with a suit on – and that was one amazing, classy burgundy suit - one could see that his caramel-coloured body was well toned. His ebony locks were slicked back with gel but a few curls here and there were trying to spring free – Kurt certainly wouldn't mind them succeeding. The strong, smooth jaw was complimenting the full, pink lips and the eyes...

Guessing who was a Dom and who was a Sub from just the appearance was not always easy, but in this case Kurt was sure. The man possessing such charismatic and magnetic hazel eyes was a 100% Dom. The kind of Dom that every gay or female Sub would just love to kneel in front of. And some straight males probably too.

_But not me_, Kurt thought, clenching his teeth. _Because I'm not a Sub. Definitely._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you all for the warm welcome! As promised – next chapter below, followed by chapter 3 on 22nd. Again, edited with help from amazing hkvoyage!**

* * *

The newcomer looked carefully at Kurt, who suddenly felt as if he was naked.

"I don't think we've met." the dark-haired man smiled, holding out his hand. "I'm Blaine Anderson, the new head of the AdultToy department."

Kurt tentatively took Blaine's hand and shook it. "Kurt. Kurt Hummel. I'm a designer here."

"Oh..." Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Any of these are yours then?" he waved around them with his free hand.

_Any of these? _Kurt looked around them and noticed that they were still standing surrounded by the brightly coloured vibrators that Jeff was slowly putting back into his box. "Oh, no. Just, no..." He looked mildly horrified. "I work for Sue. In the ToyBot department."

Blaine didn't hide his disappointment. "A shame. Jeff here could use someone to keep him in line. When I first met him this morning he was juggling some geisha balls."

"I was checking if the weight was balanced!" the blond man cried from the floor.

Kurt snorted, hardly believing that. Then he noticed that Blaine's _mesmerizing _eyes were looking down. _Oh, we are still holding hands_, the designer realised. Blaine gently touched his elbow with his other hand, rolling up the blue-eyed man's shirtsleeve a bit and revealing reddened skin. The man frowned with worry.

"Did this just happen now? You should get it checked. Does it hurt a lot?"

Kurt yanked his arm free from Blaine's grasp. "I'll be fine. It doesn't feel like a fracture." He was trying to keep his voice calm, ignoring the burning sensation still lingering there from the warm touch. "The bruise will be nasty, but it will only last for few days." He adjusted his bag's strap on his shoulder and took a step back.

Blaine cocked his head. "Are you sure? Do you have some training on this?"

"No, I-" Kurt stopped, because how was he supposed to explain that he just got a _lot _of hands-on experience on treating bruises during his high-school times?

"I need to go before Sue notices that I'm late and skins me alive," he said quickly, leaving a confused Blaine, Jeff and a pile of vibrators in the hallway.

* * *

"Pssst! Tina!" Kurt hissed from behind the doorway.

A pretty Asian woman, with a round face and highlights in her long hair, looked up from her computer screen.

"It's okay, Sue is not here," she said. "Where have you been? We had a visit from-"

"Blaine Anderson. I know. I just met him outside."

"Is that why you are so flushed?" Tina smirked. Kurt automatically placed a hand on his cheek – he hadn't even noticed he was blushing.

"I'm probably just embarrassed because we met in the midst of vibrators and I got told off for shouting at Jeff."

Tina opened her eyes wider.

"Seriously?"

Kurt nodded and the girl started giggling.

"It's not funny." The designer pouted, but the corners of his lips were twitching, dangerously close to breaking into a smile. "It was very weird, especially when Anderson expressed his disappointment that I don't work for his department."

"Ohhh... I bet you now wish you were." Tina winked at him saucily.

Kurt threw his bag on the floor and slumped on his chair switching his computer on. "I have no idea what are you talking about," he murmured, intensely watching the blinking lights on the screen and typing in his user password.

"Riiiight. I know your taste in men, Kurt. Dark, handsome and well-dressed."

Kurt practically hammered in the enter button. Tina stared at him intensely.

"You're grumpy," she stated.

"Every living person is entitled to feel grumpy sometimes."

"Kurt, you've been grumpy in the mornings for the past year, and you have trouble thinking positively before noon."

"I'm fine."

Tina sighed and stood up. She walked over to Kurt and placed her hands on his shoulders from behind and squeezed. Kurt closed his eyes.

"You know I can't really help since we are only friends," the girl said, gently rubbing her friend's back. "Especially since I have my own Sub, Mike. But there are many ways..."

"All of them involve the presence of a Dominant one way or another. And I never asked you for help anyway." Kurt spat out.

"I just worry, Kurt. I remember all that happened to you at school, but you are already twenty six and you've barely tried to find-"

"I'm fine!" Kurt all but cried out and tugged headphones over his ears to stop this conversation.

Tina only shook her head in disappointment. This was not going well.

* * *

Kurt was so immersed in his work, he didn't realise it was lunchtime until someone behind him removed his headphones. "Tina, I'm working. Just put them back on me."

Tina chuckled from her seat on Kurt's left, so he turned around expecting the worst. And there he was, Blaine Anderson, whose existence both fascinated and terrified Kurt. The gorgeous man was curiously looking at Kurt's computer, where he could see a simulation of toy bunnies bouncing off each other.

"It's a long story."Kurt said flatly.

"I'm sure." Blaine smiled. "And I'd love to hear it. I was actually hoping that you would show me a nice cafe for lunch since I'm new in town. My treat of course , as a thank you."

"Why me?" Kurt asked guardedly. He didn't like that Blaine was leaning into his personal space from above.

"Nick mentioned you are a bit of a foodie and you'd know where I can eat delicious and healthy food. They seem to know an awful lot about you in my department."

That startled Kurt. Now he had no choice but to do damage control of Jeff and Nick's gossip. That meant the lunch with Blaine had to happen. "They come here sometimes to find a pair of fresh eyes to look at their absurd ideas. They are lazy, so they usually end up in our studio because it's the closest one. Or maybe other studios are smarter and barricade their entrance against them." the young designer explained grabbing his bag.

Blaine laughed richly. Kurt relaxed a bit. _He should never stop laughing_, he thought.

"Now I have to choose where we are going to eat lunch. Any food you don't like?" he asked the dark-haired Dom.

"Nah, I can eat pretty much anything. As long as it doesn't move."

"We'll avoid that experimental cafe 'Oceans' in that case." Kurt mused "Now, for the interior. Favourite colour?"

"Blue. And green." said Blaine without thinking, while looking into the other man's eyes.

"I know the perfect place." Kurt smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

** Thank you to everyone reading, following &amp; reviewing my story! I have to say it sooo weird posting this chapter... Originally it was written just after showing Glee s04e04 T_T, so it's kind of amazing reposting it just after our boys got hitched!**

**As usual my beta for this chapter was hkvoyage**  
**If you're interested in other stuff I've written/drawn or just want to say hello you can find me on tumblr as tarabottiwrites**

**Next update: 26th!**

* * *

The cafe looked great, as could be expected of Kurt and his impeccable taste. Its walls were covered in dark bluish-green impressionist spiralling murals. However, the big windows – currently opened due to warm weather – were giving enough light for the place to look bright and friendly. The wooden furniture was painted in yellowish cream colour, matching huge real sunflowers standing in pots by every wall and window.

Kurt peeked at Blaine when they came in to see the other man's reaction. He noticed – and got upset about it - that the dark-haired man was taller than him by around two inches and definitely wider in shoulders. Blaine caught him staring and laughed brightly. That sound just became Kurt's new favourite kind of music.

"Worried? Everything looks perfect so far. Do they have food as good as their decor?"

"They have different menus for each day of the week." Kurt beamed at the Dom while striding towards the counter to pick up two menus. "Today's best is a duck with caramelized quinces. They soak it in _a-ma-zing_ mustard dressing."

"I'll order it as well then," Blaine said. Kurt eyed him questionably.

"You didn't even look at the other things on the menu."

"I'm just going to follow your lead." Blaine shrugged.

They both sat down by the open windows, where the soft piano music in the cafe blended with street sounds. By the time the food arrived they had been chatting about everything from their age - Blaine turned out to be older than him by five years -to Jeff's antics and Kurt's latest project.

"So because of its design you are supposed to buy more than one BunnyBot?"

Kurt nodded. "By itself they just kind of hop around, but with more they play together and bounce off each other. Today I even saw a situation in a virtual simulation where one jumped _over_ another!"

"Guys from marketing must've been in heaven hearing that idea."

"Yeah, they love anything that people would buy more than one BunnyBot." Kurt frowned. "Personally, I just thought it would be cute."

"Cute, huh?" Blaine raised his eyebrows.

Kurt looked at him grimly. "It is my _job_ to make cute things." he waved his fork to accentuate the 'job' word.

"Hey, sheath your weapon. I meant no offence." Blaine grinned, open palms showing his surrender. "I was actually thinking of bringing more 'cute' into our department as well."

"Like bunny-shaped vibrator?" Kurt chuckled.

"That's a good idea... Are you sure you don't want to transfer to AdultToy department?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "And working in closer proximity to Jeff than is safe? No thanks. How did _you_ end up in adult toys industry?

Blaine cleared his throat. "Well, it was always my greatest wish to give other people _pleasure_. To make their intimate lives seemed the most fun way to do it."

Kurt's entire body shivered hearing that. _Why did Blaine have to say the word 'pleasure' in such a low, sultry voice?_

"Well... your partner must be very happy then." The younger man said carefully.

"I wish. I tried few times to find 'the one' to be my Sub, but the guys I met so far... let's just say it never worked out well."

"Oh...so you are gay?" Kurt wanted to be sure. He didn't know why, exactly.

"Yep. But so are you."

"Huh? How did you know that?"

"What to start with... impeccable taste... skin-tight pants..." Blaine jokingly started counting. "And you totally checked out this blond waiter while ignoring the curvy red-head waitress."

"I did no such thing!" Kurt spluttered, but his blush betrayed him.

"Hey, I don't judge you – he certainly is a handsome Sub."

Hearing the last part, Kurt examined Blaine's face trying to detect sarcasm, but found none. _Did I really manage to convince him that I'm a-_

"... we just were getting to the good point when she fucking _safeworded_!"

Kurt almost jumped in his seat hearing the harsh voice. He looked through the window and easily located its source. Two businessmen were talking rather loudly just outside the cafe about their Subs.

"Seriously? Last week you told me she was the best and always obedient?"

"Well, I'm beginning to change my mind..."

Kurt put his fork down, suddenly being unable to eat anymore. His stomach contracted painfully. He noticed that Blaine also didn't like their chat, because the older man was now standing up and leaning outside the window.

"Gentlemen. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation and I have to admit it was very upsetting." Only Blaine could sound both polite and condescending at the same time.

The two men looked at him, surprised. "Sorry, mate, if we were too loud. We didn't know you could hear us from inside," the one complaining about his partner said.

Blaine shook his head like a disappointed parent. "There was nothing wrong with your volume. The topic, however... don't you think that your partner had to say the safeword, it was because _you_ did something wrong, not the other way around?"

The two men laughed. "And who are you? A Subs' _lawyer_?" the other guy barked. He patted his friend on the back "Let's go, Marc, before he'll try to convince us that Subs have _rights_ and should be _equal _as us." They went down the street making more jokes of the sort. Blaine sat back with a heavy sigh.

"I can't take it when I see a Dom like that... Some say we are at the peak of our potential in culture and science but we still have to learn so much about how to be civilised..." Blaine looked at Kurt. "I was fortunate that my parents were smart enough to give me additional lessons from a Sub teacher on the instinctive behaviour. Did you have only Dom teachers in your Dom classes, Kurt?

The younger man opened his eyes wide. _I did it_, he thought, _he thinks I'm a Dom!_

"Yeah... both Dom and Sub classes had only Dom teachers. I didn't know there were supposed to be Sub teachers as well..."

"So far only some private schools have that option or, like my parents, you can get additional lessons."

"I don't think there were any Sub teachers in my hometown." Kurt was poking at an almost empty plate with his fork. "But you've had both Dom and Sub teachers. Does that make you a Dom-Sub relationship tai chi master or something?"

Blaine laughed again "Oh, Kurt. You managed to bring my good humour back. By no means am I an expert, but my knowledge of the whole philosophy behind instinctive behaviour is quite extensive. I'd love to discuss it more with you, but I think our break is almost over..." the older man looked at his watch. "Oh... we've been sitting here for over an hour."

"What?!" Kurt jumped out of his chair, beyond panic. "I should be already back, working! Sue is going to kill me!"


	4. Chapter 4

**So, a new chapter! More angsty fluff coming!**

**Betaed by amazing hkvoyage!**  
**Next chapter will be coming on 3rd March and then I am visiting my family on 4-16th March. I'll try to get a chapter up during that time too, but I can't give the specific date as my mom's computer is ancient with tendency to reboot by itself in worst moments + I have no idea what my family is planning for me there. When I come back it will be back to more scheduled updates again.**  
**If you have any Q or just want to say hi you can find me on tumblr as 'tarabottiwrites'**

* * *

"Kurt... The elevator is not going to move faster even if you press our floor number hundred times."

The younger man pushed the blinking 'ten' again before slumping against the wall of the elevator in defeat.

"She will start with cutting off my hands, then she'll pour the acid-"

"It will be okay. I'll just say I needed you for something in my department."

Kurt groaned "That would only work if we were on our floor already."

"Well... as long as no one would notice us going out of the ele-"

Their journey up halted and the sliding door opened. In front of both men stood a tall, short-haired woman in one of those 'power' business suits with too wide shoulder pads.

"-vator. Hello, Sue. I just wanted to say you look fabulous today..."

The woman completely ignored Blaine, putting her hands on her hips and _staring _at the younger man.

"My sweet, sweet Porcelain," she said, her eyes promising Kurt's swift demise "I had such hopes for you, yet here we are. A half hour after your lunch break with you NOT sitting at your desk and slaving away for my amusement. I am a merciful person so I will allow you to choose from the following punishments: cleaning all the building's toilets using only one Q-tip, making a bonfire out of all your designer outfits or stripping...

"Wait a moment, Sue!" Blaine managed to slide in between Kurt and his scary boss. "It's my fault that Kurt is late". I needed his opinion on a new product idea I've been thinking about and took too much of his valuable time." Blaine relaxed when he noticed he had Sue's attention. She was one intimidating Dom. "Of course I know he is technically your subordinate so let's say I owe you a favour then, okay?"

"Oh My God, Blaine. You just sold your soul to the devil!" Kurt gasped behind him.

Sue narrowed her eyes and looked at both men alternately. "I guess I could think of something suitable. What was the idea you were discussing _not in your studio_?"

"Bunny-shaped vibrator." Blaine said quickly and smiled to himself when he heard Kurt's irritated groan behind him.

* * *

"So how was your lunch with dark, handsome and well-dressed?" Tina asked when Kurt was finally sitting safely at his desk.

"You can add gay and single to the list" Kurt sombrely said comparing different patterns for his BunnyBots.

Tina looked at her friend with a wide smile "Reeeaaaaally? And is he as nice as he seems to be?"

Kurt stopped his work for a moment. "Actually, yes. I think we'll be really good friends."

"Only friends?" Tina inquired. "I kind of thought I saw a spark between you two."

"I met the guy _today_, Tina." Kurt looked back at the screen "And it will be 'only' friends, because he thinks for sure I 'm a Dom. He said so," he added quieter.

Tina stared at friend with a shock on her face "What. The. Hell? Did you lie to him?"

"I didn't!" Kurt hissed, looking at the studio door to check that no one heard them. "He just assumed... and I didn't say otherwise. Don't you see it might be a sign?"

"That he is blind and you are going insane?"

"No!" Kurt huffed and waved his hands. "That I'm not a Sub!"

Tina's face wrinkled with worry "Kurt..."

"Maybe it _was_ a mistake!"

"Kurt, the tests were..."

"Stop it!" the young man shouted and hid his face in his hands "I... for the first time in so long I talked to someone and felt like a _normal_ person." He confessed from between his fingers. "And I know it was only that way because we talked like Dom to Dom." Kurt looked at Tina with glassy eyes "Please. Can you help me keep it that way?"

The girl sighed. How was she supposed to deny anything for her dear friend? "I'm not going to say anything, don't worry. But you are only going to get hurt if you'll keep this up."

"I'll be fine," Kurt assured her. He tried to ignore the chill that travelled down his spine and filled his stomach.

* * *

After few days Blaine managed to get used to his new position and knew what to expect from his subordinates. Some of the workers were at first wary of having a boss brought in from outside, but he convinced them during last few meetings that he _knew_ what he was doing. Above all else, Blaine was happy to meet someone in the company who seemed to understand him so easily. Someone, who was steadily becoming his best friend... He tried to meet Kurt as often as possible but so far he could only justify spending lunches with him, and even then the younger man was constantly checking the watch to avoid being back late again. That's why, when he heard Kurt's name mentioned from one of the studios, he couldn't help to go in and check it out.

Nick, a short, delicate brunet, was just putting some prototypes of blindfolds for upcoming new campaign 'love is blind' into a box. Jeff was fortunately too focused on his problems with some software on his laptop to plan any mischief.

"Blaine!" Nick was surprised. "Did you need anything?"

"No, no... I just heard something about Kurt..." He mumbled. "...and wondered..."

"Oh" Nick smiled lightly. "We just got these samples from factory and we wanted to be sure they are 'like a touch of a feather'" he quoted one of campaign's taglines. "I was just about to take it to Kurt for the final quality check."

"To Kurt?"

Nick nodded, his face serious. "I don't know if you've noticed, but his skin is very delicate."

Blaine remembered seeing Kurt sometimes applying creams on his cheeks and nose. Not that he was stalking him. "I guess. Is that why Sue calls him Porcelain?"

"That's why our _whole department_ calls him Porcelain." Nick giggled. Suddenly he stopped and added "But only when we are sure he can't hear us, so don't tell him, please!" The Sub blinked rapidly, with a puppy-eyed expression. "He would be so pissed off and would do _terrible_ things to us."

"I bet. Don't you worry – my lips are sealed." Blaine put his hand on Nick's shoulder and rubbed it gently to calm down the Sub. "But would you terribly mind if I was the one taking these blindfolds to him?"

"Uh... I don't know. That's kind of my responsibility..."

"I probably won't return to your studio for at least half hour..." Blaine couldn't believe what he was proposing. "...so no one would check if your door is _locked_ and what you two would be '_working on'_ during that time." _Yep, I am either the best or the worst boss ever. I'll probably get fired by the end of this month._

Nick instantly pushed the box into Blaine's hands. "Give us forty-five minutes," he whispered.

Blaine nodded and all but run from the studio. He could swear he heard the door locking and creaking of the desks moving around before he even left his department.


	5. Chapter 5

**As promised- new chapter &amp; continuation of Blaine being _so_ oblivious… **

**Chapter was betaed by amazing hkvoyage**

**As I mentioned, I don't have a scheduled plan for the next update (not sure when I'll have chance to free myself from family's clutches for a moment), but it should be around the 10th and you can keep an eye on the update here or on my tumblr 'tarabottiwrites'**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

No one in ToyBot department was surprised anymore to see Blaine coming in. One of the Subs working there confirmed that Kurt was still in his studio before even being asked. Blaine lightly knocked on the matted glass door and couldn't help smiling hearing the soft, but masculine voice allowing him entry.

Kurt looked up from his computer and for a moment it hit Blaine how tired the designer's face looked. Before he would start being worried, Kurt visibly brightened up seeing who came in.

"Blaine! What are you doing here?"

"I am on a special mission from Nick to ask for your expertise..." Blaine put a box on the desk. "...on these. "

Kurt peeked curiously inside to see a pile of soft fabric embellished in colourful stones and feathers "Are these carnival masks?" he asked and leaned closer to have a better look. "Oh, they don't have openings for eyes..."

"They are blindfolds. But they are indeed inspired by Venetian carnival themes and will be one of main products for our line 'Love is Blind'."

"How appropriate," Kurt smirked, taking out an asymmetrical black blindfold covered in silver brocade. There was a black rose with feathers clipped to one side. "That's quite nice. Mysterious." He looked up at Blaine "And you are showing me these, because...?"

"Well...Nick mentioned, that because you have a very sensitive skin, they like to run by you stuff they make."

"Oh, that." Kurt scrunched his nose, looking absolutely adorable in Blaine's opinion. "I still have no idea _why,_ since you have a garrison of scientists for testing."

"You seem to be their final quality control test." Blaine suddenly started to feel uncomfortable. He looked around the empty studio. Tina must have gone home for the day because her chair and desk were empty and her computer was switched off. However, for some reason the room seemed small and the atmosphere intimate.

Kurt chuckled, rubbing the soft inside fabric of the mask. "Maybe I should get myself a stamp 'approved by Hummel'" he murmured. "Since you already brought these all the way here, I guess I should put at least one of them on?" The designer asked louder and without waiting for the reply, he put the black blindfold on.

"How is it?" Blaine asked, shifting his balance from one leg to another. He realized that excluding the few times in elevator it was the first time they were actually alone together. _Is that why it feels strange? _he wondered.

"The fabric is appropriately soft and its, uh, completely dark," Kurt stated the obvious. "I could actually use one of these in my bed," he mused.

Blaine's breath hitched. _In his bed?_ His mind subconsciously started to fill him with visions of Kurt sprawled on silk sheet with the blindfold on. Only the blindfold. The older man licked his lips. "Use it? You mean..."

"The sun tends to wake me up long before I need to wake up when I forget to close the window blinds," Kurt innocently explained, taking the mask off and putting it back into the box. "Well, it certainly felt good on my face... oh, is that a pink one?" he took another blindfold out of the box. This one was rich hot pink framed in gold embroidery. There were artificial flowers sewn on both sides and few bead strings hanging from the right.

"Wow" Kurt breathed out after putting it on. "You can see a little of the colour from the inside and it's like I'm surrounded by _pinkness."_

Blaine didn't comment because he was preoccupied by a warm feeling swirling around his abdomen. Without Kurt's bright eyes visible, Blaine's focus was drawn to the younger man's lips. They seemed to pick up the mask's colour, because they looked more pink than usual. And soft. And begging for a...

"Blaine?" Kurt got worried by his friend's silence and took a step forward with the blindfold still on. The curly-haired man's hands shot towards him, catching pale arms and stopping Kurt's movement.

"Blaine!?" Kurt gasped with an alarm in his voice and body stiffening. Blaine let him go, but not before untying and taking off the blindfold. The blue eyes looked at him, confused and blinking rapidly.

"Sorry…" the older man murmured. "You almost walked into the desk." He threw the pink mask into the box. "I... I just remembered I need to... to do something."Blaine snatched the container and all but run from the studio not looking at Kurt.

* * *

Blaine considered going to Nick to give him the blindfolds back, but he was pretty sure the door would be still locked. The bathroom seemed like the safest option. Inside, he put the box down and looked at his face in the mirror.

His eyes were still glazed with desire. He didn't need to look down to be sure he was half-hard just from the _need_ to touch Kurt.

Blaine splashed his face with cold water.

"You idiot" he said out loud. He always thought of Kurt as handsome, but a Dom being attracted to another Dom was _wrong_ and so very _disrespectful_. Actually, from what Blaine was taught it was damn near impossible, since the status mark defined a person the same way sexuality and gender did.

And just a moment ago his body decided to behave like a hormonal teenager. _Maybe it's been too long without a contract with a Sub and I'm just confused? _But he knew he didn't just want _any_ Sub. After few broken contracts – each time breaking his heart - he needed someone special. And he knew better now to not rush his searching for his perfect sub…

* * *

Kurt threw his bag on the living room floor. He was tired and upset. He didn't know what he did to make Blaine run off like that, but he was sure it was his fault somehow.

"You have two messages" Pavarotti sang when his receptors detected Kurt's presence in the flat.

"If it's Finn again..."

"It's Mr Anderson." Pav chirped waving his wings.

Kurt slumped onto the soft pillows of his sofa. _Anderson. Blaine Anderson?_

"Go on." He allowed his AniBot to read the message.

**_"Hi, Kurt. It's me, Blaine._**

**_I got your email address from Jeff. I just wanted to say sorry for running off. I really had to take care of something urgent. I hope I didn't offend you and we are still okay for lunch tomorrow?_**

**_Best regards,_**

**_Blaine"_**

Kurt sighed with a smile. So everything was okay with them. Or at least Blaine wanted to pretend it was.

"Read the next message?" Pav asked.

"Yeah, yeah" the young man waved his hand sinking more into his sofa. He was constantly tired recently.

**_"Dear Mr Hummel,_**

**_I know you deleted my previous messages, but it's vital that you agree to a few sessions with me. I got permission from your stepbrother to access your high school files and..."_**

Kurt immediately sat straighter. _Finn did what?_"Pav, delete it!" he barked the command. However, the toy bird continued.

**_"...you refused their help during every Sub class. I have here a list of notices sent to your father about your behaviour. It is quite disconcerting, especially attacking and hitting..."_**

"Stop it, you stupid bird!" Kurt shouted, jumping to his feet.

**_"... it's not surprising there are no Dom contracts lodged with the registry so far..."_**

Kurt switched Pavarotti off manually and programmed for the reset. He suspected the software wasn't working well with the prototype AniBot and there might had been an error in the system.

Kurt silently stood in front of rebooting Pav when he felt something wet dripping on his hand. He realized he was crying. The messages reminded him of the worst time in his life and suddenly all the memories started coming back...

_He was sitting there alone, only in his assigned underwear. It was freezing. He tugged once more on his hand restraint with no success. All the muscles in his arms hurt, but at least his pride was intact. There had been other Subs with him, but all of them left after kneeling and kissing their teacher's boot as a thank you for the lesson. It was to prepare them for Doms that would require their Subs to do so, and only then they could be allowed to leave. Not all of them liked that form of submission, but they still did it diligently. Kurt himself decided he was not going to kneel in front of anyone, ever. They couldn't keep him here forever, right?_


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter and the continuation of our trip down memory lane!**

**As usually my beta for this chapter was a hkvoyage.**

**Next update will be on 19****th**** March, but after that we'll come back to more often updates...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

All Kurt could do that night was observe the slowly changing digits on his alarm clock. He drank three glasses of wine but soon realized that it would make him sick and not sleepy. He was angry with himself that this one stupid email from Dr Jordan was able to awaken an avalanche of broken memories which he wanted to leave behind him in Limone.

02:00am

"_You are the most pathetic combination, Hummel. Gay and Sub," sneers Karofsky– an intimidating, seemingly always sweaty senior, who is only known as a football player and a bully._

"_What is your problem, Karofsky? There are lots of other male Subs at school. Can't you find a new target and finally leave me alone?"_

"_But you see, Hummel, in the end they get to nail a girl – Sub or Dom – while your status practically screams the guarantee that you are going to be fucked." Karofsky's face comes too close and the smell of cheese and fries is sickening. "Be careful if you don't want someone to prepare your ass for heavy pounding. Unless you'd like that?"_

03:00am

"_Keep that away from me!"_

_He tries to run from the sterile, hospital-smelling room before they brand him, sealing his fate. Unfortunately for him there are few strong assistants there to ensure the procedure is executed without any problems. The man with the laser marker in his hand rolls his eyes and just waits for the assistants to take care of immobilising the annoying rebel._

"_You know, kid, we usually ask where one wants their mark, but since you didn't tell us-"_

"_I don't want it anywhere!"_

"_Then we'll choose ourselves. And we'll choose a place for you to always remember who you are."_

04:00am

"_I'm Mrs Care and this is Mr Sanders. Welcome to your first Submission class that will help you with your newly developed urges and needs. _"_We will teach you how to coexist happily with Doms to obtain a full life balance." The plump, homey blonde gesticulates too much. "So every girl here can become a loving and supportive partner to her boyfriend."_

"_And all the boys here..." Mr Sanders, a tall man with a sharp-edged face, adds."...can be caring partners to their girlfriends-"_

"_Or boyfriends," Kurt loudly interrupts him._

"_What?" Mr Sanders grimaces at the disruption in his routine presentation._

"_Boys caring for their girlfriends or boyfriends," Kurt explains, slowly. "I'm gay and I would like to be 'included' in the introduction." He looks at the teacher with a challenging stare._

_Mr Sanders ignores the provocation, but there is a flash of disgust on his face that only Kurt catches._

05:00am

_Other Subs flinch hearing the cracking sound. Two girls start crying._

_Mr Sanders only rubs his jaw and looks thoughtfully at Kurt._

"_He didn't mean it, sir! He just doesn't like being controlled and he lashed out!" Mercedes tries to soothe the Dom teacher. "I'm sure it wasn't personal!"_

_Mr Sanders puts on a fake smile for the girl and in a calming gesture he smoothes her hair. "I know, Mercedes, I know." He turns to look at Kurt, already restrained by his assistant. "You have one mean 'accidental' jab, boy. A Sub hitting a Dom would look really bad on your records. Of course… you could nicely ask me not to enter it."_

_Silence and determination are Kurt's answer._

"_As you wish." The teacher smiles like a shark and doesn't look disappointed. "Good luck with finding a Dom with violent behaviour recorded in your file."_

06:00am

"_Kurt... can't you give it a rest for at least today? They will not change your mark even if you ignore all of your assignments!" A short, ebony-skinned Sub girl called Mercedes is truly worried about her friend. _

_Kurt shrugs. "I don't need it for my college, so I don't care."_

"_But seriously, Kurt, you are provoking the teachers for nothing." Tina joins the conversation. She is in a Dom class, but everyone has heard about Kurt's rebellion. "Lately you are in detention almost every day!"_

07:00am

_Mr Sanders roughly grabs Kurt's chin and lifts up his pale face. "Today was the last day of the course. It also means it's your last detention. I know that you aren't going to learn anything from me, but you understand my evaluation will be read in the registry every time you want to make a contract with someone?"_

"_So what?" Kurt retorts, trying to shift a bit. His legs hurt from kneeling. He would never be caught dead in this position normally, but his thighs are bound to his ankles by leather straps. _

"_It means they will get to know that you are a useless and defective Sub before signing the contract and they will still have time to reconsider." Mr Sanders smiles. "At least I get you finally where you belong - on your knees. The programme usually doesn't ask me to use such methods, but challenging pupils need inventive tactics. Enjoying the leather straps, Kurt?" His lips are now close to Kurt's ear and the boy shivers from revulsion. "Good. I brought them just for you," he whispers._

08:00am

It was already morning, so there was no longer any point in trying to sleep. Kurt took a long shower and then used every emergency cream and concealer he had to hide the signs of the sleepless night on his face. His eyes were still a bit red from crying and there were darker shadows underneath them, but other than that he looked as presentable as ever in a pale grey cashmere sweater with a deep v-cut neckline and stretchy jeans. At least it was Friday and then he would have a whole weekend to try getting some rest.

* * *

On the ground floor of BellCorp Kurt pressed the button to call the elevator, but was surprised when it wasn't followed by a high-pitched '_ping'_. He pressed it again with the same result and there was no indication that the elevator was moving. _It's broken. Today of all days. _Kurt groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. _There are other elevators. I'll be fine._

"This elevator broke this morning, Mr Hummel!"

Hearing the over enthusiastic voice, Kurt closed his eyes and started counting from ten backwards. George was a sweet Sub with a bit of a man-crush on Kurt, but when he would start talking, nothing could stop him and the last thing Kurt needed now was listening to a never ending happy prattle.

"...There are other elevators, of course, but isn't it a beautiful day for some healthy stair-climbing? I always..."

Kurt normally would just politely close his mind to George's chatter, but today wasn't an easy day and the cherry voice boomed in his ears, hurting them.

"Could you just shut up, George?!" he blurted out sharply. "God, if I had a staple I would just... When are you going to realize I hate your constant yapping? Every time I see you it's torture for my ears! I don't know why I have to be a victim of your banshee screech, but I wish you..."

There were more harsh words that he wasn't even aware of saying. His mind noted somewhere in the back of his head the arrival of another person. Someone touched his shoulder and as through a fog Kurt could hear his own name being called out. Then, the next thing he remembered was a slap to his cheek, which sharpened his vision and brought back to reality.

The first image he saw was a trembling, crying George and then... Blaine – looking dashing as ever in one of his elegant suits - his face showing confusion and disappointment. His right hand remained lifted and Kurt understood it was Blaine who had just slapped him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi all! Finally back from family visit and ready to take care of updating! **

**Chapter was betaed by incredible hkvoyage**

**Next updates for this month will be on 25****th**** and 31****th**** March. We are closer and closer to the great "Kurt reveal", but not before I torture my characters a bit more… **

**And thank you all for constantly showering me with follows, favourites &amp; reviews! Hope you'll continue to enjoy my writing!**

* * *

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Kurt?"

Blaine's voice sounded strained, as if he couldn't believe what he had just pressed a hand to his stinging cheek. The touch of his cold fingers stabilized him enough to not break down in front of the two men present. Kurt glanced at George, who looked hurt. _I must've said something really terrible._

"Kurt! Are you listening to me?" Blaine tried again to get the younger designer's attention. "How could you do this to George? What kind of Dom are you?"

_I'm not a fucking Dom!_ Kurt almost shouted, his knees trying to bend on their own, too weak to support him. But then again he wasn't even sure who he was anymore. He would never consider himself an awful person yet he had just made one person cry and another one angry at him. _And you did use violence in the past, bad Sub! _A little voice in his head added. Every cell in Kurt's body wanted to grovel, apologize and whatever else would be needed for Blaine to not be mad at him anymore. _But would a true Dom do this? _Kurt had no idea how he was supposed to fix everything at the moment, no idea what a Dom would do in this situation. At the same time he couldn't let them think he was a Sub… So he did the only thing he still could, the only thing that saved him from his past in Limone - he ran away.

* * *

From that point the whole day went completely wrong for Blaine. By the time he managed to calm down sobbing George, he was already late to the staff meeting and couldn't find time to visit ToyBot department and talk to Kurt.

He knew the younger designer had a sharp tongue, but he couldn't understand how he could have verbally assault George like that. It's like it wasn't even Kurt, but something ugly possessing him, not responding to anyone around him. Then Blaine's hand had moved on its own and hit the younger man to stop the nightmare... Blaine hadn't put much strength into the slap but was sure the red mark would still be easily visible on the sensitive pale skin. Even though it seemed like it was the only way to protect George from further abuse at that time, he felt like hitting Kurt was wrong on so many levels…

They were supposed to meet together for lunch, but when Blaine came to the studio only Tina was there. The female Dom looked at him like he was some particularly sleazy slug.

"Kurt went out to take care of something and wanted me to tell you to eat lunch today without him," she informed him dryly.

"I..." Blaine began, but was stopped by Tina's lifted hand.

"He told me what happened with George. It might have been entirely his fault and he probably deserved the slap, but listen closely to me, Mr Anderson." the girl stabbed him with her stare "You are _not allowed_ to hit Kurt like that ever again. Of course Sue already saw the red mark on his cheek so for all I know you might be scheduled to die soon anyway."

Blaine paled significantly. "I... Kurt... he was shouting and not responding to anything around him. George was crying. It was like a bad dream and I just wanted him to wake up... to be himself again."

"Who? George?" Tina lifted her eyebrows. "I can assure you he's okay now."

Blaine shook his head, frustrated at everything. "No. I meant Kurt. You should've seen it – he was behaving like a completely different person."

"And you know 'normal' Kurt _so well_?"

Blaine frowned. "What do you mean?"

Tina only sighed. "Nothing. Just... give him some space today, okay?"

And he did. He didn't have much choice on this matter- he was soon swamped with paperwork on his department's campaign. Blaine didn't want to take his work home for the weekend, so decided to order Chinese takeout – he was sure Kurt would disapprove if he knew about it - and stayed long after hours to complete all the documentation.

* * *

_There. Finished._ Blaine combed his hair back and relaxed in his chair. He turned to look at the clock – it was 11.15pm. He couldn't wait to get in his car and drive home - he desperately needed a shower and some real food.

When he stepped out of his department he instinctively directed himself to the glass doors of ToyBot department. He regretted not being able to talk to Kurt about this morning and he could still feel an imaginary sting on his hand... Blaine was just about to go towards the elevator – fortunately already repaired – when he noticed a faint light in the corridor through the door to ToyBot department. Was someone still in the studio? He went inside, curious.

Strangely, he didn't feel surprised upon discovery that the light was coming from Kurt's studio. He knocked lightly, but was answered with silence. _Did someone just forget to switch the lights off? _His hand hesitated just above the door knob. For some ridiculous reason Blaine just remembered all the horror movies he'd seen, all the dangerous creatures that could be waiting for him. _Are you a Dom or not?_ he lectured himself and opened the door cautiously.

The studio wasn't empty, but now Blaine knew why he wasn't given an answer to his knocking. One of the computers was in the process of being switched off, just waiting for the final confirming mouse click. That wasn't going to happen soon, as the computer's owner was deeply asleep – one hand still resting on the mouse, the other supporting his head like a pillow. The sleeping person was, of course Kurt, and Blaine found himself smiling fondly, trying to imagine the designer falling asleep in between the mouse clicks.

He sat on the chair next to Kurt and leaned towards him. He felt a painful twinge of guilt when he saw the fading, but still visible, red tint on the porcelain skin. Blaine put a hand on Kurt's shoulder as delicately as possible and whispered "Kurt? Kurt, wake up."

He was answered only with a breathy sigh. Blaine suddenly realized how this Kurt was so different from the bold, sassy designer he met for lunch everyday lately. The person sleeping in front of him looked fragile, almost childlike, and there were some worrying dark shadows beneath his long, brown eyelashes. Blaine hoped they were caused only by exhaustion. He tried to wake Kurt again, leaning closer. "Kurt, you can't sleep here," he breathed into the young man's ear. That must've triggered _something_, because without even opening his eyes Kurt shifted his upper body towards Blaine. The chestnut-haired head nuzzled into older man's shoulder with a content exhale.

Blaine was petrified. How was he supposed to react in this situation? His hand was still on Kurt's shoulder, so Blaine decided to push him away. The Dom's hand apparently had another idea, because it pulled the slender body towards him instead. To Blaine's astonishment he felt _so right_ in that moment, their bodies fitting like a completed puzzle. Then, of all moments, Kurt chose this one to wake up and his foggy eyes looked up unfocused at older man's face.

"Blaine?" he murmured, his breath tickling Blaine's jaw. He took few long seconds to analyse their position.

"Blaine?!" Kurt gasped, terrified, and pushed himself from their half-embrace. He jumped to his feet, looking for the best escape route when his gaze fell onto the computer was showing the time - 11.25pm.

"Nononopleaseno..." Panicked, he checked his own watch to be sure and his face fell. "My last train..." Kurt whined and the sound of his voice reached and painfully squeezed Blaine's heart.


	8. Chapter 8

**An: Another update with a new "character" ^_^ **

**Also, Blaine's getting a car in this chapter, that you can see on my tumblr "tarabottiwrites" under the tag "DNM ****Koenigsegg****"**

**It's a Koenigsegg Trevita – the hottest car on the planet. Normally very expensive, so let's just say it's more affordable in this AU…**

**Chapter was betaed as usual by hkvoyage!**

**See you all on 31th March with a next update!**

* * *

Kurt buried his hands in his hair in panic. "My last train has gone... no buses are available and the taxi is going to cost me a fortune-" his eyes darted at the man in front of him and his problem suddenly was replaced by another.

He was facing Blaine – the guy he had made angry this very morning. The young designer instantly closed his mouth and looked like a trapped wild animal with his wide eyes locked on its hunter. He tried to subtly move away from the Dom.

"Kurt, please..." Blaine began. Seeing the other man's terrified expression he kept his voice low and soothing. "I'm not mad, just confused. I wanted to talk about this, but-"

"Igothimflowers," Kurt blurted out quickly.

"Huh? What?"

"I got some flowers,"Kurt repeated slowly while avoiding Blaine's hazel eyes. "During lunch. Then I went to George and apologized. I told him I didn't really think that way about him. That I was just angry at the elevator and he was an innocent victim and I _do_ like him the way he is. Well, not _like _like him, but you get what I mean, right?"

"Uh..." Blaine was stunned by that sudden confession. "Um... That's good, I guess?"

Weirdly relieved, Kurt pressed his hand over his eyes. That damn nap wasn't enough to recover for his sleepless night. And now even without the day traffic, the taxi was going to take around thirty minutes to get to his place...

"You alright, Kurt? You look like you are going to drop dead any second now..." he heard Blaine's worried voice.

Kurt chuckled darkly. "That actually sounds tempting. Just please make sure I don't do that _before_ getting into a taxi, okay? Sue told us once she doesn't want to feel responsible for our demise, so if we feel like dying we should quickly leave BellCorp building first," he rambled.

"You are not getting into a taxi," Blaine announced firmly. He finished switching off the computer, collected Kurt's bag from the table and walked towards the listless designer.

"I'm not?" Kurt tried his hardest to concentrate. "I can't walk all the way home. It will be _tomorrow_ before I get there."

"I'll give you a lift."

"Then it would be tomorrow before _you_ get home," Kurt instantly pointed out.

"You have a point there." Blaine paused for a moment, thinking it over. "Does your train operate on Saturdays?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Yeah...?"

Blaine grinned triumphantly. "Then it's simple – we'll get you to my place, which is only ten minutes by car from here. You'll spend the night there and go back home tomorrow morning or whatever time you'll feel like getting up."

"No!" Kurt immediately snapped back from his daze. "I'll be fine," he said his usual mantra.

Blaine shook his head. "Why do you need to be so stubborn, Kurt..." the older man suddenly cocked his head and a flashed a lopsided smile that the blue-eyed man had a strong weakness for. "Is my flat not _good enough_ for you?"

"What?" Kurt's eyelashes fluttered. "No! I mean it _is_ good enough... Oh God, that's the stupidest trick you've ever tried!"

A large, strong hand found its way to Kurt's waist and pushed him towards the door. "I see common sense is not working with you, so I'll just have to use brute force."

"Like this morning?" The younger blurted out and then inhaled sharply, embarrassed by his slip of a tongue.

Blaine winced. "That was..."

"I know, I know…" Kurt sighed. "Listen, I'll go with you, just... Let's just go before I start insulting you and every random person still present in the building."

* * *

Blaine parked his Trevita in front of a complex of modern apartments.

"This looks amazing - how did you get an apartment here?" Kurt admired the tall building and the surrounding grassy area – everything looked new, neat and trimmed.

"My high school friend, Wes, lives nearby and helped me to get a nice place to live," Blaine answered, irrationally happy to get Kurt's approval so far. "I'm still unpacking, so the inside might be a bit messy," he warned, trying to remember if there was anything embarrassing left in plain view in his apartment. Hopefully not.

Blaine lifted the car door and they got out. Kurt couldn't help caressing the car's shiny body. He wasn't surprised at all at the older man's choice of vehicle –it was a car pretty much made for a Dom. Its shape was sleek and intimidating and the silver paint covering it was just the right dark metallic shade. If it wasn't for Blaine standing nearby Kurt would happily keep worshipping the sport car, but as it was, he sadly allowed the Dom to lead him to the entrance.

"Good evening, Mr Anderson," welcomed them a middle aged man dressed in a red, elegant uniform, sitting behind the counter inside the building. He looked up from his newspaper and glanced at Kurt with interest. "Finally having a date over, sir?"

Blaine spluttered, his ears turning pink. "What? No! Kurt is a friend, Anthony!"

"If you say so, sir." The man looked at them intensely, but went back to his newspaper as flushed Blaine all but dragged Kurt toward the elevator.

"It's amazing you have a porter," Kurt mused, wanting to quickly change the topic. "Living in a building like that... I would kill for your salary."

"This would probably be your only option for such a promotion at the moment, as I don't think Sue would willingly give you her spot," Blaine chuckled, relieved that Kurt didn't seem to notice his blush upon hearing the word 'date' from Anthony. "But seriously, it's _not_ that much. I just got lucky they had a nice apartment available here." He typed the code into the keyboard by his door and swiped the plastic card. The door opened with a soft 'puff'.

Blaine expected Kurt to either raise his eyebrows seeing a pile of unpacked boxes in the hallway or comment on lack of any tasteful decorations. What he didn't expect was for the younger man to squeal and run through the corridor toward the living room entrance.

"My Goddess, Blaine! You didn't tell me you had a Doberman puppy model!" Kurt kneeled down to pet the velvety ear of the black AniBot.

"Oh, yeah..." Blaine scratched his neck. "Kurt – meet Coop. Is that... by any chance..."

"Yeah, it's my design." Kurt ran his fingers through the toy's torso and looked at Blaine strangely. "Hey... don't tell me you never mentioned it because you were afraid you chose something designed by someone else!" He started laughing, but abruptly stopped when he saw Blaine's face. "God, I was right?"

The older man coughed. "Would you like to eat something before going to sleep?" he changed the topic.

"No, thank you," Kurt said, accompanied by a traitorous low grumble of his stomach.

Blaine laughed and walked toward the kitchen. "I have some leftovers from yesterday. I was going to eat something myself as well, so go ahead and sit down in the living room while I reheat it."

Kurt lifted himself up after a final scratch behind Coop's ear – he was quite satisfied with the fur quality they had used to cover the toy – and after taking off his shoes he padded through the room to the wide sofa and sank into its soft seat. Strangely, being in Blaine's apartment felt more comfortable than he had thought it would and he berated himself for being so afraid of it earlier. He just hoped he wouldn't fall asleep now in such a relaxing atmosphere before the food was ready.

Something nudged his leg. Kurt saw that Coop had followed him and was trying to get his attention. The designer smiled, knowing suddenly how to fill his time waiting for dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

**New chapter! Some long-awaited domestic fluff!**

**In this chapter Blaine prepares some nice meal, which photo of you can check out on my tumblr "tarabottiwrites"under the tag "DNM food porn" :)**

**Chapter was betaed by incredible hkvoyage**

**In April the updates will be: 5****th**** (Easter!), 10****th****, 16****th****, 22****nd**** &amp; 28****th**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine looked under the pot lid. It looked like the green pea risotto with prawns and scallops was warm enough. It wasn't his best culinary miracle, but was filling and smelled nice enough. Blaine divided it into two plates, which he put then on the tray with two glasses of water.

He went toward the living room, but stopped at the doorway and peeked quietly inside. Kurt was half-lying on the sofa, fiddling with Coop's controllers.

"Who is your master, Coop?" the designer asked closing the lid over the programming keyboard.

"Blaine Anderson," barked the AniBot.

"Good, and who is your _true_ master?"

"Kurt Hummel?" Coop cocked his head, not sure about the recent changes in his system. Kurt smirked, triumphal.

"Good boy." He petted the AniBot.

Blaine stood therethrough the whole exchange and couldn't help smiling fondly. There was something so beautifully domestic about the scene he was watching – Kurt sitting on _his_ sofa and playing with _his_ Doberman AniBot... Why was the world unfair when it chose their statuses? Blaine for the first time in his life regretted being a Dom...

The dishes clattered in his hands and he remembered about the supper. He walked toward Kurt with a friendly grin.

"I see you easily swayed Coop."

Kurt blushed as he wasn't aware he had an audience. "I was just checking your security on its programming..." He said, face full of fake innocence.

"And how is it?" Blaine asked, putting the plates with risotto and glasses on the coffee table in front of them.

"Non-existent," Kurt chuckled. "I could easily read your emails if I wanted."He looked at the food and his stomach growled again – this time from anticipation. "Wow, you call this leftovers? That looks great!"

They were both hungry, so they quickly finished the supper. Blaine, trying to be a good host, kept asking Kurt about his day but avoided the topics around what had happened with George that morning.

Not that the morning scene didn't bother him. He was still trying to figure out why Kurt seemed so cranky recently and why Blaine himself had felt such a need to keep the younger man from any sort of trouble.

Kurt was trying to actively participate in a conversation, but couldn't hide yawning from Blaine.

"I'll prepare the bed for you," the older man said and started collecting the empty dishes. "Will this sofa be comfortable enough for you?"

Kurt bounced lightly on his seat to test it. "Definitely. I think it's even softer than my bed at home."

"Great," Blaine smiled. "Wait a moment, I'll bring you some light clothes for the night. They might be too big for you, but-"

"I'll be fine with anything, Blaine," Kurtinterrupted him. "I was wondering, though... could I take a quick shower?" he almost whispered.

"Of course. The bathroom is opposite to the kitchen. I'll bring you the clothes for the night and a clean towel."

* * *

Kurt looked around the bathroom and smiled. Everything from the black tiling to the full length mirror on the wall was _so Blaine_.There was a huge bathtub in the corner, but Kurt went to the shower enclosure – no matter how tempting a soaking in a good bubbly bath would be, there was no way he would do it in a practically stranger's apartment. Besides, he would certainly fall asleep and drown in his tired state.

There was a bottle of expensive shower gel on the shelf and soon Kurt let himself be enveloped in foam smelling like orange with spices. He recognized the fragrance from the times he had sat close enough to Blaine during their lunches to smell it.

Kurt closed his eyes, started massaging his scalp and allowed his thoughts to wander. For some unknown reason they wandered straight to Blaine – how kind the older man was to him, how natural it felt for them to be friends, how his every touch would make a bit of tension disappear from Kurt's body... The blue-eyed man let his palms to travel freely down his chest and stomach, spreading the scented foam over his pale skin. It was so easy to imagine that it was someone else worshipping his body. He focused on his long fingers roaming now around his hipbones. Were Blaine's fingers as smooth as his own or rough and callused? Would his touch be light like a butterfly's wing or would he knead his skin like...

Kurt's eyes snapped open in terror. Did he just imagine that now...? _Yes, I did_, the man thought grimly, looking down at the evidence of his embarrassing arousal to the thoughts of his friend and current host. The spicy orange smell suddenly became too strong, making him feel queasy. Kurt increased the cold water pressure and started to wash away the thick foam. He hoped his troubled thoughts would be washed away as well. When he turned around he noticed that through the clear glass of the shower cubicle he could actually see himself in the mirror. _Really, Blaine? Observing yourself while showering?_ Kurt smirked, but a second later he stiffened. He could see his whole pallid body, including the black Sub mark clutching to his skin like a parasite. The stylized black rose with a short, thorny stem blocked him from leading a truly free life...

_Should I tell Blaine one day about the mark?_ Kurt pondered, disgusted by the brand, but unable to move from his spot or try to cover it from his view._What would he say? Or do?_

When he had told his dad, he only had sighed heavily and said he just needed to survive till the end of high school and then try to find a place in this world that would treat him fair. Preferably far away from this backwater hometown.

When the girls from his class found out, they hugged him with pity in their eyes.

When the boys from his class found out... that was when the worst bullying started.

Which one would be Blaine? He didn't think the older man would suddenly start to bully him too, but in any case their friendship just wouldn't be the same. Hell, they might even stop seeing each other during lunches, because Kurt wouldn't want to be near anyone pitying him or not treating like an equal.

The blue-eyed man dried himself and put on the soft, cotton sweat pants and a shirt he got from Blaine. He looked into the mirror for the last time. Not sure how well Blaine could hear him, he only mouthed "I. Am. Not. A. Sub."

Then, with an exhausted determination on his face, Kurt exited the bathroom.


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy Easter Holidays! Thank you guys for all your kind comments and support for this fic! **

**The chapter was as usual betaed by hkvoyage**

**We are getting close to THE reveal, but there is a LOT that happens after that too…**

**Enjoy &amp; the next update will be on the 10****th****!**

* * *

A soft pillow, a comforting smell and creamy colours filled Kurt's senses when he woke up the next day. He had no idea what time it was but it had to be morning already, which meant that he actually managed to sleep the whole night without any interruptions. Kurt sighed with relief, still half-asleep. A night without his nightmares about the past was always a good night.

Something was not right, though – where were the traffic sounds or the annoying wake-up call from Pav?

_Oh yeah, I'm at Blaine's_, Kurt remembered groggily, rolling to the side and opening his eyes. As a nice surprise, in front of the sofa sat Cooper with some chew toy in his mouth.

"That's very random of you, Coop," the young man said with a slight smile, which disappeared when he identified what the chew toy was.

"Ohmygod is that a pink..." Kurt almost fell from the sofa. "Bad boy. I really need to talk with Blaine about your _upbringing._" He lifted the black AniBot and padded toward the closed door, enjoying the fluffy feel of the carpet under his bare feet. There was a muffled sound coming from the hallway, so Kurt opened the door, revealing Blaine – already dressed and looking unfairly gorgeous – leaning on the wall and talking on the phone.

"Of course I didn't forget, Wes." The guilty grimace on Blaine's face indicated otherwise. "I will be there, just... You know how it was between me and Flint. I can't promise to be civil around him..." the older man looked up then and noticed Kurt – looking much better after a long sleep. Blaine's face broke into a smile, changing into confusion when he saw the younger designer scowling. His eyes wondered down and he saw Cooper in Kurt's hands. The AniBot was chewing a sad-looking, worn-out pink dildo.

"_It's not mine_," Blaine mouthed to Kurt before focusing again on the conversation. "Yeah, I know the place. I agree they have good food and..." Blaine was struck by a sudden idea. "Kurt, wait a moment!" he stopped the younger man from retreating to the living room. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

Kurt shook his head, confused.

Blaine flashed him a triumphant smile. "You are now. Wes," he spoke into his phone. "I'm coming, but I'm bringing someone. No, silly. There won't be any problems, it's just a Dom friend who, like me, appreciates good cuisine." He laughed seeing an adorable frown on Kurt's face.

"Yes, that's my condition. Great. See you later." Blaine finished the conversation.

"Can you tell me what is going on?" Kurt asked putting Coop on the carpet.

"You," he pointed his finger at the blue-eyed man, "are going with me to Stravaganza tonight!"

"Stravaganza..." Kurt slowly repeated. "The one that you need to book a table _three generations ago _to get in?"

"Yep."

"The one serving araucana eggs covered in perigord truffle?"

"Yep." Blaine could swear there was _lust_ in Kurt's eyes and he felt jealousy toward those damn eggs.

"And stuffed matsutake mushrooms?" the designer bounced a little from excitement.

"Yep, the very one. Wes always knows people who know people and he already ordered every possible snack to be available in a buffet-style. I take it you will come?"

"Of course!" Kurt smiled as he started thinking of flavours he was dreaming to try. "What are you celebrating?"

"Just a small high school reunion. I had some close friends there, but the rest are all quite a boring bunch. However, with you included it will be thousand times more interesting!" Blaine's eyes shone with warm joy and Kurt felt good about being the cause of this light.

"Fear not – I'll keep the conversation engaging," Kurt assured him. He just needed time to prepare for going out tonight... Kurt looked at a watch and froze. "You allowed me to sleep till _noon_?"

Blaine shrugged. "You looked like you needed it." The Dom pondered for a moment if he should enquire more about the reason for Kurt's recent weird behaviour, but in the end decided against it. "Come on, I'll fix you a breakfast – you need more flesh on you."

Kurt looked down – Blaine's clothes were indeed very loose on him. "I'm fine. You are just fat." He laughed and added reluctantly "And tall."

"Well, you are right about being 'fine'," Blaine mumbled, turning toward the kitchen door to hide his flushed face from Kurt.

* * *

After spending the morning and early afternoon with Blaine, Kurt's apartment felt empty like never before. The young man opened his wardrobe and wondered what would best suit him. Somehow he felt that for his disguise to be unchallenged he had to earn respect from Blaine's friends too. He took out all nicest clothes he had and finally chose velvet midnight blue suit jacket with a matching shirt, checked scarf and graphite tight trousers.

He was just working on his hair when he remembered a small detail of what Blaine had told him. _"small high school reunion"._

"Shit!" Kurt hissed switching off his hairdryer. _Should I call Blaine and cancel?_ Kurt thought looking at himself in the mirror. _And what reason am I going to give him? _He quickly grabbed his phone and dialled Tina's number.

**_"I hope you are not calling me on weekend just to complain more?" _**he heard the upset female voice after few signals.

Kurt sighed. This will be difficult to explain. "I'm actually fine. But soon I won't be," he added honestly. "I need your help."

**_"As usual. What is it?"_**Tina seemed cranky – Kurt probably interrupted her private time with Mike.

"I'm going out with Blaine tonight."

**_"OhMyGodKurt! Really? Wait, I hope you are not going to ask me how two guys do it because I have no idea-"_**

"Tina!" Kurt interrupted her. "We are going as friends. And we won't be alone – that's the problem. It's Blaine's high school reunion," he said quickly. What followed was a long silence from Tina's side. Kurt wisely moved the phone away from his ear, prepared for an explosion.

**_"WHAT THE HELL KURT?!"_** Tina's voice reverberated through his entire flat. **_"You are going to spend an evening in a crowd of Doms?! Kurt, there is a reason why after marking they separate people into Dom and Sub classes!"_**

Kurt rolled his eyes. Like that ever helped – the Dom bullies always would get him _after _classes. "We are not teenagers anymore, Tina. And it's not as if I would ever roll over for anyone anyway– you know that."

Tina sighed heavily. **_"Then why do you need me? You are obviously set on going."_**

"I need you to tell me how to behave as a Dom to not be revealed," said Kurt "It's easy with one person, but are there any rules to abide by within a group?"

**_"What do you mean? Like a secret handshake?"_** Tina asked, astonished.

"Uh... yeah?"

**_"I can assure you there is no secret handshake, Kurt. Just be your usual cocky diva self. But Kurt... If you don't want Blaine to know about you, it is still a very stupid are already not doing well from all this pretending and it's just going to get worse. At least call me every hour or so to let me know everything is okay..."_**

Kurt looked again at his reflection in the mirror. The way he lived wasn't easy, but he still managed. He was not going to chicken out on a great time with Blaine just because there will be few stupid Doms around.

"I'll be fine," Kurt said for the last time this evening, both to his reflection and to Tina.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for your lovely comments! I'm happy my story keeps you engaged despite the short chapters - that will change when we catch up with what is already written, so please bear with it for now!**

**Chapters was betaed by dear Hkvoyage**

**Next update will be, as planned, on 16****th**** April.**

**And now - let the Dalton reunion party begin!**

* * *

Blaine was waiting for Kurt outside of the Stravaganza restaurant. He was worried as he looked at the sky – there were dark clouds above the city – and he hoped that it wouldn't rain before his friend's arrival. He plucked out the imaginary dirt from his jacquard coffee jacket. Underneath it he wore a simple black turtleneck. He knew he was probably underdressed. However, he expected Kurt to outshine him anyway, so he didn't even bother spending too much time selecting his outfit.

He was proven right when he saw Kurt striding toward him from the train station. The blue velvet jacket on the designer glowed in the streetlights and the grey pants tightly hugged his long legs. The only thing Blaine didn't quite like in that ensemble was the fluffy checked scarf, because it covered the porcelain skin of Kurt's neck and... _I should stop thinking about it right now, _Blaine thought grimly, plastering a smile on his face.

"You didn't have to wait outside for me," Kurtsaid breathily, slightly flushed from his hurried walk.

"I wanted to pick you up from your apartment, but _someone_ wouldn't let me do that," Blaine smirked. He wanted _so much_ to hug his friend right now. And kiss him. _Would a quick kiss on the cheek be okay? Or maybe just a platonic, meaningless peck on his jaw? Probably not._ He chose to only press his hand to Kurt's shoulder, directing them both inside.

* * *

"Are those piranhas?" Kurt frowned looking at the toothy fish swimming in the aquariums built into the walls. True to its name, Stravaganza had quite extravagant interior decorations including small gardens with bonsai trees on the podiums between tables and antique sculptures made from glowing jelly-like material. Surprisingly, this kitschy collage of styles was somehow worked, judging by the awed crowds of customers.

"How are we supposed to eat here while these creatures look like they want to eat _us_?" the younger man wondered audibly.

"Wes got the room with the bonsai trees so _you_ don't have to worry about having a carnivorous audience hungry for you," said Blaine, but inside he had to admit that _he_ would still be watching Kurt. _Definitely with hunger. Oh God, Blaine - behave like an adult!_

"Blaine! I'm glad you decided to come!" Towards them came a tall man with Asian features. He pulled Blaine in for a brotherly hug. "David is not here yet, but the rest of Dalton boys are already waiting in the private lounge."

"I will never know how you are able to organize everything so neatly," Blaine said as he shook his head. "But I almost forgot... You have to meet someone, Wes." He grabbed Kurt, who was standing in the background, and pushed him gently toward Wes.

"This is Kurt Hummel, a designer of the cute AniBots toys at BellCorp," Blaine said as he introduced them. "Kurt – this is Wes Montgomery. He works in that advertisement company, Imaginarium, so I'm sure you both have a lot in common to talk about as you both make people buy things they don't really need in life," Blaine joked.

"Coming from the man supplying us with the least utile line of products in our lives," Wes interjected.

Blaine narrowed his eyes at his old friend.

"I'll let you know that sex toys are an essential part in maintaining relaxed and healthy Dom-Sub partnership. They are a perfectly safe method of adding more pleasure to our lives making us more optimistic and productive. All the scientists agree they add elements of novelty that benefits the couples…"

"Yeah, yeah," Wes interrupted him and pretended to yawn. "Keep telling yourself that if it makes you sleep better at night. Or makes you too _busy_ to sleep at night."

Kurt didn't really need the sudden mental picture of Blaine doing _anything_ with sex toys – not when he didn't even have a bag with him to subtly cover the front of his pants.

"Apparently my cute toys are also essential in our lives as Blaine bought one for himself," Kurt changed the topic, shaking hands with Wes. "It's very nice to meet you, Wes."

"Likewise," Wes replied. "It's good to see Blaine making new friends in New Favilla so quickly. Now he just needs to get a Sub and we will all stop worrying about him so much."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Since getting Amelia you became really annoying about this, Wes. We are in Dom-only companytonight so I was hoping to leave this topic out of our conversations."

"A group of Doms managing to go through an evening without talking about Subs? Impossible!"

"Well, leave me out of it."

Kurt looked closely at the curly-haired Dom. Blaine visibly tensed at his friend's teasing.

Wes sighed dramatically and led them into the lounge full of Dalton graduates. Most of them looked happy to see Blaine and many were curious about his companion.

A tall, broad blond walked close to Kurt. "I thought this was a class reunion. If I knew we were supposed to bring rent boys-" he began, but got interrupted by Blaine slipping between him and Kurt.

"You wouldn't have anyone to bring anyway, Flint Wilson,"the dark-haired man said. "I heard Conrad left you recently."

Flint narrowed his eyes. "Are you spying on me, Anderson?"

"No, just forgot to 'unfriend' you on Facebook. I'll remedy that tonight," Blaine replied smoothly, turning away from him.

Kurt arched his eyebrows. A small feeling of pride blossomed in him seeing his friend having the upper hand in that exchange.

"We've never really got along," Blaine explained as Flint left them at the buffet. "We were quite competitive at Dalton."

"It looks like you still are," Kurt said, trying to keep his attention on his companion. He failed as his eyes involuntary gazed around at all the snacks laid out on the table.

"At least I don't have to see his face every day."

"Wow, what happened between you two?"

"A Sub happened. Old story. You know how it is with teenage romances and rivalries."

Kurt didn't really know, but nodded noncommittally and looked back at the tempting food.

Blaine watched him for a moment with amusement. "You know you don't need a permission to start eating, right? Your mouth has been watering for a while now."

"I didn't want to be rude since no one else has started eating yet..." Kurt said with a small smile. "However, if you say it's alright..." He quickly stabbed a lobster tempura with a fork and took a bite.

"So gooood," the designer moaned, closing his eyes in pure pleasure.

_He's going to kill me soon_, Blaine thought.

* * *

**_"Of course you are not feeling well" _**Tinalectured him through the phone. **_"You've been there for three hours, surrounded by Doms, who have their full swagger switched on. It would be easier if you had the comfort of your own Dom nearby - right now you just don't feel safe." _**

Kurt sank further into his seat, trying to tune out the voices and music surrounding him. He looked around the lounge searching for Blaine, but the man had disappeared fifteen minutes ago. "It was okay till an hour ago or so. And now my muscles twitch every time anyone comes closer. Why do they do that? There are no Subs around so they don't need to show off."

Tina chuckled darkly. **_"Oh, Kurt... First, alcohol is there, right? That certainly loosened their inhibitions. Second – the lack of Subs is actually making them act cockier, so they don't lose face to the other Doms."_**

"Does it mean I'm in the eye of the Dom 'cyclone' now?" Kurt groaned –now that he said it he could feel the wave of turmoil rolling through him again. "So should I act the same?"

**_"Did anyone tell you they suspected anything?" _** Tina asked instead of answering. **_"Did anyone try to order you around or something like that?"_**

"No. But I was talking with Blaine the whole time. Once some guy almost spilled something on me and I wanted to _apologize _to him instead of berating him."

**_"Oh"_** Tina was silent for a moment. **_"Then maybe you should go find Blaine? It looks like he's helping you keeping it together."_**

Kurt was painfully aware of his face and neck blushing. "This is ridiculous, Tina. Oh, I need to finish, someone's coming."

**_"Kurt-"_**

The designer placed his switched-off phone on the table and turned his head toward the person approaching him from the shadows, hoping it was Blaine.

It wasn't.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ready to continue since my mean cliffie in the last part? So, this chapter is a bit short, but the next couple of parts should be a bit longer (for reasons XD) There are going to be some unpleasant things happening to Kurt, but I hope you all will stick with me to see things getting better for him in the future!**

**The chapter was betaed by hkvoyage**

**Next update: 22****nd**** April!**

* * *

The man with dirty-blond hair sat on an empty chair and Kurt couldn't stop a disappointed grimace flashing across his face.

"Sorry I'm not your friend," Flint Wilson said in a hardly apologetic tone. Kurt didn't reply, and wished the guy would get bored and leave quickly. He preferred to suffer alone.

"I actually wanted to talk to you, but couldn't. Not with _Blaine_ around." Flint took a sip of the beer he brought with him. "I shouldn't have called you his rent boy."

"Yeah, you shouldn't have," Kurt agreed, hesitant to show any emotion in his voice. _What exactly is his game?_

"Blaine and I… we were always competing against each other at Dalton. Blaine always had some _magical_ ways to charm everyone around him, including a Sub I had my eyes set on. I thought that even after all these years he wanted to rub my recent break up in my face by bringing arm-candy despite the Dom-only party rules." Flint's pale eyes bore painfully into Kurt's. Another cold shiver ran through the designer's body.

"So Blaine snatched your sweetheart in high school and you still hold the grudge? That's pathetic," Kurt sneered more aggressively than he had intended, but being rude was the easiest way for him to keep focus.

Flint shrugged. "In the end Jeremiah didn't end up with either of us, but losing always hurts, especially for Doms. Not that you would know, seeing as you aren't one."

_Well, shit. Here we go._

Kurt was glaring at the blond for some time.

"Should I leave? Are you going to let everyone know?" Kurt tried to keep his voice calm. He felt like he was in those western movies, in duelling scenes - when everyone just waited to see who was going to draw their weapon first.

Flint took another sip of his beer. "I honestly don't care."_Damn_, now he sounded just amused.

Kurt sighed. "Will you tell me at least what I did wrong? How did you know for sure?"

"You think _you_ did something wrong?" Flint laughed. "No, you were perfect... perfectly behaved. I admire your acting talents. "Blaine was the one who blew your cover."

"How? He has no idea about me." _And maybe I shouldn't have said that_, Kurt thought suddenly, because Flint's smile just got wider.

"Really? No idea? He's been fawning over you and giving you heart-eyes this entire evening – that's how I figured it out."

Kurt frowned. He certainly wasn't aware of any '_fawning over_' happening to him. "I'm certain I was invited here, because Blaine considers me a Dom."

Flint stared at him with a new interest. "You do look rather presentable, but-" with a frightening speed he seized Kurt's wrist. "- all I have to do is touch you or look closely to see that inside you are a Dom-starved mess. Blaine must be getting dumb with age."

Kurt considered yanking his trembling hand free, but he didn't want to show that he was that scared. Instead, he held his head high. "You need to stop insulting Blaine – he is still my friend. And stop _that."_

"That?" Flint asked innocently, lazily rubbing circles on Kurt's palm. "I was trying to help you with your instincts."

"That doesn't work on me," Kurt said coldly. _Because I'm not wired properly. Because I'm apparently neither a correct Dom nor a Sub._

"Huh? I thought you were gay..." The blond let go of the younger man's hand, confused.

"Oh, I am gay. Just not really a submissive one."

Flint's eyebrows slowly arched, curiosity overtaking his previous malicious intentions. "Wow," he finally said. "That's... interesting. How are you going to explain then that you look like you are in pain with all these Doms around?"

"Minor inconvenience," Kurt spat out. "I have easily survived worse. If you are finished, can you go away?"

"I can't anymore," Flint shook his head. "You might think I'm a jerk because of Blaine, but as a responsible Dom I want to make sure you are okay." He stood up. "Come with me."

"Where? Why?" Kurt narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"To the restroom. You'll calm down being away from the other Doms and cold water will do you good for regaining focus.

* * *

Flint was right. The cool atmosphere in the restaurant restroom refreshed Kurt and the cold water splashed on his face woke him up. He was still struggling with his stomach acting out, but he could work with that.

"Thanks," he felt obliged to say to Flint. He turned to the blond with a grateful, but cautious smile. "It was getting unbearable there for a moment."

Flint leaned against the wall and observed Kurt through half closed eyes.

"I have no idea why are you doing this, but it would be safer to stop pretending to be Dom," he said after a while.

"Okay, I'm thankful, but I don't need your advice about my personal life."

Flint pushed himself away from the wall and approached Kurt, looking at brunet's reflection. Their eyes met in the mirror. "You could actually be fine if you'd just go to therapies for Submissives without Doms … or find yourself a Dom who you can vent all your troubles to from time to time."

The atmosphere suddenly thickened and the pale eyes looking at Kurt flickered with something unpleasant.

"Tell me you are not suggesting-" Kurt began warily and paused, feeling the cold hands on his waist. Flint stood behind him not breaking their eye contact.

"This doesn't have to be an official contract. You are cute, so I wouldn't mind helping you out once a week or so. Blaine would never need to know about you and your delicate… _situation_."

"So it's all about Blaine?" asked Kurt, wishing in his mind that these hands would stop squeezing his hips. "You just want to have an upper hand over him for once?"

"Uh... didn't you hear the part about you being cute? Messing with Blaine is just a bonus. Or would you prefer me to tell him?" Flint leaned closer so his words were tickling Kurt's ear. "Tell him that his _amazing, independent_ friend is a lying little Sub."

_Why am I freezing now? Why can't I move my body?_ Kurt thought. It all felt surreal, as if he was looking at himself from the outside and wasn't exactly in control of his movements.

"That's blackmail!" Kurt protested.

"I'm not making you do anything. You can say no," Flint snickered, turning the blue-eyed man around so he would face him.

"How are you doing this?" Kurt whispered, terrified.

"It's all you, darling. You softened a lot because you were trying too hard to not be your true self for the last couple of hours. No… I guess it's been going for a while. At this point the presence of _any_ Dom seems like something your body desired." He hooked his finger over Kurt's scarf and pulled. The checkered fabric fell to the floor without any sound.

* * *

Blaine sighed, tired. It was good to see Wes and David – who came in late – again, but they exhausted him with all their talk about finding a partner. It's not like he _chose_ a single life. However, after his heart had been stung one too many times, he didn't feel like putting himself out there yet. At work he would keep all the single Submissives at a friendly, but safe distance. His friendship with Kurt helped him to not become a social outcast and overall he felt great without pressuring himself into finding a Submissive.

Blaine walked toward the table he remembered Kurt sitting at. He felt terrible about leaving his friend alone earlier and decided to cut the evening short and give Kurt a lift home. The younger man definitely needed more rest.

Kurt's seat was disappointingly empty. Blaine looked around, but couldn't find the familiar flash of the blue velvet jacket anywhere. His gaze came back to the table where he saw something laying there – a switched on mobile phone. He instantly recognized that it was Kurt's and couldn't help looking at the screen, which showed a couple of unanswered messages from Tina. Normally Blaine wasn't one for checking other's private conversations, but the number of messages as well as Kurt's absence was alarming. He opened the first one.


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome back to my loyal readers and hello to those that just joined the ride! Today comes THE chapter, which I hope you'll all enjoy!**

**It was betaed by hkvoyage, who also helped me tremendously with making all the important plot points pop out in this chapter!**

**A little warning – given where the last chapter ended there is a continuation of Flint's '_unpleasantness'_, but it doesn't go too far!**

**Next chapter will be, as planned, on 28****th**** April.**

* * *

**_are you alone again? can you talk?_**

**_you okay, kurt? at least let me know what's happening!_**

**_answer me! and find blaine! or leave the party immediately!_**

**_tried to call. call me back. _**

**_are you mad at me, because I want you to stop this nonsense? this is not funny. call me. _**

Blaine was becoming more and more worried. Why would Tina want Kurt to leave the reunion party? Hopefully all this meant was that Kurt was still feeling unwell from the lack of sleep and work stress. He continued to scroll through the messages. The last two were written just moments ago and they were the ones that sent a cold shiver along Blaine's spine.

**_has anyone found out? are you safe? do you want me to come get you?_**

**_…i've had enough of worrying about you all the time, kurt. don't ask me to cover your ass or help you lie ever again. _**

There was something alarming about these messages - a secret, a lie. The Dom had a feeling he would regret doing so later, but for now he just needed to know what was going on. He dialled Tina's number.

**_"Kurt! Finally! You better apologize and leave that party as soon as possible before you go crazy-"_**

"It's actually Blaine speaking. I found Kurt's phone and saw your messages," Blaine interrupted her. "Could you explain to me what is wrong? What were you talking about with Kurt earlier?"

The silence lasted long enough for Blaine to wonder if Tina was still there...

**_"He's not with you? Where is he?" _**She finally spoke again.

"I have no idea," Blaine admitted. "I left him for like a half hour and when I came back he wasn't in his seat." He looked back at their table and noticed an almost empty beer bottle. Neither he nor Kurt would drink that brand. "There is a beer on the table. I think he was talking to someone."

**_"Talking to someone?! He shouldn't be interacting with anyone at the moment... Blaine, you have to find him and take him out of the restaurant!" _**Tina was almost screaming her lungs out to the phone. Her partner could be heard in the background trying to calm her.

"I was actually planning to do so soon anyway. Kurt definitely needs some more rest from all the stress he is going through."

**_"Huh? You know about it?"_** the girl blurted out, surprised.

_Know what? Is there something else I should be aware of?_ "Yeah, I know..." Blaine lied hesitantly, hoping he would be given more details this way.

Tina's voice became cold. **_"So you knew and still left him around all these Doms alone? Is this some sick game for you?"_**

The scraps of information were circling around Blaine's mind. He knew he just had to catch a correct one to understand what is going on. _Left around Doms. Alone. _Blaine frowned. There was something there that he was missing… First thing first - he needed to find Kurt.

"Tina, do you think he would leave the restaurant without telling anyone?"

**_"I don't think he would leave without letting you know. Honestly, watching you two... One could easily mistake you for a couple in a contract." _**Tina huffed, irritated.

_Couple?_ "But we can't-" Blaine started and stopped. They can't… but what if they _could_ be a couple? What would it mean, logically, if that was a possibility?

_Left around Doms. Alone._

Kurt certainly had a proper dominating posture and such bright inner strength… but then there were all these little things about him that didn't match that image. How meltingly _good_ he looked with the tester blindfolds on his face. His ability to know exactly how to program his AniBot toys to obey their masters. How he completely failed to behave like any responsible Dom would toward George. Or his tiredness lately – caused not by the lack of sleep, but by pushing himself beyond his limits to behave like someone Kurt was not…

_Shit._ All the clues have been there in front of his eyes, but Blaine was just so _oblivious_ to notice any of them… to notice the simple fact that Kurt is not a Dom.

"I'm an idiot," he said in realisation.

**_"You both are."_**

"I'm going to find him, Tina," Blaine promised. "And I'll let you know when he is safe. With me."

The reasoning behind the deceit was temporarily pushed to the back of his mind, as all of Blaine's Dom instincts were solely focused on finding and protecting Kurt. Preferably fast.

He switched the phone off and ran from the lounge. He questioned every possible waiter and patron until he was informed that the 'handsome pale brunet with blue eyes' was last time spotted heading toward the back restroom with another gentleman. Blaine growled hearing that and sprinted in the direction of the back corridor, not stopping even after bumping into Wes and David on his way.

"Blaine! Manners!" Wes shouted after him, scandalized by his friend's behaviour. For once Blaine didn't care about his dapper manners. He got to the restroom in a record time and threw the door open.

The first thing he noticed was Kurt's pallid, smooth neck stretched back in an arch and blue eyes clouded by tears.

* * *

The rough hand sank into his hair, pulling on it forcefully. Kurt tried weakly to push Flint away, but there was something wrong with his body – like his muscles decided to take a vacation, leaving him pliant and dizzy.

"Is this a new feeling for you? I have to say, this is much easier than I expected. Were you missing a Dom's touch that much?" The blond chuckled into his neck. The heat of his breath made Kurt nauseous. The younger man tried to step back, but he was already pinned to the porcelain sink behind him.

"I d-don't… want… t-that," Kurt stuttered out, shaking from fear.

"Shhhh... I'm going to help you and then you will be able to go back to Blaine, pretending to be a strong-" Flint slipped a knee between Kurt's legs, disturbing the designer's balance, so he would need to lean forward onto the blond's body. "- independent _Dom." _He sneered the last word, because the Kurt right now – with his eyes glazed and cheeks flushed – looked _very_ far from being a Dom.

_I should do something..._ Kurt thought, but couldn't quite figure out what exactly. His eyes stung from the tears gathering. Even in such an awful situation, his thoughts were filled with Blaine. _Will he notice I was crying? Will he notice I was..._he wasn't able to even think of words describing what was right now happening to him. The brunet lifted his head up to prevent the tears from falling down.

"Good decision, Kurt," Flint smiled, misunderstanding the gesture, and his mouth latched onto the revealed pale neck.

Suddenly, there was another voice in the restroom shouting Kurt's name. The rich tenor woke the blue-eyed man's consciousness from its lethargic state. Kurt's vision focused and he found himself turning toward the person who had just arrived.

It was Blaine, watching both Flint and Kurt with a look of sheer horror on his face.

Flint was the first to break the silence. "Normally people in this situation would say that it's not what it looks like, but actually _it is_ what it looks like, so-"He wasn't able to finish, because Kurt regained partial control of his body and brought up his knee, ramming it into Flint's groin with all the strength he could muster.

Wilson's body stiffly folded in half. The man collapsed to the floor in the fetal position, crying out in pain, while Kurt managed to wriggle himself out from the undesired embrace.

"God, Kurt, what happened?" Blaine asked, throwing himself toward the younger man.

Kurt's face fell. Everything about this situation was just _so wrong_. He wished he could step out of his skin - he still could feel phantom touches over him everywhere and now he was also starting to burn with humiliation. But the worst thing about it was Blaine walking in the middle of it and seeing him in such position… Kurt felt like a deer caught in a car's headlights. _Did he guess? No… there is no way he knows!_ It wasn't too late – there was one thing he could do that almost always worked. Run away.

Kurt leapt to the open door to run outside, but a pair of strong hands stopped him, encircling his torso. The blue-eyed man almost flipped forward from this sudden stop of his movement.

"Not again," Blaine gasped tightening his grasp on Kurt's slender body. "You can't just run away from every problem."

"Actually, I think I can," Kurt quipped, the panic making his voice unnaturally high-pitched. He pinched Blaine's hand, but the older man only hugged him tighter from behind.

"Not this time, not with me here," Blaine growled in reply. "Stop thrashing around and let me help you."

Kurt laughed hysterically. "Your buddy there tried to _help me_ as well."

Blaine looked at Flint, still groaning on the floor, with disgust. "He's _not_ my buddy and he clearly doesn't know anything about taking care of Subs."

_That_ managed to stop all the movement from Kurt. _No, everything but this… please no, please no… _Kurt knew his prayer was too late – Blaine knew about his _unwanted_ status and nothing between them will ever be the same again. They definitely can't be friends anymore.

Not realising what he was exactly doing, Kurt listlessly slid onto the floor and pressed his hands to the cold tiles. His head was bowed, showing his long neck.

Blaine's eyes widened at the display, but he quickly came to his senses and kneeled in front of Kurt.

"Kurt... Tina just told me a moment ago. If I knew I would never-"

"Don't, Blaine. Just... don't," Kurt interrupted him. A sudden sob shook his body. Blaine moved his hand toward the younger man, but stopped just before touching him.

They both were half aware of the restroom door opening again and didn't notice Wes and David until these two Doms stood above them.

"Blaine, the staff are making sure no other patrons will come in here right now, but we heard shouting and couldn't wait. What is going on?" Wes eyed Kurt –kneeling and shivering. "Blaine, you told me Kurt was your Dom friend, but he..."

"Yeah," Blaine sighed. "I just found out myself that he is a Sub."


	14. Chapter 14

**And the long-awaited continuation is up!**

**A lot of you were asking me about the possibility of longer chapters. While I'm adding stuff to the story, so they are actually a bit longer than originals, I know they are pretty short. I don't want to combine them together as it would be confusing fort both me and the readers continuing reading from the gkm site. So yeah, they are going to continue being short up to 55/56 I think. What I can do is to post two chapters each time, so the chunk you'd read would be longer this way.**

**However, that would mean the waiting period between updates will be longer (definitely over a week), as I can't edit them faster than I'm doing now. Other than that the different system wouldn't change anything for me, so I'd like to leave the decision entirely to you – please let me know in PMs &amp; comments what would you prefer and I'll see what the majority prefers. If it won't work we can always go back to single updates, of course. **

**I could start with putting up chapters 15 &amp; 16 on 6th and you'll see if it's something that you'd prefer!**

**Back to the present chapter: **

**It was betaed by hkvoyage - bringing out the best in this story and patiently review my endless revisions!**

**I hope you all will enjoy the aftermath of Kurt's status reveal. Please let me know what would you prefer me to do regarding the updating and I'll see you all on 6th May!**

* * *

"Yeah," Blaine sighed. "I just found out myself that he is a Sub."

Kurt yanked his head up, devastated. "Don't call me that!" He shouted through tears. "I'm not a S..." he choked on that hated word.

Blaine and Wes glanced at each other, concerned and confused by Kurt's behaviour. Flint cackled in the background. "Yeah, darling, you _weren't_ showing me your neck a moment ago," he sneered. Blaine turned toward the blond, only now remembering the man was still there.

"You watch what you say, Wilson, because I just might-" His eyes rested for a moment on Kurt's miserable face and Blaine lifted himself from the floor with a sudden determination. "Actually, you already earned yourself a beating."

"Blaine, you idiot! You can't hit him here!" Wes exclaimed. "It's a public place," he explained.

Flint's and Blaine's eyes met. Even though they haven't seen each other for ages, their resentment of each other from their time in high school was as strong as ever.

The blond man smiled lopsidedly. "Blaine can't hit me anyway. He's not his Sub and there is no proof I did anything."

"I saw everything and Kurt-"

"Kurt is not going to say anything," Flint said confidently.

"The hell he's not!"

"He's right. I'm not going to make a scene about it." Kurt said in a quiet, but stern voice. _I'm not going to let anyone else know about me and about this moment of my weakness…_

Everyone looked shocked at the younger man.

"I just want to leave," Kurt continued and glared at the men gathered around him with a hint of challenge in his eyes. "If I'm _allowed to_?"

Blaine's hands were curling into fists and relaxing alternately in confusion. "If you are 'allowed to'? Oh, Kurt... Wait, I'm going to help you up." The older man supported Kurt's arms lifting the slim body up. The Sub – _oh, God_, Blaine couldn't stop repeating Kurt's revealed title in his head – moved stiffly, as if trying to mentally detach himself from everyone around him. "Wes... I guess I'll need to cut this evening early. I'll call you and David later."

The Asian man nodded, looking at Kurt the whole time with growing curiosity. "It was good to meet you again nonetheless. We need to catch up later... without any more surprises. I'm getting too old for that."

Blaine smiled apologetically and enveloped Kurt's shoulders with his arms, gently pushing the Sub toward the door. When they left Wes looked at Flint with disdain.

"Be glad that the one kick was all you got."

The blond grimaced. Peeing will be a painful remainder of that for a while. "And everyone is on Blaine's side yet again."

"On second thought, I don't even want to listen to your voice anymore," Wes said slowly with his signature calmness. "Every time I hear it I start to remember exactly where you work and which of your managers I have a regular round of golf with."

Flint promptly shut up.

* * *

Kurt was half-aware of being led outside the restaurant. It was raining heavily, but for once he didn't care – his hair was messed up anyway and he felt particularly ugly in his wrinkled clothes and with cheeks stained by tears.

It was when Blaine seated him safely inside his car he got his voice and determination back.

"I can make my own way to the train station."

Blaine secured Kurt's seatbelt and sank into his own seat. He stared at the younger man for moment.

"I… I need to ask you – what I saw there-"

Kurt flinched and looked away.

"Kurt, I only need to know if he… if you are hurt. If you need – I don't know. To go somewhere to check-"

"It's fine… Nothing has happened to me," the Sub said quietly. Then, he added with a very formal, devoid of emotions, voice. "I am grateful to you for all your help in there and I'm sorry I disrupted the party. I can just go home by myself, so you can go back to your friends."

"We are not going to the train station," Blaine replied softly.

Kurt frowned. "I don't need a lift. And it's too far away."

"We are not going to your place. We need to talk - sooner rather than later – and my place is closer." Blaine switched the heating on to help them dry up from the rain. He also engaged the door locks. Just in case.

"Didn't you think that maybe I don't want to talk? That I would rather be alone?" Kurt spat out and tried unsuccessfully to open the door. "And now you are kidnapping me? Great, more humiliation." He punched the door frame in frustration.

Blaine winced at that, but proceeded to start the engine anyway. "I get that you are upset, but there is no reason for taking it out on me or my car - verbally or physically."

"Oh, if that's a problem I can be silent," Kurt said defensively, crossing his arms over his chest. He ostentatiously didn't speak for the rest of the journey.

_What is there to talk about? It's not like the problem will go away just because we have one conversation. From now on Blaine will treat me like a Sub - like something beneath him and available to be pushed around. Forcing me to go to his flat is just a beginning of him putting himself in an advantageous situation._

Drowning in such thoughts Kurt continued to be quiet during their walk from the car park to the apartment. However, Blaine noticed with slight amusement that Kurt broke his vow of silence to greet Anthony. The porter didn't comment on them going back together again – he must've noticed Kurt's tear-stained face - because he only greeted them gently and immediately went back to his book.

* * *

The door to Blaine's apartment closed behind Kurt like the gates of hell. The younger man didn't dare to look even once at his host, so he didn't really know what kind of talk awaited him.

_He's disappointed that I lied to him._

_He's disappointed that I turned out not to be someone worthy of his friendship._

He took his shoes off and stood in the corridor looking intensely at the floor. He could hear Blaine shuffling around the kitchen for some time and almost jumped when he felt rough fingers on his hand. Kurt lifted his head and saw Blaine balancing a tray with coffee with his other hand.

"Come to the living room," the Dom prompted and pulled the Sub behind him.

The living room hadn't really changed since the morning, but because of the rain outside it looked a lot gloomier. Or maybe the whole world just lost its colour and light to Kurt.

The cups clattered when laid on the coffee table. If Kurt had hoped that Blaine would give him space then he was in for a big disappointment. The older man sat on a sofa together with the Sub, twisting his torso and resting an arm on the back of the seat so he was facing his guest.

The silence was Kurt's idea, but now he felt uncomfortable, being watched by Blaine's warm, but troubled hazel eyes. The Sub folded his legs, so his feet would rest on the sofa and closed his eyes waiting for some sort of judgement.

"Was it something I've done?"

Kurt's eyes snapped open hearing Blaine's worried voice.

"Did I do anything that caused you to hide your status from me?" The Dom elaborated.

Kurt felt the pain in Blaine's question. "Yes," he admitted quietly. "But not in a _bad_ way. You just considered me to be a Dom from the moment we met."

"Not only me. My whole department thinks you are a Dom. Does Sue...?"

"Sue knows – she has seen my papers. But Sue treats practically anyone besides herself like a Sub, so..." Kurt smiled sadly. "Tina also knows and of course the higher ups as well. Most of the other employees either don't care or think that I am..." the blue-eyed man couldn't really say the words 'Dom' or 'Sub' anymore. He clutched his knuckles until they became completely white.

"Don't," Blaine said suddenly, taking Kurt's hands in his. It seemed that the gesture surprised the Dom himself as well, but after a moment of hesitation the strong, warm fingers rubbed the pale hands to relax them.

"How long have you been pretending?"

Kurt didn't really want to answer any questions, but Blaine's caress was so nice and it softened his defences..."Since I finished high school and left Limone... I think that's around nine years." _It seemed like ages, though. _

Blaine's eyes widened. "But that's only a year after marking, Kurt."

The warm fingers moved onto Kurt's wrists, rubbing them delicately. The younger man couldn't decide what he wanted to do more at the moment – cry or just sleep.

"Will you tell me why?"

"Because..." _How to condense everything that happened to me into one answer? How to fit into one sentence all the humiliation, fear and self-loathing?_

Kurt looked down to his hands captured in Blaine's. He realised that the skin contact with this Dom worked pretty much like a honey trap for him to stop lashing out and that made his blood start boiling. "Because of _that_." He tore his hands free and crossed them in front of his chest. "Because all you Doms think you can keep me on a leash and control what I do or think! That I can't decide for myself and I should try to please every one of you! As if I was not equal, but some kind of a pet! But guess what – I can say NO! I don't need to submit to anyone – and definitely not to you!"

* * *

**Is that a good time to start a DNM drinking game? Take a shot every time you see a word "definitely" in the text ^_^ **


	15. Chapter 15

**Welcome back! Ok, so you guys decided: double updates! I'll do that for now and we'll see how it will work – let me know if you like the new format or not. **

**Chapter 15 &amp; 16 were betaed by hkvoyage, who is also responsible for Cooper's reappearance and Blaine's husky voice! XD**

**Now, enjoy lot of past-tense angst coming your way, guys!**

* * *

Kurt panted heavily after his outburst. _Now I've done it_, _I fucked up everything with the one person that I really wanted to be friends with_ went through his mind as he began to scramble up from the sofa. He needed to leave Blaine's place before embarrassing himself even more.

He didn't even manage to slip his feet off the seat before his body got enveloped in Blaine's strong, toned arms. Kurt tensed up, but the Dom only deepened the embrace, his dark curls - still damp from the rain - tickling the Sub's neck.

"It must've been hard on you," he whispered in a warm tenor and his voice reverberated through Kurt's entire body, calming his panicked Sub allowed tears to flow freely down his face.

"Tell me, please" Blaine asked. "You can't keep everything to yourself forever."

"I don't know where to start," Kurt sniffed.

"Usually it works best to start from the beginning."

Kurt laughed humourlessly at that cliché response. He sank his fingers into Blaine's black turtleneck and pushed himself off the Dom – but only far enough to be able to look at his face.

"I… I'm not sure if you would understand even then."

Then a movement caught Kurt's attention. Into the living room barrelled Cooper, clearly called in by the earlier loud voices.

The toy dog sat in front of the sofa, wagging its tail. It had a red ball with some straps dangling down in his mouth.

"Good god, Blaine… we produce accessories for AniBots that fit perfectly with their programming. Why don't you buy Coop his own toys?"

"He likes these. What else am I supposed to do with the factory rejects?"

Kurt didn't seem amused by that answer and with great suspicion he eyed the chewed-up gag.

With a sigh Blaine picked Coop up and planted him on the Sub's lap. Kurt automatically moved to pet his own creation, which seemed to soothe him greatly.

"I'll try my best to keep an open mind and understand," Blaine tried again to coax the younger man into talking.

"Okay..."Kurt exhaled to calm down. "But if you judge me at any point during my story, I'm going to leave."

"I'm pretty sure you didn't hurt anyone, so I don't think I'll need to judge you," Blaine assured him. The Sub looked grimly at him at that, but still began:

"My hometown, Limone, is one of those little backward towns, where you are supposed to fit into the "traditional" standards like having a family with a working Dom and his Sub taking care of the house and kids. If the girl was a Dom the rules would be more flexible on who is the main breadwinner, but the male Doms were still considered the "top dogs", while the submissive men were often a topic for jokes.

It shouldn't be a surprise that in such a place homosexuality isn't looked at kindly. As a gay kid – and the only open one at my school – I was a freak of nature no matter what status I was designated. The bullying was terrible. I was called names, drenched in these ice drinks made with artificial colouring... But I always kept calm, enduring it. However, it wasn't until I found out the status test results that I got to know how easy I had it before." Kurt paused for a moment and scratched Cooper's ear with his shaking hand. It was very painful to recall everything, ever after all these years and then say it to someone who was a Dom who probably had been raised in a completely different environment. At the same time Blaine showered him with kindness and concern since finding out his status, so Kurt guessed he owed the Dom to continue.

"They don't read the results in public, but they divide people into Sub and Dom classes. So as soon as they noticed where I was sent, the Dom jocks decided to make my life hell. I was separated from them during lessons, but both Sub and Dom classes were in the same building. As soon as the bell rang I would get beaten, pushed around and locked in the lockers without anyone around to help me out.

"Couldn't you tell your teachers?" Blaine asked, but he could guess the answer. Public schools were famous for ignoring any bullying happening between classes and after school. Teachers were responsible only for what happened during their lessons. This was one of the many reasons Blaine's parents sent their fourteen year old son to a private school, just in case.

"The teachers there were pretty useless... And I couldn't tell my dad, because he had heart problems and I care more about his well-being than about some brutes who wouldn't be probably punished for the bullying anyway... Although I think he noticed my bruises sometimes, because he kept telling me to come and talk to him if I had any problems..."

Blaine frowned. "Bruising... you mentioned that you had experience with them before...and..." Dom's eyes widened. "Oh, God, Kurt. I hit you yesterday and I'm a Dom and I shouldn't have..." Blaine's hand reached toward Kurt's cheek. It stopped just an inch from the pale skin, but as the Sub didn't seem afraid or move back, Blaine pressed his palm gently over the pale skin. "I'm so, _so_ sorry I did that. I barged in assuming the worst about you without knowing the whole situation. What I though I saw was a Dom harassing a Sub, when in reality..."

"When in reality it was a Sub quarrel? I felt pretty awful about George… it wasn't his fault I've been feeling terrible lately," Kurt said quickly, his heart fluttering a bit from the caress of Blaine's fingers.

"I'm guessing it had something to do with your cover?"

"Probably… at least Tina is sure that I was denying myself any available help for my submission needs." Kurt blushed, not liking to admit any sort of weakness on his part.

"It sounds like you resent your needs… your status." Blaine surmised softly.

Kurt winced and looked down at Coop. The toy dog seemed comfortable there and went into a rest mode, curling on the young man's lap.

"I honestly thought I would be a Dom. I never cried. I never actually ran away from my bullies. I was always independent and a bit bossy. Okay, very bossy," Kurt admitted seeing Blaine's arched eyebrows. "And then the stupid letter said I'm supposed to be some sort of... worse type of human."

"But Kurt..." Blaine tried to protest.

"You told me you wouldn't judge," Kurt interrupted him with a sudden cold flame in his eyes. "So don't judge. This is how I felt when I was just a sixteen year old and my world just crumbled around me."

The Dom closed his mouth and nodded.

Kurt continued. "A week later there was the marking. I actually tried to run away from the marking room. For the first time I decided to run instead of facing the problem. And I got my punishment for it."

Blaine's heart twisted in helplessness hearing that. He almost shouted to Kurt to stop his story, to not go through this suffering again. However, he felt he needed to listen till the end and respect the younger man's_ courage _to share his past with him.

"They dragged me back and marked me where they wanted to…," Kurt said and then hesitated. "Um... I don't think I can..."

"I know. It's a private thing to share only with people that are special to you. Just tell me about what happened after." Blaine reached again for Kurt's hands. The Sub allowed their fingers to tangle over Coop's resting form.

"The bullying intensified – no surprise there. There was this one boy, _Karofsky_, who was a Dom and was the cruellest one toward me - shoving and hitting me whenever he walked by. Oh, this one really had a problem with my existence – starting with my sexuality and ending with how I dressed. Once, I had enough. I got so furious that I followed him into the boys' locker room, shouting and insulting him-" Kurt suddenly blushed. "It seems I haven't changed that much since then..."

Blaine encouragingly squeezed his hands with a soft smile. The Dom's fingers traced little circles on Kurt's palms.

"Anyway... We were arguing. He accused me of peeking at his junk, and I replied that sweaty, early-balding jocks weren't my type. Yeah," Kurt let out a short, bitter laugh. "In retrospect I think I should have worded it better, but I was just _so_ tired of this...Karofsky got angry, of course, and-"

"Did he hit you?" growled Blaine furiously tightening his hold on Kurt's wrists.

"Worse," Kurt replied with a grave face. "He kissed me."

Blaine's long eyelashes fluttered in shock. His eyes glanced involuntarily at the Sub's lips, before he focused back on Kurt's story.

"So was he…Was he gay all along then?"

Kurt nodded, his eyes glazed and dangerously close to get teary again. "I was surprised, but mainly repulsed. I can still remember those dry, chapped lips..." Kurt shivered. Blaine felt the tremor through their connected hands and a blazing anger whirled in his heart. How could such a stupid brute dare _profane_ Kurt's lips that looked so soft, light pink and just _perfect_. Then he realized there is no way that anyone getting a taste of those lips would want to stop and...

"Kurt, tell me he didn't-" Blaine almost pleaded.

The blue eyes locked with the hazel ones. "I don't know what he _wanted_ to do, but he wasn't able to. A student I didn't even know opened the door and saw us. The next thing I remember was Karofsky running after the poor guy. I think Karofsky couldn't catch him, because the next day the entire school knew I was kissed by the biggest homophobic bully."

Blaine really hoped it meant the end of Kurt's torment, but it didn't look like it. "What happened then, Kurt? Were you both bullied? How did the teachers react?"

Kurt laid his head on the back of the sofa. He was dead tired.

"This is when the true nightmare for me started."


	16. Chapter 16

**… and the continuation. I hope the double update let's you immerse yourself into the story better!**

**Next update (17 &amp; 18) will be on the 18****th**** May and then 19 &amp; 20 on 30****th****!**

* * *

Blaine couldn't quite believe what he has just heard. "Nightmare started for _you_? But you were the victim in that situation! Shouldn't the other guy be punished?"

Kurt sipped his coffee, craving the liquid's warmth from the cup. His other hand was still in Blaine's grasp, but he didn't mind. On the contrary – he felt he wouldn't have the strength to recall his past without that support from the older man. Kurt knew their relationship wouldn't be the same after this weekend. They won't be able to be Dom friends anymore – that was the only thing he was sure about. But if not friends…_Will he just pity me and subtly avoid me at work from now on? Will he leave me alone? That probably would be for the best._

"Despite what happened I was half-ready to walk up to Karofsky the next day with some offer of support for his troubles, but it turned out it wasn't needed. Karofsky's father - a lawyer - presented a beautiful sob-story of a boy struggling with his sexuality to the school board and everyone got so interested in helping him that they kind of forgot about me. Most likely because he was a gay _Dom_," Kurt grimaced. "I didn't mind it that much as it took the attention away from me, from the whole _kissing _situation. Or so I hoped."

Kurt put the coffee cup back on the table, careful not to jostle Coop too much on his lap at the same time. He used the movement to pause his story, which was about to turn ugly. "Soon Karofsky and I were told to meet Mr Sanders for a 'talk' after classes. The detention after school with Sanders was a usual for me, but it was unnerving to also see Kar- "

"Wait a moment, Kurt," Blaine stopped him, looking alarmed. "What was that about detentions? And who is this 'Sanders' guy?"

Kurt scowled. "Oh, him... He was a Dom teacher for my Sub classes." The blue-eyed man pressed his lips together wondering how to best describe the disgust he felt toward the guy. "We might've had some problems _communicating _about how I should behave according to my instincts," Kurt said cautiously. "Also, no matter how well he pretended to be tolerant, I still could feel his hatred toward me and my sexuality. That's why it was strange that he was the one to talk to Karofsky and me. And the talk itself..." Kurt stopped and looked at Blaine with eyes turning stormy and deep like an ocean. "He suggested that we support each other in our 'struggles'. And then..." Kurt nervously licked his dry lips. In his mind he was suddenly back in that classroom, next to his bully and hated ex-teacher, other students curiously looking at him. "He said we better pay extra attention in classes so our relationship would be a healthy one."

Blaine was stunned for a moment, trying to grasp the meaning of that last sentence. "I don't understand, Kurt," he finally confessed.

The designer smiled sadly. "I was so surprised I didn't either. I went home and tried to forget everything. But the next day Sanders called me to stand in front of the class and said how I now need to study hard to be a good Sub to Karofsky."

Hearing that, Blaine first frowned, then blinked and finally... "Go back a bit- did he just assume that you two were a couple? How?… and couldn't you deny it?"

"Uh... I did. I started protesting, but he continued his bullshit as if I wasn't even there…" Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand nervously. "Remember you told me you wouldn't judge me, because I didn't hurt anyone?"

"Yeah?"

"I kind of did. I hit Mr Sanders that morning," Kurt said very quickly and looked at Blaine like a rabbit would look at a fox.

"A hit... Like a punch?" Blaine asked arching his eyebrows.

Kurt nodded. "A punch to his jaw. I realized what he was insinuating and I freaked out. I got really angry - as I knew it had nothing to do with protecting neither me nor Karofsky – but it had all to do about ensuring he kept me under control. Then that jerk told me later he would overlook my misbehaviour if I begged him, but I didn't, of course. Wait, why are you so calm about this?" Kurt asked narrowing his eyes. "I've just told you I hit a Dom. A Dom _teacher_ to be precise."

Blaine cocked his head. "Yeah, I heard you. A few days ago I would have found it hard to believe, but you _did_ kick a Dom today." He saw sudden panic in the Sub's eyes so he moved his hands up to embrace Kurt's shoulders. "Don't worry, if you hadn't done it I would have. And for the record – I think that kick was amazing. "

Kurt couldn't help preening at Blaine's approval of his ability to inflict pain onto douchebag Doms.

"Still… it is something that tends to get me into a lot of trouble." He admitted.

"Don't worry. Wes and I will take care of Flint if needed. Can you still talk or would you prefer to rest?"

The proposition was very tempting, but Kurt shook his head. "If I don't say everything now I might never be able to do it again and there is not much left... So Mr Sanders put that 'assault' into my Sub records and I got detentions till the end of the course. Not that I cared," he continued grimly. "I was getting detentions every day anyway and I didn't intend to get into any contract in the future, so I didn't care about my Sub records. However, the detentions turned more... weird. I would be sitting or kneeling down as normal, but Sanders brought all these... _restraints_ with him. I don't even want to know what they were called, but they were uncomfortable and it was..." the brunet stopped with a shudder of to what Flint did, Mr Sanders' past behaviour still creeped him out more.

"Kurt... did he do anything to you?" Blaine was praying to every deity he could think of that Sanders didn't abuse his position as a teacher.

"He didn't... touch me _sexually, _if that's what you're asking." Kurt 's voice trembled a little, because _God_, he hoped the guy wasn't getting off on degrading him. "He would tie me up or bind me perfectly within regulations for unruly Subs and leave me feeling humiliated for _hours_. And then there was Karofsky. He liked Sanders' idea and my former bully suddenly changed into my future Dom - at least that was what he thought. He would often find me and tell me that the moment I turn eighteen he would get me into contract and make me obey him."

Kurt closed his eyes remembering the fear he felt during every such encounter.

"I don't even know if there were any feelings behind it or if he thought it was meant to happen because I was the only gay with a Sub mark he knew. In Limone there is still enormous pressure on getting a Dom as soon as possible after finishing school. Seeing as the only gay Dom I knew intended to force me into contract and submission, my dad and I decided that I needed to leave Limone as soon as possible and to go to New Favilla - where every status could freely study and work, where I wouldn't be pressured to have a Dom, where I didn't have to be forced to be anyone and, finally, where no one knew I was a useless Sub.

Blaine leaned forward so his face would be inches from Kurt's. "I hope you don't believe that there is anything wrong with a Sub having your type of personality? Kurt?"

The brunet smiled bitterly. "How could I not? My teacher, people marking me, my bullies – all said that my existence was going to be incomplete, because while I wasn't a Dom, I wasn't really a proper Sub either and would never find..." Kurt swallowed a sob. "Would never find anyone willing to... be with me with my personality intact. So it's been always just me."

Rough palms cupped Kurt's face. "Kurt... You are the most amazing person I've ever met – it doesn't matter if you are a Sub or a Dom. You just need someone who can respect you and is willing to try hard to make such a partnership work."

Kurt laughed nervously. The closeness of the Dom's face heated his skin and he was sure the red blush was creeping up his neck. "So all I need to do is post an advert 'Feisty Sub looking for a considerate Dom' on every dating site? That sounds nice in theory, but you would be the only Dom saying that I'm someone attractive, Blaine. I'm kind of jealous of a person who would become your Sub…"

The blue-eyed man paused, wide-eyed and scared by the last words that tumbled out from his mouth. _I'm so utterly stupid! My kind-of flirting will now make everything even more awkward between us…_

Blaine grinned. "You are? Well, we can't have you feel that way now, can we?" The Dom's lips were only an inch away from Kurt's and his husky voice sent shivers down his spine and did all sorts of suggestive things to the younger's man mind.

"Um... you are very close," said the younger man. He couldn't help but constantly stare at Blaine's lush lips.

"And you are neither running away nor insulting or hitting me," Blaine noted in a low whisper.

"I'm not," Kurt truthfully agreed, surprising even himself.

"And do you feel like I'm trying to dominate you?" Blaine wanted to be sure in light of the recent events. "I can take my hands off if you want."

"I am completely myself. I just want you to know I don't want anything from you out of pity. But if it's something that _you _want, then I…" Kurt flailed a bit, but there was a little hopeful smile on his face.

With a quiet, happy laughter Blaine leaned forward and-


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello again! Thank you for being patient with the new schedule and I'm happy that you like the new updating format. For the time being it will stay that way and I hope you'll continue to enjoy it! **

**Chapter 17 &amp; 18 were betaed by hkvoyage, who continues to give me a lot of inspired ideas while keeping my grammar in check!**

**Now, where were we? Oh yes, something was definitely happening between Kurt &amp; Blaine…**

* * *

Kurt closed his eyes in anticipation, but he also slightly trembled with uneasiness. The first sensation was the scent of Blaine's favourite shower cream, a bit headier than he remembered. Then he felt the warm breath and the press on his lips.

At first the touch was gentle, but soon Blaine's lips latched onto his with passion as if the Dom just waited for a permission to not hold back his desire. The Sub was surprised how the kiss felt powerful, yet tender. Kurt tilted his head a bit and allowed himself to be washed over by a wave of pleasure. Soon strong hands cradled his neck to keep him in place while Blaine practically tried to _dine_ on the Sub's pink lips. The heat from that caress travelled straight to the younger man's abdomen and caused him to moan in need for more.

Kurt thought that this was exactly what kisses should be like - not the choppy, violent Karofsky's one or the weak and asexual kisses he got from some Subs mistaking him for a Dom before. Instead of being overwhelmed by Blaine's intensity, he felt safe and cocooned in the pleasant warmth.

Blaine groaned with satisfaction. Kissing Kurt brought into him a sense of content, like something that his body needed to do to feel complete. The first bitter taste of the coffee they both had drunk soon disappeared, uncovering the fresh sweetness of the younger man's lips - so characteristic of Subs and particularly delicious in Kurt's case.

It was hard for Blaine to not just pounce onto the Sub, to sink together into the soft cushions of the sofa. What stopped him was the small, out of breath whimper from Kurt, reminding him that this Sub was not only inexperienced, but also in a delicate state right now.

Blaine nibbled lazily one last time on Kurt's lower lip before pulling away. The Sub's face looked so different than before – his cheeks were tinted pink, his eyes shone and his lips were tender from the sweet abuse. The Dom felt extremely proud that he was the one to make Kurt look like that. At the same time he was afraid of letting go of the Sub, who looked close to fainting.

"I wanted to kiss you for so long," Blaine confessed brushing Kurt's swollen lips with his thumb.

Kurt frowned, confused. "Why? I mean... You thought I was a Dom, right?"

The dark-haired Dom grinned, flashing his teeth. "Let's just say that the truth about you saved my sanity and wallet from a visit to a psychiatrist."

Kurt's mouth twitched, ready to laugh at that statement, but then he thought back to all their past encounters. Blaine sure had looked frazzled recently when they had been together, especially during their little blindfolds try-out session or the last evening at Blaine's house. Kurt was a bit oblivious, but not stupid. He could tell that Blaine felt some attraction toward him and he found his feelings torn on that matter. On one hand, he felt extremely comfortable in the Dom's arms, as if his body naturally moulded to fit in the warm embrace. On the other hand he still didn't want to throw away his whole independent life just for a moment of weakness…

"So what now?" the Sub fidgeted, licking his were still pulsating from the earlier stimulation. "We can't really go back to being friends, can we?"

"Well, I just _kissed you like there was no tomorrow_, Kurt," Blaine reminded him. "I think that shows my opinion on 'what now' clearly."

"And I just told you what a terrible excuse of a Sub I am," Kurt retorted feeling the first symptoms of a panic attack in his lungs. "You can't seriously want that!"

"So you want 'serious'?" asked Blaine arching his eyebrows. He took a hold of the hem of his turtleneck and in one confident motion took it off.

At first Kurt wanted to ask him _why the hell did he suddenly decide to strip? _Not that the younger man was really against the stripping all together, but…

As soon as the top was off, Kurt's gaze was instantly drawn to a dark symbol between Blaine's left collarbone and a shoulder. The Sub immediately recognized the bent, decorative dagger – auniversal symbol of a Dom.

"Blaine, is that..." Kurt began, but his voice failed to finish. Status marks were put in places usually coverable by clothes for a reason – so you could show them only to people dear to you.

The Dom touched his own mark and looked into the Sub's eyes. "I want to make sure you know exactly how serious I am right now. _This-_" He pressed the tattoo. "-is what I want to offer you, Kurt. I think your problems with sleeping and morning grumpiness – which you still pull off _adorably_ – are a result from the long suppression of your needs and lack of someone giving you the balance in life you need. Obviously, you could choose to use any of the submission clinics to get you by, but there is another option for you…"

Blaine inhaled, readying was not the first time he had courted a Sub, but the first time that he felt he could be actually flat out rejected, as Kurt had proven to be one unpredictable creature. However, Blaine felt that if he didn't ask now, Kurt would surround his heart with even thicker walls to mask the vulnerability of his true status. It was truly the one shot he had at this.

"Kurt. I know we only met recently, but I've always enjoyed your witty company-"

"Most of the time I was also rude or bossy." Kurt interrupted him. He couldn't quite believe what was happening right now.

"_Which _made you ever more endearing," Blaine smiled. "Because there is nothing more beautiful than a pushy Kurt Hummel. Except maybe a _just-been-kissed_ Kurt Hummel," he added with a wink. "Anyway, I would be _honoured_ if you'd consider registering a contract with me."

Kurt's eyes went wide as saucers. "I don't know what to say," he managed to voice his distress. "I really have never thought about having a relationship since high school..." There was turmoil in his head or maybe he was just that distracted by the view of Blaine's nicely toned chest and abs to formulate a coherent response.

"I don't expect you to answer now," said quickly Blaine, trying not to show any disappointment. "You could sleep on it and think about what do you want."

"What I want..." repeated Kurt in a daze. "My wish was always to be independent and strong."

"And you are. Being in a relationship is not about taking anything away from your personality and independence. It's about both of us being ourselves _together_."

"I don't even know how I am supposed to act... you know I failed the course."

"We'll just need to work harder to understand each other – a contract between a Sub and a Dom is still based on our instincts, so a lot will come naturally… and I'll serve you with my knowledge for the rest," the Dom assured him with an encouraging smile.

Kurt closed his eyes to think. There was so much happening at once this evening – the discovery in the restaurant, his journey to his painful past and now Blaine asking him to be in a contract. Blaine, who was so intelligent and gorgeous and funny... and toward whom Kurt couldn't deny being attracted to... _Should I trust him? Is he so kind only before the contract and then will he try to dominate me completely?_

Kurt looked at the Dom's face. It was so bright with honest hope and admiration it was difficult to imagine Blaine being a strict, unfair Dom.

_But if I say 'no'I might never have another chance to find out what kind of Dom he would be toward me. I want him to be near me, _Kurt realized_. He makes me feel so safe and cared for… I don't think there would be another Dom that would make me feel like that, another Dom that would take me with all that mental baggage I come with._

The Sub took another glance at Blaine's plump lips, still shiny and swollen from their kiss.

_ I don't want that kiss to be the only one I had with him..._

Kurt opened his eyes. "Okay," he said, his voice barely more than a whisper.

"Huh?"

"Let's try this contract _thing_. I'm going to be absolutely dreadful at it, but I still could try… for you, for me. _Us_."

Blaine's face brightened so wonderfully that Kurt regretted he could only say 'okay' and see that expression just once.

"You are _already_ amazing!" The Dom exclaimed, cupping Kurt's face. "Leave the technicalities to me – I'll check up on the location of the registry and we could spend tomorrow on discussing the terms and details."

Kurt leaned into the warmth of Blaine's palms. "You seem so excited," he noticed.

"I'm still giddy about the fact that our statuses are different. I went through such suffering, because I didn't know... You have no idea what you were doing to me all the time by just being _you_! "

Kurt couldn't help showing a little smug smirk.

"Tina was also bugging me about what my plans were regarding you, but-"

"Tina!" Blaine gasped, suddenly remembering. "We need to let her know you are okay! She'll be pissed off at us that she had to wait for the call for so long."

Kurt imagined his friend – fuming from worry and ready to unleash all her anger at him. He sank back into the sofa seat and looked at the older man from under half-closed eyelids.

"That would be your first job as my Dom, Blaine – calling her and then protecting me from her wrath."


	18. Chapter 18

**And there is more! Enjoy!**

**BTW I've been quite busy with work lately, so I'm behind my editing a bit… I'm setting up the next update date for 2****st**** June to help me pick up the speed and I'll see how it goes. It'll still be a double chapter!**

* * *

Yet again Kurt woke up not sure at first where he was, but the memories soon started to flood his sleepy mind. He jumped up, arms flailing in panic, because _Blaine knows and he asked me for a contract with him after kissing me and-_

As more memories started seeping in Kurt couldn't believe what sorts of things he had done the day before. He practically had walked into a trap set up by that jerk Flint, managed to get himself out of this weird Sub-trance or whatever it was, just to out himself to Blaine in a most humiliating way. Then he had apparently felt comfortable enough to pour his heart out to his curly-haired friend.

It was hard to believe that all this embarrassing stuff had landed him a Dom in the end…

Kurt tentatively swiped a finger over his lips as if checking if they somehow changed after Blaine's kiss. They felt the same as normal, which couldn't be said about Kurt in general – he was filled with a mix of excitement and dread at the same time since the day before.

Tina had shouted at Blaine - probably even the neighbours could hear that – for a solid few minutes and then gushed out with happiness for them both for even longer. She had confirmed that the Registration was open on Sundays, so the Dom convinced Kurt to go there the very next day.

"I wonder if that is to ensure I won't chicken out and change my mind before signing up the contract," Kurt murmured, easing himself from the sofa. He looked back at his sleeping place in the living room and blushed, wondering if Blaine had wanted them to sleep together instead, but was too much of a gentleman to take advantage of Sub's momentary vulnerability. From the mountain of pillows and blankets given to him to make the night as comfortable as possible Kurt could rather count on the fact that Blaine was too concerned to with the Sub's comfort to even entertain the idea of trying anything.

Not that, of course, Kurt would let the Dom do any sorts of risqué thing to his body anyway. Yet.

This chain of thoughts led him to remember Blaine's taking off his clothes in front of him like it was the most natural thing in the world. Kurt had to admit the contours of Blaine's muscles were visible just enough to create a rather nice view. And the magnetising Dom mark just off the collarbone...

_Should I have shown him mine yesterday as well?_ Uncertainty washed over Kurt. He had no idea what was a proper action in this situation- since the marking, he ostentatiously avoided any information regarding it. The fact that the marks were considered private was a widely known fact, but Kurt wasn't sure if he was supposed to show his to Blaine the moment he saw the silhouette of a black dagger on the olive skin. He also wasn't really ready to google it, because the phrase 'how to be a Sub' would certainly lead him to a number of kinky websites before finding something useful. That was the moment that Kurt realised how unprepared he was for this whole 'contract' business.

_But Blaine should know, right?_

Hoping that was the case Kurt left the living room and wandered through the corridor. He recognized the arched entrance to the kitchen and the door to the bathroom. He fought with a temptation to go inside to check on his hair and general appearance - knew that seeing his own face in the mirror now might give him new doubts about himself and the whole contract. He resumed his search with the last two doors in the flat.

The first one led to a small room still full of unpacked boxes, some of them with BellCorp name logo on them. Kurt remembered Blaine saying that in the future it would become a workshop or something similar. That left the last room as the Dom's bedroom. Kurt knocked lightly and felt his heart flutter when he heard Blaine softly inviting him in. Upon opening the door the younger man found the Dom still half-asleep in bed wearing a white tank top. Kurt's heartbeat sped up as he took in Blaine's "just-woken-up" look – dark curls springing in every direction and lazily half-open hazel eyes. The sleeveless top showcased the Dom's muscular arms and the black dagger mark peeking out from the neckline.

"Kurt! Is something wrong?" Blaine asked, yawning.

Kurt bit his lower lip, looking hesitant. He had no idea how to start the topic of marks. Blaine saw the uneasiness in Sub's posture, because his smile fell.

"Oh, God... Please don't tell me you've reconsidered the contract!"

Kurt opened his mouth in surprise. "What? Why? No, I-"

Blaine laughed in relief. "That's... That's good. Great even. Is there something bothering you?" The Dom sat up straighter and gave Kurt his full attention.

"You... showed me your mark yesterday," Sub began weakly. "And I was wondering if... Argh...This is so stupid," he groaned in frustration, palms balling into fists.

Blaine patted the spot on the bed next to him. "Sit, calm down. We have plenty of time." When Kurt plopped down onto the sheets the Dom immediately covered his hand with his own. "You mentioned my mark?"

The younger man nodded staring at their connected hands. Such a small and simple gesture continued to give him a surprising amount of courage. "You showed me your mark and we are about to register a contract..." He looked up. "Do I need... Should I show you my Sub mark in this situation?

Blaine's reassuring smile froze on his face. "You are asking me? Isn't it your call?"

"It is?" Kurt frowned.

The Dom stared at him for a while, speechless. "Did you even _go_ to your Sub classes?"

"I listened to almost everything else! Just during the 'mark' topic I was too ashamed to pay attention," the Sub pouted.

"Why? This is like the least offensive topic as everyone has one. Wait, you told me you didn't choose the marking place..."

Kurt played with the hem of his – actually Blaine's – T-shirt. He really didn't want to talk about it, but if there was anyone that he could share his problems with, it would be...

"I've never shown this to anyone," Kurt began with sudden determination.

Blaine waited.

"However, I owe you some trust." The younger man lifted with one hand the front of the loose T-shirt revealing the smooth, lean stomach, as pale as Kurt's face.

The Dom wrinkled his eyebrows at the view. "Um, it's not there?"

The Sub didn't reply, but hooked the fingers of his other had over the waistband of the borrowed sweatpants he was wearing and pulled them down a bit.

Blaine loudly took in a deep breath seeing the stylised black rose adorning the middle of Kurt's lower abdomen, between his hipbones. At the end of the thorny stem he could see the delicate trail of trimmed fair hair. Blaine looked questioningly at the Sub.

"They… They put it there... against your will?" _They touched you there?_

Kurt nodded. "One of the assistants joked that with my attitude I'd never manage to get a Dom and I'd see the mark every time I masturbated," he said bitterly.

"Jerks," Blaine stated, gazing at the mark like hypnotised. The black rose contrasted with the pale skin, which seemed to glow around the contours of the tattooed flower. It was a mesmerizing view, but tainted by the story connected to it. Marking was supposed to make people feel connected to their nature and its placement was often chosen to mean something to its owner.

"Can I... touch it, Kurt?" he asked, looking up. His pupils were blown out, making his eyes dark and intense.

The Sub's face went bright red. The blush spread down even over his stomach. Kurt thought for a moment and finally slowly nodded against his better judgement. Blaine held out his hand and pressed the tips of his fingers to the black mark. The smooth skin rippled under his touch and the younger man inhaled shakily.

"Is that okay?" Blaine asked pressing now his whole warm palm over Kurt's lower abdomen.

"Just extremely embarrassing," Kurt admitted, a small shudder going through him. Having someone else touching this part of his body should have felt alien, but somehow it just made Kurt feel safer. As if the hand on him was also his shield, promising that everything would be perfect as long as he'd just trust it and let go…

"I'm a bit relieved that their prediction wasn't entirely true," he added with a shy, almost giddily smile, trying to focus back on their conversation.

Blaine's eyes were filled with affection. "I'm glad I could already take care of at least one of your problems."

"Unfortunately the mark itself and its placement can't be fixed." Kurt started to straighten his clothes and Blaine reluctantly took his hand from the mark.

"Even if it isn't what you wished for it looks beautiful on you," the Dom said with a confident smile.

"Maybe I don't want it to be beautiful. Maybe I want it to look strong and dangerous like your dagger."

Blaine laughed light-heartedly. "All the Doms you have hit would agree with me that the 'thorns' of your rose are dangerous enough."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You are awfully cheerful this morning, Blaine. Anything good happened to you by any chance?"

"Yes, a very handsome man agreed to become my Sub." The light in Blaine's eyes flickered when the Dom quickly leaned forward to steal a kiss from a surprised Kurt.

What awaited them was a very busy day – with all the contract discussion and registering. But for now became forgotten as the Sub allowed the sweet lips to drown him in bliss.


	19. Chapter 19

**Many, many thanks to all of you reading and commenting! It really helps me writing this story and check if I'm going in the right direction with the plot!**

**Eager to see our boys finally officially getting together? Wait no longer!**

**BTW in these two chapters there is a lot of talk about contracts. While similar to D/S contracts in our world bear in mind that this is d/s AU, meaning the Subs don't have as much freedom to negotiate the rules. However, the contracts are at the same time really important and abusing them would have more serious consequences than in our world! **

**Chapter 19 &amp; 20 were betaed by hkvoyage. Seriously, I wouldn't come up with a lot of new material if it wasn't for her!**

**Also, there is some delicious food in this chapter! You can see the amazing ref photos on my tumblr "tarabottiwrites" under the tag "DNM food porn".**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I don't like half of it and I'm not sure I understand the other half," Kurt admitted looking at the pile of papers, each stamped with a big red word "terminated". They would be given blank forms at the Registration office to fill in, but Blaine wanted Kurt to be less nervous about the whole process by showing him one of his old contracts as an example.

Kurt was pretty sure it all made him just more conscious of the fact that Blaine had Subs before him. Probably nice, well-behaved ones that weren't having identity crises practically all the knew that if there existed a Submissive "rating", his would have a negative value… _But Blaine is here with you, while they are long ago in the past_, Kurt reminded himself, trying to ground himself in the present situation rather than overthinking his fears of him being not good enough for Blaine.

He put the documents down, so he could swipe another dim sum from the steam basket in front of him. It cheered him up, because damn, they were _good_. He should learn how to make them.

Blaine had insisted they come to this whimsical café near his apartment with the most surprising menu featuring dishes from all over the world, as if the chief couldn't quite decide what his specialty cuisine was. The interior mirrored it with every table and chair in different style - each probably found in second-hand antique shops and restored. Blaine and Kurt had chosen to sit outside as the day was sunny and they wanted to discuss their plans without the staff and other patrons overhearing.

"Our contract will be shorter than this one, because we're signing the basic one, as usual with a beginner couple." Blaine shuffled through the paperwork and took out few pages. "Uh…I don't think we need these." He said as his ears bloomed with pink blush.

Kurt stole a glance at the taken-out sheets. The pages contained a list of weird terms. He recognized some of them, but words like sounding, forniphilia, axillism or gokkun? He couldn't begin to guess what they meant and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. Each had a row of three empty squares next to them for ticking off. It was somewhat comforting that most of the ticked-off ones didn't seem too extreme.

"Believe me, I will know if there will be a need for us to upgrade the contract," Blaine remarked as he noticed Kurt's curiosity.

The Sub nodded, hoping that his lack of knowledge about all this wasn't too noticeable. He took another glance at the cancelled contract in front of him. The name of the Sub on it was completely crossed out with a pen to the point of being unreadable – probably by Blaine and quite aggressively so, Kurt noted. _Not the most amicable break-up? _The Sub thought. _The advanced contract meant they had been together for some time - enough to be comfortable with each other's needs and it still didn't work out. How am I going to be better than this crossed-out person?_

"Who was he?" Kurt asked himself, but then realised he said that question out loud.

Blaine startled. "Oh. Um… It ended a few years ago… I don't even have contact with him anymore."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I could guess all that between the dates on the contract and how _lovingly_ you treated his name on the papers."

"It wasn't like that," Blaine shook his head, sighing. "My frustration wasn't over that particular person – the reason was…"

It was clear that Blaine didn't want to talk about his previous relationship.

"Is it too awkward to talk about it?" Kurt asked, although curiosity was eating him now.

"A little bit… But it's nothing to lose sleep given that every contract ended in the same exact mundane way – with us both agreeing we weren't suitable for each other."

There was something more there, but it seemed more like sadness and irritation rather than anything sinister.

"And will _we_ be? Suitable?"

"This is what the contract is for – to find out. You and your situation is completely different from them," Blaine smiled. "So that's already a good start. And if you are still worried you can ask at the registration to read out any comments left by my previous Subs."

At those words a thought nudged Kurt's mind, as if there was something _he_ should remember too… The Sub shook his head to clear his mind.

"I wasn't worried, just curious," Kurt assured him, still a bit unhappy that Blaine evaded his question. Perhaps the Dom thought Kurt wouldn't understand the nature of these break-ups, never being himself in a contract before…

The Sub looked back at the papers in front of him. The designer foggily remembered seeing the contract template during lessons at school, but this one looked clearly updated. For example, it clearly stated the Sub's autonomy in choosing to work where they wanted. Mr Sanders always had made it seem like it was even a question if the Dom would _allow_ the Sub to work at all. That made Kurt wonder whether the templates shown to him at school were correct at all.

Of course, all that didn't change the fact that the society took care of the differences between Subs and Doms, with employers _unofficially_ taking the status into account when hiring. Kurt being just a designer was "ok", but leadership positions like Blaine's or Sue's were mostly covered by Doms.

"See? It's nothing bad. It's not like you are suddenly becoming my slave." Blaine said, eating his spring rolls with duck and mango with a smug expression coming back to his face.

Kurt grunted affirmatively. Indeed the contract had more rules about the protection of the Sub than about the Dom's dominance. Also, Kurt _definitely_ didn't have some exotic, harem-like pictures in his head after Blaine saying the word "slave"…

His mind was still swimming in that unexpected fantasy of his until he reached the next paragraph.

_Punishments._

Kurt's body shuddered at that word. He'd gladly just cross it out altogether.

"Can I have any objections to that one?" He asked.

Blaine frowned.

"I'm not going to abuse it, Kurt. I know you are not used to all of it and the dynamic between us might take some time to get used to." He sighed, seeing that Kurt didn't look convinced.

"Listen… There is a reason the punishment wasn't taken off the contracts by the modern psychologists."

"So that Doms can feel unthreatened by unruly Subs?"

"It is _for_ the Subs. So they feel mentally structured and safe."

"Maybe the normal Subs. We kind of established earlier that I am not a typical Sub." Kurt looked at his dumplings - angry that he now lost his appetite. "We are off to a great start, arguing before even signing."

"Let's call it a discussion, then." Blaine leaned forward, looking straight into Kurt's eyes."I can only imagine how scary it all looks to you, but I promise I'm not going to do anything that you'd be uncomfortable with. And if I do so by mistake you still have the ultimate weapon."

The Dom tapped the papers significantly at the section about safewords.

"Ah," Kurt nodded. "So I still need one, even if it's with you? I thoughtis they were for… more extreme situations…"

Blaine looked at Kurt and wondered what Kurt used to associate with safewords. The last resort against cruelty and pain?

"Safewording is not reserved only for emergencies. Doms are not mind readers and this is to communicate that something is wrong and everything else – like punishment – becomes of a less priority."

"So if I were to safeword every time I'd be punished for something…"

"The Dom is obliged to respect that," Blaine agreed, but allowed himself to smirk. "That doesn't mean the Sub's getting scot free from consequences – they would be discussed and revisited later."

"I see…" Kurt's voice still sounded unconvinced, but at least his face looked a bit less gloomy. He even went back to munch on the now cold dumplings.

"Are you… Are you still ok to do it?" Blaine asked.

Kurt blinked, a bit surprised at the Dom's uncertainty. Blaine thought that because of the first thing he had to compromise on he'd bolt? He smiled reassuringly.

"Of course, Blaine. I can't promise I won't be bitching about some parts of our contract and the society's view of Subs, but it has nothing to do with the fact that I'd really like to get to know you better, as someone more than a friend."

He felt rather bold as he reached for Blaine's hand. He thought for a moment that it's strange for a Sub to be the one comforting, but he disregarded that thought quickly.

_I guess Subs are also meant to be the caring ones – just in a different way_, he thought.

Blaine returned the smile.

"I'll see to it that you won't be disappointed!" He said enthusiastically. "I believe that as long as we keep communicating, it can't go wrong!"

Kurt felt like he should warn Blaine that it would definitely not be so easy. And by that he meant that Kurt himself wouldn't easily compromise.

_But he looks so happy right now…_ Kurt thought and opted to match that optimism with an encouraging grin of his own.

"So, is there anything else you are concerned about?"

Kurt bit his lower lip. He wasn't sure if he should mention this one…

"I know that Doms have this thing about "owning" their Subs, but the collaring section seems a bit too open to interpretation… I know for example that Nick from your department doesn't wear one – not that I know if he has one outside of work, really.

Blaine tapped the table, not sure how to read Kurt's fidgeting.

"All my previous Subs wore a collar," he started slowly, but quickly continued seeing Kurt's suddenly wide eyes. "But that was because they chose to do so. Collaring is simply a process to appease the Dom's possessiveness a bit and can be anything from, well, collar to just a ring. At the same time it grounds the Sub, allow them to feel that they are safe in an exclusive relationship. Often Doms wear something too, so both parties can show commitment to each other. It usually happens just before or after registration, but obviously we've skipped a few steps there." Blaine kept tone of his voice light as he didn't want Kurt to feel pressured into anything.

It was truly a shame, though, as Kurt's neck was long and elegant. Perhaps something different than a collar for it would be still nice… Something delicate and classy, just so Kurt would feel it next to his skin, but not be burdened by its weight or context too much…

Before Blaine became too lost in his plans for Kurt, he glanced at his watch to see it was getting late.

"I guess we should be off. Registrations close early on weekends and we don't know how long the process might take."

Kurt swallowed. This was it.


	20. Chapter 20

**…and finally the contract signing! Guess who's making an appearance here!**

**Also, the next double update will be with you on 15****th**** June!**

* * *

"I seriously expected at least some tacky pink cherubs above the door," Kurt said inspecting- not impressed - at the registry building which would be rather plain looking if it wasn't for the glass round roof reflecting the bright sunlight.

Meanwhile, Blaine wasn't really focusing on anything apart from Kurt.

Even before their lunch the younger man had insisted on making a quick shopping trip, because there was no way Kurt would do anything as important as signing the contract in clothes worn the day before. Blaine made a mental note to prepare space in his flat for keeping some of Kurt's clothes in case of another sleepover as there was no way he would survive shopping-fevered Kurt on a regular basis.

Hopefully there _would_ be another sleepover at his place soon.

So, finally after an hour of fussing over clothes racks, Kurt was wearing a black tee underneath a lime vest with an open back. Blaine once again appreciated the Sub's taste in clothes – they were not only great-looking, but also a soft pleasure to touch when the Dom snaked his hand around Kurt's waist. Blaine risked glancing further down at younger man's beige pants that seemed to be rather painted on than sewn. Kurt's ass looked too delicious in them and Blaine had to fight with the temptation to cover it with his hands from the greedy eyes of many girls and even few definitely straight guys in the shop and later on the street.

And not all of them were Doms either. That ambiguity of Kurt's instincts really intrigued Blaine, but it also worried him – he wasn't sure if his treatment of the younger man would be as successful in the future. He already had to ignore all his previous experiences where the Subs were more than happy with whom they were. The Dom shook his head internally. _I'll think how to manage it if or when the problem arises._ For now he only kept Kurt close to him to show everyone around that this beautiful creature was taken.

There were few couples inside the registration building, but most of the staff were free, so both men were soon called into one of the rooms by a petite red-haired woman.

The registration office looked cosy and almost too clean. There were little plush pastel pillows everywhere and the table was flooded with more or less tacky leaflets with titles like 'Ouch, Punishment Hurts', 'Scene Anxiety, It's Not Just for First-Time Subs', 'Proper Stretching, Easy as 1-2-3',or 'So You Like Tying Up: Understanding Your Kinks'. Kurt scrutinized the pamphlets with apprehension before following Blaine and sitting down across the table from a timid-looking woman.

"Welcome to the registration office! I'm Emma and I will be at your service today. How can I help you?" the red-headed female breathed out, her eyes wide like on an owl.

"We'd like to register a contract between Kurt Hummel," Blaine tilted his head toward his companion, "and Blaine Anderson. The basic one, please."

"That's so wonderful!" The woman looked like she really meant it. "I'll just need your IDs and we can start."

Both men handed her their driving licences. Blaine knew that Kurt didn't own a car at the moment, but he wasn't surprised that the Sub knew how to drive, what with coming from a smaller town where commuting by car was more convenient than in New Favilla.

Emma found the relevant forms and placed them on the desk, facing the pair. "They differ a bit so I would like for each of you to read your own copy in detail and ask me any questions you might have. Meanwhile I'll start getting your details." She started mouse-clicking and typing loudly.

"Oh, Mr Anderson, I see you had registered contracts in the past. Your Sub is really lucky to have such an experienced Dom."

Blaine couldn't help discreetly rolling his eyes at the praise and only skimmed his documents to check if anything changed since the last time he signed one. The Dom turned toward Kurt and found him furrowing over some blank space to be filled in.

"Something wrong?" Blaine placed his hand over Kurt's knee and massaged it gently. _Eyes up. Try not to stare at his skinny pants, Blaine. _

"I should've thought about it earlier, but I forgot..." The apprehension crept into the Sub's voice. "They want me to write down my sa-"

His answer was interrupted by a panicked gasp coming from Emma. Both men looked at her worriedly.

"I don't know how to say that..." the woman admitted with a shivering voice. "You have some annotations in your record, Mr Hummel that I am obliged to read to Mr Anderson."

Blaine felt through his hand how Kurt's thigh muscles tensed hearing that. The Sub must've completely forgotten that despite never having a Dom, his record was not exactly squeaky clean. Blaine remembered the little titbit from Kurt's confession how this teacher – Sanders – threatened him to include a negative review in Kurt's records. Apparently it wasn't an empty threat.

The Dom squeezed the younger man's knee reassuringly. "You already told me about this. I don't care what that idiot wrote." Blaine looked at Emma. "Just go on with it, please."

The red-haired woman took a quick glance at anxious Kurt and started reading out loud. "The prospective partner of Dominant status is to be informed, that Kurt Hummel at age of seventeen revealed having a tendency to show violent behaviour towards people with Dominant status by physically harming his teacher in Submissive classes. Additionally, Mr Hummel has a very negative attitude against the responsibilities and expectations of those with Submissive status. There is a possibility he might be dangerous to his prospective partner as well." Emma's eyes almost popped out of her head. "You really hit a Dom, Mr Hummel? Err... I mean it was all teenager hormones at work, right? Mistakes of the youth et cetera…"

"I wouldn't be so sure," Blaine smiled playfully. "He was showing me some pretty violent behaviour yesterday as well. Not that I minded."

Kurt relaxed at Blaine's light-hearted response.

"Says the one who slapped my face on Friday," he said with a smirk and narrowed eyes at the Dom. "And then practically kidnapped me to your house twice."

Emma started to regret taking on this couple's contract. They behaved so strangely – treating this annotation so carelessly – and there was something different in their dynamics... something _off_, especially about that Sub…She would say he was very un-Sub like, but that would be impossible, right?

"Your relationship seems to be rather adventurous. Are you both sure you don't want to sign the advanced contract?" she asked weakly.

Kurt's face turned bright red as he remembered Blaine's old contracts and the negotiation pages.

"We are sure," Blaine replied, more serious now. "Are there more of those outrageous remarks in the records, or can we go on?"

"Uh, just one more thing. It is not a pleasure for me to read it, but it _is_ my responsibility." Emma coughed awkwardly and went back to the computer screen to continue reading. "The same person wrote that Mr Hummel failed the Sub classes and is thus unprepared for living in a relationship." Emma frowned. "I didn't know it was even possible to fail that class."

"Yes. Mr Hummel is all sorts of extraordinary." Blaine faced Kurt and sent him a sunny smile. The Dom behaved in such a positive way, that Kurt couldn't keep worrying about the awful words he was forced to hear about himself.

Emma blinked, also flustered by Blaine's charm. "Well... That would be all from Mr Hummel's records. Of course none of those annotations legally prevent signing any contracts – that could be only for really serious offences and abuses. Have you two read your papers? Do you have any questions?"

Blaine looked at Kurt. "You were going to ask me about something before?"

"Yeah," the Sub confirmed. "They want me to write down my safeword. I haven't actually thought what it should be."

"You could use 'Red'," Emma proposed. "It's a default one that teenagers use before choosing one."

Blaine shook his head. "I'm all for using the green-yellow-red colour code to communicate about the pace, but I would prefer him to choose himself something that he doesn't quite like to use, but won't forget easily."

"I have to use colours' names often at work," Kurt agreed. "The constant association would be uncomfortable. Hmm… What about 'kingfisher'?"

"What?" Blaine and Emma asked at the same time, stunned by the random choice.

"'Kingfisher'," Kurt repeated. "It's a bird. Blue-ish and orange."

"But you use animals' names all the time. Won't it be weird?" Blaine asked. "As a matter of fact, I think there is already a kingfisher model on the market-"

"Exactly," Kurt interrupted icily. "They put it out last year instead of my prototype and personal favourite – canary."

"Oh. Ouch."

Kurt confidently scribbled the word down. "There is also some stuff here how I'm supposed to listen to your instructions, but I guess we are going to ignore it for the most of our relationship, right?" The Sub stared into Blaine's eyes with a daring grin.

Emma looked at the Dom as if saying 'You haven't signed the contract yet. You can still find a normal Sub.'

Blaine smiled lopsidedly and quickly put his name down on the documents. "You are saying that now, my beautiful, but you'll love my instructions."

Kurt raised his eyebrows hearing the sudden nickname, but didn't say anything in return. Maybe he would protest, if he was called 'baby' or something similarly childish, but that endearing term... that one was actually nice. A bit confused, Kurt pushed the papers toward Emma who took them, read them through and finished entering something on the computer. Unusually quickly for her.

"So now you both are in contract. Congratulations!" Emma tried to colour her voice with enthusiasm, but this time it sounded rather fake. Finally, she printed out two confirmation letters and handed them to both men.

"Thank you." Blaine took his copy and really enjoyed reading the names 'Blaine Anderson' and 'Kurt Hummel' next to each other. The contract wasn't as stable as a partnership, but it was officially bonding them together.

The Dom turned to face Kurt who at the moment was a mixture of uncertainty and excitement.

"So what now?" the Sub asked.

Blaine grinned "Celebrate?"

* * *

Kurt's flat was quiet. Awfully quiet and dark as the sunset was a few hours ago.

Shiny shoes clunked loudly upon falling onto the floor. Pav chirped happily to greet his master – the toy must've been lonely. The Sub padded into his bedroom and put the contract confirmation delicately onto his nightstand.

"Take that, Mr Sanders," Kurt said aloud and immediately rolled his eyes at himself. A contract was one thing – staying in one long term was another challenge.

After a dinner together, Kurt had felt a bit overwhelmed by all the changes in his lifestyle and wanted to get back to his own flat for the night. Blaine had agreed – although he looked a bit disappointed about it – and they both decided to take things slowly, to meet at Blaine's flat next weekend perhaps. After all they would still see each other at work…

Kurt startled – he forgot about work. He was almost sure that most employees thought he was a Dom – are they going to know the truth now? Would he start to suddenly 'look' like a Sub? Or maybe everything would be just the same? Kurt wasn't sure which one he preferred.

There were so many changes in Kurt's life – and he had never felt as lonely in his flat as he did now, after spending the day with the Dom. _My Dom_, he corrected with a flutter of his heart.

* * *

**BTW each of Emma's pamphlets has an original source from Glee. Have fun finding them!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Welcome back! **

**We are starting a new arc now with Blaine and Kurt getting used to each other in a D/S relationship! Hope you all will enjoy the ride!**

**Chapter 21 &amp; 22 were betaed by amazing hkvoyage **

**It's thanks to her you all get your bi-weekly treat of angst &amp; sweetness : ) **

**Also, in the next chapter there is some food again! You can find some reference photos on my tumblr tarabottiwrites under tag "DNM food porn"**

**Next double chapter will be posted on 28****th**** June.**

* * *

It felt safe in these strong arms. A warm hand traced some irregular patterns on Kurt's thigh – for some reason the Sub wasn't wearing his nightwear despite being in bed – and someone's lips huffed a small laughter into his ear.

"We should move. We've got to go to work."

"Just a moment longer," Kurt mumbled. "Make yourself useful and rub my back."

The Dom did and it was really nice.

That is, until Kurt woken up in bed – alone – and realised it was just a dream. Most of Kurt's recent dreams were filled with unpleasant school memories, so this one was a definite upgrade. However, it filled the Sub with a different kind of sadness, a subconscious disappointment that it didn't really happen and Kurt wasn't prepared for suddenly having all those _needs_.

The reality slowly seeped into Kurt's head, together with all the worries connected to his status and his current relationship with Blaine. The Sub stepped out from his bed, making sure the first foot to touch the floor was his right one. Dressing up, he almost chose dark grey socks, however at thelast minute he decided to change them to light blue - the colour of clear skies, because that was what he was hoping for.

Today he needed as much good luck as possible.

Kurt was a lot less sure this morning if he did the right thing by giving Blaine a chance to make him change his mind about being someone's Sub. While having a last glance at himself in the bathroom mirror, he looked for any differences in his appearance. Did anything change in it due to his contract with Blaine? Were his features softer, submissive to mirror the fact that his status was discovered? Will anyone at BellCorp notice that? And if yes – how will they react? Fuelled by his fears, his mind proceeded to feed him unrealistic visuals like the management firing him for keeping his status a secret, all the other employees both laughing in his face and thinking how to use him to their advantage now or just secretly joking about him when his back was turned…

Kurt wasn't looking forward to finding out what would be the case, but after muttering his comforting words to himself he managed to leave home for work.

* * *

The entrance door to BellCorp opened like a door to a courtroom and Kurt walked inside with his heart pounding strongly against his chest. He looked around the lobby as if he was there for the first time. People were coming and going– barely registering Kurt's presence. _Am I looking and behaving as I always do despite what happened this weekend? _the Sub wondered.

In the elevator a few workers that Kurt knew nodded at him in a greeting – as usual. When he walked into his own floor he was beginning to relax, thinking that the day was going to be exactly as every other Monday, when he saw Tina waiting at the entrance to their department. She was fuming with emotions and her pose, with arms crossed over her chest, was intimidating. Kurt slowed down but he knew that their confrontation was inevitable.

"Finally we can talk without Blaine covering your ass for you!" Tina glared at him. "Do you have any idea how worried I was about you during the weekend?!" her voice gained some volume. "First you stride into Dom-only party, then you disappear, then Blaine sees through your little lie and then he suddenly calls and tells me that you both are not only safe and peachy, but also you are going to sign a contract together!" The girl huffed angrily. "And then yesterday I get a short text that it's done! I have no idea what to do with you, you moron!"

Kurt tangled his fingers in front of him guiltily. Tina had put up with his charade for so long and then he went and kept her in the dark where all the circumstances changed.

"You could... hug and congratulate me?" He finally whispered.

Tina shook her head with disapproval. "I should stampede you with my new pair of high-heels, but-" she rolled her eyes, but her expression softened. "I guess this will do too." The girl moved to embrace Kurt with affection. "I hope you idiots will work out," she said rubbing his back. "And that you won't be too sore to still come in the mornings and sit in front of your computer for the whole day."

Kurt pulled back, startled. "What are you talking about?! Blaine wouldn't-"

Tina raised her thinly–shaped eyebrows. "Kurt, dear... Blaine might look like a dapper prince, but he's been working in a sex toys industry for a while after all. I bet he's already making a bucket list for you two."

"Well... it will have to wait till Friday anyway," Kurt tried to keep his voice calm while the realization of what might be included in their weekend and the days after was dawning on him. He was so caught up with all the rules set out in their contract, that he forgot that their relationship would inevitably turn more intimate sooner rather than later. He turned toward their studio, trying to hide his embarrassing blush from Tina.

The Dom girl followed him, giggling after that she very pointedly did _not_ tease him about it.

* * *

"I don't think he will come, Kurt."

Kurt stopped his pacing around the studio and looked at the wall clock. It showed 1. and Blaine's usual lunch together should have started fifteen minutes ago. Kurt sank into his chair, angry.

"So now I'm not _good enough_ for having lunch together?" Technically, Kurt knew he was probably overreacting, but they haven't discussed just how _official_ their contract would be. He presumed they wouldn't exactly flaunt it in front of everyone at work, but would their lunch meetings continue as normal?

Tina – already eating her homemade noodle salad - frowned. She didn't like it when her friend fell into a negative mood. "You're an idiot for even considering that. Why don't you go to _him_? Maybe he is busy with something and couldn't finish on time?"

"Or maybe at work he would just prefer to not bother himself with me..." Kurt grumbled, but lifted himself from the chair. He took a few calming breaths and put on an indifferent face – something that he always did to appear not intimidated by other Doms – and strode as confidently as he could toward the AdultToy department.

It was actually easy for the Sub to find Blaine. The rich tenor voice could be heard through the open door of Jeff and Nick's studio. It sounded like they were discussing something work related. Kurt sighed with relief – it seems Tina was right and his Domreally lost track of time. He knocked on the door, peeking inside.

Blaine looked at him with a professional, polite smile that instantly changed into a wide grin. "Kurt, my gorgeous!" Not waiting for an answer the Dom jumped forward capturing Kurt's lips with his own, and thus silencing any vocal greeting from his Sub. Blaine immediately encircled the slim waist and tugged it closer to him while leaning with his head forward to better taste the kiss as if it was water for his thirsty mouth. That caused a surprised Kurt to arch his head back and the Sub grabbed onto his Dom's arms for support. Blaine's large hands were crawling down toward the tight jeans' backside while Kurt's brain was seriously considering giving up any thought for the time being and just enjoying the sudden – but _so_ welcomed - closeness and heat of the Dom's body. Then both men froze, suddenly remembering they had an audience. Kurt tensed and Blaine reluctantly freed his Sub's lovely pink lips, turning to face his subordinates.

Nick sported a shocked look, covering his mouth with both hands. Jeff stared between Blaine and Kurt with a mixture of sheer awe and confusion.

"But you... And him... I thought... He always..." The blond Dom had trouble understanding the situation.

Nick was the fast-thinking one. "Kurt is a Sub, Jeff," he said through his fingers in realisation.

"Kurt is a Sub," Jeff repeated with widening eyes. He took a step toward Kurt. "This is- This is so cool!" Before anyone could react, Jeff caught the brunet in a bone-crushing hug, almost lifting him from the floor. Kurt instinctively started to understand where the blond man's Dom powers laid – in physical strength and abundant energy. He couldn't ponder on it more as he was quickly snatched from Jeff's arms by his own Dom.

"What the hell, Jeff?!" Blaine shouted at the same time as Nick.

The blond Dom looked at Kurt with a slight guilt. "I'm sorry... but it seems so... unbelievable. You were the one always berating me for everything! For every small mistake! And I always wanted to be friends with you, but you were so independent and a little bit scary. Now it turns out you are a Sub... And you are with Blaine?! When did _that_ happen?"

Kurt rested his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes. "I can stillscold you just fine-" he quickly looked at Blaine. "...right?"

"Certainly," his Dom agreed massaging Kurt's shoulders from Jeff's 'assault'. "But what are you doing here, _beautiful_?"

The designer transferred his glare from Jeff to Blaine, remembering his previous worries. "Do you know what time it is?"

The curly-haired man frowned and checked his watch. "_Oh_... I see. I'm sorry, I didn't realize." His Dom's fingers were now circling Kurt's neck in such a nice way the Sub was close to forgiving him.

"If you are too busy I could just go eat by myself..." Kurt began.

"I was actually planningto have lunch with you in my office," Blaine said quickly. "I already got the food - I just need to boil the water for the tea."

"So that was what that guy delivered to you?" Jeff chimed in. "I thought it was some kinky stuff for work 'research' purposes."

Nick rolled his eyes. "That's something only _you_ would do, dear."

Kurt always felt warm seeing Nick and Jeff bickering like an old partnered couple – which, in a younger version, they were – but this time, with the new path opened for him, it was even more pleasant to see what he himself might have one day.

Meanwhile Jeff was still awed. "You do realize, Kurt, that we will be now pestering you about testing our products even more? Or perhaps Blaine will…"

"You guys are forbidden from using Kurt as your guinea pig without his explicit permission!" Blaine protested, but Kurt didn't miss the fact that the two designers weren't denied _asking_ him to do so. "Now you'll excuse us. We are cutting into our lunch time too much as it is."

He pressed Kurt's shoulders, directing him toward the door to his office before Jeff or Nick could do any more damage.


	22. Chapter 22

**Enjoy and see you all on 28th June!**

* * *

Blaine gently led Kurt toward his office.

"Come on, boss. Don't take him away yet," Jeff whined. "We are still in shock here."

"Then snap out of it and I want to see you fixing the problem with your design when I get back," Blaine growled leaving the studio.

"I didn't know you were so strict," Kurt pointed out following his Dom into his private office.

Blaine waved his hand after closing the door behind them. "Oh, I'm not really. They would do it anyway. Jeff was just overexcited about you and I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm sure I can handle Jeff as well as I've been doing until now."

He managed to look confident, but inside he felt a great relief that Nick and Jeff – people who he actually considered friends – didn't show any sort of disgust toward his earlier disguise. He had especially worried about Jeff suddenly plotting some revenge on him for all the scolding, but it seemed that the blond Dom didn't care about it at least for the moment.

The Sub looked around the room he was currently in.

"Wow, your office feels much more welcoming than Sue's. On the wall she keeps heads of toy prototypes made by people she has fired. Like murder trophies. Meanwhile you keep-" Kurt halted. "You keep here _way _too much of your department's products."

Indeed, the room had shelves and shelves of either prototypes or samples of all things Kurt never used or even thought that could _fit in there. _The illustrious commercial posters on the walls tried to convince him that _yes, they could._

Some objects looked scary due to all the metal parts to them, like buckles, studs or spikes – fortunately dulled, therefore harmless. It created a big contrast with other displayed toys that could be considered cute – pastel coloured and gently curved.

Laughing at Kurt's remark, Blaine ushered his Sub to sit on a leather chair by the desk. On the table was already laid out lunch for both of them – a mix of different flavours in small portions like little fish roulades, chunks of vegetables baked in peanut butter or stuffed eggs. Also awaiting for them in a decorative pastry box was chocolate mousse with whipped cream and raspberries. Kurt fidgeted in his chair, feeling his appetite growing. Blaine switched on the electric kettle and leaned against the wall observing his Sub from under half closed eyelids.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"Nothing is wrong. On the contrary," the Dom replied. "I am finally able to enjoy looking at you and not questioning my status-related sanity at the same time. Do you actually own pants that are not skin tight?" Blaine asked with honest curiosity.

The question surprised Kurt. "I'm pretty sure I have loose pyjama pants and some yoga pants. I hope for the sake of your safety that you are not going to _try_ to dictate what I wear," he said daringly, but was most likely deadly serious.

"You misunderstood me – I am _very_ happy with your choices so far," Blaine smiled at his Sub. The kettle rang to signal the water was ready. "Although I will try my hardest to convince you to try out leather clothes at some point. You'd look great in slick black." The Dom poured the boiling water into the teapot and the whole office smelled like green tea.

"Shall we eat?" Kurt asked to distract them both from the topic about _leather_. While still in High School, Kurt had often worn some brave clothing choices that might have looked like bondage gear or skirts with revealing tops. However, being a true innocent baby penguin back then he hadn't thought of his clothes as being more than a fashion statement. Blaine's words made him realize that they could play an entirely different role in his life… in his relationship.

It felt now as if the Dom was trying to test what Kurt's inclinations would be and the Sub himself wasn't ready to learn about his own likes and dislikes yet. He had enough problems with the knowledge that he's supposed to have them at all.

Blaine sat in the chair next to Kurt's. "Yeah, let's start eating but..." The Dom looked searchingly at Kurt's face. "I'd like to try something new. Nothing difficult and you can say no," he added quickly. "I would like to... to feed you."

The Sub digested that idea for a moment. "You mean like you putting food in my mouth? Is that why you got food in separate small portions?"

Blaine nodded slowly, observing Kurt's reaction.

"I guess we could try." The Sub blushed a bit and looked almost scared. "It's not like I would be the one doing much…"

Blaine smiled and took a piece from their laid out lunch – a half of an egg, stuffed with avocado and spinach mousse. He held it encouragingly in front of Kurt's face. "Remember – if you feel uncomfortable just say so. I would stop if you said 'no' at any stage. I've been told, however, that the lunch can be even more delicious this way," the Dom whispered into the Sub's ear, his voice low and his breath hot.

Kurt eyed the egg and tentatively leaned forward opening his mouth. He pressed his hands to his knees to keep them out of the way and allowed Blaine to slide the snack between his lips.

The Sub didn't know if it was that particular dish, but he certainly wasn't prepared for the food to taste so _intense_. The slightly tangy - from lemon juice - mousse melted in his mouth. Kurt licked his lips and felt something like an electricity bolt surging through him when his tongue brushed Blaine's retreating fingers. He chewed and swallowed the half egg as the Dom observed him intensely.

"The expression on your face says it must've been good," the older man murmured.

"It was really tasty. You should try it as well," Kurt replied, glancing at the table.

"If you insist…" Blaine agreed.

However, instead of taking one of the snacks from the table, the Dom leaned forward and pressed his mouth over Kurt's. Without much preamble, Blaine's tongue searched around the shapely lips and upon finding little resistance, it pushed inside. Kurt felt the hot and moist intruder skimming over his teeth and caressing his own tongue. He tried to vocally protest about that sudden invasion – on pure principle - but what he finally managed to produce sounded more like an inviting moan than an objection.

With the last stroke over Kurt's palate, the hot tongue retreated.

"It was very tasty indeed," Blaine agreed with a shameless smirk.

"Did you just..." Kurt tried to focus his thoughts. _Why does everything get so fuzzy and mushy every time Blaine touches me?_

The Sub gathered his self-control. "You can't do it this way if we want to eat everything before my lunch break finishes. You can feed me, but you should eat something the normal way yourself."

Blaine probably tried to listen, but every now and then his tongue would still enter the Sub's mouth to explore the taste of the food samples. Not that Kurt protested more against it, really.

When the time came fora dessert, Blaine thoroughly washed his hands and then dipped his index and middle finger in the whipped cream, breaking through the layer of the hardened chocolate mousse on top.

"Will you?" he asked, moving his digits toward the Sub.

Kurt hesitated, because what Blaine was proposing was going to be even more intimate than feeding, but he couldn't say 'no' to those begging, puppy-dog eyes. He suspected it was that seemingly innocent honeyed gaze that was Blaine's most dangerous weapon.

The Sub parted his lips and felt two fingers coated in cream slide between them. Kurt's tongue curled around the fingers and revelled in the dazing combination of smooth sweetness and _Blaine_. He never would have guessed how much he enjoyed that combination. And then there came the hint of chocolate and raspberries – rich, seductive and blending perfectly with the taste of Kurt's Dom.

The whipped cream was soon gone, but Blaine didn't take his hand back. Instead, he brushed the pink lips with his thumb and with his fingers inside he urged Kurt's head to tilt down. Not really sure where this was going, the Sub's body tentatively followed the movement. If Blaine was surprised by that cooperation it didn't show on his face. The Dom smiled encouragingly and moved his chair back to make more space between both men, his fingers still hooked on Kurt's mouth. The younger man started slipping down from the chair seat, this time without any sort of additional pressure from Blaine. His bright eyes were glazed with sleepy compliance, his breathing slow and deep as his body fluidly descended. For the Sub it all felt so right and warm…

And then Kurt's knees hit the floor and the Sub snapped out of his trance. His eyes widened, discovering his new position. Terrified, the younger man unsuccessfully tried to lift himself from the floor as his limbs felt like cotton. Blaine instantly took out his fingers from between Kurt's lips and worriedly rushed from his chair to support his Dom felt a surge of guilt going through him. This wasn't something he had planned to happen and even though Kurt's movement felt so natural and common for a Sub, Blaine could see now it wasn't fully welcomed by the younger man.

"Oh God, I-" Kurt whined, trying to crawl away from Blaine, but the Dom firmly held his arm.

"It's okay Kurt..."

"It's _not_ okay!" the brunet shouted. "Not for _me_, because that didn't feel like 'me'! There was something wrong just now... like something controlling me…"

Blaine subtly wiped the small trail of saliva from Kurt's chin with his thumb. "I told you before that there is nothing wrong with you. Never was. You just..." Blaine thought for a moment how to phrase it in a way that wouldn't hurt Kurt's pride, but also show that his Sub instincts were guiding him in a good direction. "...You just responded to me, to the subconscious wishes of your Dom or rather your instincts did. I know it was the first time for you to experience that and it may feel a bit scary... But it's actually a good thing for it to happen when I'm with you. And so soon! It just means your Sub instincts are accepting our contract and your body is beginning to embrace your status."

Kurt glared at Blaine, clearly not sharing the Dom's enthusiasm.

_Oh, boy_, Blaine though instantly. _His instincts might be "on board" with all this, but his mind and will…_


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you all for your support and patience with the new chapters! **

**Chapter 21 &amp; 22 were betaed by hkvoyage, helping me make the story shine ^_^**

**Next update will be on the 11****th**** July and I promise it will be scrumptious!**

* * *

"What do you mean my instincts responded to you?" Kurt was still ruffled, but his curiosity was winning over his anxiety. "How could you tell?"

"I didn't force you to do anything…" Blaine began softly. "You just relaxed and that allowed you to follow my... suggestion. I have to say – I actually didn't expect that to happen at first, but believe me that it's a really good thing."

"I don't like that," the Sub complained, once again trying to crawl clumsily away.

Blaine sighed. He reached for the cup with the unfinished dessert and a clean spoon. Kurt eyed the cup suspiciously, but the Dom just handed it to him.

"You need to get some sugar into you. You'll feel better afterwards."

Kurt slowly finished the dessert – while delicious, its flavour seemed kind of dull now without the hint of Blaine in it. Still, the Sub felt his strength gradually returning.

Blaine reached with his hand to caress Kurt's cheek. "Why did you not like it when you submitted to me? Did it not feel good?"

"It didn't feel bad, but... It was humiliating!" The Sub blurted out. "I probably looked stupid. Like some brainless pet."

"You didn't look stupid. You were beautiful, alluring and..." the Dom's voice sounded now lower and huskier. "..._very _sexy. You moved so gracefully as if you were trying to seduce me with your obedience..."

Kurt's breath hitched. Blaine's hand burned his cheek and the Sub felt a flame awakening in his lower abdomen, right beneath the rose mark. Part of him wanted Blaine to just...

The sudden knock on the door had never before been _so irritating_. If that was Jeff, he was going to get hell for that...

"Porcelain! I know you are in there!" Sue's voice worked better than a cold shower. "I have a hammer with me, so if you don't open right now-"

"One moment, Sue!" Blaine replied, annoyed. He started lifting himself up, only to be stopped by a trembling hand on his sleeve.

"Blaine, I still feel a bit... _heavy_. I don't think I can get up by myself… Could you...?" Kurt asked, visibly desperate.

"Of course, _Angel_," the Dom put the empty cup back onto the table and helped his Sub stand up. "You are _not _going to be on your knees with others around," he assured the younger man with an encouraging smile.

Kurt rested his hips against the edge of the desk for support, as his knees were still weakened, while Blaine went to open the door which was apparently closed with a key from the inside, so no one could come in uninvited. _How come I don't notice when Blaine does all these little things? _The blue-eyed man wondered.

The Dom unlocked the office and Sue barged in, with Jeff and Nick peeking in from behind.

The head of the ToyBot department looked at the couple inside. "Well, well, well… If it isn't my favourite Sub-" she looked at Kurt. "-and my least favourite Sub." her much harder gaze bore into Blaine.

"I'm a Dom, Sue," Blaine corrected her half-heartedly, as if already being used to do so on a regular basis.

"Ok then – a _power _bottom. Doesn't make much difference to me," Sue waved her hand dismissively. "The point is that the lunch break is long over and Porcelain here should be working at his computer now, not _servicing you_, Young Burt Reynolds."

Kurt turned red. "We didn't... We weren't..." he spluttered, becoming more embarrassed with every word said. "I'm going... to the studio now..." with a quick last glance at his Dom, Kurt vanished almost supernaturally from the office, leaving Sue and Blaine staring at each other. The curly-haired Dom had to bite his tongue to not snipe back at the tall woman, but she was Kurt's _boss_. Even if Blaine would somehow win the remark duel, in the end it might be Kurt would feel the consequences of a pissed off Sue.

The woman broke the short moment of silence between them. "I want you to know one thing, Anderson. You have some nerve getting involved with one of my subordinates. If Porcelain's designing skills deteriorate because of you, I will not hesitate to end your cocky existence. My department depends on his ability to infuse all these mediocre robots with flaming amounts of cuteness."

"Don't worry, Sue. My Sub's well-being is my priority," Blaine said carefully. "You'll see that he will feel better. Making him work better, if that is what's important to you."

"Right, because becoming his Dom was for an entirely _altruistic_ reason. You could've stayed his friend and helped him all the same, but then he could've been snatched by someone else at any moment, couldn't he?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "You're trying too hard to undermine this. Kurt agreed to the contract with me out of his own free will – there was no reason to stay friends when we both wanted something more than that."

"Don't think I haven't seen Doms like you," the woman continued coldly. "Intrigued by the novelty of having a gutsy Sub and then bored when they realize that he is too difficult for them to handle and doesn't change easily."

Strangely, Blaine smiled. "I'm not going to change Kurt. It seems he's already a perfect Sub for me. He just doesn't know that yet."

* * *

Kurt stormed into his studio and plopped down into his chair.

"You are so red," Tina noticed with a smirk. "What were you guys doing for so long?"

Kurt avoided her eyes. "Eating lunch."

"Ri-ght. _Only_ eating lunch. And that got you so flustered."

"Blainefedme," Kurt blurted out before she could make up some scandalous theories.

"_What_?"

"Blaine," the Sub inhaled and repeated slower. "Fed. Me."

"Oh," Tina sounded almost disappointed the secret wasn't juicier. Then again she figured it probably _was _racy enough for Kurt. "That's... nice. Mike likes it when I feed him too. But you, _dear_, look very distracted – is that really all?"

Kurt grunted and hid his face in his hands. "I'm distracted by Blaine when he's around, but I'm even _more_ distracted when he's not. How do people newly in contracts survive without constant contact?"

"Uh, they don't," Tina replied simply. "When Mike and I started, I was spending most of my time at his flat, because it was hard not to. Honestly I was surprised you guys decided to spend time together only on the weekends for now, but Blaine probably wanted to give you some space and time to get used to the idea. Did you talk to him about it?"

"No, I was too busy freaking out about kneeling for him and then running away from Sue."

"Well, then you should talk to hi- _wait a moment_. You knelt? For Blaine?" Tina almost fell from her chair. "Boy, he's _good_."

"Too good," Kurt muttered. He was still hiding his face, so he didn't see his friend quickly type a message on her phone.

* * *

Kurt sighed, leaving the studio after 8pm. He had some problems with concentration at work, but it was beneath his dignity to leave before he had prepared a satisfactory presentation to be handed to Sue the next morning – just so she could berate it and force him to do it again, probably. Kurt wasn't very eager to return to the empty flat anyway – he missed the familiar rich voice and smell of cologne...

That exact smell surrounded him just now, together with a pair of arms hugging him from behind and a chin resting on his shoulder.

"Blaine!" Kurt breathed out. "What are you still doing here at this time of night?"

"Waiting for you," the Dom replied and Kurt felt the warm breath tickling his neck.

"For how long? Why? We didn't-"

Blaine gently turned Kurt so they would face each other. "Why didn't you tell me you don't want to be left alone?"

Sub's cheeks turned pink. "What are you talking about? I didn't say any... what did Tina tell you?" he asked, alarmed. He was slowly getting angry at how his friend was getting too nosey about his life.

"She texted me _to not_ give you any space," Blaine explained. "I thought at first she was only joking, but you actually look like you could use some company."

"How nice, Blaine, but you didn't have to wait for me for so long just to walk me for a few minutes to the train station."

The Dom hooked his arm over Kurt's shoulder while they walked into the elevator. "You're right – I didn't. However, you are not taking the train."

Kurt's eyed him. "I'm not?"

"Nope. We are doing a quick trip to your place to get some of your things for tomorrow and you'll come back with me." The elevator's door opened and pinged happily as if to approve of that idea.

"When did you decide _that_? I thought we were supposed to wait-"

"The plan changed, _my dear, _when I can clearly see that you shouldn't be left alone you don't want to?"

_Again. Convincing me with those warm, sweet honey eyes_, Kurt thought when Blaine made an eye contact with him. _I can never think of any reason to say 'no' when he stares at me like that..._


	24. Chapter 24

**In this chapter, together with Blaine we get a glimpse at Kurt's living room – photo of the room on my tumblr "tarabottiwrites" under the tag "DNM interior" **

**Enjoy &amp; see you guys on 11****th ****July!**

* * *

The door to Kurt's apartment opened.

"Just... don't touch anything, Blaine. I haven't had a chance to dust around here lately. I'll quickly pack what I need and then we can leave,"the Sub said. "You can wait in the dining area – the door is on your left." Kurt disappeared at the end of the hall and soon the sounds of opening and closing drawers came from his direction.

Blaine walked into the dining room – which was actually a living room with an open kitchen annex. All walls were filled with gigantic posters for musicals. The Dom was sure they couldn't be bought through the normal channels and he suspected that Kurt had a friend working at the theatre providing these. Beside posters, the room was filled with different-pattered fabrics – pillows on the sofa, curtains and screens dividers, making the space look soft and welcoming and at the same time stylish. Blaine couldn't help comparing this place to his own – still in the middle of unpacking, and needing some touches to make it more into a "home".

_Perhaps I should ask Kurt for design ideas for my apartment? It would then have some imprint of my Sub - some part of his personality. And then hopefully he would start to feel more comfortable there. The Dom then considered it further. Although not for my "workshop." I have so many ideas for the boxes from work and know exactly how I want to set them up… Until I find a better use for that room... _

Looking around, Blaine saw a yellow bird perched on the table and remembered with a smile about Kurt's mentioning his favourite design the day before. Pavarotti indeed looked very sweet, almost like his owner. When the Dom walked by it, the bird detected his presence and tweeted joyfully.

_Leave it to Kurt to take something adorable and make it into something ultra-adorable_, Blaine smiled, walking closer to the AniBot. Pavarotti seemed to agree, because it waved his wings at the man. That almost surprised the Dom, but it turned out to be a signal for checking the mail.

_"Hi Kurt,_

_We need you to let us know if you are coming for Rachel's show next weekend. We thought about visiting Burt and mom later – I'm sure they'd love to see you after so long!_

_Finn"_

_Interesting_, Blaine noted and called out "Kurt! Did you hear it?"

"Yeah," Kurt's muffled voice responded back. "Finn's my stepbrother and his partner always makes me to attend the premieres of her new performance. I'll explain in a moment."

"Okay!" Blaine kept his reply short, because another message had already started.

_"Dear Mr Hummel,_

_I appreciate your reply to me – it was rather... on the crude side, but it told me a lot about your current emotional state._

_I am quite concerned by the fact that you signed a contract, as I'm afraid you might not have a clear judgement in choosing a suitable Dom for you. I called the registry and I got some details..."_

There was a stampede of steps as Kurt stormed into the dining area with a look of sheer horror on his face. "Shut it, Pav!" he cried, his voice high and trembling. But the toy continued, probably failing to interpret the command.

_"... to arrange a session with me..."_

"For _fuck's sake_, Pav-" Kurt jumped toward Pavarotti looking ready to destroy the poor AniBot, but got stopped by Blaine who captured him forcefully into his arms.

"What the hell, Kurt..." the Dom gasped when his Sub tried to push him away. "Calm... down... it's just a message." Blaine pulled Kurt closer to prevent him from hurting himself from all that trashing. Meanwhile, Pav had finished his message so now only Kurt's heavy panting could be heard in the apartment.

"What was that about?" Blaine asked, frowning. "Are you..."

"I'm _not _seeing a shrink, Blaine," Kurt snipped grimly. "That bitch is pestering me for some unknown reason, even though I keep rejecting her offers to talk to me. Honestly, it's pissing me off."He took a deep breath. "I didn't want you to hear her message. I didn't want to involve you in this."

"I figured." Blaine bit on his lower lip, frustrated. One stupid email and he felt like Kurt was closing inside his own world again. "I don't like the sound of that message and I don't like the thought of someone harassing you, so that's why you have to try to not keep me in the dark about stuff like this."

"Or what? You going to _punish_ me?" the Sub smirked daringly. The Sub's face sharpened confrontationally, but the older man could see it was to cover up Kurt's inner distress.

Blaine rested his hands on the Sub's waist. "You think I would do anything to you, especially when you are so scared? I... I don't have a sixth sense – you need to tell me if something is wrong. No matter how upset I would be I wouldn't be upset at _you_. The same with earlier today –be selfish and say you don't want to be alone."

"I would need to be a psychic myself to know what I want," Kurt admitted, relaxing a bit. "But I'm pretty sure I need to get out of here with you and to not think about that psycho-shrink."

Blaine smiled charmingly to disguise his worries about the younger man in his arms. "That can be arranged."

* * *

The moments when Kurt would just let go of his defences were rare, but Blaine felt they were worth his every effort.

At the moment they were both occupying the sofa in Blaine's apartment. The half empty bottle of red wine – a pretty efficient way to de-stress - stood on the table next to two glasses. The room was filled with quiet, soothing music – a song list chosen by Kurt, who turned out to be very picky about what he would listen to. The Sub half-lied on the sofa seat, his back on the armrest, his legs crossed at ankles and resting over Blaine's lap. He wore loosely fitted pants made out of some soft grey shimmery fabric, that made the Dom want to touch Kurt's legs 'by mistake' at every opportunity.

The Sub was currently deep into some reading material on Subspace that Blaine printed out for him in the light of their lunch semi-fiasco.

"It says here it's supposed to take quite some time in relationship before a Sub would actually go under," He suspiciously eyed the pages. "That's bull. We've only known each other for few weeks."

"I agree it was rather soon, but you weren't that deep under…" Blaine tapped Kurt's leg like a piano keys, thinking. "It could be due to the fact that you went for so long without giving your body a chance to do so?"

"What?" Kurt narrowed his eyes. "No. Just no. I do _not_ have a biological clock getting my body into frenzy that I have no way of controlling."

"Hey, it's okay," Blaine's voice tried to soothe the Sub. "I'm not saying it was definitely that – I was just as surprised. I'm still convinced it is a very healthy thing for you, but… what do you say that from now on I will take you out of Subspace if it accidentally happens again?"

"Will your instincts allow you to do so?"

Blaine grinned. "My instincts will do whatever it takes to make _you_ feel comfortable."

Kurt nodded slowly, letting the printed-out pages slide down from the sofa onto the floor. The Sub then burrowed himself deeper into the soft seat, allowing all that red wine he had drunk help him relax.

"Speaking of my instincts to protect you… Would you like me to contact Dr Jordan and make your problem with her 'go away'?" Blaine asked cautiously. He finally felt Kurt was calm enough to talk about what had happened earlier.

"I didn't know you had mafia contacts," the younger man smirked, shifting a bit on his seat. His shirt looked a little too big for him and the movement revealed his pale shoulder.

"I already tried to convince her she's not getting me to become her patient. Now I just hope she will get bored with me and let go at some point. It's just really creepy how easily she got into possession of my files."

Blaine pushed back a stray lock from Kurt's forehead, then trailed his fingers down the Sub's neck, collarbone and exposed shoulder. "Okay... we can leave it for now, but let me know if this continues for much longer. How did she get your number anyway?"

"It... it was..." Kurt had a hard time concentrating when all he could think of was the dance of Blaine's fingers on his shoulder. He fidgeted and became painfully aware that he was kind of lying in his Dom's lap. He would only need to move his left thigh a couple of inches to the side to touch...

"Kurt?"

_Who was that idiot- Oh..._ "It was Finn," Kurt suddenly remembered. "He found her info somewhere and asked to take my 'case'." The Sub spat the last word with disgust. "I know he actually had my best interest in mind, but he can be so dumb sometimes. The next time I'll see my stepbrother I'm going to make him sorry he ever contacted her."

"You'll have the opportunity next weekend, it seems," Blaine said, noticing with satisfaction how Kurt became more and more flustered under his touch. "That Rachel – is it by any chance Rachel Hudson-Berry?"

"Yep," Kurt nodded. "That diva extraordinaire is my stepbrother's partner. Not to mention my former classmate at school."

"Wow, who would've thought two such driven Subs would came from the same class... So that's why you're going to the show?"

"Haven't you seen my huge posters in the kitchen? I actually love musicals. Once I even thought that I-" Kurt pressed his lips thinly together before finishing. "Anyway, I get tickets for free any time Rachel performs, so it would be a shame not to go. Would you…" The Sub looked up at Blaine. "Would you like to come as well? We were going to visit dad after that... Not that you'd have to, because that will definitely be all sorts of awkward for you, just-"

"I would _love_ that," Blaine interrupted him with a wide smile. "Both going to the show and visiting your father. Being your Dom I would meet him eventually, sooner or later, and I think it would be rude of me to postpone it for too long."

"You are right – I didn't think about it. Of course I would need to let him know… Oh, God… " Kurt paled a bit. "Burt and Finn are _definitely_ going to threaten to shoot you if you ever treat me badly."

Blaine chuckled.

"I am _not_ joking," Kurt said grimly. "My dad has a rifle and Finn works for police force. They could really shoot you _and _get rid of any evidence to get away with it."


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you all for all the follows, favourites &amp; reviews! Keep them coming as they are always a pleasure to read!**

**BTW if you all wondered how the fic got the"M" rating… Well, soon you'll know XD**

**Both chapters 25 &amp; 26 were betaed by irreplaceable Hkvoyage**

**Next double update will be on 25 July!**

* * *

Blaine didn't seem to take Kurt's warning about his feasible future demise seriously.

"So, you're saying that to survive I just need to treat you well?" Blaine asked, his face hovering above Kurt's. The older man shifted his position – not in a very subtle way – to kneel between his Sub's thighs.

"Um... no... yeah?" Kurt couldn't decide when all that he could think of was the spicy orange smell and heat radiating from the Dom's body in front of him.

"Would kissing you count as 'treating you well'?" Blaine's full lips ghosted over the Sub's.

Kurt was so on board with that.

"Perhaps..."

The Sub smiled when his Dom softly pressed his mouth to his. The gentle kiss made the younger man melt into the sofa, the sweet caress full of promises.

Blaine pulled his lips away, but before Kurt could complain about that, the older man started covering his Sub's neck in numerous small kisses.

"Weren't we supposed to just talk?" There was a slight nervousness in Kurt's voice. He had just noticed that his current pose –trapped between the sofa seat and Blaine's body – was clearly leading them both further than ever before. The brunet clutched at his Dom's shirt, for a moment considering pushing Blaine away. However, his longing desires suppressed all doubts and the Sub pulled the fabric trapped in his hand, bringing the two men closer to each other.

Blaine smiled, his lips pressed to Kurt's jaw. "Yeah, talking would be nice too... talk to me, _my beautiful_." The Dom shifted a bit more to face his Sub. "I like hearing your voice and it will relax you."

"Oh. Well… about the… umm… I don't know what abo-" Kurt gasped when Blaine's left hand slid over his ass. The palm was big enough to be able to cup one of his butt cheeks and squeeze it playfully through the fabric, causing Kurt's body to shudder from the sensation. The little voice in the Sub's head screamed that this is a beginning of him losing his pride and independence, but it was muffled by the combination of wanting, arousal and feelings of security. All of Kurt's past moments of intimacy were more or less failures – his false attempts at hooking up with other Subs, unwanted attentions from Karofsky or Flint – and this was such a welcomed difference. The mix of anxiety and pure pleasure from the Dom's touch was exciting and Kurt felt sudden mortification, because he was _growing hard_ and his trousers were thin and stretchy so it will be _so_ visible and-

Blaine's fingers dug into the curved flesh of Kurt's ass and the Sub instinctually bucked his hips up with a pleading whimper. The hard bulge in his pants hit Blaine's thigh, the friction causing Kurt to elicit a throaty gasp. Feeling embarrassed by the sound, the Sub clasped a hand over his mouth, but Blaine would have none of that.

"No, Kurt. I want to hear you _talk_ some more," he commanded, pushing away the hand from Kurt's face and immobilizing it by the wrist above the Sub's head. "There is nothing for you to feel ashamed of."

"But I don't..." Kurt panted now, he was so painfully aroused. The flames of lust were dancing under his skin, flowing toward his lower abdomen... "I'm not ready for the whole-"

"I know," Blaine nuzzled the brunet's ear and moved his knees closer to Kurt's erection, brushing it lightly. "Just relax. We're not going to go all the way today. I just want to make you feel good. Would you like me to?"

Kurt was already feeling good. Too good and not good enough at the same time. The Sub nodded sharply and arched his back and rolled his hips against Blaine's thigh again, earning a hummed approval from the Dom against the delicate skin on his throat. The hand on Kurt's behind gripped him harder through the fabric and lifted his hips a bit to deepen the friction between them.

Blaine almost couldn't believe it was really happening. His senses were drowning in the heady blend of their scents. His arousal and instincts started to overwhelm him, his Dominant ego stroked by the needy moans from the Sub underneath him.

"Blaine... I think I'm going to..."Kurt sobbed from the weight of emotions crushing through him and a single tear rolled down from his closed eyes as he had never felt so exposed and vulnerable in his life before. He was pulsating with all these contradicting feelings attacking him for the first time: longing, shame, pleasure, bliss... the list would go on and on.

Blaine licked the salty tear. It was hot on his tongue. "Please don't cry. You're too wonderful for that. Just let go." Blaine's words anchored Kurt as he leaned towards the warm voice's support and assurance. He sealed Kurt's parted lips with a kiss. Two hot tongues met inside the Sub's mouth and their heat ignited a spark in Kurt's groin. The Sub couldn't hold it in anymore and suddenly came, arching his whole body back. Blaine didn't stop the kiss, muffling Kurt's moans with the movement of his lips. He massaged his Sub's butt through his orgasm and post-ejaculation bliss. "Just like that," he said after a while, content.

Kurt wasn't as proud and groaned, frustrated. "Coming in my pants... It's like I'm back in high school. And now I'm all gross."

Blaine shook his head. "There could never be anything gross about you, and you are not the only one having a _problem_." The Dom circled Kurt's right wrist and led the pale hand to rest against his own substantial erection. Kurt's eyes widened, as until now his Dom always seemed so collected no matter what, always in control. He looked at Blaine's face with more attention and started to notice the slight blush – almost invisible on the tan skin – the glistening sweat on thick eyebrows and a heavier breathing. This all happened just because Kurt allowed him closer and opened himself to Blaine, even if only a little.

"Kurt..." the Dom interrupted his thoughts. "I need… um… it would be better if I get up and-"

Apparently getting an orgasm from someone else makes you an expert in such situations, as Kurt immediately got it – Blaine himself needed release.

The Sub's hand started to stroke Blaine's hot cock through the fabric – at first tentatively, then with more vigour.

"Kurt… you don't have to…"

"Shush."

Huffing a breathy laughter, the Dom buried his face in Kurt's neck, so the younger man could hear and feel his breathing speeding up. Even though the Sub was tired after his own orgasm, he actually felt excited again. It was quite thrilling to notice that Blaine was also losing control over his emotions as if the years of experience meant nothing in this intimate moment between them. Kurt's ministrations gained confidence, sparked by the feelings of pride that he could have such an effect on his Dom.

_We're both giving and receiving something from each other_, went through the Sub's mind.

Suddenly, Blaine latched onto Kurt's neck with his lips and teeth. At the same time Sub could feel through his hand the spasm of his Dom's orgasm. The damp heat radiating from Blaine enveloped Kurt making him feel safe and very tired...

"Thank you," was whispered in his ear before the sleep took his consciousness away.

* * *

"Kurt!" he heard Blaine's voice and rough fingers stroke his face. "If you won't wake up I'll need to wash your body myself," the Dom sing-sang.

Kurt's eyes shot open and he quickly sat up, almost hitting the older man with his head.

"I'll do it myself," he said, blushing furiously.

Blaine pouted. "Shame," he murmured and stood up. He had already showered and was sporting white cotton pants and a top, which were nicely contrasting with his darker skin tone. "Don't take too long,_ beautiful_. I'll wait for you in the bedroom."

"In the bedroom?" Kurt frowned. "I'm not going to sleep... here?" he tilted his head toward the sofa and instantly thought it would be indeed hard – Ha! - to sleep here after they-

"Ugh... I need to get out of my clothes." The Sub eased himself from the sofa and padded to the bathroom, trying hard to ignore the sticky feeling in his pants.

"I already put your pyjamas in the bathroom. By the way - nice choice of sleepwear," Blaine winked. "I look forward to see you in that navy silk."

Kurt stared at him icily. He thought it was a rule that a guy after orgasm is supposed to be non-functional, but Blaine seemed to be even perkier. "Just... no more of... _that_ tonight, please. I have work tomorrow and I need my beauty sleep."

"We'll need to work on your energy reserves. Through practice, of course." The Dom started to grin, but stopped when he received a death glare from his Sub. "But sure, I promise to keep my hands to myself. Tonight."


	26. Chapter 26

**There is some new food in this chapter, with reference photos on my tumblr 'tarabottiwrites' under the tag 'DNM food porn'.**** Aaaand you can always follow me there too :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Contrary to Kurt's concern, his first night with Blaine in the same bed was one of the best nights he had ever had. Following his promise, the Dom didn't try to do anything his Sub wouldn't be comfortable with. Actually, it was Kurt himself that at some point cuddled subconsciously into Blaine as if searching for his scent and warmth. The older man woke up in the middle of the night finding Kurt snuggled into his chest, one leg thrown over Blaine's waist. The Dom didn't mind the extra weight and was glad that the brunet seemed to have a peaceful sleep, given the Sub's confessions about having nightmares from the past from time to time.

It was hard to see Kurt's face in the darkness, but Blaine could feel the chest expanding against him with every breath and he could hear the accompanying soft, calm huffs. The Dom smiled. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world, even though many would probably disagree with him.

As carefully as possible he put an arm around Kurt's shoulder and went back to his dreams.

* * *

Kurt started to stir in a search for the source of that pleasant warmth surrounding him through the night. He opened his eyelids a bit and noticed it was the morning already.

"Morning, _babe_," the deep voice above him chuckled.

Kurt pursed his lips, still sleepy and groggy. "Never use that pet name with me _again_, Blaine or I'll tell Cooper to chew on your favourite shoes."

"Impossible. His tastes are much more mature than that."

"Just because sex toys shouldn't be used by kids doesn't mean they are a 'mature' choice for an AniBot."

When the Dom's body trembled with laughter, Kurt noticed his embarrassing position. "Oh _god_..." He quickly retrieved his leg that had been resting on Blaine's hip. "That... I wasn't aware I did that," he spluttered, trying to create some space between them.

The Dom pulled Kurt into a soft hug. "I know. I didn't mind it. Your 'unconscious' self seemed to be quite cuddly."

"I wish my 'unconscious' self would listen to my '_conscious_' self more," Kurt sighed. "Did I do anything else embarrassing? Snore perhaps? Or… Wait... I don't think I want to know..."

"Nothing besides being completely adorable," Blaine assured him, lazily combing Kurt's soft, chestnut hair with his fingers. "Is '_sweetcheeks_' okay with you?" he asked suddenly.

"That sounds as if I had a plump face."

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "I'm kind of referring here to different cheeks-"

"No!"

"Cutie pie?"

"Now you're not even trying."

Blaine hummed loudly, thinking.

"What about '_Kitten_'?"

Kurt opened his mouth to oppose, but in the last moment he closed it, thoughtful. "I guess I might go with that..."

* * *

Face – check, top spotless and wrinkleless – check, perfect coif – check…

Kurt blessed Blaine's gigantic mirror in the bathroom at that moment, because he could examine himself easily without going out to the hall. While he was wondering if his pants' colour was indeed the right one he heard shuffling outside and remembered that Blaine had been waiting for him for a while now, making breakfast.

"Coming… I'm coming!" He shouted as he opened the bathroom door with a last fleeting look at his reflection. He finished wrapping the belt of his red kimono blouse on his way to the kitchen.

Kurt didn't expect his Dom to have an irritated scowl on his face as the crepes were clearly not ready yet.

"Easy, Blaine – we have enough time till work." He said with a sunny, although a little confused smile.

Blaine tilted his head and his frown deepened.

"What did you say, Kurt?"

"That we have enough time?"

"No – earlier."

"… That I'm coming?"

Blaine shook his head, staring at Kurt's confused face. "Hmm, I probably heard you wrong. The echo in the bathroom is terrible."

For a moment there was an awkward silence between the both men.

The crepe was happily sizzling in the frying pan when the phone rang. Hearing the familiar ringtone, Kurt rushed to pick up his phone from the counter.

"Didn't Tina wear a similar shirt in yellow yesterday?" Blaine wondered aloud, flipping the crepe. He smiled mischievously, his face softening away from his previous worried expression.

"Fashion knows no gender," Kurt said proudly, picking up the phone. He saw the id of the caller and stiffened.

"Interesting. Does that mean I could see you once in a skirt as well?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Maybe in your dreams. Now quiet." He pressed the answer button. "Hi Dad," he desperately tried to sound normal and cheerful. "Oh, I'm great! And you?"

The Dom pretended to go back to preparing their Crepes Suzette for breakfast, but kept attention to his Sub's conversation.

"Wait… Rachel told you? Of course she told you – me asking fora 'plus one' ticket is apparently the equivalent to a start of the apocalypse and the whole world needs to know. Uh… it's _not_ exactly a friend… I… uh… he's my Dom."

As Kurt stopped talking Blaine could hear a deep frantic voice from the phone, although still inaudible.

"...So now you know. Dad you don't have to worry, I'm not a kid." Kurt turned away in futile attempt to not be overheard by his Dom. "Ugh. No one made me do _anything_. Blaine's not like that... I didn't meet him in some sleazy bar, _Dad_. No, _do not_ get your shotgun ready. It really isn't necessary… He works at BellCorp too, just in a different department..." Kurt paled suddenly. "It's not relevant which one," he said sternly. "Yes, we'll meet you next weekend and I love you too..." The Sub stopped and turned red. "I don't need _The Talk_ now. Once was traumatizing enough... bye."He switched the phone off before his dad could cause him any more mental damage and turned toward Blaine to find his Dom staring at him strangely.

"I'm sorry, Blaine... I'm not against your job. I just didn't think it would be best to tell him on the phone what exactly you design – his heart is fragile as it is... Blaine?" Kurt looked at his Dom almost pleadingly, wringing his hands.

Blaine quickly smiled, ostentatiously showing how little he felt offended. "Don't worry about it, _Kitten_. I was just staring at you, imagining you in few other articles of female clothes. Or just undergarments."

"Blaine!" Kurt hissed, scandalised. "What's with you and dressing me up?"

Blaine's darted forward and stole a short kiss from Kurt. "Must be my designer nature. Come, breakfast is ready."

* * *

Blaine and Kurt stood in front of the entrance of BellCorp.

The Dom glanced at his handsome Sub. "You sure you want to do it this way? I know you are not used to-"

"I'm sure," Kurt interrupted him. "When I walked in by myself yesterday it felt weird. At first I thought everyone would be able to tell at their first glance about my revealed status, but everything felt the same as always – too much like always. I want everyone to know for sure that my Sub status changed, that you are my Dom and that my life is... not 'empty' anymore."

Blaine nodded slowly and circled Kurt's waist with his arm. "For someone proud like you to show that you belong to me... it's very brave."

The Sub smiled, grateful, and both men entered the building.

Of course the first person they were meant to face was George, a delicate Sub with a hopeless crush on Kurt. He looked at them with an open mouth and confusion in his pale eyes.

"Mr Hummel? You..."

Kurt felt sorry for the man, even if George's crush was never meant to work out. "Yes, George... Blaine is my Dom. I'm sorry if-" He couldn't finish as George exploded.

"No! That's impossible! No way!"

Blaine lifted his hand as if to comfort the hurt Sub, but George took a step back. His big eyes filled with tears and the man dramatically turned around and ran away from the couple, sobbing.

"I feel like this time I should slap myself," Kurt murmured and Blaine shook his head rubbing the Sub's hipbone through the shirt fabric, frozen by what had just happened.

George was the first, but definitely not the last one to be surprised. It seemed Kurt had been a Dom in the minds of most employees in BellCorp. However, since the company's target audience was very open-minded, no one really minded the homosexual couple striding through the hall. Some female employees even squealed upon seeing them and Kurt was almost sure he and Blaine would be the 'hot gossip topic' for the day.

"That went well," Blaine grinned when they both got into the elevator.

"Yep, only one crying victim." Kurt sighed with relief and looked at his Dom. "Um... before we split to the different studios..." The Sub struggled with his request, but Blaine seemed to understand him perfectly.

_We didn't really get much chance of closeness this morning and Kurt's lips are opening to me in need…_

"I thought you'd never ask," the Dom said pulling Kurt in for a hungry kiss. They both latched onto each other, hands exploring their bodies as much as it was possible through the layers of clothes. The kiss was fast and fierce as they only had moments before-

Both Jeff and Nick were watching them through the opening elevator door.

Jeff looked defeated. With an agony on his face he took out a bill out of his pocket and handed it to his Sub.

"I've told you they would make out in the elevator," Nick said happily to his partner. "I love making bets with you, _dear_."


	27. Chapter 27

**Guess what's happening in the newest update… ^_^**

**The chapters, as usual, were betaed by hkvoyage. Very thoroughly… XD**

**There is some new delicious food in this chapter that you can check out on my tumblr "tarabottiwrites" under the tag "DNM food porn"**

**This time its recipe is in English, so you can actually try this one out!**

**I have a family visit at the beginning of August, therefore the next update will be a bit later than usual – on 12****th**** August. It will be a good one, though.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He would never admit it willingly to anyone, but Kurt was getting impatient. Since the evening on Monday, during which he had came in his pants like a hormonal teenager – the jury was still out on if it was more hot than embarrassing - Blaine didn't initiate anything more intimate. Oh, there were kisses and cuddles and _more,_ but Kurt couldn't help but feel as if Blaine didn't _want_ for their relationship to progress further. The Sub was guessing, of course, that the Dom was being painfully considerate towards Kurt's inexperience. That didn't mean Kurt himself wanted to be babied and treated like a fragile porcelain tea cup.

As the week went by, the Sub had gathered his courage and decided to actually do online research on how and when 'normal' couples act and was bombarded with _way _too many details and advice. One thing seemed common – after signing the contract there was no need for waiting. It was actually discouraged to prolong the relationship 'foreplay', so that both Dom and Sub could benefit from the physical closeness to each other. Popular opinion alone would never pressure Kurt into doing anything, but... his skin was tingling with anticipation and desire. He had an uncontrollable need to be closer to Blaine, to surround himself with his Dom's presence.

Kurt's patience ran out on Friday and he decided he needed to take matters into his own hands. He decided it was even better this way – to be able to dictate when and how he was going to get to have full-fledged sex. Getting there required only a little bit of scheming on his part. The Sub knew Blaine liked good food and had almost an unhealthy obsession with what Kurt wore – he could certainly work something out with that...

* * *

Kurt watched like a hawk as Blaine was finishing his portion of mussels and prawns in coconut milk sauce. They both only drank one glass of the dry white wine as the meal's accompaniment – Kurt _really_ needed his mind clear – but it was enough to let them relax.

Part of him hoped that the seafood would indeed turnout to be a good aphrodisiac, the other part anxious what would happen then. And then Kurt would hear Blaine's apprising moan at the food and all his fears would be again overtaken by desire and fantasies about what kind of noises Blaine would make during some more intimate activities…

The Sub shifted on the sofa. His dinner ensemble wasn't particularly comfortable. The tightness of his jeans was cutting off his blood circulation and the too-small low-cut V-neck top didn't allow him to move his arms too much. However, the outfit had one good side to it – it made him look like a Dom's wet dream, hugging his slight musculature, but also accentuating his narrow waist and curvy behind. Kurt was shaking a victorious fist in his mind whenever he caught Blaine's eyes lingering on him for longer time.

"That was excellent," the Dom complimented, licking the last stray sauce from his lips. Such an innocent thing to do, yet Kurt couldn't help feeling hot watching Blaine's tongue swiping the pale sauce from his mouth. The mussels were definitely working on the Sub too. "Now I know why you are so strict with city cafes when you are such good competition for them."

Kurt smiled, perking up at the praise. "Well, someone had to take care of the healthy eating at home, otherwise my dad would've stuffed himself with fast food."

The Sub moved to collect the plates, but Blaine immediately touched his arm to stop him. "Leave that to me, beautiful. As my thanks to the _chef _for the delicious dinner."

That worked just as well for Kurt, as he could start implementing his plan. "In that case I might take a quick shower in the meantime," the Sub agreed nonchalantly. He gracefully stood up and walked out of the living room swaying his hips _just so_. The sudden stop of the sound of the cutlery being moved was enough proof that Blaine had noticed. On his way to the bathroom he grabbed a bag he had collected earlier from his home. His heart was beating so fast he wouldn't be surprised if Blaine could hear it even over the running water in the kitchen. His Dom, however, seemed to be oblivious to Kurt's scheming and whistled while cleaning the dishes.

Kurt showered more meticulously than usual, suddenly becoming much too aware of his own body and that it would be soon seen by Blaine in all its "glory". He tried to not glance at the huge mirror in front of him – he was sure he would start seeing all imperfections in his own appearance and the last thing he needed now was losing his self-confidence.

During all that, under the strong stream of water, there was a moment when Kurt almost cancelled his plan. But then his mind went back to how much pleasure he felt on Monday, how his orgasm coaxed out by Blaine seemed to open some sort of dam in his body and now it craved for more.

Kurt poured the cleansing gel over his fingers. The knowledge that the product's brand belonged to BellCorp made the Sub even more flustered, but some things had to be done… The finger felt strange and alien inside Kurt, as he cleaned himself as much as he could without stimulating himself at the same time.

_Don't think of Blaine, Kurt. Just don't think of Blaine for now…_

As soon as he felt as ready as possible he jumped out from the cubicle, goose bumps on his skin, and rushed to the bundled clothes he prepared for tonight. With trembling hands – from cold, excitement or anxiety – he unfolded his bottle green silk robe. It sparkled in different shades of green in the multiple lights hanging from the bathroom walls. Kurt put the robe on himself, looked in the mirror to tie it presentably and suddenly felt like an idiot. Instead of a sexy young man worthy of someone like Blaine, he was looking at a sad, scrawny and too pale kid. Even his eyes looked like they were about to tear up.

"You can do this. Blaine thinks you are beautiful and he certainly wants you too. There is no way he'll say 'no' if you'll just keep calm and convince him that you want this." Kurt murmured to himself, bending forward and putting his hands on knees to stop them from shivering. He took a few deep breaths to calm down. He needed to leave the bathroom soon before Blaine would start to wonder. To get his emotions more under controls he grabbed his hair mousse – the familiarity of the can making his hands shake less. However instead of sculpting his signature coif, he went crazy with pulling hair strands in every direction, creating a seemingly accidental "bed head".

_That should do it…_

Kurt opened the door as quietly as possible. There was no noise coming from the kitchen so Kurt guessed that Blaine must have finished cleaning and had gone to the living room. The Sub padded toward the door that was slightly ajar and the room was lit. Kurt wished he had this little mirror on a handle that soldiers and police force use – to check the situation before going inside a potentially dangerous area. Severely underprepared for his 'mission', he entered the room.

Blaine was relaxing on a sofa, reading a newspaper. If Kurt had hoped to be able to come closer unnoticed, he was in for a disappointment. Hearing footsteps the Dom ceased his reading and looked at Kurt, his expression changing quickly from a polite smile to shock.

"Kurt?" He said with a confused voice, taking in the view of Kurt's slender body wrapped in the silky robe. The gown barely reached the Sub's knees, revealing a bit of his chest and from the way it snuggled Kurt's torso Blaine guessed that there were no other clothes beneath the robe. The skin underneath was still a bit pink from the hot shower and the damp chestnut hair for once was dishevelled instead of styled. The Sub looked like an exotic mix of innocence, desire, shy, and beauty.

Meanwhile, Kurt tried to make his body move forward, unsuccessfully, and he was angry with himself. _How is it that I was able to swagger through a hallway full of homophobic students and now I can't move a muscle? I'm pathetic!_

The feelings of helplessness must have been visible on Kurt's face, because Blaine rushed toward him, full of worry. "What's wrong, angel? Why are you-?"

Kurt looked at him through tear-glazed eyes. There was so much he wanted to ask for, so many feelings to somehow convey, but the Sub wasn't able to find the correct words in his head. Instead, he pressed himself to Blaine's body, throwing arms around the Dom's neck and clasping their lips in a desperate kiss. Blaine initially responded to that, enveloping his Sub with his arms, but as soon as he remembered himself, he moved away from Kurt's lips.

"Kitten... Look at me," The Dom cupped Kurt's face to steady it. "Don't get me wrong – you look adorable – but why are you wearing this? And what was that with the kiss?"

The Sub glanced at him from under his delicate, fair eyelashes. "I didn't want to look adorable. I wanted to look... tempting." 'Sexy' wasn't the word he could say out loud at the moment, not when he felt completely _unsexy_. In a bold – for Kurt – move, the blue-eyed man put his own hand over Blaine's and led it down, toward his silk-clad behind. Blaine's eyes widened when he felt his hand being pressed over the round butt.

"You want us to..." The Dom locked his eyes with Kurt's, searching for an answer, a confirmation. Blue-green orbs shone with determination, but Blaine still wasn't sure what was happening in Kurt's head. He tried to loosen his grip on the brunet's butt, but the Sub pushed his hand back. Their fingers tangled, pressed now to the soft flesh.

"Please... don't reject me." Kurt's voice was full of need and fear. "If you do, I don't think I'll have the courage to ask ever again..."


	28. Chapter 28

There was a hesitation in Blaine's eyes.

_He's going to say 'no'_, Kurt frantically thought. _And then it's going to be really awkward – me in this stupid robe standing here like an idiot-_

"Oh, Kitten. Please, don't look at me like that..." Blaine said in that gentle voice that could tame any wild animal. "You just surprised me with being so forward. But then again you seem to always zig when I think you're about to zag - it's a part of you that I adore. I… I thought you'd prefer to wait. To forget about your past bad experiences with pushy Doms like Flint or K-"

"No, Blaine." Kurt shook his head quickly. "I've never even once associated you and what I'm feeling around you to those douchebags in my head. I'm not some traumatized little flower – I'm just a guy who waited long enough to connect with someone who is right for me. And you _are_ right. You… you feel so _right - _it takes my breath away sometimes." He sighed deeply as if to illustrate the point.

"You know what this means for you? For me?" Blaine asked, but his cheeks were starting to bloom with color as the wave of desire flowed through his body. "I don't want it to be a bad _surprise _for you... It might be difficult to control my dominant impulses, so it's really important that you remember to use your safe word if I make you uncomfortable. Can you remember the word?"

Kurt nodded and whispered, "Kingfisher."

Blaine smiled and then realized his hand was still on Kurt's ass. He quickly moved it up to rest on the brunet's back. "Mhm... Then why don't you move to the bedroom while I'll shower? Oh... and leave the robe on."

* * *

It was difficult for the Dom to know how to proceed with his Sub full of needs practically offering himself on a silver platter.

Blaine willed his body into less "excited" state for the sake of inexperienced Kurt with the help of a burst of ice cold water from the shower, but he knew not much would be needed for him to get hard again.

That is, unless Kurt had meanwhile changed his mind.

The Sub, however, was sitting on the edge of the bed with hands resting on his folded legs and with a look of determination on his face. Noticing the Dom walking inside the room, Kurt looked up and his mouth dropped open seeing that Blaine only had a beige towel tied around his waist. The black dagger mark stood out by his collarbone, glistening from water.

The Sub felt the bed dip under the weight of Blaine sitting next to him. The Dom combed the already dry locks of hair from Kurt's forehead. "Relax, beautiful. It's still me – the same Blaine you know so well. Just with less clothes on." The Dom smiled and leaned closer to the younger man. "We're no longer strangers and we've been close to each other already." he whispered and started kissing Kurt, slowly massaging the soft lips. The Sub melted into the familiarity and safety of the kiss and allowed his Dom to lay him down onto his back.

Blaine moved his lips from Kurt's mouth and trailed them down, grazing the sensitive skin on the brunet's neck with his teeth. Kurt clenched the sheets beneath him and mewled quietly, as if starting to warm up his voice.

"That's it, Kitten. It's supposed to feel as good as everything we've done before," Blaine murmured and his hands started to explore the Sub's torso. They slowly rested on the silk belt of the robe to unwrap it. Blaine, feeling Kurt become rigid and silent at that moment, paused to look up at the blue-eyed man's face.

"Kurt? What's wrong?" asked Blaine as he saw the Sub's red cheeks. "Are you embarrassed?"

"What if-" Kurt panted. "What if you won't like the way I look?"

Blaine looked a bit hurt. "It's _your_ body, Kurt. How can I not like it?" Instead of untying the belt he slowly slid his hands pulling the silky fabric down to expose the pale chest. Kurt's pair of pink nipples were already perked up. Blaine bent forward and licked one of them. He smiled hearing Kurt's hitched breath. "I think your body looks and tastes _just right_."

Somewhere deep in his head Kurt felt he was going crazy. Crazy from the touch of his Dom, crazy from all the new instincts awakening in him. And now Blaine was untying his belt, removing his last 'shield' before he would be completely exposed to his Dom. Cold air caressed the brunet's belly and the place where he had been marked tingled with excitement. The Dom touched Kurt's abdomen and traced the black lines of the stylised flower. "My beautiful rose," Blaine whispered into the skin on the Sub's stomach. The warmth from the Dom's breath travelled straight to Kurt's groin and almost instantly the younger man could feel his erection filling up, lifting the loose silky fabric.

_Of course_ Blaine noticed it too. "_Someone_ can't wait to be freed..." he said brightly and proceeded to unfold the tented robe. Kurt, flustered, lifted his head to look at Blaine. What immediately caught his attention were both their marks. The 'rose' on his stomach, whose stem was pointing directly towards his hard cock and just above it a dagger between Blaine's collarbone and shoulder. Kurt's eyes travelled down the sculpted muscles on the olive skin and he noticed that at some point the Dom had discarded his towel. The Sub couldn't stop a high-pitched squeak upon seeing the thick and dark cock standing up between the shadow of Blaine's thighs.

_It's too thick... and so close to me_, Kurt realized. On first impulse he weakly tried to push himself away from Blaine. The older man ceased his caresses for a moment and looked at Kurt's face questioningly.

"Sorry… my hands kind of moved... on their own accord," the younger man explained, waving his hands as he referred to them. "It's like they think I'm supposed to be this meek creature that should modestly shy away from sex. I wish they'd stay out of my way in this matter," He laughed nervously.

Blaine nodded sagely. "I could help with that," he said and reached for the end of the silk robe's belt. The strip was smoothly removed from under Kurt's hips. Blaine then held together the Sub's wrists and encircled them with the silky belt. He looked up questioningly at Kurt just as the knot was still loose.

"What are you-" Kurt's eyes widened. "Are you seriously doing this?"

"This way your hands won't feel _obliged_ to move... unless you don't want any restraint?" The hazel eyes bore into blue asking for permission.

Kurt looked down at the fabric wrapped around his wrists. The silky touch actually felt comforting to him – probably as any sort of clothing always felt to him. The Sub made the decision just as Blaine moved to take the belt away.

"O… okay," Kurt quickly said holding his wrists together in front of him.

Blaine tied the knot over his pale wrists. It didn't feel tight or painful, just different.

"Move them above your head, Kitten," The Dom said. "Is it too tight?"

Kurt tugged experimentally on the fabric – it was holding well. He had already felt so exposed before and now he wouldn't be even able to cover himself... but seeing the patiently waiting Blaine, Kurt realized that even being partially immobilized he was actually the one in control. One word and it would all end...

"Continue," Kurt rasped in a low voice and instantly felt Blaine's lips on his. Keeping the Sub distracted with the kiss the Dom reached up to move the pillows away, uncovering a rail attached to the bed's headboard. Accompanied by muted moans of the man underneath his lips, Blaine swiftly tied the loose ends of the silk belt to it. When he finished, he pulled his lips away and looked back at Kurt's face.

Breathing heavily, Kurt experimentally tugged on his restraint. It wasn't straining his hands, but it kept them above his head. The Sub curled his fingers around the fabric, once again finding comfort in the familiar feeling of silk.

Meanwhile, the Dom went back to giving attention to Kurt's lower body. His warm hands spread the Sub's legs, which looked especially pale now in contrast to the dark bottle green colour of the robe underneath. Kurt tried to say something, but his protests were stifled by his surprised moan when Blaine licked the length of his erection in one fast move. The Dom's hands and mouth seemed to be everywhere at once: on Kurt's thighs, balls, cock... there was even a delicate wet swipe between the cheeks of the Sub's ass.

Kurt desperately bucked his hips, because these touches were _not enough_. He needed more friction, more heat, more contact between them, _more Blaine_. Feeling the same, the Dom settled himself between Kurt's thighs.

And then they both froze, as they both realized something.

"Please tell me all your planning today also covered-" Blaine started.

"I really hope you are prepared for the eventuality-" Kurt spoke and paused for a moment. "Wait, _I_ was supposed to think about getting the supplies? I didn't even know your _size_!"

"I didn't know you wanted to do anything _today_! I _might_ have some samples, but they would be packed deep in the boxes in the other room."

"You don't even have one at hand? What would you do if you were just about to have a one-night stand?"

"I wouldn't – I'm not really the one-night stand type."

Kurt sighed. He couldn't believe that Blaine didn't have drawers filled to the brim with all types of condoms – he was a head of sex toys department, for Christ's sake!

"Why do you live in a quiet apartment complex away from any 24 hour convenience stores… Tell me you have lube at least."

"Of course I have." Blaine reached out to the table at the side of his bed for a tube. Surprise, surprise – a BellCorp brand one. "Kitten… we don't have to have penetrative sex tonight."

Kurt looked at Blaine as if he had just said the most stupid idea in the world. For some reason his current exposed position on the bed gave him more courage.

"If we let little things like that stop us then I will clearly _die a virgin_, Blaine. When was the last time for you?"

To Kurt's surprise, Blaine blushed quite adorably. The colour spread over the Dom's chest as well. "Well… it was with my last Sub. _Ages_ ago."

"Have you been tested since then?"

"Yeah, just before I moved here-" Blaine frowned, his thinking slowly catching up with Kurt's. "I could probably find the papers for you to see. But fair warning – doing it without condom can be messy."

Kurt blinked rapidly. It would be messy and _so_ intimate... maybe too intimate, but he could then have _all_ of his Dom within him, without any barriers between them. He took a deep breath and nodded slowly.

"I'm okay with th… No. I _want_ that."


	29. Chapter 29

**Welcome back after such a long wait! These two next chapters are the ending to the first arc (but definitely not an ending to the story!) **

**Betaed by amazing hkvoyage!**

**Next update will be on 28****th**** August. You might notice the longer breaks between the updates, but they are necessary. I'm going back to University for one postgrad year starting next week, so it will be harder for me to find time for writing during that time. I will stay with the double chapter update, of course and I'll try my best to keep up the quality of the writing!**

**Now, enjoy your long awaited smut XD**

* * *

Kurt's words made Blaine's throat go dry. He popped open the bottle and Kurt could hear his Dom rubbing his fingers with something slick.

"It might be cold at first, but it should soon warm up," Blaine warned sliding his hand between Kurt's ass cheeks. The Sub hissed and flinched, because even after the warning the icy touch was a surprise. To calm him down, Blaine put the left hand on Kurt's stomach and petted it, while his right hand fingers circled the rim of the Sub's entrance.

"This will only take a moment to feel better."

"You guys need to invent an instantly warm lube one day," Kurt pouted, but he felt the coldness slowly disappearing.

"I'll keep that in mind for our next product brainstorming," Blaine murmured with a slight smile, continuing the massage.

When he felt the Sub relaxing, the Dom pushed one finger inside. Kurt clenched his buttock muscles on instinct and yelped.

"It's okay, Kitten," Blaine kept saying as he applied more lube to the entrance. "We're doing it nice and slowly."

Kurt grunted in affirmation while Blaine wriggled the second finger inside and massaging the tight muscles around them. Kurt arched his back as much as his bound hands allowed him and sighed heavily when he felt the 'intruders' inside stretching him extensively. This was so different from the times he'd attempted to finger himself. It was someone else's digits working in him, moving beyond his control. His cock wasn't ignoring this sensation either and it reddened with anticipation. Suddenly, Blaine made a little confident twist of his fingers and something pierced through all Kurt's nerves, as if the Dom connected to his whole being.

Kurt gasped, his hips automatically bucking up, one heel kicking into Blaine's thigh.

"Wonderful," Blaine said in admiration as he continued the massage.

"More Blaineeee," Kurt drawled out, impatiently. The fingers inside stopped bothering him, becoming insufficient instead. He wanted both to yet again feel the sweet pressure on that spot, but also to feel less empty.

"Soon," Blaine whispered back.

"I've been waiting for twenty six years, Blaine," Kurt complained in a teary tone.

"Just one more finger, Kitten."

Blaine pushed in another digit. He was adequately stretched and the third finger slid easily into the slippery entrance. Before he'd become lost in that welcoming heat, Blaine took out his fingers and the Sub bucked his hips feeling weirdly empty inside. The Dom put more lube on his palms and started stroking his own erection. Blaine himself felt as if it was his first time without that extra layer of a condom on him that he was so used to with his previous Subs. There was something primal about it and his instincts responded to it with extra enthusiasm, pumping more blood into his already hard cock. Blaine shifted closer to Kurt's hips. He bent one of the Sub's legs, lifting it up for an easier access. He could feel the lean muscles on Kurt's thighs shiver with anticipation.

Blaine swallowed audibly.

"Ok, Kurt, I need you to relax now. I-"

"I know, _I know_," Kurt interrupted him. He curled his leg around Blaine's back and pushed toward himself as if prompting the Dom to hurry up. "But I really need you in me _now_!"

Blaine thrusted in slowly, accompanied by Kurt's painful whimper. "I know it hurts, Angel," Blaine tried to soothe his Sub. His Dom instincts were battling inside. Part of his mind was screaming to go in quickly, to finally claim the beautiful body spread out in front of him, while the other part was suffering that he was causing his Sub discomfort.

"It will get easier, but you need to relax your muscles." He continued to pet Kurt's thighs. "I should untie you…"

"No, no yet." Kurt shook his head. "I just need to convince my body that you're not some enemy intruder."

It wasn't easy. The Dom's cock – hot and pulsating - steadily stretched him fully and then Kurt noticed he had kept his eyes shut tight during last few minutes. When he opened them, he instantly saw Blaine's broad chest above him – shining from sweat and looking as if it was covered in bronze paint. It was expanding with every heavy breath the Dom, making the dagger tattoo move up and down along in an almost hypnotizing way. He looked further up at the Dom's hazel eyes, now dark with desire. If it wasn't for the fullness inside him on the verge of being bearable, he would have thought he was dreaming. He had all but prepared himself a solitary life, yet here he was, with a Dom to whom Kurt's body yielded to submit. And while Kurt overall was quite happy and impressed with his partner's size, it certainly was difficult to relax with the thick cock inside him at the moment.

"Better, angel?" Blaine panted. "You ready?"

Kurt nodded after a few long calming breaths and immediately felt Blaine retreating a bit, just to push in back fully again, his balls hitting Kurt's sensitive skin around his hole. The Sub gasped loudly from that push and from every one after that. Unable to move freely, Kurt let Blaine's thrusting rhythm control his body, moving up and down together, sliding on the green silk underneath. Kurt's hips were lifted upon every thrust and he felt as if he was going to have burns inside from the blazing heat emanating from Blaine's erection. Above Kurt, the Dom's chest was also rocking, its muscles flexing and shining from sweating.

Kurt felt overwhelmed by all of his senses. He needed a closer contact with that view in front of him – to feel it, to smell it. He also had to do _somethin_g with his own cock, rock hard and in need of attention. "Blaine, I can't... any longer... untie me..."he moaned between thrusts.

Blaine smiled as if knowing _exactly_ what Kurt was going through and enjoyed it immensely. "Not yet, kitten... unless you ask me nicely..."

Hearing that, Kurt threw at Blaine a bitch glare. It might have had a bigger impact if it wasn't followed by the Sub's loud mewl, because Blaine chose this exact moment to rock his hips deeper, hitting a spot that melted Kurt's rational thinking.

"Oh, God... _Please_... Blaine...I _hate_ you!"

Blaine chuckled breathily at that 'request', "We'll need to work on your manners." However, he leaned forward – earning him another moan from Kurt at the movement – and reached to the silk belt. He knew very well just where to pull on the knot, so soon the fabric dropped on the bed while Kurt's hands shot forward to grasp at Blaine's wide back. The Sub clasped their mouths together, desperate for the contact, for that taste of familiarity between them. The Dom was surprised at first at Kurt's forwardness. New Subs tended to follow their Dom's lead during sex more at first, to get the "feel" of what their dynamic should be. That kiss and how Kurt was kneading Blaine's back to force the two men closer together pretty much threw this notion out of the window. Contrary to what his status would suggest, the Dom found that he rather liked that boldness.

Without interrupting their kiss, Blaine encircled Kurt's swollen shaft and started to stroke it to the rhythm of his thrusts. He then moved his lips to Kurt's ear and whispered. "You may come now, my beautiful."

Kurt cried, stabbing Blaine's back with his nails. As if prompted by the command, he orgasmed, shooting white, sticky strings of cum between their sweaty bodies. Kurt clenched his ass muscles and felt Blaine's cock pulsating getting stronger.

The Dom himself couldn't help the blissful expression appearing on his face for as he watched Kurt coming undone because of him. He rocked his hips faster, and affected by that pride he grunted out with every thrust.

"Mine… mine… mine…"

Hearing that Kurt moved his hands sluggishly from Blaine's back to cradle his face and force the Dom to look at him directly.

"No. _You_ are _mine_," he said.

Blaine instantly came with a low growl. If Kurt had thought earlier that he was thoroughly filled, now it felt like he just passed his own limits. Blaine's load was hot, wet and _ample_, stretching him inside even more. The Sub threw his head back to inhale deeply, his eyes widened, while his Dom rocked few more times through his orgasm, cementing their bond…

Finally Blaine slumped heavily on top of his Sub. "So... was your request fulfilled _adequately_?" He asked and trailed his finger over Kurt's torso, dragging it lazily through the slowly drying cum on it. Then he slowly brought up the covered fingers to his mouth and licked them clean, not caring how loud his lips smacked together in satisfaction as if it was the best dessert in the world.

"I would hate to think I was less than satisfactory," he added with a fake pout.

Kurt blinked owlishly, waking up from his after-sex bliss. "Mhm," he replied wittily.

Blaine chuckled, then gathered Kurt's hands in his and kissed the pale wrists. They had slight red bruises on them. "Sorry about that, angel. I'll get you some cream for it later."

Kurt shook his head, getting his thinking abilities back. "These are nothing compared to how my ass is feeling."

"I'm _definitely_ getting you some cream there as well," Blaine said readily. "Speaking of which, I should..." he tried to slide his hips down to remove his softened cock from Kurt's cum-soaked hole, but the Sub squeezed Blaine's waist tighter with his thighs.

"Don't go yet. I want you in me a bit longer," Kurt protested sleepily. And Blaine wasn't able to say 'no' to that.


	30. Chapter 30

Kurt dreamt about swimming in a river. The water was warm and caressed his body like velvet. The sun above him was shining too strong to be looking directly at. Like through a fog someone was trying to get him to move, but he felt too lazy to do anything and just wanted to be left alone. Everything was soft and calming...

"Just don't freak out, angel," Blaine warned him.

Kurt opened his eyes, took a deep breath and then freaked out anyway. He found himself sitting in a warm bubble bath, surrounded from behind by an olive-coloured, toned body belonging to his Dom. But that wasn't the reason for Kurt's immediate soprano shriek – Blaine's fingers, happily wriggling in his ass were.

"Hey, wait... easy there, Kitten. There's an echo here - don't wake up all the neighbours." With his free hand Blaine scooped Kurt closer to himself.

"What am I doing here? Why are you _doing_?" Kurt hissed, but opted to not try to free himself for now, since his ass had apparently became a hostage.

"Well, after you _conveniently_ passed out I decided to take care of cleaning us. Although you looked very nice in your debauched state." Kurt couldn't see Blaine's face but he could tell the Dom had been _smirking_ while saying that. "I tried to wake you up at first, but you were quite against moving by yourself." The Sub suspiciously looked at the water and the innocent bubbles floating on its surface.

"If you've cleaned me in here, it means that I'm currently surrounded by your and mine..." Blaine's chuckle confirmed his hypothesis.

"I couldn't throw you into a shower unconscious and I couldn't just leave you on the bed," Blaine explained further. He leaned forward and his lips brushed Kurt's earlobe as he whispered, "Your stomach was completely covered from your orgasm… You were soaked with our sweat and smell… My cum was leaking out of you... trickling down your thigh-"

"Okay – stop right there! I'm sure you managed to clean me already, so I'll just... _Oh God, there-_" Kurt gasped when he felt the fingers in him crooking and brushing the familiar already oversensitive spot. The Sub arched his back and pressed his head to Blaine's shoulder. "That's not fair, Blaine. You are not allowing me to think clearly," he whined. He took a deep breath and smelled Blaine's favourite spiced orange soap – of course he _had to_ use it even for the bath…

The Dom peppered Kurt's exposed neck with kisses, but didn't stop his fingers from exploring inside the Sub. "Maybe I'll let you go if I hear a _proper_ 'please' this time?" Blaine's voice teased the Sub about his earlier behaviour.

"Please, Blaine," Kurt breathed out almost immediately. It was hard for him to be stubborn when all he could think about was Blaine's skilled fingers inside him.

"That didn't sound very sincere, my beautiful," The Dom's other hand slid down Kurt's chest and stomach. The touch was softened by the soapy water around them and the sensation from it sent shivers down Kurt's entire body. It was physically impossible, but it felt as if the water around him heated up to the boiling point.

The Sub let out a messy moan. "Please, please, please..."

"'Please let me go' or 'please let me come'?" Kurt heard in his ear while Blaine's hand encircled the Sub's cock and waited for an answer.

"Both," Kurt groaned quickly and Blaine started working with enthusiasm both on the Sub's erection and oversensitive hole. It didn't take long for Kurt to curl his toes and press his back to his Dom's chest when the orgasm overtook him.

Blaine finally removed his fingers from Kurt and petted his Sub's damp hair to comfort him. "That was very good, Kitten. Just lay back and rest." he praised Kurt who took a few calming breaths.

The Sub looked down at the water and scrunched his nose. "No. Now I really need to take a shower, because I can't stop thinking about all this sperm swimming around in here..."

* * *

Half hour later Blaine stood behind Kurt leaning against the black-tiled wall of the bathroom. He watched as his Sub dried his hair with a fluffy towel in front of the mirror and their eyes locked in the reflection.

"Are you okay? Not too sore?" Blaine asked for the tenth time.

"I'm pretty sure I will be limping tomorrow," Kurt admitted, a little amused with the suddenly overly worried Dom. "But it's fine. I'll just make you pamper me tomorrow through the pain."

Blaine chuckled at that, his eyes sparkling with affection. The blue-eyed man put down his towel with a sigh.

"What about you?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

Kurt bit his lower lip. "Was it... was I…as I was supposed to? I didn't do much, I think, but..." He paused feeling Blaine's prodding stare at him.

"Close your eyes," Blaine prompted him instead of answering and Kurt instantly did as he was asked. The Sub could hear his Dom leaving the bathroom and coming back again. He didn't dare to cheat and open his eyes, but couldn't help his fingers drumming on the sink from anticipation. He felt Blaine's fingers touching his neck and then something light and cold moved against his skin. He resisted the temptation to peek at Blaine with a great difficulty.

"You can look, Kitten," the Dom finally said.

Kurt's eyes snapped open and were immediately drawn to the reflection of his neck in the mirror. He was wearing a delicate necklace with a rectangular decorative plate made of white gold attached to the thin chain. When Kurt looked at it closer he could see etched tangled letters KH on one side of the plate and AB on another. The necklace was subtle, elegant and beautiful...

The Sub turned around to face Blaine.

"Where... when did you get it?" he asked tentatively, afraid yet to be happy about the unexpected present.

"I received it engraved on Wednesday. I was waiting for a right time to show you."

Kurt examined the plate. "Engraved… Is it like that collaring you mentioned, just in a more subtle form?"

Blaine nodded. "I got it from _Aggraziato_. They specialize in status-related jewelry – both visible like earrings and necklaces and hidden, like nipple rings and... well, I figured you'd prefer something classic."

"It's beautiful," Kurt agreed. "I guess the initials are to show who I belong to? Wait..." he frowned. "If you got it on Wednesday... When did you order it? We just signed our contract on Sunday!"

Blaine moved from behind Kurt and cupped his Sub's face. "I called my friend – Wes – already on Sunday after you went home. He begged the engravers to work faster, so I could get it as soon as possible." The Dom laughed nervously. "You could say I don't like to wait too long for what I want..."

"I figured it already when you asked me for a contract," Kurt murmured, blushing furiously as if Blaine's hands were burning his cheeks.

"You asked me if you were a Sub... as you're supposed to be like," Blaine continued with a serious expression. "Kurt, you were as you should be already on that Saturday. Still struggling with who you are, but already just right. The only thing that was supposed to develop and change was the dynamics of our relationship. That's why I knew getting that necklace as soon as possible wasn't a mistake." The Dom's lips curled in a small smile. "Of course I also knew you were not just another pet-like Sub, so..." He reached with one hand to his slack's pocket.

Kurt's eyes widened in shock. There was another necklace looking identical to the one he wore at the moment, down to their engraved initials. Blaine handed the jewelry piece to his Sub and lifted his chin in invitation.

"The way you dictated what you wanted me to do to you and claimed your ownership of me in our moment of passion confirmed my hunch. Usually it's only Subs that wear this kind of symbol, but I figured you'd feel better about this if-"

Kurt interrupted his Dom by snatching the chain and proceeding to clasp it around Blaine's neck. Before retreating his hands, the Sub quickly stood on his toes and stole a chaste, delicate kiss from Blaine's lips.

"Thank you. And thank you for _that_." He pointed at his initials adoring the Dom's neck. "I know you are trying your best. I will try my best too."

* * *

Nothing could at that moment erase the sunny smile from Kurt's face.

Well, nothing except the moment when Kurt saw his pure silk green robe laying on the bed. Stained beyond repair from both of them…


	31. Chapter 31

**Welcome back after such a loooong time! We're starting sort of a new arc now and I hope you guys will enjoy it as you enjoyed it so far!**

**The chapters were, as always, betaed by hkvoyage, who always kindly finds time for me, even on her holiday time.**

**Next update time will be on 17****th ****September – as I mentioned before I just started a postgrad year at University and I need to be realistic about writing… I have so many assignments already, both written and practical ones… T_T What keeps me going is the knowledge that it's only one year!**

**Anyway… Enjoy!**

* * *

_ "...But it is doomed the age of the cathedrals._

_Barbarians wait._

_At the gates of Paris fair._

_Oh let them in, these pagans and these vandals._

_A wise man once said._

_In two thousand, this world ends._

_In two thousand, this world ends..."_

With the last words of the song reverberating through the theatre hall the audience burst into an enthusiastic applause. The actor playing Pierre Gringoire in the Notre Dame Musical finished with a deep bow and was flooded with flowers thrown from the audience.

"That was amazing," Blaine said, turning to face his Sub sitting next to him, but then his smile froze on his face when he saw that Kurt's eyes were puffy and reddened from crying. The Dom engulfed Kurt in his arms.

"What happened, angel?"

The Sub sniffed for the last time and sent his Dom a damp smile. "I always cry during musicals. Don't judge me."

Blaine was very relieved that the Sub's tears were only from the touching performance. He rubbed Kurt's shoulder in comfort. "Come on, we need to give our bouquet to Rachel."

Kurt nodded and lifted himself from the seat. Both men left the aisle and the hall, walking toward the actors' dressing room back stage. Rachel Hudson-Berry stood in the narrow corridor, still in her gypsy Esmeralda costume and surrounded by a group of male fans. She didn't look intimidated by the crowd at all and behaved like a queen bee among her loyal drones.

"Thank you, thank you for your gifts and flowers, but I really need to change and rest!" chirped the short brunette. "And my _partner_ is waiting for me inside, so I cannot go on a date with you -" she quickly checked the name on the card "-Brody. But I appreciate your enthusiasm."

The men were disappearing, disappointed, one after another. Kurt seized the opportunity and squeezed between them to face his friend. "Rach! You were spectacular!" he exclaimed with a wide grin.

Rachel beamed at him.

"Kurt! I am _so_ happy you could come! I _told_ Finn that sending you these tickets was a great idea!" The girl threw herself at Kurt and all but crushed him in a hug.

Meanwhile, Blaine walked up to her and with a charming smile presented her with a white rose bouquet. "Your voice was a true highlight of tonight's performance," he said with his signature deep voice that would make everyone swoon. Rachel wasn't an exception. Her eyes raked over Blaine – from his fitted black formal suit up to the lone curl adventurously breaking over his forehead from the dark wave of his hair. Kurt had spent _hours_ to get this to look just right.

"Why, thank you! _Unfortunately_,-" and it looked like she was honestly very disappointed "- I'm in a steady and happy relationship, but-"

Kurt elbowed her. "Rach, he's with me. This is Blaine Anderson, _my_ Dom."

Rachel's eyes widened. She quickly looked between the two men. "Oh. My. God. So this is Blaine! We weren't sure if you were joking or not when you said you're taking a "plus one" with you to the performance at first and then we wondered what he was like and just… wow! Are you both coming to Burt's then tonight? Or is it too soon to '_meet the parent'_?" she suddenly narrowed her eyes at Blaine.

"We are." Instead of Blaine it was Kurt who answered her. "As a matter of fact I will be in Blaine's car, so you and Finn can act all lovey-dovey without me sitting behind you mortified _this time_."

Rachel readied herself to snipe back, but an extremely tall and well-built man walked out from the dressing room. "Rach, have you got rid of your fans yet?" he asked and then his eyes were drawn to Kurt. "Little bro! You came! Rach was superb, wasn't she?" the man walked toward the girl and encircled her waist with pride. He looked even more gigantic next to her.

"Hi, Finn – it's great to see you too. Yes, the show was amazing!" Kurt agreed, his face softening seeing his brother after such a long time. He shot a tentative glance at Blaine before continuing. "As I told you I didn't come here by myself... I want you to meet my Dom - Blaine." Kurt reached out to grab Blaine's hand, who delicately squeezed the Sub's fingers.

Finn let go of Rachel to walk toward Blaine and looked at the curly-haired Dom from above, trying to look intimidating with little success. He looked more as if he was constipated. Kurt rolled his eyes sighing "Doms..."

"So you are 'Blaine' huh? I'm kind of a newbie at threatening my little brother's love interests, but Rachel helped me practice. I have a gun and If Kurt so much as winces, they won't ever find your body after I'm done with you!" Finn delivered his speech, frowning almost comically.

"The _finger_, Finn!" Rachel hissed.

"Oh, right." Finn lifted his hand and pointed dramatically at Blaine, just to sight heavily immediately after. "Um, should I try again?"

"No, I think that was already one time too many times," Kurt said, giving an epic bitch glare to his brother and to Rachel who was most likely behind this embarrassing scene. Fortunately Blaine didn't look like he was going to run away from Kurt and his crazy family. Yet.

Finn hesitantly stepped back. "Well, you hopefully understood my intentions." He said.

The taller Dom looked at Kurt. "So 'Dom', huh? Was that thanks to Dr Jordan by any chance? I heard she is a miracle worker."

Kurt paled significantly and this time it was Blaine who frowned, his eyes dangerously dark.

"I remember now! It was you who called her, Finn!" the Sub spat.

"Yeah," the taller man admitted easily, not exactly sure why his brother looked so angry. "I promised her a large fee if she would help you with your 'issues'-"

In a split second Kurt was in front of Finn, jabbing his brother's chest with his index finger. "What were you thinking? I was haunted by her messages because she was promised a lot of money from you?! Now I understand why she wouldn't give up after my replies!"

Finn stared, stunned, at his seething brother. "So... She wasn't the one that helped you?" he asked sheepishly. Kurt only groaned.

"If she had her way not only I wouldn't have a Dom right now, but she would have forced me into some super-expensive and useless therapy, you doofus!"

Blaine interrupted them. If Kurt hadn't done that he'd be the one in Finn's face right now, but venting his anger on the taller Dom wouldn't exactly help the situation.

"Okay... There is no point in arguing now. We just need to let her know that the deal is off the table. Finn!" he looked sternly at the taller Dom. "I need you to give me all the details about that 'Dr Jordan' person."

"I think I have her info on my phone, in the dressing room. And, of course, I'll tell her the deal is off myself." Finn's tone gained some determination as he moved to the slightly ajar door.

"I'll go with you," Blaine said. "It will be just a moment, Kitten," he promised his Sub.

Kurt was about to protest, but he guessed that Blaine just wanted him to be as little concerned about the annoying doctor as possible. _Oh, Blaine, always playing the knight part_… went through Kurt's mind and it wasn't such a bad thought.

Rachel, who stayed with him, looked cautiously at her friend. "Sorry about that... She really had exceptionally good credentials." Kurt shook his head lightly.

"It's okay... well, not really, but at least now we can get rid of her, I hope."

Rachel watched the young man with a new curiosity. "Blaine seems nice. Does he know...?" _About your past? About your insecurities? _Was left unsaid, but Kurt was sure these questions went through the young woman's head.

Kurt tried to still look angry, but he failed at that as his lips curled into a smile thinking about Blaine. "Yeah. Actually, until two weeks ago he thought I was a Dom. He always treated me with respect then and he still does after finding out the truth. He helps me with my problems at a slow pace and doesn't try to order me around. It works out well, despite what I've been always told."

"Wow... He sounds almost too perfect."

"Or maybe he just sounds like a normal Dom should be like," Kurt couldn't help a little jab in his voice.

"Finn during our 'honeymoon' phase also was very lenient towards me," Rachel recalled, innocently smoothed down her dress.

Kurt frowned as he got what she was trying to tell him. Every phase has to end sometime.

"It's not like we had any big fights I should be forgiven for," He argued.

Rachel looked at him knowingly. "Kurt, we've been friends since high school. I know your temper and stubbornness. You won't be sure it "works out well" until you see what happens when you two have an argument."

Kurt opened his mouth to voice his opinion on how Rachel shouldn't be the one to talk about temper and stubbornness, when they heard footsteps from the dressing room. Their Doms were coming back.

Rachel abandoned their conversation to smile, relieved.

"Great! Now I can get changed, so we can finally get to Burt!"


	32. Chapter 32

"What's bugging you, Kurt?" Blaine asked, keeping his eyes glued to Finn's car in front of them to follow it to the Hummel-Hudsons' house in Limone. They have been driving for two hours already, but it was a warm summer evening and the road was easy, so the journey wasn't unpleasant. Kurt would gladly spend another few hours on the comfortable leather seats in this sleek car that he liked to call in his head "sex on wheels".

Of course it would have been even more pleasant if Kurt hadn't been silently looking out the window the whole time, melancholy steadily drowning him. It was already dark outside, so he could only watch his own sulking face. Blaine's Trevita was gliding quietly on the road while Frank Sinatra was singing about someone getting under his skin.

Kurt couldn't understand how the singer could seem so happy about it. He himself hated the fact that he got so quickly used to his Dom that without Blaine there, he'd be too petrified to go back to Limone just to be hit with his memories straight in the face.

"It's nothing..." Kurt quickly forced his brain to produce a better, more acceptable answer. "I guess going back home for a weekend is both a good and a bad thing at the same time, when all I ever wanted was to get away." _Yeah, that one could work and it's actually the truth!_ he thought.

"Hmm...But you won't necessarily meet anyone from your school, right?" Blaine asked with a quick side-glance.

Kurt shrugged, not entirely happy where that conversation seemed to be leading them to his current worries. "I still could meet the ones who haven't left the town. You would be surprised how many have stayed – it's like a tight, closed community. Whenever I was back to see dad I would see those faces on the street or in the shop..."

Blaine took one hand from the wheel and put it on Kurt's knee, squeezing it gently. "This time it will be different."

"How so?"

"This time you will have an unbelievably handsome and amazing Dom on your arm that will support you during your stay there," Blaine cockily tilted his head, grinning.

Kurt arched his eyebrows. "Really? I can't wait to meet him... Of course I would need to break up with you first before I could get together with him," he smirked. His Dom just laughed at that, relieved that the younger man's mood seemed to lighten up.

They both stared in front of them for some time, this time the silence not as heavy between them as before. Suddenly, Kurt sat straighter as if remembering something. "Blaine! After we enter the forest road I want you to turn left onto the path. I'll tell you when," he said, his eyes sparkling a little with new energy.

"Is it still the way to your dad's home? Because I think if I just follow Finn-"

Kurt shook his head. "No, I want to take you somewhere else first. Tonight is a full moon."

"Full moon? Please, don't tell me you are a werewolf, Kurt-" Blaine glanced at his Sub and mulled over his words. "-Although you'd make a very cute one. Please tell me you _are_ a werewolf."

Kurt groaned, fishing for his phone in his pocket. "Oh God, just... no. The place just looks better in the moonlight." The brunet found Finn's number and dialled. "Hi Finn, I'm taking Blaine for a second around the lake. No, just go home – I can give Blaine directions and we won't be long." There was a longer pause, during which Kurt rolled his eyes. "No, Finn, there aren't any serial killers in this forest. This town is too _dull_ to have one." He switched off and offered his Dom a wide grin. "I've got us a half hour alone before I'll throw you into clutches of my family."

* * *

They drove deeper into the forest, with Kurt showing the way. In a short time they reached the shores of a small lake. Even from the car Blaine could see the magical appeal of the place. In the moonlight the water was shimmering in all shades of blue and purple. The space above it was like a window to the sky. Without the city lights one could easily watch the bright conglomerations of stars.

Kurt tugged his Dom's shirt. "Come outside with me."

Blaine left the headlights on, so they could actually see where they were going. After getting out of the car they walked toward the lake's surface.

"It's beautiful here," Blaine agreed. "Did you come here often when you were younger?"

Kurt wrapped himself around his Dom's arm and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "Yhm. I would cycle here if the weather was good enough. The place was too _romantic_ for jocks so I knew I would have some time alone to think."

"To think?"

"About me, about what I was going to do after graduation, about everything. Sometimes, when the water was warm enough, I would just go swimming – it would soothe me a bit after all the high school drama."

Blaine looked carefully at the lake and tried to imagine Kurt as a teenager running here away from his personal problems and bullying. Even more fragile than his present self and not knowing if there would be a place for him to live when he would feel as safe as at this lone lake. He could now understand his Sub's contradicting feelings about coming back. The place was beautiful, but somehow tainted by the painful memories.

"Thank you, Kitten," Blaine kissed his Sub's forehead while they were coming back to the car. "Thank you for showing me this part of 'you'."

Kurt just pressed himself closer to his Dom. He thought that visiting a familiar place would comfort him, but he was still very full of doubts. How Blaine was _so_ nice to him. How this was causing him to become more and more dependent on his Dom. That scared Kurt the most, as he couldn't imagine now what would happen if they would have a huge argument at some point or even break up... _Stupid Rachel with her stupid meddling_, Kurt kept repeating in his head. _I never listened to her in high school and I definitely shouldn't start now._

Blaine broke into his thoughts with a soft kiss. The Dom could see there was still some sadness lingering in the Sub, but without more clues to its cause he could only offer his support and affection. Kurt easily allowed him the dominance and opened his mouth to welcome whatever Blaine was going to give him. As if they had all the time in the world, the Dom slowly kneaded and caressed Kurt's lips with his own. He encircled Kurt's torso and pressed the lean body tightly to himself, never wanting to let go of this amazing, pale creature that seemed to glow in the moonlight.

Kurt melted into Blaine, letting his Dom control their kiss completely. When the pair took one more step together, the Sub's thighs bumped into the front of the car. Without stopping the kiss, he lowered himself onto the silvery hood, dragging Blaine down with him.

"I like where this is going," the Dom murmured before Kurt's subduedness disappeared altogether and he grabbed Blaine's head to pull in for another kiss. They were pressing themselves into the car, chaotically trying to intensify the friction between them. After Kurt mewled and rolled his hips up with built-up need, Blaine wrenched himself from their embrace. His tanned skin and eyes looked dangerously dark and alluring.

"Your skin shines so beautifully now, kitten," the Dom whispered. "I want to see more of it."

As if hypnotized, Kurt unzipped his pants without a word. With Blaine's help he proceeded to discard his clothes one item after another until he lied there, moonlit skin on a silvery car hood, waiting for his Dom to worship him.


	33. Chapter 33

**A new update! I bet it felt like ages – for me too, but just because I've been spending looong days at Uni… **

**The chapters were betaed hkvoyage, who has recently joined the writers' "club" – you can read and cheer on on AO3 (user: voyagehk)**

**Next double update will be on 2****nd**** October.**

**And now – enjoy the chapter while I'm still riding the buzz from yesterday's Welcome to Night Vale live show Investigators. If you are a fan and on the fence if you should see it live – go for it! There is loads of interactive stuff and the visual performance from Cecil was a pure delight! **

**Also, I need to take a moment and remind you that Blaine owns Koenigsegg Trevita car XD**

* * *

Unlike at all the previous times, Blaine seemed to be reluctant about touching Kurt as if that would taint his moon-kissed body. At first there were delicate kisses only – along the jaw, neck and collarbone. Encouraged by Kurt's contented sighs, Blaine swiped a line with his tongue from the Sub's neck to one of his nipples, tasting the metal of the Sub's necklace on its way. He started to lazily suck on the mauve-coloured hard nub while his hands were randomly trailing patterns on Kurt's body.

The Sub melted with such overwhelming attention, rolling and bending his body to match Blaine's movements. His breath hitched a bit after the Dom tugged on his nipple lightly with his teeth while tweaking the other one between his fingers.

"Such a good Kitten," Blaine praised his Sub. "Your nipples are already hard just for me." His mouth wondered south, kissing along the protruding rib bones – the Dom instinctively noted that Kurt should really start eating more – and drawing with a tongue a wet trail toward the Sub mark. Blaine stopped there for a moment and then started licking and sucking the black rose adorning Kurt's lower abdomen.

Kurt frowned. "Blaine... what're you doing?" he looked down and saw Blaine's face - framed in shiny waves of his jet black hair and focused on kissing his Sub mark. "N…Never mind. Continue."

The Dom chuckled as if knowing exactly how hot he looked in this position. Also, being so close to Kurt's crotch, he easily noticed the Sub's rapidly growing erection. Its tip was glistening and blushing. Blaine's lips ghosted over the shaft and his tongue licked the thick protruding vein along the cock's length.

Kurt moaned loudly, not really caring if there was anyone else there to hear them at the lake. Until now he had not been even aware of how much he longed for Blaine's soft lips to worship him like that. Suddenly, he yelped when he felt he was sliding down the car hood. The Dom was as surprised as him, but managed to stop Kurt from completely falling down. Blaine laughed awkwardly.

"Sorry, I'll fix that right away," he winked, lowered himself to his knees in front of the car and swung Kurt's thighs over his shoulders to take over their weight and to better support them from slipping further. "I also have a better view this way," he added, as the Sub's beautiful cock was just an inch from his face now.

Blaine continued where he had left off – swirling his tongue around the hard shaft and adding his hands to caress all the other places in need of attention. His skilled fingers massaged Kurt's balls and teased along perineum. The Dom smiled proudly feeling the pale body trembling under his touch. When the Sub's cock started to swell he knew it was the best time to...

"Godnghhh... Blaine!" Kurt went crazy from the pleasure, feeling Blaine's hot and wet mouth swallowing his shaft. The sensation, the heat... it was incomparably better than fingers. With a sensuous sigh, the Sub bucked up his hips to meet the rhythmic glide of Blaine's lips along his erection. The Dom seemed to expect that as he seamlessly synchronized his head's undulating to Kurt's movements.

Meanwhile, the Sub watched Blaine's bobbing head and finally dared to do what he had wanted since his Dom had started kissing him – he sank his fingers into those thick, dark curls and alternated pulling and combing them.

"Blaaaine..." he drawled, his toes curling.

Blaine took the swollen and ready to burst cock out of his mouth with a wet 'pop' – in the silence around them it sounded so much more obscene. "Now, just a final touch..." With these words Blaine ghosted with just the fingertips the bulged head of Kurt's erection. That light tap was enough to send and electric-like signal through the Sub's body and with a musical scream Kurt shot a load onto his chest, stomach, Blaine's hands and even the car's hood.

"You're all sorts of magical," Blaine commented staring at the translucent come that seemed to glow together with Kurt's skin.

The Sub smiled lazily. "Then why don't you do some more '_magic_' with me?" he dared.

They really needed to work on their sex talk. Some other time.

With a salacious grin Blaine grazed his fingers through the thick semen on the Sub's stomach. "I can't think of any reason not to," he replied reaching into his pocket and taking out two sealed packets, one of them flat and another soft and filled with something liquid.

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "You... you had a lube in your pocket the whole time? Also – _now_ you have a handy condom nearby?!"

Blaine shrugged.

"I wouldn't be a very good Dom if I wasn't for once well-prepared." He ripped the packet with his teeth – Kurt rolled his eyes at that – and squeezed out the content onto his palms.

"That's a bullshit answer," Kurt.

Blaine sighed. No matter the situation Kurt would not let them continue until receiving a valid explanation.

"If you must know… I hoped I could temp you for a quick 'inspection' of the theatre bathroom during the interlude, but you were so engrossed in the performance it would have killed the mood." It felt weird to admit to it way after the missed opportunity.

"There were some really nice bathrooms there," Kurt agreed with a slight hint of regret.

"We have a nice place here too…"

Rising from the ground the Dom moved his Sub's legs from his shoulder to straddle his waist. He started to rub his hands while Kurt half-sat on the hood to start unzipping Blaine's pants.

"So eager, Kitten?" Blaine chuckled, pressing his lubed hands to the underside of Kurt's thighs.

"I'm not the only one that is _eager_," Kurt smirked seeing that Blaine's erection was more than ready for the ride. He extended his palms toward his Dom, who understood immediately and squeezed the rest of the lube onto Kurt's one hand and put the condom onto another. The Sub ripped the foil open and took the flat, round rubber out. It wasn't easiest to do so with only one hand, but he managed to roll it down Blaine's cock, the condom snugly encapsulating it. Then, Kurt tentatively reached forward and began mapping out the cock's surface with his lube-covered fingers. He wasn't sure at first if he was doing it the right way, but the stifled gasps coming from his Dom confirmed it certainly wasn't the _wrong_ way.

Meanwhile, Blaine tried to focus despite Kurt's gentle ministrations. He rubbed the Sub's rim around the entrance. The ring of muscles clenched at first from the touch, but relaxed soon thanks to the massage and warmth of his fingers. When Blaine slid one digit inside, Kurt instinctually flinched and suddenly squeezed the Dom's cock. Both men moaned from the sensations at the exact same time and followed it with laughter.

"Is this what synchronized swimming feels like?" Blaine smiled, sliding in second finger and starting to stretch the tight passage around them. Normally Kurt would reply something about 'Blaine and his terrible jokes', but he was beginning to lose himself in their heated preparations.

"Less... talking... more... fucking, Blaine," he gasped, feeling the fingers inside him brushing over his prostate. He didn't have the strength to half-sit anymore and laid back onto the car, his back arching from the desire running down his spine.

Blaine shook his head, shocked at Kurt's language. "I almost can't believe you were still a virgin a week ago." He took out his fingers and lined his cock at the front of Kurt's entrance. The hole wasn't stretched as much as usual, but both of them were too impatient to draw out the preparations. Blaine thrusted his hips forward, his cock pushing its way inside Kurt with difficulty. The Sub groaned, stiffening from the sting and burn.

"Is that still okay, Kurt...?" Blaine whispered, concerned. One word from the Sub and he would retreat...

However, Kurt just tightly pressed his palms to the car hood, inhaled deeply and nodded - a tiny movement, but so reassuring. Blaine continued to push into his Sub – slowly, pausing from time to time - until he filled him completely. Blaine waited a bit, observing how Kurt was faring before he started to rock his hips. At first gently, just tiny thrusts, to not make it too painful for the younger man.

"You can go faster... I think," Kurt whispered, crossing his ankles around Blaine waist. In reply Blaine retreated his cock, almost all the way, and slammed back. The impact was accompanied by a complaining creak coming from the car unused to its new 'function'.

Kurt mewled – the new tempo burned him, but it also turned him on immensely and he felt his cock hardening again. That made Blaine chuckle.

"Are you sure you are not a teenager anymore? That was some quick recovery." He rocked harder now, his hands grabbing Kurt's ass cheeks and spreading them farther apart, so he could bury himself deeper inside. They both were moving faster and faster, the car underneath swaying and creaking along.

Blaine jabbed his fingers hard into Kurt's soft flesh when he came, the filled condom stretching even more in the tight space inside.

The Sub moaned pleadingly – his cock craved Blaine's touch. The Dom's fingers encircled the reddened erection and started to pump it. The friction burned Kurt, since he was still oversensitive from his previous orgasm, but the knowledge that these were _Blaine's_ hands were causing quite a pleasurable turbulence in his lower abdomen.

"...m close, Blaine" he sobbed, because these flames inside him were a pain and a bliss at the same time.

The Dom leaned toward Kurt's face. "Then come for me, my beautiful moonlit creature." He sealed their lips in a sensuous kiss, his tongue in Kurt's mouth muffling the Sub's cry when he came for the second time this night.

* * *

They were both so spent and still in a daze that they didn't notice the arrival of another car until its lights hit them. Blaine turned around just to see a dark silhouette getting out of the car and walking toward them.

"What the hell are two doing there?" a stern voice bellowed.

Blaine instinctually jumped out and away from Kurt. The Sub flinched, surprised as well, and without any support he rapidly slid from the car hood. He only had time to yelp-

"Dad!"

-before falling onto the ground with a loud thud.

* * *

**As an interesting fact – the sex scene on Blaine's car was something that was requested originally by readers from GKM after they had seen the Trevita for the first time. Let it be known that I'm not entirely opposed to ideas and little nudges from my readers ^_^ **


	34. Chapter 34

"Kurt!" Blaine and Burt Hummel shouted in unison and jumped toward the Sub lying on the ground in pain.

"No! Wait!" Kurt squeaked out, mortified by his father's presence. He curled in himself trying to cover his naked state and thanked the gods that Blaine had used a condom. "Dad, just... don't come closer." Kurt looked around – of course his clothes were scattered fucking _everywhere_.

"Blaine!" the Sub hissed at his Dom as he dashed into the car. Blaine nodded, understanding, and after the awkward fumbling with the condom and zipping up his own pants he rushed to gather Kurt's clothes. When he passed them into the vehicle, Kurt snatched them quickly and all but slammed the car's door.

_My baby_, the Dom winced at how his Trevita was treated.

Blaine and Burt were left alone together. The curly-haired Dom was the first one to break the awkward silence.

"You have probably already figured out that I am Blaine Anderson – Kurt's Dom. It is very nice to meet you, Mr-" Blaine reached out his hand toward the older man.

Burt eyed the hand suspiciously, not taking it. "Burt Hummel. After what I saw, I'm not going to shake your _anything_ until you take a shower," he said sternly and locked his eyes with Blaine's.

The younger Dom laughed embarrassingly, put his hands into his pockets and shuffled his feet, thinking hard how to save the situation. Now he knew how Kurt grew up to be such an independent Sub – he had an impressive Dom as a role model.

"I can assure you, Mr Hummel, that what you saw was fully consensual and-"

Burt snorted. "Oh, I know my kid would never do anything he didn't want. The thing is, I find you two getting suddenly together very suspicious. Kurt tells me _everything_, but the first time I hear your name is from Finn and even that was because he has a tendency to blabber out all he hears-"

"It all was very sudden for us too..." Blaine interrupted and immediately regretted it. Burt's 'pissed off' look was terrifying.

"_As I was saying_ we don't have secrets. However, he wouldn't tell me how you two met, how you two decided to sign a contract... I don't even know what your work is!"

Blaine smiled, seeing an opening. He switched on his dapper charm. "I would be more than happy to answer all your questions, Mr Hummel. I also work in BellCorp, but in Adul-"

"Dad!" Kurt said loudly, shooting silencing daggers from his eyes at Blaine. The Sub came out from the car - still a bit ruffled, but at least fully clothed.

Apparently Burt didn't care that his son was also in an after-sex state, because without any reservations he wrapped his strong arms around Kurt in a bear hug.

"Hey, kiddo. It's been too long," he murmured holding onto his son as if never wanting to let go of him.

"Hi, Dad. I'm pretty sure I'm too old for that nickname."

"There is no expiry date on being someone's kid, kiddo."

Kurt smiled and gently pushed himself away to look at his father. "How is your health? I hope you are not overdoing it at the garage?"

Burt laughed. "Don't worry, Carole is taking a good care of me. Speaking of whom, we should get going, so you can eat dinner before Finn inhales all the food." He started pushing Kurt toward his truck, but the Sub stopped him.

"I, um, will be following you with Blaine, Dad."

Burt shot Blaine a long look. "I guess that's how it is now, right? This will take some time getting used to." He let Kurt go, but not before looking at the curly-haired Dom accusingly.

_Great, now I'm 'the stranger who stole away his son'_, Blaine sighed internally while getting Kurt into his Trevita. "I didn't expect to meet your father in such circumstances," he said to Kurt, which was an understatement of the earlier ridiculous situation.

The Sub shrugged. "It probably wouldn't go much better any other way. At least he was repulsed enough to not try crushing your hand during the handshake."

"I'm sure I'd be able to take it," Blaine said, starting the engine. They followed Burt's truck toward the Hudson-Hummel house.

"You'll still have to go through the interrogation," Kurt smiled weakly trying not to think how absurd their past story would sound like...

* * *

"So how did you two _lovebirds_ meet?" Carole asked. Contrary to Finn and Burt she was immediately taken by the gentlemanly Blaine. Especially after he had complimented her cooking with great enthusiasm.

The Dom smiled at her, combing back his damp curls with his fingers – he and Kurt had taken a quick shower _separately_ before dinner. "I just started working at BellCorp, on the same floor as Kurt. We met that first morning and quickly became friends."

"Oh, so you also working at ToyBot?"

Kurt suddenly became really interested in poking the peas on his plate. His ears turned red.

"Oh, no," Blaine shook his head. "I'm head of the AdultToy department."

Everyone's eyes widened – except Kurt's, who preferred not to see his father's face at the moment. Rachel squeaked.

"You... you... you design sex toys!" Rachel looked scandalised and intrigued at the same time.

"That's... awesome, dude," Finn said, but he sounded unsure. The tall man glanced at his Sub brother who currently was busy trying to disappear.

"Well, it's only a job. _Right, dear_?" Carole pressed herself to Burt.

Kurt's father stared at Blaine, his eyes narrowed and looking for any reason he could just throw this '_Blaine'_ out of his house, out of his son's innocent – until now - life. "Yeah, just a job. Making a honest living just like all of us," he spat. _I'm watching you_, his eyes said.

Rachel decided to break the heavy silence with a new conversation topic. "Blaine, I heard from Kurt that you thought he was a Dom for some time? How did you guys ended up in a contract then?"

If Kurt's eyes could kill... Blaine, however, seemed to see nothing wrong with answering. "That's actually an interesting story, Rachel. I was invited-" the Dom winced, feeling Kurt kicking him under the table.

"Sue told him," the Sub quickly lied. There was just _no way_ they would get to hear about the all-Doms party he had foolishly gone to or about how he pretty much got molested later in the bathroom. His father would either have a heart attack or would go and shoot someone. Or both.

Kurt felt his Dom's hand on his thigh squeezing, probably to reassure the Sub somehow.

"Yeah..." Blaine confirmed, looking at Kurt weirdly. "She must have had a laugh at my mistake because she waited quite some time before enlightening me. But waiting was totally worth it," The Dom leaned toward Kurt, wrapping an arm around his Sub's shoulder and kissed his cheek. "I wouldn't tell them _everything_," he breathed quietly into Kurt's ear, before retreating.

The Sub smiled nervously and continued abusing his peas with a fork. "Anyway, we are in a contract now and _I'm happy-_" this was targeted pointingly at his father. "- so I would like for everyone to be okay with my choice."

"But son, you have to understand my concerns-"

Kurt tossed the fork onto the table. "It might be my first contract, but I'm an adult, dad."

Burt crossed his arms over his chest. "The last time you talked about 'being an adult' was when you had decided to leave Limone and hide your status. I was supportive of your choice, because I knew how the alternative was hurting you. It seemed to be working for you for _years_, but suddenly you get this '_Blaine_' and you are happy to be a Sub?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "It's not about being _a_ Sub. It's about being Blaine's Sub."

"But-"

"Honey," Carole decided to soothe Burt. "It's great you are worried about Kurt, but I can see that so is Blaine. Any _difficulties_ between the two of you could hurt your relationship with him..."

Burt still grumbled a bit. Carole was right, of course, but he decided to watch Blaine _very_ close during this weekend...


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello! Thank you all for being patient and supporting with my rarer updates! I finished today first teaching placement (next one will be in November) which went well, so all is good with the world ^_^**

**Meanwhile our favourite couple visits Kurt's hometown…What will happen there?!**

**The chapters were betaed as always by amazing hkvoyage &amp; the next update will be on 15th October!**

* * *

An unfamiliar narrow bed, but a so familiar precious body pressed to him... Blaine creaked his eyes open to take in the room he had fallen asleep in last night - they had both been so exhausted after the stressful family dinner that he didn't have a chance to look around Kurt's boyhood room. Burt must've kept the room untouched since his son had left Limone, because everything – colours, layout, furniture - was screaming 'Kurt'.

Blaine glanced at his Sub – he was breathing calmly and seemed to have a peaceful sleep. Kurt looked so young in his sleep that it would be easy to think that he was teenager again, sleeping and waiting for the alarm to wake him up for school. The Dom slid carefully from the bed and decided to explore the room in detail before Kurt would actually wake up and forbid Blaine to touch anything.

The huge amount of books on the shelves was only matched by the number of framed photographs. There was an old, yellowed picture showing Kurt as a sweet, few-years old cherub in arms of a beautiful woman and a younger, softer version of Burt Hummel. Blaine guessed the woman must had been Kurt's late mother – his Sub inherited her shining eyes, silky chestnut hair... pretty much everything that made him so beautiful. No wonder Burt was so overprotective of his son. Another older photograph confirmed that by showing only little Kurt in a tight embrace of his father, whose piercing eyes staring straight seemed to dare to _try_ to take his child away from him.

Blaine's eyes wandered to other photos. There were a few quite similar with a young Kurt – _oh God, he was so cute_ – standing among the group of other teenagers, all similarly dressed in some flashy costumes. There were dates scribbled at the bottoms of the photographs.

_If he's twenty-six now..._, Blaine quickly counted in his mind, _Kurt was fifteen and sixteen when these were taken. _The Dom looked closer at the boy – his eyes were full of joy and hope. These photographs had been definitely taken before the marking. Actually, after Blaine had studied all of the photographs – most with Kurt and his dad or female friends from school – it seemed that all of them were taken before the status tests. Blaine wrinkled his eyebrows and sighed heavily, suddenly filled with a deep sadness. _Oh, Kurt... you must've been so deep in a self-hatred after learning about your status..._

"Blaine?" The Dom's thoughts were interrupted by a sleepy, hoarse voice.

Blaine turned toward the bed from where Kurt was watching him. The Dom could never hide a smile seeing the frizzy morning nest of hair on the Sub's head – and today was no exception.

Kurt pouted at Blaine's wide grin, of course.

"I told you to not look at my hair first thing in the morning... Why did you leave the bed anyway? We finally have a little vacation from work and could still sleep for a few more hours."

"And miss exploring a 'teenage Kurt'?" Blaine sat on the bed and reached to stroke Kurt's cheek. "I've been covertly scoping out your room, so you can go back to your sweet dreams."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but also instinctually leaned into Blaine's touch. "I won't be able to have any dreams knowing you are snooping all over the place. Have you found anything embarrassing yet?"

"I was looking at the photographs," Blaine replied, his hand now sinking his fingers into the chestnut frizzy hair. Kurt hummed from the nice massage. Somehow, his Dom always was able to so easily get rid of his morning grumpiness.

"You were such a plump kid," Blaine continued commenting, a flirty smirk appearing on his face. "But then you became quite a hot teenager," he added quickly, seeing Kurt dangerously narrowing his eyes. "I was wondering... Are there really no photos of you after the marking? I'm sure that you had to have at least few good memories with your friends?"

Kurt stiffened. He had been expecting this question but it still made him uncomfortable.

"I did... with Mercedes, Rachel and Tina. Even Finn was nice to me – we were already brothers by that time. It just..." the Sub thought for a moment, trying to construct a clearer explanation. "For me the time I was recognized as a Sub by everyone was like a black hole, a pause in existence between the young, hopeful 'Kurt' and the adult 'Kurt' who, again, could be whomever he wanted to be. All that was in between I pushed away and didn't want to leave any evidence of how I felt back then."

"What about the group photographs? Was it some kind of an after school club or something?"

Kurt waved his hand nonchalantly, but his eyes were bitter. "That was my glee club in high school. It wasn't the most popular choice among the students and it wasn't very successful, but we did have fun. I don't have a group shot from my senior year, because I was not allowed to attend for my '_rebellious behaviour_'." Kurt made quotation marks with his fingers.

The Dom's heart contracted, hearing of yet another punishment given to his Sub. He sighed and rubbed Kurt's back sympathetically. "I should've known you were a singer – you have such a lovely voice. Did you miss the glee club a lot?"

The Sub shrugged, trying to look unaffected. "Most of us were swaying in the background for Rachel's numerous grand solos, but I missed the feeling of being a part of something, being with friends." He felt differently telling about his high school drama now than when he'd had his first honest conversation with Blaine. The regret was not completely gone, but he felt more at peace about it now. Perhaps what was different was the awareness that all that had happened in his high school didn't prevent him from meeting Blaine later in his life.

Blaine nodded, his eyes sad, but warm. "I wish I could have been back there then for you."

"Does it have anything to do with the whole 'hot teenager' thing? Because you were, like, twenty then, so it would be totally a crime," the Sub playfully arched his eyebrows.

Blaine leaned into Kurt's personal space. "Maybe we could've had a secret forbidden affair? Or, knowing me, I would've thought you were a Dom and we would've been the most fabulous - and the most oblivious at the same time - best gay friends in Limone."

Kurt laughed and allowed the Dom to pull him into a warm hug. The masculine, spicy smell encompassed the Sub inside its safe 'shield'. Blaine nuzzled Kurt's neck like a puppy, searching perhaps for a nice place to make a hickey. The warm lips found an inviting surface and started sucking on the soft skin…

"Hey hey hey..." Kurt stopped him regretfully, pulling away. "I think we gave my dad enough 'images' for a lifetime yesterday. I want to make things easier for him so that he can get used to the idea of me having a Dom. And that means no showing off with our intimacy too much for now."

Blaine groaned, but humored his Sub and stopped his ministrations. "Okay, why don't you take a _PG_ shower and then we will eat breakfast in a completely _PG_ manner?"

"A 'PG' shower? I didn't know there were different-rated showers..." Kurt frowned. "Is there an _M-rated_ shower then as well?"

Blaine flashed his confident smile. "Oh, Kitten... There is just _so_ much I could still teach you."

* * *

The last droplets of the water from the showerhead hit Kurt's skin while he reached for the towel. He dried himself leisurely, enjoying the familiarity of his old bathroom. He looked at the clothes he had taken from his suitcase – white, fitted pants and a green-and-beige striped shirt. _Perfect for an outside walk in the sun_, Kurt thought and decided he would show Blaine his hometown today. Hopefully its nicer side.

The Sub looked at the mirror, but before performing his usual last mirror check he heard a muted voice coming from behind the bathroom door. Curious, he opened the door and saw Blaine talking on his phone.

"-Yes, the deal is off. I know about everything from Mr Hudson and we both agreed that your messages have to stop. You are _not_ getting any money for your 'troubles' and I can assure you if you keep pestering Mr Hummel I'm not going to just stand by. Oh yes, I know my rights as Mr Hummel's Dom very well-"

Kurt pressed his lips tightly together. He could easily guess that Blaine was talking to Dr Jordan about him. As much as he would like for the annoying emails to stop, he thought it was his problem – and Finn's – and he didn't want Blaine to be involved more than necessary.

_Let me handle that bitch!_ he wanted to shout, but didn't. The doctor would probably have a field day with him if she heard any sort of argument between the Sub and his Dom through the phone. With an irritated sigh Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and slouched against the door frame waiting for Blaine to finish.


	36. Chapter 36

"...You can be sure I'll be keeping an eye on this situation." Blaine finished angrily and shook his head switching off the phone. He turned around and tensed seeing Kurt in all his 'ice queen' glory. Their eyes locked and the Dom just knew it was going to be a difficult day for him.

Blaine's eyebrows wrinkled with worry. "Kitten..."

"I'm not your pet," Kurt spat out immediately.

"Of course you are not. I though you liked that nickname."

Both men had stared at each other for a while before Kurt spoke up. "I told you I was handling it!"

"You ignoring her wouldn't have any effect on her. Even I had problems communicating-" Blaine stopped, seeing the sudden 'pissed off' look on Kurt's face. "What's wrong?" he asked, confused.

"You said 'even I', that's what's wrong," Kurt snapped. "You are doing the whole 'I am a Dom, therefore if something seems even remotely challenging for me, it must be impossible for a poor, fragile Sub' thing." He dramatically threw his hands up.

Blaine lifted his hand and raked it through his dark curls. _These conversations will make my hair white soon_, he thought grimly. "It was just easier and quicker for both of us. I couldn't stand how you looked after receiving one of her messages."

Kurt rolled his eyes and curled his arms around himself like shield. "Oh, yeah. Because I'm so emotionally unstable that I can't handle harmless messages and I can't defend myself on my own."

Blaine bit his tongue before he would say something stupid like at least partially agreeing to this statement, because Kurt wouldn't let him explain himself further. And, having an argument with Kurt in this house – with Burt and Finn in the kitchen - was literally dangerous for him.

With a sigh the Dom put his hands around Kurt's arms and rubbed them, trying to construct his arguments in the best way possible.

"Kurt, we both know that you are a strong person. You carved your own way through life despite all the bullshit some people tried to feed you in high school. _But_, for this woman the facts don't matter. She already has an image of you in her mind as someone broken and nothing you would say or do would change that. We could waste a lot of time on trying to change her mind, but I don't think she's worth that effort. My involvement in the matter is just so we have more time for ourselves."

Kurt closed his eyes – he hated how Blaine's touch and voice of reason were breaking down his resolve. He hated becoming dependent upon Blaine and it was already difficult for him to imagine a day when he would need to be strong only by himself...

"Let's go have a breakfast," Kurt abruptly stopped his unpleasant trail of thoughts.

Blaine was upset to hear some kind of resignation in his Sub's voice, but decided for now to just observe him closely. That turned out to be difficult as Kurt faked a good humour as soon as they entered the kitchen. He would joke with Finn, gush about the dress Rachel had bought earlier this week and ask Carole about her new jam recipe – all of that without showing how shaken he had been just moments before the meal.

Blaine sipped his coffee, looking up. His eyes automatically met Burt's and the Dom could see that Kurt's father didn't buy his son's performance either. Burt stared at Blaine with a face clearly saying '_I don't know what is going on, but it must be your fault_'.

* * *

No amount of bad atmosphere or arguments would manage to make Kurt change his plans – he was still taking Blaine around the town, including the shopping center. Fortunately the weather was beautiful, so they could really enjoy being outside instead of moping around the house and trying not to snap at each other.

Leaving the house and walking toward the car, Blaine felt two cold hands wrapping themselves affectionately around his arm. He looked surprised at his Sub.

"I'm still upset about the morning," Kurt assured him, his fingers clawing onto Blaine's sleeve. "But it's our problem. No reason to show my family any reasons to butt into our lives."

The Dom nodded, understanding. He felt better having Kurt close and touching him and hoped that Sub would forget later to 'unwrap' himself.

And he actually did forget, but Blaine couldn't really feel happy about it, given the real reason - as soon as they got out of the car in the shopping center, the Dom was suddenly reminded how some smaller towns were still very close-minded towards homosexual couples. No one said anything aloud, but there were quite a few disgusted stares directed at them.

"Ugh... that was my math teacher from high school. For the sake of the younger generations I really hope he's either fired or retired," Kurt whispered, scooting closer to his Dom. Blaine glanced at the elderly man, who had eyed Kurt with disdain just a moment ago.

"I should-" the Dom began, but was cut off by Kurt shaking his head.

"Hold your horses, my to-be-knight in silver armor. I don't want to make a spectacle."

"Are you sure about the walk, though? If everyone is going to be like that..."

"I'm sure," Kurt sent him a little smile. "Not everything is bad here. And I kind of want to show you off to someone later."

"Okay, but you need to stay close to me the whole time. I want you to be safe."

The Sub reluctantly promised to not leave the Dom's side and then led Blaine through the local mall. The location wasn't as showy as the shopping centres of the capitol, but the Dom enjoyed the little stories and commentaries made by Kurt about some significant or not-so-significant places there.

"...and the flash mob was a success – Rachel decided to keep her nose the way it is."

Blaine laughed loudly, startling other people on the escalator inside the local mall. "Oh, how I'd love to see that. It's so 'you' to offer an advice in the most fabulous way."

"Speaking of fabulous, we are going now to a place where you _have to_ meet someone. It's just a few shops from here," Kurt tugged on Blaine's arm excitedly as if to make him go faster. However, they only made a few yards before the Sub suddenly froze in place, causing his Dom to bump into his back.

"God, Kurt, I almost hit you. Why did you stop?"

Kurt didn't answer. The blue-eyed man stood petrified as his skin was getting sickly pale. His fingers curled into tight fists.

Having a bad feeling about it Blaine turned to follow what his Sub was looking at. They were standing in front of a store called 'Sheets-N-Things' that sold quite uninspiring home goods. Through the display window he could see there weren't a lot of customers inside.

Blaine looked back at his Sub. "See something you like in there?" He asked, baffled about what could catch the designer's eye in that kitsch hole.

Kurt slowly turned his head at the Dom, frowning confusedly as if he hadn't heard him just now. Blaine repeated the question.

"No, why would I like anything _here_?" Kurt said quickly, suddenly flustered as if being caught doing something improper. "Seriously, they should ban the colour 'baby blue'" He waved his hand at the pillows in a washed-out shade.

"Why did you stop then?"

The Sub shrugged, glancing again at the display window. "Just thinking how happy I am that I don't need to be a subject to 'mundane' shops like this one on everyday basis now. Come, our place for lunch is close by."

Blaine sceptically arched an eyebrow at that blatant evasion, but followed Kurt further, toward a homely cafe in all shades of pink and orange, named 'Honey Pavilion'. It was quite crowded and looked like it was a regular meeting spot for many young couples. Blaine wondered for a moment if Kurt had invited his high school friends to meet him, but he was soon proven wrong.

"Oh. My. God! I can't believe it! What are you doing here, cutie-pie?" Toward them strode one of the waitresses - a thin, blonde, tanned woman with definitely too much make-up on her face. She wore a pink uniform so tight and low-cut that her breasts looked like they would spring free any moment.

"I checked beforehand to make sure that you had a shift today, but I wanted to surprise you," Kurt explained, as he was the one addressed by the waitress. The Sub was beaming at the outrageous-looking woman as if they were close friends, even though she looked way older than him.

When the waitress noticed Blaine, her mascara-framed eyes widened. "Sugarplum, you have some explaining to do about that sexy piece of ass you brought here with you."

* * *

**Hmm… I wonder who that mysterious waitress could be… ;)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Last few chapters were a little slow, but today prepare yourself for DRAMA! What Kurt saw in the "Sheets 'n' Things" store? Who is the mysterious waitress? What Kurt is going to do now? Well, now is the time to find out!**

**Betaed by hkvoyage, who's way better than me at remembering about this pesky little thing called update deadline XD**

**Next update: 1****st**** November. **

**Meanwhile, please enjoy today's update!**

* * *

"I'm Blaine Anderson," the Dom had flashed the waitress his most charming smile before clarifying "and I belong to this guy," he tilted his head a bit at Kurt, who instantly flushed red.

The woman looked somewhat disappointed, but shook the Dom's hand with a wide grin on her face. "I should've known your yummy butt was already claimed. I'm April Rhodes and I've been your _bunny-boy_'s friend since I personally dragged him out of the closet."

Blaine frowned, a little confused.

"She got me my first muscle men magazine and got me drunk enough to out myself as gay to the whole school," Kurt explained in a matter-of-fact voice. "Probably not the most subtle way to do it, but it's not like anyone was really surprised..." he trailed off as if recalling this happening.

"Hey, it worked, _cupcake_, and spared you agonizing over it. Now, I guess you'd like some lunch, right?" April took out her pink Hello Kitty notebook and licked the pen tip. "I'll get you a really nice table."

Nice apparently meant 'angled the way she could easily ogle Blaine's ass most of the time, but it was also by the wall, away from loud teenagers, so both men didn't mind. April came over few times – to take the order, to deliver their food or just to chat for a bit. Blaine learned that she had been a high school drop-out, who had returned later to Kurt's school to properly finish her education, but still didn't manage to – not with all the chaos of her constant changing Doms. She was finally expelled because not only she got into a short contract with their Spanish teacher, but also almost seduced a newly marked student. The woman was such a brazen Sub in her own way, that Blaine had no doubts some of Kurt's habits and independence rubbed off of her.

"That's one strange friendship you have going here," Blaine commented after the waitress had left them alone.

Kurt swirled the spaghetti around his fork, shrugging. "Not many would want to be seen with me in this town so I had to hold on to anyone who would."

"Well, those others are all idiots. But your friends seem to hold strongly on to you as well," Dom added with a smile. "April, Rachel... I also noticed you keep contact with Mercedes Jones from your year."

"I'm not sure Rachel would spare me any attention if she wasn't in a partnership with my brother, but yeah, it's nice knowing that some of them remember me..." Kurt stared at Blaine's plate for a moment with a strange expression. The variety of emotions on his face changed too quickly for the Dom to latch onto any particular one and to he couldn't figure out what Kurt was thinking about.

"I see you don't like green peppers too much. Want me to take this 'burden' from your plate?" the Sub suddenly said.

"…Sure."

Frowning, the Dom moved his plate slowly forward, while Kurt reached for the vegetables with his fork. While taking them back his elbow bumped into the coffee cup and...

"I'm so sorry!" Kurt cried seeing the hot liquid dripping from the table onto Blaine's jeans. "I should've been more careful!"

The Dom shook his head. "It's okay, these are my casual clothes and the coffee wasn't hot." He reached for few napkins to clean the mess on the table.

"But you still need to get rid of the stain!" Kurt insisted sternly. He stood up and started walking toward the counter.

"I'll ask if we could get you cleaned up somehow here," He said and then he was quickly gone, followed by Blaine's questioning stare.

Kurt jogged to April. He felt terrible about what he was about to do, but he already made a decision to go through with his plan. "I need a favour," he whispered conspiratorially. "I spilled some coffee on Blaine and I need you to take him to the bathroom and clean him off. And... I need you to take your time doing it."

April sent him a mischievous smirk. "Oh, how I missed my little scheming minx. And what are you going to do with all that time while I'll be _wiping off _your Dom?"

"I need to take care of something... that I should've done a long time ago. It's close by so I won't be too long."

"It's close by? What shopping do you have in mind, _dove_? Unless... You're going to 'Sheets-N-Things', aren't you?" April grimaced. "You shouldn't bother yourself with this bullshit from your past anymore. And doing such tricks on your Dom... That's a bit harsh..."

Kurt did know that. His head already hurt from the guilt even before proceeding with his plan. He didn't need _April_ of all people lecturing him even more.

_Damn, time for the big guns_, Kurt thought and then nonchalantly looked down as if checking out his fingernails. "I spilled the coffee over Blaine's _crotch_," he mused out loud.

"_Now_ you're talking, _pumpkin_. You can count on me then."

* * *

David Karofsky hated his job more and more every day. He despised his wine-coloured apron that seemed to become tighter on him with each month. Graduating from high school popped his perfect balloon of popularity and athletic accomplishments – without any specific plans for the future he drifted from one job to another, staying at 'Sheets-N-Things' only because the alternatives were even more depressing.

He was just re-folding a duvet, when he noticed someone walking up toward him. Someone, who had disappeared from Limone almost ten years ago only to mercilessly haunt his dreams ever since.

"Kurt Hummel," Dave whispered, as if that person would disappear like a vision if he spoke louder. The man in front of him had changed a lot since high school. His porcelain baby face became more defined, although it retained its angelic innocence. The body, wrapped in clothes so tight it should be illegal, grew taller and beamed with sex appeal. Dave suddenly understood how Spiderman must've felt when his senses were 'tingling'. In a more carnal way, at least.

"Karofsky," spoke the walking personification of beauty and then Karofsky realized that it was Hummel for _real_, not a dream.

The Sub stared at his former tormentor unsure of how he should feel about this meeting. He didn't prepare any speech or anything and he strangely didn't feel like shouting angrily at the man he used to consider his nemesis...

"Are you back in Limone?" Dave asked. His voice was unusually quiet.

Kurt shook his head. "Just visiting my dad. I do it quite regularly."

"I haven't seen you before."

The Sub glanced around them, his hands nervously rubbing his trousers to wipe off non-existent sweat. "Well, I would never stop to shop _here_."

"But you are now," _way to go, Captain Obvious_, Dave chastised himself.

"I needed some closure. To see how my life's changed," Kurt explained vaguely as if justifying this meeting more to himself rather than to Karofsky. "And maybe to see if you are still the same person or maybe you've also changed, so I don't need to dwell on the past. You could help me if you'd tell me. "

Dave didn't understand what he was supposed to say to that, but his head was swirling with all these feelings that he kept repressing for so long. Without anyone else watching and judging him he felt like he could actually speak the truth to Kurt for the first time in his life.

"I tried to get a girl Sub, but it didn't work out," he blurted out, throwing the badly folded duvet onto the shelf. "It's easy to guess I couldn't find any gay Sub in this town that would admit who he is. Maybe your story scared them from outing themselves," he added bitterly.

Kurt stared at him, disgust mixed with pity. "I see. I was hoping no one would need to go through the same hell as I." The Sub suddenly felt awkward. What was he doing here listening to Karofsky? Why should he care what his former bully did with his life? He began to turn around._ I shouldn't be here, I should be back in the cafe with Blaine..._

"Wait!" Dave's desperate voice stopped the Sub. "Don't go!"

Dave spoke up without thinking but he just knew that he didn't want Kurt to disappear again. Not when he saw a small, fragile light of hope to finally get some happiness in his life. He stepped forward and easily wrapped his massive hand around Kurt's wrist.

"Don't leave again. You should've stayed with me!"

Kurt stared shocked at Dave's desperate face. "You must be fucking joking, Karofsky. Why would I want to stay in this town just for my tormentor from school?" he spat.

"I kissed you," the Dom replied, licking his lips to remember the taste of the Sub. "I told you I wanted to be your Dom. I was _supposed_ to be your Dom."

Kurt shook his head. His captured wrist itched. "You're delusional. Now let me go – it was a mistake to come here after all."

However Dave physically couldn't let go. His instincts were telling him to hold on to this Sub, as he never would be able to find someone equally amazing. Dave's fingers tightened their hold.

The Sub looked at their connected hands, finally some late fear impulses starting to kick in. He hadn't been afraid before because he was empowered by being an adult now, but he forgot that Dave was now an adult Dom - less teenage confusion and more ego. And definitely more physical strength. Kurt shuddered.

"It's too late for that now, Karofsky."

"It's not. I _need_ a Sub, and you-"

"He already has a Dom," The deep voice cut in from behind Kurt. The Sub sighed recognizing the voice.

Dave Karofsky watched Blaine with wide eyes. "And who are you?" he asked, but the suspicion has already painfully squeezed his heart.

Blaine's hands encircled Kurt's waist from behind, one resting on his hips, the other pressing flat to the Sub's stomach. "I'm Kurt Hummel's Dom," he answered. Apparently he didn't feel obliged to give his name, but that introduction was more than enough to rattle Karofsky.

"His... what? But..." Dave's eyes looked like they were about to pop out at the sight of the stranger. After a moment of shock he composed himself and put on a fake smile. "So you mellowed out in the end, Kurt? All that talk how you are not a Sub, but in the end..." Dave looked almost relieved, triumphant. His fingers slid from the Sub's wrist.

"You are an idiot, David Karofsky" Blaine commented. He gently turned Kurt to face him and looked piercingly into the blue eyes.

"Kneel," Blaine said in a voice that could be only described as 'dark, crushed velvet'.

A big part of Kurt _fucking_ wanted to drop onto his knees right there and then. It had been a while since he listened to his submissive impulses and he missed the feel of safety when he would just drown in Blaine suggestions. However, he was _not_ going to do it here, in this tacky shop. Not in front of Karofsky.

"No way," he answered, glaring questioningly at his Dom. If he expected Blaine to be angry at him, though, he was in for a surprise. His Dom chuckled, smiling confidently, as he turned to Karofsky.

"You see now? Kurt hasn't changed. He is still the same strong Sub you always desired." His eyes shone coldly as he said the last word. "But you have never cherished that. And you'll never have him."

Karofsky's face fell when he understood the message. He froze in place, his eyes jumping between Kurt and his Dom.

Blaine started to push Kurt along with him, away from Karofsky. The Sub looked bamboozled over what had just happened. "If you know what's good for you, you'll forget about Kurt," Blaine added over his shoulder, leaving with Kurt.

But how Karofsky could so easily forget?

* * *

Both men walked out of the store in silence. However, as soon as they were outside, Kurt inhaled deeply and turned to Blaine. "What the hell was that about? How was I supposed to kneel there in front of everyone?" He didn't add that he was almost ready to do it.

"You _weren't _supposed to do it. That was the point," Blaine replied. "Karofsky desired you the way you always were – the strong willed Sub. He would feel relieved from his feelings knowing that you'd become more submissive, making you in his eyes just like any other Sub."

"But you-"

"I rubbed in his face the fact, that you are still the same, but not available."

"Why would you do that?! That wasn't necessary." Kurt shook his head angrily.

"Why not?" Blaine's eyes darkened. "He touched what was _mine_, not to mention he deserved much more after how he treated you in high school."

Kurt tried his hardest to ignore the warm shudders that rippled through his body upon hearing the possessive growl Blaine had just made. "But I just wanted closure... And I would get out of my own."

"A little revenge is a great form of closure, Kitten. And we have bigger problems than Karofsky at the moment."

_Uh-oh_, Kurt didn't like that gleam in Blaine's eyes. "How did you even know it was Karofsky and where I was?"

Blaine led Kurt to the car park, walking by the colourful shops. "April spilled. Easily. You forget, _dear_, that I am a Dom. But you changed the subject again." His fingers tightened the hold on Kurt's arm. "The one that got himself in _real_ trouble is you, Kurt. I'm quite disappointed in you."

Blaine's words stabbed through Kurt's heart.


	38. Chapter 38

The word 'disappointed' pounded into Kurt's brain. It was delivered in such a dry, Blaine-unlike voice that it caused the Sub to shiver out of guilt. The younger man's shoulders dropped. He would have stopped walking and crumble into himself if Blaine wasn't half-dragging him toward the car.

_What now?_ Kurt thought. Maybe if he tried to talk to his Dom, to salvage the situation somehow... but he was scared that Blaine's reserved voice would be matched by his face, so he averted his eyes and allowed himself to be urged into the vehicle. The Dom joined him from the other side and the impact of the closing door made Kurt flinch.

_And I did all of this for what? For seeing stupid Karofsky? It's great to see how fucked up my priorities are_… the Sub berated himself.

"Kurt... look at me." Blaine spoke and Kurt felt a painful sting in his eyes – he would so much more prefer to hear one of the stupid nicknames he had been given by Blaine instead of his name.

"Kurt, look at me right now!" The Dom was getting impatient.

The Sub turned his head at the stern command. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

Blaine sighed. "You are making it very difficult for me to be angry at you." He reached Kurt's face and gently wiped out the tear. "But you understand we can't just leave it at that, don't you?"

The Sub nodded reluctantly. He was silent as he was afraid he would start crying the moment he would try to say anything. The last thing he wanted was start weeping.

"Tell me, what did you do wrong?" Blaine asked suddenly and Kurt's eyes widened, confused.

"Oh, I know, but I want to be sure _you_ know too," the Dom explained.

"I deliberately spilled coffee on you," the Sub whispered. Having to say it out loud made him squirm from humiliation, but he knew he deserved that.

Blaine waved his hand. "Yeah, that wasn't exactly a pleasant event, but that's not the important part. What did you do after that?"

"I left," Kurt continued in a shaky voice. "Even though I promised to stay by your side."

The Dom nodded, confirming. "You made me really worried, especially after I managed to get April to tell me where you had gone." The Dom moved as if to reach for Kurt's shoulders, but after a moment of hesitation he rested his hands on the wheel instead. "And to see _Karofsky _of all people. The guy, who-"

"Bullied me?" Kurt cut in. "It's not like he could do that to me now, not without his high school popularity supporting him."

"He is also a guy who forcefully kissed you," Blaine argued.

Kurt raised his eyebrow. "So that's what this is about? I wouldn't let him do anything to me. And I'm sure he wouldn't..."

"Really? And how can you be so sure?" Blaine sceptically narrowed his eyes. "How can I not be worried about you wandering off when you have a tendency to drive gay Doms around you crazy?"

"So it's my fault I encounter possessed gay Doms all the time? And that includes you!" Kurt spat in a badly timed defence. He immediately realized that what he had just said wasn't fair.

"I… I didn't mean it like that," Kurt amended quickly. "I don't think you are even remotely like them…"

Blaine didn't look at him, but he slowly nodded. His shoulders stayed tense, though, as the Dom tried his best to hide how these words had hurt him.

"I know. I also don't think you are to blame for any screwed up Dom you encountered. It doesn't change the fact that I worry about you while you went away despite your promise."

Blaine turned forward to start the engine. "We better get home," he said emotionlessly.

The car left the parking space and smoothly drove back to Hummel-Hudson house. Blaine clutched the wheel tightly while Kurt was ostentatiously looking outside the window. Sometimes, one of them would glance at the other, but their eyes never met.

* * *

Of course Burt noticed straight away that there was something wrong. Surprisingly, he actually could also tell that it was Kurt's fault this time.

He watched, only mildly shocked, as his son disappeared without any greeting behind the door leading to his old room in the basement. "Ooookay... That hasn't happened since high school. Will you handle it? Is this still about that Dr Jordan, because it's not your fault. I can always throw Finn in there, so Kurt could rightly use that idiot as a scratching post. "

Blaine sighed. "It's not that... although the whole situation shook Kurt deeply, so I wouldn't discount the connection."

Burt waved his hand. "Kurt can be a drama queen, but whatever happened he probably feels worse about it than you. Don't let him bolt on you until you have a proper talk. And… don't be too harsh," the older Dom added with a softer voice.

Blaine felt weird as the older Dom's wariness of him took a step back as they both connected over their shared worry of Kurt.

"I could never be." Blaine was glad that Burt didn't ask what exactly had happened between them – he didn't want to remind the older Dom about Kurt's former bully.

* * *

Blaine quietly opened the door to the basement – fortunately his Sub didn't bolt it from the inside – and descended the wooden stairs. Kurt was lying on his stomach on the bed, his face hidden between his arms. Even if he had heard the Dom's steps he ignored them completely. Blaine recalled Burt's warning about his son possibly choosing to run away from this conversation. Well, that was _not_ going to happen if Blaine had any say on the matter…

"I know you're not sleeping," the Dom said, looming over his Sub. "How can we fix what happened earlier when you don't want to talk?"

Kurt's shoulders jerked slightly, but he didn't answer.

"Ignoring me won't make the problem go away, Kurt." Blaine's voice sounded more distant now and Kurt figured out that the Dom walked further away from him. The sudden rummaging sound peaked the Sub's interest – he held his breath trying to recognize any sound – but he didn't lift his head from the pillow.

The quiet padding on the carpet betrayed that Blaine moved back towards Kurt. The Dom touched his Sub's hands that were clutching onto the pillow. "Are you just going to mope or are we going to talk?" His fingers circled Kurt's wrists and massaged it gently. "Kurt?"

The Sub mumbled something in response, but the pillow muffled his voice.

"Kurt... I need to see your face." Blaine pushed away a stray lock from Kurt's forehead and that was when the Sub realized something was definitely off, because he could still feel his Dom's both hands on his wrists. He quickly lifted his head and blinked rapidly seeing that Blaine's hands were nowhere near his. Kurt's wrists were encircled by soft but sturdy leather bracelets connected with each other with an additional leather strap and... chained to the bed post just above his head.

"What. The. Hell?!" Kurt glared furiously at Blaine, tugging on the restraints.

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Prevention," he simply said.

"And now what?" Kurt inhaled sharply, steeling himself like for a battle. "You've got me imprisoned like a criminal. Should I expect whipping to happen soon?"

The Dom crossed his arms over his chest and watched his Sub as if considering. Kurt looked at him angrily, but his eyes were shiny and on the verge of crying. It was obvious that despite his desperate attempts to hide it the Sub was extremely upset about their argument. He still needed to understand the importance and purpose of listening to his Dom, though.

Blaine sat on the bed, next to Kurt's waist, and put his hand on the brunet's lower back. Despite the warm temperature in the room Kurt shivered.

"What are you doing?" He asked, panicked, bending his neck in attempt to see what Blaine was up to.

"Teaching you a lesson, Kurt," the Dom answered calmly. His hand slid lower, nudging at the belt of Kurt's pants. "First, I think that we need to get rid of these."

"No, we don't!" Kurt said quickly and jerked his arms to stop Blaine, but the chained bracelets painfully stopped him. "_Fuck_... Why did you even pack these?"

"I remembered how well you responded to a little restraint a while ago and I thought you might like these... but it doesn't matter now." Blaine's voice was tinged with a soft sadness. "You know… It would be perfectly appropriate for you to use a safeword now."

Kurt stilled. That _did_ sound tempting.

_As tempting as losing the rest of my pride_, he immediately thought. _Hundreds of Subs gets punished for less. Forget about being a Dom… resisting would make me too weak to even be a Sub. _

Blaine sighed at Kurt's lack of response.

The Sub whimpered when he felt his Dom's hands sliding underneath him and starting to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. Blaine climbed onto the bed and straddled Kurt's hips between his tights. His fingers brushed over the brunet's body when he started to peel down the pants together with the briefs underneath. However, there was something clinical about his ministrations that took away any sexual aspect from Blaine's actions. Not being able to see his Dom's face unnerved Kurt even more. The Sub felt a rush of cold air sweeping over his bare ass cheeks and his breath hitched.

Kurt's brain made a quick math. _The promise of the punishment plus my bare ass_... His blue eyes filled with tears. "Blaine... just... if you are going to _spank_ me..." his voice waivered there from humiliation. "With my dad upstairs... can you make sure he won't hear anything?"

"So you just _now_ decided to talk… or rather _negotiate_? You should've thought about the consequences when you broke your promise of not leaving my side, Kurt."


	39. Chapter 39

**Finally here! I am really sorry for the great delay! I was really behind writing an important essay for school and then jumping straight into out-of-Uni placement… But here we come! You might want to re-read the last chapter first to remind yourself that terrible cliffie from over 4 weeks ago… ;)**

**Betaed by hkvoyage,who's always there to cheer on me ^_^**

**Next update will need to be on 12th December as I'm currently on this hardcore placement at school for 6 weeks that's going to drain me out of all my energy…**

* * *

For Kurt the next few seconds felt like ages of agony. The only sign of Blaine's presence – otherwise silent after that last sentence – was the Dom's fingers ghosting over Kurt's exposed skin. As if Blaine was trying to guess how much strength he should use to colour the pale flesh red. The Sub held his breath and wished he could just disappear from here, back to his empty, but safe and familiar apartment. In the back of his head a tiny, tempting voice nagged him that there was a simple way to stop it, he just has to say one word…

_And that would make you into a coward giving up at someone's mercy. You'd be weak and dependent - _Kurt kept giving himself a pep talk inside his head.

What came next certainly surprised him. Instead of the expected hit, Kurt felt something soft and moist touching one of his ass cheeks. The Sub froze, trying to figure out what was happening, if this was a weird prelude to the proper punishment. All became clear soon when, along with the strange caress, he felt a warm breath on his skin and a light scraping of the teeth.

"Blaine... are you...?" Kurt tried to look back, but couldn't see anything more over the shoulder than Blaine's left leg and hand resting on the sheet.

"Mhm," The Dom hummed and continued the sucking and nipping on Kurt's soft butt.

"But..." The Sub was completely baffled. He didn't have any idea what Blaine's intentions were. _Well, besides leaving a hickey on my ass_, he added in thoughts.

His body shivered from the cold air on the moistened patch of skin when Blaine pulled away. Before Kurt would say anything, though, the Dom planted another kiss, this time slightly higher, over one of the shallow dimples. He lingered there for a bit and then Blaine started a burning trail of kisses along Kurt's spine, lifting his shirt as he went up.

Kurt's heart stammered when he could sense his Dom crawling above him, with each soft touch of his lips nearing the Sub's neck. When Blaine got to the place between the shoulder blades he paused for a moment and the next kiss that Kurt felt was just behind his ear.

"Just give me a moment," Blaine murmured into the Sub's ear and Kurt froze, the Dom's voice overtaking him.

_Wait, is he going to do anything more now?_

However, Blaine only reached above him to unbuckle the leather bracelets. Once Kurt's wrists were free, the Dom retreated, giving his Sub some space, and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting.

At first, Kurt just lied there still, as if not registering that he could move again. Finally, he sluggishly lifted himself on his elbows and sat on the bed, silently staring down onto the sheets. His heart was slowly calming down, although his mind was still fuzzy. After a longer moment, when he was sure that Blaine wasn't going to do anything more, Kurt tentatively turned around to face his Dom. He didn't really know what exactly he had expected, but he was overwhelmed by the quiet concern and sadness in Blaine's eyes that seemed darker than usual. Both men stared into each other's eyes before Kurt got his voice back.

"You... you... jerk!" he exclaimed, his voice cracking. "How could you?"

Blaine frowned and opened his mouth, but Kurt wasn't finished.

"Do you have _any_ idea how I felt?! You didn't tell me anything! I couldn't see what you were going to do! I was fucking scared that you were going to do something to hurt and humiliate me! You were so terrifying and then just went ahead and-"

"Actually, it was _you_ who didn't know before how _I_ felt. Now you do." Blaine managed to interrupt the Sub's rant.

Kurt instantly wanted to counter that, but the bitterness in the Dom's stare stopped him. _What is he talking about? When was he in such situation – hopeless and scared? It's not like I would do such a thing to him-"_

"Oh," Kurt breathed out when something in his mind clicked. He suddenly felt like a brat. "You mean when I tricked you and left with April..." The Sub pressed his lips together in a thin line and looked down at his wrists, the touch of the leather still lingering in his skin. His feelings of guilt came back, but this time stronger when he started to think about all of this from Blaine's point of view. "But then... I was only..."

Blaine took the Sub's hands in his own. "I was scared. Scared, because I didn't know where you were, if you were safe. I didn't know _why_ you deceived me. _Why_ you were chasing your past nightmares. And then, when April finally confessed who you went to meet I didn't know what this... _brute _could have done to you."

"I didn't have anything specific on my mind when I did that. I just wanted some sort of… closure. Just so Karofsky would stop being that unbeatable monster from my school years in my head."

"But _I _didn't know any of that when you left me behind. And the next time I saw you that man was grabbing your arm."

Kurt looked at Blaine as if for the first time. He has always seen his Dom's confidence, so he almost forgot that Blaine could also be worried, be jealous, be vulnerable... Unable to find the right words, Kurt could only stare at Blaine with his shining ocean eyes.

"I want you to understand that my orders were not to annoy you, but to protect both you and me, Kitten." Blaine spoke again.

And then, upon hearing that last word, Kurt burst into tears throwing his arms over Blaine's shoulders and all but slamming his head into the older man's chest. The Dom hugged Kurt back, sinking his fingers into the chestnut hair and embracing the trembling from sobbing shoulders.

"Uh... What happened? Was it too much after all? I just wanted you to somehow understand…"

Kurt shook his head, his tears damping Blaine's shirt. "You used-" he sniffed "-You used one of those stupid nicknames again. You were calling me just 'Kurt' after walking out of that shop."

"Is it bad that I used it again? Or good?" Blaine was a bit confused. The Sub huffed impatiently in reply.

"You are asking me now? You were using these nicknames the whole time since the contract!"

"Good then," the Dom smiled. "How are you feeling now?"

"I'm... better." Kurt collected his thoughts. "I'm sorry. Tricking you was foolish and selfish of me. I don't know what I expected from Karofsky. Maybe at least some remorse and an apology…"

"Is that something you'd like to happen?"

"I'm not sure anymore." The Sub remembered how miserable his former bully looked. "When I talked to him I already felt a lot pity towards him. If he said, "I'm sorry" to me I would be too obliged to reply that's it's alright."

"But it's not alright. He still thought he was somehow entitled to you!"

Kurt shook his head a little at his Dom's jealous outrage. "That's my school's brainwashing showing its results in practice. He probably got confused by suddenly seeing me after so many years when I ran away from him. Anyway, once again – I'm sorry for that coffee and disappearing act."

"I'm sorry too," Blaine moved his hand down, resting it on Kurt's bare back. "Sitting with that hickey on your ass will probably be awkward for a while."


	40. Chapter 40

Blaine's off-hand comment made Kurt suddenly aware that his pants' waist was currently around his thighs. Like in a slow-motion film Kurt moved his eyes to look down.

"Oh god, I hate you, Blaine," Kurt breathed out and quickly lifted his hips to pull up his pants. Blaine caught his Sub's waist to steady him and avoided looking down to make the situation even more awkward.

"I don't think you really mean it..." The Dom started murmuring, but got interrupted by a shocked gasp. He raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"The fabric scraped the... hickey," Kurt glared at Blaine. "Am I going to feel it every time I move until it disappears?"

"Of course," Blaine confirmed, innocently stating the obvious. "And we are not exactly done yet..."

Kurt halted zipping up his pants and stared at the Dom, the sudden fear building up in him again.

"I don't mean with the 'punishment'... we still need to talk!" Blaine added quickly. He reached forward to cup Kurt's face in his hands, which seemed to calm the Sub a bit.

"What's there to talk about? You told me to do something. I didn't listen and screwed up. I was… well… punished for it and apologized. Isn't that the end?"

_Oh, boy_, Blaine thought, wincing.

"That's not _exactly_ how it usually goes. Punishments only make sense if they are followed up with a mutual understanding of the reasons both of us did what we did. Speaking of reasons… there is something I've noticed that we need to discuss first... When I give you instructions or try to take control, you look like it personally hurts and offends you..."

Kurt was confused. "Hurts me? What do you mean?"

"It already looked that way in the morning, before the whole '_Karofsky_ incident'. The way you didn't want me to handle Dr Jordan and the way I felt that you are not happy in our current arrangement – in our contract... You looked very uncomfortable with yourself when arguing with me."

Kurt had no idea where this was supposed to lead to and hated it. "In case you haven't noticed I argue quite often – that's just me being stubborn and I thought you'd be used to this by now."

"Kitten..." Blaine warned him impatiently. "I know that. I like you being assertive, but it was as if you had to be on top of our every disagreement as... a principle. Like an automatic defence in a form of attack. Am I wrong in how I see it?"

Kurt bit his lip. His thoughts on that were in true turmoil. He himself was only half-aware of his reasons for rejecting Blaine's protection...

Blaine dug deeper, his hands still resting on Kurt's cheek, as if to keep the Sub from looking away. "Why don't you want to let me make your life easier for you? I know you were used to taking care of yourself till now-"

"Exactly," Kurt confirmed, finding in Blaine's words a good place to start his explanation. "I was always doing things myself, was independent... And then you came. You, and your stupid '_Domness_'."

"Okay, that's not even a word."

"It is now," Kurt glared at the older man. "The point is... What if I'd allow you to do things for me and get used to it?"

Blaine rubbed Kurt's tense shoulders, unpleasantly confused by what might be Kurt's problem. "What's wrong with that? It's my duty and great pleasure to spoil you. Or at least support you."

The Sub sighed. "Because I might get _too_ used to this and then I wouldn't be able to go back to function how I usually do..."

"Kitten? What are you talking about?" Blaine stared at Kurt's face, quite concerned by what he was hearing. "Going back to what? Why?"

Kurt was silent, nibbling on the flesh inside of his cheek. How was he supposed to explain how he felt so it wouldn't sound like he _wanted_ their contract to end?

"Being independent and not having to answer to anyone in my private life was what helped me when I... was alone," he said finally. "What if I lose my independence through my submission and then I won't have that extra strength when I need it?"

Blaine laughed nervously. "Angel, you sound as if I would be gone soon. Don't write me off me just yet-" His eyes widened suddenly and he shook his head sharply. "Are you talking about... breaking up? What brought this on? You..." his face suddenly fell. "You want to terminate the contract? Why? Was it something I did? Or… did I hear you right the other day when you still denied being a Sub?"

_What?_ Kurt frowned, but Blaine continued.

"I really thought we were doing great, considering our rocky beginnings! Are you completely sure that-"

"No! No, no,no. It's not like that! I don't want to break it now." Kurt replied hastily and immediately winced, swearing internally. It still didn't sound right. "Now _nor at all_. Listen, Blaine. I'm just afraid that if I trust you with every difficulty I meet I won't be able to face them alone."

"But you are still coping with a lot of issues where I'm not involved like work, family... Trusting me is not going to change you..." Blaine combed Kurt's hair with his right hand and rested it against the Sub's neck. "Your strong... 'core' will always be the same. It's the walls you unnecessarily built around you over the years that need to crumble – and that alone is my goal."

"And then? When will it all crumble? When you will reach that core underneath it?" Kurt asked, his eyes were betraying some sort of a hidden fear. "You know what? Forget it. I mean, we haven't been really together for too long so it's stupid to think about what might happen to us in the future..." Kurt's voice trailed off as he ducked his head and moved to leave the bed. However, Blaine just tightened his grip on the Sub's neck making him stay.

"What brought that on? I assure you that you are not some sort of a 'summer project' for me, Kitten. I'm tired of changing my partners and I wouldn't enter into a contract with you if I didn't think we could work."

"Yeah, and today showed how _greatly_ our contract functions," Kurt said bitterly, but his breath quickened when Blaine leaned into his personal space. _Why is he smiling?_

"Arguments or not… there is still that great chemistry between us that will always save the day…"

"Really?" Kurt said slyly.

"Really," the Dom murmured into Kurt's cheek, full lips pressing the Sub's soft, pinkish skin in a soft kiss.

When Blaine's mouth left his skin, Kurt instinctually leaned forward, chasing the lost contact. His body shifted and he hissed, feeling his hickey being scratched by his pants again.

"We need to do something so we can continue our discussion without my poor behind suffering any more than necessary," He commented.

In response Blaine lied himself down on the bed and invitingly held the duvet up.

"Would that work?"

The new position would make it more difficult for Kurt to clam up and leave the room altogether if he felt uncomfortable, but maybe that was for the best – being finally forced to air everything that was bothering them…

Kurt nodded and slid down to join Blaine under the duvet.


	41. Chapter 41

**Hi! I'm alive!**

**I'm really sorry about my delays and silence (I'm still reading and loving all your reviews and comments, though!) My 1****st**** placement for a teaching training was hell, mostly as everything was so new to me… But I got through with it in one piece! I have another placements to go through in February-May plus assignment in January, so unfortunately it will be really difficult for me to give you precise update dates. I don't want you to be disappointed if you don't see a scheduled update, but on the other I don't want to set the date pessimistically far away. I decided I am going to give you a rough idea when to expect the update with some plus/minus time for you to allow – just for this school year 2015/2016 while I'm trying to get through this really important for me course. I'm just glad it's only one-year long course…**

**For the next update that would be the end of January, as I have already too much academic work to do to make it sooner…**

**I'll try to give some signals of being alive on my tumblr "tarabottiwrites" more often too, just so no one is worried and maybe there give some rough indication of where am I in terms of preparing the chapters.**

**I hope you will understand and enjoy this (slightly longer than usual) update!**

**Betaed by amazing hkvoyage who is still on the team as well despite preparing for writing a longer story herself – I loved the premise and I'll update on that when it's ready too!**

* * *

Kurt sank onto the mattress, folding his legs and curling himself on the side. He was facing Blaine who propped himself on his elbow looking back at his Sub.

"So… Talk about what?"

Blaine shrugged his shoulders, which was quite a feat given his horizontal position right now. "Maybe...where did you get the idea that we would break our contract soon. Or _at all_."

"Well, if you remember all that happened the same way _I_ remember it was kind of spontaneous..." Kurt blushed, remembering that evening. "We didn't know each other that well and after that 'lovely' party in Stravaganza I was in pieces. My state probably pulled some strings in your Dominant heart, triggering your sympathy and need to protect. If one were to look at this sceptically, after a while you might be rethinking if it was really me you wanted or just someone to help and repair... And then you could be rethinking our contract..." he trailed off as his throat tightened.

Blaine reached with his loose hand to stroke Kurt's cheek and ghosted his thumb over the brunet's lips.

"Do you think I did it out of pity? I told you that I had been attracted to you even before I knew your status. Wait… to be more specific, I was _super crazy_ about you before I knew your status. If we had continued like that for any longer I would be taking every possible therapy just to make sure nothing was wrong with me for being attracted to another Dom."

Kurt's lips stretched in a sudden smile.

"Heh. Imagine a world where Subs could be with Subs or Doms with Doms."

"I'm pretty sure that while Subs would go together swimmingly, paired Doms would end up killing each other…"

"But a Sub-only pair would probably get bored without any Dom around to annoy," Kurt admitted with a laughter, but then his face became more solemn. "But your initial attraction doesn't change the fact that you probably didn't expect all _this_ and could be thinking at some point of a way out." Kurt waved at himself.

"You're selling yourself short. I wouldn't ask you if I wasn't seriously thinking about you as a potential partner, not only a 'project' to take care of temporarily. Short contracts are not my hobby."

Kurt's mouth had moved on its own before he could stop it. "Even though you already had few of them?"

Blaine grimaced. "Oh... that... I really have mentioned that? Your memory is too good. Anyway, that was a totally different situation."

"How so?"

"Most of them were a setup made by my parents or their friends and let's just say... they had different expectations toward me because of that."

Kurt's interest spiked up and he suddenly stopped feeling sleepy. "That's it? You are not telling me more? How do you know what they wanted was different from what _I_ want?" Blaine liked the sparkle of curiosity in his Sub's eyes, but was painfully aware that spilling all of his past romance 'secrets' could be misunderstood without knowing the whole context.

"Contrary to what you might think of yourself, you are not a very high-maintenance partner in a contract – you are independent, comfortable on your own and don't have any extreme wishes. In my other relationships I'm afraid I wasn't the Dom my Subs wanted me to be - or I wasn't the Dom they expected me to be – and the Subs rightfully dropped their contracts with me. Sometimes it's just that simple."

Kurt felt it wasn't that simple. Not when Blaine's body tensed a bit as the Dom had spoken.

"You are awfully cryptic, Blaine. I remember being informed that your Dom record was all perfect and spotless – if the fault was on your side there surely would be something there, right?"

Blaine sighed. "When the contract ends it doesn't have to be anyone's fault. Besides, it's mainly abuse that goes into the records."

"Ugh, don't need to remind me about _my_ record," Kurt huffed, rolling onto his back and looking at the white ceiling. "Was it a surprise for you when it ended?" He asked after a while.

"I could feel something was off," Blaine carefully chose his words. "Although it was always surprise to some point, that final decision."

Kurt arched his eyebrows questioningly. It was clear to him how Blaine was dodging from giving him the precise reasons – from embarrassment? From scaring the Sub off? Or maybe not wanting to repeat the mistakes that caused the previous contract-breaking?

"How do I know that you won't get bored with my… independent nature? Isn't that undermining your Dom controlling instincts? Maybe we'll have an ever bigger fight than today. Maybe you'll start to hate me, because I won't be able to cater to your dominant needs. Maybe I'll go crazy from the constant battling of _my own_ instincts. Maybe-"

Blaine gathered Kurt into his arms to stop that rambling. Even through the layers of their clothes he could feel the hammering of his Sub's vulnerable heart. "My beautiful... No one knows what 'might' happen in a relationship, but that is not the reason enough to never try any. I also have my own list of doubts: Maybe you'll feel too pressured into submission and would prefer to be left alone after all. Or maybe you'll meet another Dom, whom you would find better suited than me... After all it was me falling for you first..."

"About that..." Kurt nuzzled Blaine's neck, trying to hide the heated blush blooming on his face. "I don't think there could be another person capable of doing to me what you are doing, from the beginning." The brunet swallowed loudly and glanced up into the warm, hazel eyes. "That first day we've met. When you looked at me I felt like throwing my resolve out of the window and submitting to you right there, that very moment."

"That certainly would be romantic," Blaine said remembering that day and how magnetising and powerful Kurt looked.

"It wouldn't," the Sub protested with a tight smirk. "We were surrounded by freaking _vibrators_."

The older man laughed, the low rumble shaking them both on the bed. "Now that's a 'first meeting' story worth telling." Blaine's eyes glowed. "And I really would like to be able to tell it over and over even many years from now on. I understand you are afraid of losing some sort of stability in your life-"

"Which is probably stupid."

"-Which is _normal_ for a Sub, or any other person for that matter. I would like to assure you that even if..." Blaine stopped for a moment, not really wanting to say that thought out loud, afraid to jinx what he had with Kurt now. "... even _if_ we were to terminate the contract - for whatever reason – I still would never allow you to feel lonely and uncared for."

"Is that because of being the responsible Dom?" Kurt asked quietly.

"No. That is because we would still be friends," Blaine choked out. _Even if it would break my heart._ "And it wouldn't be only me – both Jeff and Nick feel now much closer to you after they got to know more about you and would certainly help you out too. Can we please just not talk about it like we are actually planning to do it? I can't think of you not being close to me."

Kurt nodded. He hooked his leg over Blaine's ankle and curled into the Dom's chest. "I can't think of it either. That's why I was so scared," he whispered, closing his tired eyes.

Blaine didn't answer, allowing Kurt to fall asleep and have some peace. He embraced the lithe body as if it was a butterfly - ready to fly away if not held tight enough, but as easy to hurt if grasped too strongly.

* * *

"Finally. I was just thinking about knocking at your door, Kiddo."

Burt took in the view of the couple entering the dining room. He tried to decode from Kurt and Blaine's faces what had happened between them earlier, but none of them looked worse for wear, maybe still a bit groggy after their afternoon nap.

"I'm sorry I didn't help you prepare the meal," Kurt apologised as he saw the dishes, piping hot and ready to eat.

"Don't worry, sweetie," Carole waved her hand. "Rachel was more than enough help. I hope you are feeling better?"

Burt took pride in his decision to keep the afternoon argument between his son and Blaine to himself. He only informed the rest of the family that Kurt had been unwell. Burt didn't care about Blaine much, but he thought the discretion would make it easier on Kurt.

"Yes, a lot better," the young Sub confirmed, stealing a glance at his dad and silently tried to reassure him as well.

Blaine moved two chairs away from the table.

"Kurt?" He beckoned at one of the seats and his Sub sat down. As soon as Kurt sat down, he couldn't help wincing slightly feeling the itch from the hickey. Of course, Burt instantly took it the wrong way.

"Really, Blaine? Is your assurance worth so little?" he grumbled, ignoring the confused looks from the rest of the family.

Kurt all but exploded from embarrassment. "Dad!" He hissed. "It's not what you think!"

Burt spluttered. "I didn't… I mean… Still, he wasn't supposed to-"

"When I say it's not what you think I _mean_ it."

Kurt stabbed his potatoes loudly showing that this conversation is over. He caught Blaine's sideway stare. "This is all your fault," the Sub barked quietly.

"Oh, but it's actually _your_ fault," Blaine breathed back with a gutsy grin on his face.

"At least you could've chosen a different place."

"Well, let me know for the next time where would you prefer me to suck-"

Kurt's knife slid from the meat he was cutting and scratched the plate loudly. It looked like an accident, but Blaine knew better and didn't finish his sentence.

He might have a biological need to dominate even a conversation, but _fuck it_, you _don't_ go against Kurt when the Sub is armed with a knife, an overprotective father and a whole arsenal of deadly sass.


	42. Chapter 42

Burt kept his eyes going back and forth between the two designers, as if trying to figure them out. Blaine protectively responded with a glare on his own. Steadily, Kurt felt a pressure and animosity coming off from both his dad and his Dom toward each other. It was strong, as both Doms were sitting quite close to him. His own instincts were confused by that attention and Kurt squirmed in his seat. He didn't know which Dom's presence he should be responding to – the comfortable familiarity of his own dad or the intimate, fiery closeness of Blaine. He briefly wondered if from now on every time they would have the dinner all together it would look more like a 'Clash of Doms' than a family meal.

Finn, of course, had to speak up just then to make things worse.

"So Blaine, did you manage to contact that doctor? Is it all fine and settled now?"

Blaine broke the eye contact with Burt with great difficulty.

"I hope so. It wasn't easy – it seemed to me like she didn't care all that much about the money and it was my role as Kurt's legal Dom that had a bigger impact on her."

"Well, she _is_ a doctor, so doing anything against Kurt's and yours wishes could eventually give her problems of professional nature," Finn agreed, visibly relieved.

Blaine shook his head, not entirely convinced. "Her harassing Kurt is already completely unprofessional and if she does anything more we will use her emails against her."

"But… it wasn't like she was lying in them about me," Kurt whispered, looking at his full plate and suddenly losing his appetite. Blaine was having none of that and quickly wrapped his fingers around Kurt's hand.

"You did nothing to her, so it's completely irrelevant to how she is supposed to behave toward you. The content of her emails and the way she tried to counter me this morning… this is not how one should treat another person – whether a Sub or a Dom."

Before Kurt had a chance to respond to that, Finn decided to put a foot deeper into his mouth.

"Keep me updated, Blaine, and I'll do what I can to help if there is trouble! I'm Kurt's brother after all!"

Three pairs of eyes glared at him.

"I hope, Finn, that this is the last time you are trying to help _anyone_," Burt said. "Don't forget it was you that gave her access to the information in the first place!"

"But… I didn't know she was '_bad'_!"

"Exactly – you _didn't_ know and you still gave her Kurt's contact details!"

"I've had enough!" Kurt suddenly said, lifting himself from his seat. The others looked at him surprised, but Kurt ignored them taking his chair and moving it to the other side of the table. Without any word he nudged Rachel, who swiftly made some room between her and Carole. The older women smiled knowingly and put her hand on Burt's knee to keep him from overreacting.

When Kurt moved back to the other side of the table for his plate and cutlery Blaine brushed the Sub's pale arm.

"What's wrong? Are you angry?"

Kurt sighed. "I'm not angry. It's just... you all were towering over me and arguing about _my_ problems… and I know you meant well, but I just had enough of talking about it. I just want to eat dinner in peace."

After sliding his arm away from Blaine's touch, the brunet rounded the table for the last time to get to his new chair. As if nothing had just happened he returned to eating, noticing with a fleeting feeling of triumph that after a moment of shock everyone followed him, the clinking of cutlery becoming a background for lighter conversation while Burt and Blaine temporarily hid the animosity between them. And as a major win, Finn decided to not speak anymore too, drowning his guilt in all but inhaling his food.

Looking up from his plate Kurt caught Blaine's careful stare. The Dom had a face full of remorse and looked so lonely amongst the others. Kurt mused over this for a moment before sinking deeper in his chair. He stretched his legs till his foot met Blaine's ankle under the table.

The Dom raised his eyebrows upon the contact, but Kurt kept his face stoic, only the barely noticeable movement of his eyes betraying he was doing it deliberately. Blaine delicately rubbed his Sub's calf back, as if making sure he had a permission to do so. When their eyes met again they both smiled to each other for a millisecond, unnoticed by Burt.

* * *

While everyone else had gone to watch the football game later this night, Kurt – not remotely interested in that activity – had volunteered to wash the dishes. He kept humming all of his favourite songs one after another, enjoying the calming repetitiveness of his task. He wasn't aware he had been swaying his hips to the rhythm during all that until he felt a pair of hands on his waist, stopping his movement.

Kurt's smile widened as he recognized the person standing behind him without even the need of turning around.

"I thought you liked football?" he asked, calmly continuing the washing.

"I like you more," Blaine said easily, as if thousands male partners in the world wouldn't be tormented by the choice between watching football and helping their significant other with chores.

"Need an extra pair of hands?"

"Always," Kurt replied and tossed a dry towel over his shoulder. The warm hands disappeared from his waist to catch the fabric and the next moment Blaine appeared to Kurt's left reaching for the first plate from the drying rack.

"I hope you weren't offended when I changed places?" Kurt asked after some time of comfortable silence between them. Blaine finished drying off the soup tureen before replying.

"Just a bit lonely. I'm always more comfortable with you by my side."

They fell back silence for a moment hearing Burt and Finn's cheering coming from the living room.

"I just wish that you and dad would get along. The only time you guys agreed on something was to torment Finn." Kurt began cautiously. "Maybe I should talk to him about it..."

"Just give it some time. It's probably a Dom thing – your dad doesn't like me in his territory while I don't like him knowing you longer than I do."

Kurt rolled his eyes with a chuckle as he passed the crate with cutlery to Blaine. "And I thought that the Doms were supposed to be the more collected ones. Did you have to go through this with your every Sub's family?"

"Not really. Your dad is just an extremely protective Dom. As much as he wants you to be happy with someone he instinctually sees me also as a potential danger to you. That, in return, makes me agitated, because my instincts want me to be the only dominant protective presence in your life."

"Well, it's all really tiring." Kurt switched off the water and turned toward Blaine, who just shrugged.

"You'll have to get used to the attention you deserve."

"Attention, huh? Are you going to show it better now that my dad is busy?"

How Blaine could not respond to Kurt saying _that_ in a lowered voice?

He crowded the Sub, hands sliding down his lean thighs. Kurt liked that sudden interlude to otherwise boring chores.

"Now I see how you could so easily choose me over football – you expected a rewaaaaAAh-" Kurt finished with a gasp as Blaine suddenly hoisted him onto a kitchen counter.

"Quiet, Kitten! We don't want anyone to come running and interrupting _our_ entertainment."

He latched onto Kurt's lips as if to prevent the Sub to speak up again. Kurt didn't mind as he enjoyed the sudden height change – where Blaine was the one to look up and chase the Sub's lips, or just taking the easy way and attack the currently perfectly located neck.

Right just now.

Kurt's eyes rolled up as the warm tongue outlined the shape of his Adam's apple and continued a daring way to his ear. He couldn't help but opening his thighs, welcoming his Dom's body closer and closer to him, until he completely forgot where they were and he could concentrate on the waves of pleasure and safety riding through him.

* * *

The woman put down the files onto her desk and after taking off glasses she massaged the bridge of her nose with an irritated sigh. The top page on the thick stack of papers had an impressive amount of scribbled notes in red ink next to the printed out text and there was a photo of a young, pale man managing to look both scared and hostile at the same time.

"And he was just _so _promising, _so_ perfect," the woman murmured, shaking her head. "I didn't expect _you_ to get a Dom... especially after your response to me confirmed just how susceptible you would be to emotional manipulation..."

Most doctors would give up and move on to look for another chance, another patient. However, Dr Margaret Jordan wasn't most doctors and Kurt Hummel, with his witnessed and documented in detail wayward personality, wasn't just another patient – he was the way to finally move her research forward and get rewarded for her hard work. Getting her hands on Hummel's file was like a Christmas gift from the heavens and there was no way she would give up on it so easily.

A Dom 'shielding' his Sub was a problem and this "Blaine Anderson" sounded on the phone like someone that wouldn't budge. However, Dr Jordan had years of experience on her side and there were always other ways to influence someone... The woman glanced at the clock above the door to her office. She was supposed to be home hours ago – the clock showed a quarter to eleven – but she wasn't too worried about that. Her Sub would always obediently wait with having dinner for her no matter how long – like he should.


	43. Chapter 43

**Hello everyone! I've been reeeeeaaaaallllyyy busy recently and I'm really sorry you all had to wait for any sign or update from me. I am still in the middle of my postgrad course, so the updating will be sporadic for a while until summer. **

**I hope you'll enjoy the double update (extra long too!) and thank you all for the continuous support!**

**Betaed by hkvoyage, who is doing an amazing job and helps bringing you some new Klaine joy!**

* * *

Burt put his beer down on the table with a satisfied sigh. He loved when his house - lately so quiet – was filled with people he cared about so much. Finn was sitting next to him, munching on the snacks from the coffee table. Both Carole and Rachel weren't even trying to pretend that they were watching the match and were discussing the latest issue of Vogue. Burt idly recalled that his son had agreed to do the dishes since he hadn't been there to help with the cooking. He really didn't need to do either. However Burt surmised that Kurt still preferred the housework to any sort of proximity to football.

Damn those bullying jocks.

Burt's eyes went back to the TV screen. There was a nagging thought at the back of his head that he had forgotten about something that was significant, but the older Dom pushed it away, concentrating on the match.

That is, until he heard a loud crash and a frightened scream coming from the kitchen.

Carole gasped, the magazine slipping from her hand onto the carpet. "Was that Kurt?"

Finn exchanged worried looks with Rachel and jumped from the couch.

"I hope Kurt's alright… it could be burglars or something!" the tall man rushed out of the room.

Carole shook her head at Finn's spontaneous assumption, but followed him and Burt, worried all the same.

* * *

When Burt and Finn stormed into the kitchen, the older Dom's nagging thought from before suddenly came back and he remembered about another current guest of the Hummel-Hudson family.

As the watched, stunned, Blaine was closing a cabinet under the sink holding a duster, while Kurt sat on top of the counter – his bare feet swinging impatiently while he was buttoning up his shirt. The Sub's hair was in disarray and clothes crumpled, which was an unusual sight. Both men looked surprised at the wide-eyed family bursting in.

Burt moved forward. "What's going on he-"

"Dad, no! Don't come in!" Kurt cried and attempted to jump down, just to be stopped by Blaine.

"Hey, I told you to sit here." He patted Kurt's thigh and turned to Burt and the rest of the family. "Just stay at the door, guys – there are glass shards everywhere." With these words he began to dust the floor.

Kurt looked wide-eyed at Carole. "I'm sorry Carole... it was that big salad bowl."

"It's okay, sweetie," the woman smiled, a little perplexed. "But we didn't use the bowl for the dinner and it was just standing on the counter. How did it-"

A blush burst on Kurt's face like a flame and the Sub looked down, curling his toes.

"We didn't break it during washing. We just kind of... pushed it by accident."

Carole was still confused. "But it stood close to the wall so far from the counter's edge! How did you-" She stopped when it dawned on her how it could have happened. She did a double take on the dishevelled state of both Kurt and Blaine and her mouth formed a little "o" as she didn't know what to say to that.

Rachel, who stood behind her, came to similar conclusions and clenched her lips together to not let any comment escape from her mouth, but couldn't help smirking. Finn still looked at the closed, dark windows as if was still expecting a burglar after all. Burt didn't grasp the situation yet, but in general expected the worst from Blaine, so he glared at the curly-haired Dom.

The recipient of said glare looked up without stopping the swiping. "I'm really sorry about that, Carole. We weren't careful enough around the kitchen..." He pushed the last glass shards onto the dust shovel before straightening up.

"The bin is in that cupboard on your left," Kurt suddenly instructed his Dom, looking at him sharply.

Without a word more – but with a shameless smile on his face - Blaine got rid of the shards and then, when his hands were no longer occupied, he nervously smoothed down his clothes.

Kurt didn't allow the silence to be an opportunity for further questioning from his family. He slid closer to the edge of the counter he had been sitting on. "Okay, help me down now..."

On instinct Burt made a half-step forward and then froze realizing –with some disappointment – that these words were directed at Blaine, who gingerly scooped Kurt's waist. The Sub secured his arms on Blaine's shoulder and jumped. However, instead of putting Kurt on the floor, his Dom quickly slid his hands under the younger man's back and thighs. Kurt huffed indignantly, realizing he was held like a bride.

"I still know how to walk, Blaine."

"Your bare feet are not touching the floor till I vacuum it at least once," Blaine objected, eyeing the seemingly clean floor with suspicion. "This is what you get when you decide to discard both socks and slippers."

"It was too warm."

"Uh-huh."

Carole interrupted the pair, mostly for her Dom's benefit. "I'll vacuum, Blaine. I wanted to anyway, to get rid of the dinner crumbs. You both can just go into the living room or wherever you prefer."

Blaine thanked her with a nod and strode confidently toward the door as if he wasn't burdened by the extra weight in his arms. Burt looked troubled, his fingers stretching and clenching into a fist alternatively as he was looking at the curly-haired Dom walking by carrying _his_ son. A gentle touch around his arm brought him back from his unsettled thoughts.

Startled, Burt looked at Carole who tightened her hold on him with a warm smile, but also with something firm in her eyes.

"I know it must be hard, honey," she said carefully.

"I don't know what you are talking about." The Dom responded all too quickly.

"Oh, I think you do. We should discuss it."

Burt sighed. "You wouldn't understand... Hell, _I_ barely know why part of me want to just throw this 'Blaine' guy out of this house."

"I do understand better than you think. For so many years after Christopher, it was only me and Finn... Don't you remember how hostile he was towards you when we started going out?" Carole smirked when Burt nodded. "It wasn't only about you taking his dad's place – It was also about you taking Finn's place as my protector."

Burt huffed in denial.

"It's a totally different situation. I'm older than Kurt's_ Dom_," He couldn't help wincing at the word, remembering all these times that his son would declare he would not have a Dom, _ever_. He remembered how angry and sure his son looked back then as if it happened yesterday.

"I still know Kurt better than he does."

"It's not about age and experience, darling. It's all about the nature of relationship between them and how they feel about each other. You say you know Kurt, so you also know that he has great taste. If he decided that Blaine suits him as a potential long-term partner, then you should give him a chance."

Burt frowned. Deep down he knew that Carole was right. He also knew that he had little say against a contract if there was no evidence of abuse from the Dom – and if there was, Kurt would without a doubt swiftly react himself. Blaine didn't strike him as a bad Dom in general - on the contrary, if he forgot about their first meeting. Maybe that was setting Burt off? He saw only what Blaine allowed him to see – not a person with doubts and cracks, but a near perfect Dom - and Burt had to wait for Blaine to drop his guard only for a moment to see what he was truly about.

* * *

_ "Blaine... it's too much..."_

_The Dom hummed comfortingly and swiped the abused spot with his tongue. Kurt – splayed on his back across the bed - tensed his abdominal muscles and arched his back slightly toward the soothing, wet touch._

_"I hope this is the last one and you'll stop teasing me."_

_"Do you really want me to stop? I have an excellent view at your enthusiastic cock," Blaine murmured and pressed his smiling lips to seal the hickey on Kurt's hip. _

_Kurt flushed even harder, because it was true – his cock couldn't be harder, especially when Blaine's warm breath or the soft touch of the curly hair would sweep over it from time to time by accident. "Speaking of _that_... could you finally take pity on me and- ohmygod-"_

_His Dom was way ahead of him. _

* * *

Kurt stretched his body as he woke up, still feeling the ghost touches of what they'd been up to the day before and what his head later repeated in his dreams. He lazily looked at his side, at the other occupant of the bed. The Dom was still sleeping and that gave Kurt an unlimited permission to ogle him as much as he wanted. The Sub smirked when he saw Blaine's toes twitching – from a dream, maybe? Silently and swiftly Kurt moved to the end of the bed and sat there. His fingers drummed innocently on his knee, but not for long.

Kurt leaned slightly and experimentally brushed his fingertips over the darker skin of Blaine's sole. The Dom didn't react, which disappointed Kurt only for a moment – he wouldn't back away from a challenge now!

The older man stirred a bit in the bed when Kurt tried to tickle him harder, but he still didn't wake up. Kurt huffed, annoyed and looked at the bare foot like it had offended him somehow. He flicked the big toe.

"Maybe I should just pinch you," Kurt threatened with a fake frown, but his fingers just slid over the feet's skin instead.

It had a different texture to Kurt's – instead of smooth surface there was a patch of fine, darker hair on its arch. When Kurt absentmindedly smoothed them down, he suddenly heard a breathy sound from his Dom.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered, but he wasn't answered.

The Sub felt a slight excitement. It was almost always Blaine that would initiate any intimate contact and always him that would choose which places on his Sub's body he was going to invade next... That was Kurt's chance to gain some of his control back. His eyes raked along the Dom's bare leg - up and then back down. Kurt felt his lips drying and swiftly run his tongue over them. On a hungry impulse he bent down and pressed a tentative kiss to the inner arch of Blaine's foot. He wasn't exactly sure why he had done it, but it sure felt right.

Shifting his whole body into a more comfortable position on the bed he moved his head and placed the next smooch closer to the heel. When he needed to inhale, he smelt Blaine's own scent mingled with the shower gel's orange fragrance – the Dom's favourite. The familiarity and safety of this combination pleasantly filled his nostrils. Any doubts about why he was doing it vanished from his head as he allowed himself to have full control now. Kurt's lips travelled up and pecked the protruding ankle. Blaine shifted through his sleep underneath him, but that only made Kurt want to continue, to pay tribute to the warm body lying on his bed.

The kisses drew an invisible line through the muscled calf, the slightly bent knee and further up. Kurt crawled forward, his body following his lips, but stilted for a moment hovering over the mid-thigh from where Blaine was covered with a duvet. Before he would venture under, he noticed that his Dom's leg shook at the same time that he heard a slight cough.

"And where were you heading with this?"

The words entered Kurt's brain sluggishly, like through water. The Sub looked up hearing the question, blinked owlishly and saw Blaine lifting himself on his elbows. The Dom looked clearly surprised at the view.

"How long have you been awake?" The Sub asked, narrowing his eyes. He felt embarrassment entering his sluggish mind.

"I think somewhere around my ankle."

Kurt frowned. "Why didn't you say anything straight away?"

"Hey, cut me some slack - I thought at first it was a dream! And I stopped you befo-" It was Blaine's turn to frown and he immediately sat up on the bed. He reached forward to cup Kurt's chin and look into his Sub's eyes.

Kurt froze, unnerved by Blaine's serious expression while the Dom studied him.

"Did I do anything while I was sleeping? Like... telling you something?" Blaine finally asked.

The Sub shook his head. "You snored and I think there was a moan or two..." he attempted to lighten up Blaine's frown. Unsuccessfully. "Is there something wrong, Blaine?"

The Dom hesitated. "Not really... You are sure I didn't do anything? Even before you... well..."

Kurt flushed. "You were completely still. Actually, I just wanted to tickle you at first, but it snowballed a bit from there... Is something wrong, because I took control?"

"It's not that-" Blaine thought again. "Well, you _did_ take control in a way, but not from me."

Kurt felt a cold shiver running over his skin as he could feel the worry in his Dom's voice. He slid over to the side and allowed Blaine to wrap the part of the duvet over his shoulders. "I don't like when you are so cryptic and use my lack of knowledge about submissive behaviour to keep any problems from me."

"There's no problem," Blaine assured him, trying to soothe Kurt with a gentle shoulder rub. "Your eyes seemed a bit foggy to me, that's all."

"But what does it _mean_?" Worry filled Kurt's mind and he began to regret waking up at all this morning. "Is there something wrong with me _again_?"

Blaine put his arms around Kurt, tightening the blanket around Kurt's body.

"Shhh... You are perfectly okay. I was just surprised."

"Blaine, if _you_ were surprised then I really don't know what-"

"I don't want to worry you, Kitten. It might not mean anything, it's just... The way you looked earlier – foggy eyes and the limited awareness of what you were doing is usually part of being, well, in Subspace."

Ok, Kurt knew that word. The textbooks called it a state of a Sub's mind happening during an intimate event with their Dom – it wasn't something that happened often and required a huge dose of trust, a Dom's skills, Sub's willingness, and a safe environment.

"I thought that it required some action from a Dom, but you were asleep…" Kurt shook his head. "Unless I remembered that part in the book wrong…"

"No, you remembered right. That's what surprised me – that _I_ didn't do anything to cause this."

Kurt felt his head pulsating and hurting. Of course something was wrong with him again – the universe clearly treated him like a joke. He suddenly felt too hot under the blanket and under the scrutiny of Blaine's eyes and frantically unwrapped himself from the fabric. Slightly swaying, he stood up from the bed and moved toward the bathroom attached to his bedroom.

"Kurt?" He heard Blaine just as he was closing the white door behind him.

The Sub ignored it as he looked into the mirror with apprehension, not sure what he expected to see – his bright eyes looking the same way Blaine had seen them earlier?

He looked seemingly normal, though.

He _hated_ that he looked the same - as if this turmoil that he was going through was not in contradiction with his normal state.

As if feeling helpless was a part of his 'normal state'.

Kurt clutched the rim of the sink harder. This _wasn't_ his 'normal state'. He _wasn't_ normally lacking control of himself. He _wasn't_…

Kurt heard the door opening – he must had forgotten to bolt it behind him – and Blaine's unhappy reflection joined his own in the mirror.

"At first I thought I just heard you wrong, but… Ok, I get it. Everything is new to you and that can be overwhelming, but… Why the hell would you say _that_?"

Kurt blinked, surprised. Say _what_?


	44. Chapter 44

**A photo of the café from this chapter can be found on my tumblr "tarabottiwrites" in "fic definitely not me" tag.**

* * *

"Why the hell would you say _that_?"

After these words, the Dom wasn't sure how he was supposed to interpret Kurt's shocked reaction. Was the Sub genuinely confused? Or just unpleasantly surprised that Blaine had heard the self-hateful words?

Blaine couldn't help his expression hardening and that seemed to set Kurt off. When Blaine noticed the Sub's eyes darting toward the door, he grabbed Kurt's arms to prevent his escape.

"What is your problem!? Why are you angry at me?" Kurt's outcry startled Blaine. The Dom inhaled deeply to calm himself down – it seemed that Kurt was affected when he displayed strong emotions.

"I'm not angry at you, just… Why would you say something like that? Not just today, but…" Blaine winced internally at the memory of hearing the same phrase few times before, but then he inspected Kurt's face and a theory crept into his mind. "You really have no idea what you were doing for the last couple of days?"

"Blaine, you're scaring me... What exactly are you referring to?" Kurt tried to squirm his way out one more time, but Blaine's hold was strong and the Dom used his body to barricade the bathroom door.

"Maybe it's better if you remember on your own…" The Dom steered Kurt to the front of the bathroom mirror. "Can you remember what were you doing here this morning just before leaving?"

Kurt looked ready to argue the point of the interrogation, but Blaine's seriousness must had tipped him off, because he actually stopped and thought for a moment.

"I was checking if I was ready for the day…?" Kurt's voice lilted questioningly.

"And then? Focus. Try to remember."

Kurt stared at his reflection. For a while he just stood there as if searching for clues on his own face. When Kurt's eyes widened suddenly Blaine knew that the Sub got an idea what had happened to him.

"No…" Kurt whispered and looked down to avoid Blaine's eyes. _No. Please no._ "W- what did I say?"

Blaine sounded sad as he confirmed Kurt's fears. "I am not a Sub." The Dom said quietly.

Kurt's eyes filled with tears.

"I've been repeating my old mantra subconsciously the whole time?" The Sub murmured to himself with a shudder. Suddenly, his head whipped toward his Dom.

"I didn't mean it, Blaine! I swear! I used to say it to myself to keep me strong when I was alone and I did it just now only out of habit – I didn't even realize…" Kurt's face crumbled as he spoke.

Blaine's blood run cold. There were too many things Kurt seemed to do without being aware of. Was that because of his past efforts to cut himself from his Sub nature? Or was there another reason? Blaine was genuinely worried now, but…

He was a Dom. If he couldn't be the calm one for his Sub, then what kind of a Dom was he?

"I didn't mean to scare you. I was just concerned that you weren't ready to accept yourself yet." Blaine spoke as he rubbed Kurt's back.

"I really wasn't even aware I said that!"

"So you don't regret the whole situation, or… us?"

Kurt quickly turned around and his fingers tightened around the fabric of Blaine's shirt. His bottom lip jerked in a sob.

"No… please, no, Blaine. Don't end it like that!"

"Kitten?"

"I won't say that ever again! I'll even tape my mouth every time I enter the bathroom!"

"Kurt…"

"I knew it – it was too good to last. Can I just have few more days of thapfff… Mhm?"

Kurt squinted at Blaine's hand covering his mouth.

"Sorry, but you were rambling. I don't want you to promise something that you have no control over, okay?"

"Mphmff?" Kurt's eyes widened pleadingly.

"And I won't break the contract until you clearly tell me to." Blaine finally removed his hand from Kurt's face.

"Really?"

"Really. It is obvious that the source of the problem is something that happened before 'us', so even logically breaking the contract won't solve anything. However, I don't think we should leave that unfortunate ritual of yours to influence you any longer."

"And how would we do that?"

_By allowing a specialist to help you_, Blaine thought, but he knew that if he proposed something like that Kurt would close the walls that he started breaking down to the Dom.

_If not a psychiatrist, then maybe someone else… but I still need to tread lightly._

"We can start by getting you a new ritual…" Blaine guided Kurt to look again into the mirror, then he hooked his chin over his Sub's shoulder and smiled encouragingly.

"I'm not making 'I'm a Sub' my mantra," Kurt warned him, not sure how it all was supposed to work.

Blaine rested his hands on the slender hips in front of him. Their eyes met in the mirror.

"Dom, Sub… - I don't want you to think in terms of these status categories. Think about what you specifically want. What your need."

Kurt thought for a while. In order to pass for a Dom he had to be confident in conversations with other Doms, had to argue with them and not back down from a challenge… While not easy to do, it was extremely satisfying…

"The most exhilarating about looking like a Dom, was the feeling of being mentally strong," Kurt said hesitantly, but then he repeated it with more power, fixed on his reflection. "I want to be strong. I think. This might work… Unless it's a too-dominant quality?"

Blaine leaned and planted a soft kiss on Kurt's neck from behind.

"No – It's a good motto for anyone. There is determination and strength in submission too – especially if it's not something that comes naturally to you. Hopefully using it will grow on you, because it was a bit discouraging listening to you denouncing yourself. It sounded as if you were denying our relationship too…"

"Oh… I guess it had really looked bad from your perspective." Kurt's cheeks coloured pink from shame.

"Um… Blaine?" He spoke again.

"Yes, Kitten?"

"I was thinking… Could you maybe assist me in the bathroom in the mornings? I mean – just for the 'checking' part, so I'm sure I'm saying the right words?"

Blaine's eyebrows shot up in surprise which was immediately misunderstood by Kurt. "It's okay if you don't want to-"

"I- I do!" Blaine rushed his reply. "I was just surprised that you'd ask me for help." The small blush and eagerness on the Dom's face made him look much younger and warmer. "I'm glad you want my help with this. I'll do my best, although it might not be much and not always the right thing..."

Kurt gnawed on his bottom lip, as if that response did not eliminate all of his worries.

"I am really thankful, you know, especially as this shouldn't be a part of your responsibilities. I _do_ realize I shouldn't expect you to be all-knowing how to fix my issues and I know in theory there are people out there that _would _know…"

Blaine sensed a "but" following soon and as he had predicted…

"But I still don't think I would be able to trust that the specialist I would end up visiting wouldn't try to brainwash me fully into society's expectations. Not after Dr Jordan's messages, not after the school _psychologists_…" Kurt's face crunched into distaste as he trailed off.

Really, Blaine felt like he shouldn't be surprised that Kurt's high school tried to set the Sub right in more ways than the asshole teacher – They probably felt the schools' reputation was on the line. However, his plans to nudge Kurt in the direction of a specialist to figure out the occasional loss of self-awareness were falling down if the Sub had such negative reaction to even the name of the profession. Unless… he could get a help from someone that was not a psychologist or a psychiatrist, but still had access to the knowledge of one. Blaine knew someone filling the bill and that person was both the most fortunate and the most _unfortunate_ to help them…

* * *

_ "So you don't call about getting a Sub, but you call for my help for him?"_

Blaine cringed. He had been so careful in bringing Kurt into his life that he had forgotten his parents could be hurt by all that secrecy. On the other hand, he still considered it a good decision, as the Andersons were a… peculiar pair. He knew that from first-hand experience. Now, however, he didn't have a choice if he wanted to help Kurt.

"Mom, I had my reasons for delaying calling or visiting you. He's pretty... shy about the whole thing. This is all new to him and I thought we would visit when he is more comfortable."

_"I'm actually surprised you got a Sub at all. I thought that you were taking a break from the search." _ The woman's voice turned unsure. _"That was the reason I was keeping away from anyone asking about you! And meanwhile, you go and find some young, probably doe-eyed innocent-"_

"Mom... 'New' doesn't mean impossibly young. Kurt is a colleague from work I met on my first day at BellCorp. Just – he hasn't been good at getting into relationships, so-"

_"But you've just started work there! He snagged you in just a few weeks and you're saying he's not good at getting into relationships?"_

Blaine's mother chuckled – she clearly loved teasing his son, no matter the age. However, the curly-haired man was not in the mood for that right now.

"If you are going to keep at it, I think I might just not tell you why I'm calling after all... Which is a shame as I know just how much you'd love to get your hands on some anomalies for your research..."

_That_ apparently changed things.

_"Okay, I will be perfectly behaved from now on. What was that about my research?"_

"Remember when you were telling me about how each Sub has different requirements in order to get into subspace? And how you were using the modern knowledge of Doms' and Subs' natures to decipher some unusual people behaviours in history? I think Kurt might be a bit of an anomaly... I could be mistaken, but there's been moments when I'm at loss to what they might mean."

_"Oh, Bee... What moments are we talking about exactly?"_ There was something else besides curiosity in Blaine's mom's voice that the Dom didn't really like. Pity. Worry. Blaine now wished he had started with how _amazing _Kurt was instead.

"It's probably not anything serious or dangerous, just… this morning when I woke up he was definitely 'under' – not deeply, but enough for him to not be exactly... in control of his actions. Since I was asleep when it happened I know it wasn't induced by me." Blaine wasn't going to give her the intimate details about the morning, just the heart of the issue.

_"You've got my curiosity piqued - now I want to meet him even more. Are you at home right now?"_

"No, we are in Limone, Kurt's hometown..."

Blaine moved his hand with the phone away from his ear as he prepared himself for an explosion. He wasn't disappointed.

_"You are so close to your parents' home and you don't even contact us?! I don't remember raising you to be such a son! That's! It! Your father is taking me to that cafe between Limone and Westeros and I'm expecting you to be there with this mysterious 'Kurt'. If I haven't convinced you, I could always ask your father to make you."_

Blaine could feel his mother's determination without seeing her face.

"I just thought that meeting you both so soon with my Sub would be a really bad idea, Mom."

_"Are you... are you embarrassed by us?"_

"Of course not!" Blaine gave in. Hurting his mother's feelings was the last thing he wanted to do. "We'll come, just... if you guys could keep your antics to a minimum? He is a very different to my previous Subs and not used to your life style."

_"Oh… We could be… subtle. Subtler than normal, that is. It does surprise me we'd need to tone things down around him, though, given the nature of your past relationships."_

Blaine sighed. "It shouldn't really surprise you that I'd want to be with someone that is _completely opposite to_ the guys that my contracts didn't work out with."

Blaine's mother fell silent.

"Mom?" The Dom spoke. "You there?"

_"Yes. I… I know we were a bit pushy with you regarding your partners, so I shouldn't really judge who you've decided on by yourself…"_

"_A 'bit'_ pushy?" Blaine closed his eyes, as he felt he sounded too harsh right now. He spoke again in a gentler tone. "There is no need to discuss it anymore. I also don't want you beating yourself about it, because there is Kurt right now and… he's pretty awesome, Mom. _Those guys_ don't matter anymore. If you feel that you have to make it up to me somehow, you could do so by being on your best behaviour with Kurt."

_"I feel like you are too forgiving with us, but alright. I will let your father know too. So… at noon? At 'Civetta'?"_

"Sure, we'll be there."

_"With bells on?"_ The woman's voice sounded less strained now and Blaine allowed himself a little smile as he heard his mom's favourite phrase.

"With bells on."

* * *

"Meeting in person?!" Kurt's eyes were wide. "I thought you were going to explain my issue to your mom and she would find some information on how to deal with this."

"That was the original plan, but this way she'll know exactly what to ask you. And who knows, maybe it will turn out that it doesn't mean anything and this would be the fastest way to calm our worries."

"It's hard for me not to think that this is you getting back at me for how my dad treated you." The Sub narrowed his eyes as he picked up some choices for his outfit for the day.

"Should I wear a button-up or a tee? Probably button-up, so it's easier to take off for a vivisection, don't you think?" He pulled on the shirt's fabric so hard it was a wonder it didn't tear.

"My mom is not going to even touch you – I told you she's working as a researcher not a psychiatrist. If anything you'll be like a precious historical artefact to her," Blaine tried to explain.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he was attaching a miniature silver hare brooch to his burgundy shirt's chest pocket. "I'm sorry then I don't have an 'Exhibit A' plate to hang on my neck. I threw it out when you made me think I wasn't a freak after all. My bad."

It was a cue for Blaine to take over. He enveloped Kurt in a hug, looking straight into the blue, stormy eyes of his Sub.

"Kurt, breathe. It's just your nerves overtaking you. Everything will be alright. You are not going to be alone with my parents for even a second. I promise we'll change the topic or even leave if you feel uncomfortable at any point, ok?"

Kurt frowned. "Wouldn't that offend your parents?"

"Probably, yeah," Blaine grinned crookedly. "But their anger would be focused on me, not you."

"I guess I could live with that, then." Kurt responded with a small smile.

* * *

"And where do you think you're going?" Carole caught Burt sneaking from their house.

Her Dom turned around, guilty blush spreading on his face.

"You are going to spy on your son?" She guessed, astonished. Burt had been twitchy all morning since Blaine had announced where they were going. "I don't know what you are going to get from this, hon. What Blaine's parents are like hardly has anything to do with Blaine himself."

"It's still better than not having anything."

Carole just shook her head. It was as if Burt had been waiting his whole life for Kurt to get a sweetheart, just to have the poor soul under constant surveillance from now on.

But once Burt decided something, it was difficult to convince him to do otherwise. In this regard he and Kurt were so alike…

* * *

Blaine led Kurt through 'Civetta' - an Italian style cafe. It was too early for love-struck couples to dine in the restaurant, so the tables were empty, but the Dom passed them by, entering an inside garden at the back instead. It was an Italian-style patio with leafy trees planted, creating a natural canopy over the tables. Now the mid-day sunlight was sneaking between the leaves creating a bright pattern on the black tables, wooden chairs and rectangular light grey sofas.

Blaine led them on a wooden and stone path toward the couple sitting at the table at the back of the patio. Kurt instantly recognized his Dom's father - they both looked uncannily similar. The older man already had silver streaks in his curly hair, but his eyes kept the golden, warm glow. The curvy, but fit-looking brunette seated next to him was just saying something to her partner and she did so without casting down her eyes or showing any other strongly submissive signal. That _did _make Kurt a bit less nervous.

When the couple noticed Blaine and Kurt's arrival they smiled kindly and rushed to welcome them. Kurt suddenly felt underdressed seeing the elegant suit on Mr Anderson and a slick, high-street navy dress on his Sub.

"Good to see you, son. Am I seeing new wrinkles on your face?"

"Still not as many as you have, Dad," Blaine teased his father back.

Just as the couple turned to face Kurt, the Sub froze.

The older Dom was holding a black leather cord in his left hand. The other end of it was attached to a subtle collar underneath the woman's muslin scarf.

_So that's why Blaine's initial plan was for me not to meet them in person_? Kurt wondered. _So I won't think that this is some family tradition I would become a part of? _

Blaine put a reassuring hand on his Sub's back.

"Mom, Dad, this is Kurt Hummel – my Sub," He said proudly. "My parents - Patrick and Madelyn."

Blaine's father smiled boyishly and immediately lifted his hand for a shake.

"Charmed," he murmured.

Pulling himself together from the momentary shock, Kurt took the offered hand, but instead of shaking it, Patrick made a small bow as he pulled the younger man's hand closer to his mouth.

"You can call me Patrick..." He kissed the Sub's knuckles with a wolfish smirk, "But I won't be offended if you call me _Master_ or _Sir_..."

Kurt's jaw dropped open.

"Dad, it's not funny," Blaine barked at the man and took the hold of his Sub's hand. Apparently Patrick didn't get the memo that he was supposed to behave. "He was only joking, Kurt – just call him Patrick."

"And you can call me Madelyn, sweetie," The woman quickly added for damage control, leaning and smooching Kurt's cheek. "Now, I believe we are going to need some coffee for our conversation."


	45. Chapter 45

**Hello again! Once again I'm sorry to keep you waiting (it's starting to be a regular thing for me…), but hey, the chaps are pretty long!**

**I've just graduated from postgrad teaching course (yay!), got a job post starting from August (double yay!) and will hopefully have a bit more time to work on the story (triple yay!). The updates will not be as often as they used to be yet because I will want to stack on chapters for busier days, but definitely better than during this past year. I can only hope there are still some Klainers around to read it!**

**To recap – Kurt has apparently some problems with control, which leads the couple to meet Andersons. Keep an eye on the details from now, folks, because we are finally pushing the storyline forward! Moreover, this chapter has another specific dessert I like that you can find the image of on my tumblr "**tarabottiwrites**" **

**Betaed by so very patient and helpful **hkvoyage**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As much as he was trying to be subtle about it, Kurt couldn't take his eyes away from that leash. It wasn't something that Kurt had never seen before – he was, after all, living in the cosmopolitan city of New Favilla, where all sorts of couples lived. However, Kurt never had the opportunity to interact with such pairs, so he wasn't sure if it would be more polite to ignore or acknowledge it. Ever since high school, his response to any sort of dependant restraint of the Sub was reserved, although if it was Blaine…

Kurt, with a bolt of pleasure, remembered that if Blaine was the one restraining him in any way, it actually felt rather freeing… The Sub shrugged off these thoughts for later and returned his attention to Blaine's parents.

When Patrick tugged the leash firmly, Madelyn seemed to deliberately wait until it pulled strongly at her collar before following her Dom – but maybe it was just Kurt fixating on unimportant details and reading too much into it? Nonetheless Madelyn looked very comfortable in her predicament.

Kurt sat on the chair on Blaine's left and immediately Patrick situated himself across the table in front of him. The older Dom was for some reason making Kurt all tensed up – he looked just so similar to Blaine... As if knowing about the effects of his presence, Blaine's father flashed a mischievous smile at the male Sub.

To Kurt's relief, Patrick's attention was temporarily taken away by the waiter who had appeared to take their orders. The Sub only asked for a coffee, but Blaine apparently decided to fatten Kurt up and added a healthy portion of pecan pudding to their order. From the description on the menu, Kurt could easily imagine all that sugar going straight to his hips and clogging his arteries.

"I would never order this dessert for myself. You're going to be my unravelling." Kurt looked at the pudding covered in the traitorous syrupy glazing covering the nuts. The Sub's hand itched to grab the spoon. _Damn, it actually looks really tempting_, he couldn't help thinking.

Blaine poked at his ribs. "You didn't have breakfast yet and one caloric 'bomb' isn't going to destroy your figure. It's actually very nutritious – it's made from chia seeds and cashew milk. You'll be fine."

Kurt glared at him and felt like arguing just on principle, but he quickly relented. He knew Blaine didn't want him to pretend to be more submissive than he was, but... these people were his _Dom's parents _and Kurt for the first time in his life wanted to make the impression as someone suitable, a Sub _good enough_ for their son. They were already here to talk about his Subspace issue and there was no need for them to see any more problems that Kurt had.

When everyone started eating and sipping their coffees, the light chit-chat started too, because Andersons were very interested in Blaine's newly-formed relationship.

"So, Kurt, Blaine told me you are also working at BellCorp?" Madelyn asked the younger Sub at some point.

"Really?" Patrick cut in, surprised, before Kurt had a chance to respond. "This is really interesting in so many ways... Perhaps we even might have some toys _you_ worked on… Hopefully Blaine's not bossing you around too much at work?"

Kurt's cheeks started to feel hot – so much for not embarrassing himself. Why did everyone always assume...

"Um... We don't work in the same department. I design AniBots..."

Madelyn all but squealed with enthusiasm. "I knew that a designer of such _cute_ things just _had_ to be cute himself!"

"_Pet_ robots then? Adorable..." Patrick focused his eyes on Kurt. His fingers were playing with the handle of the leash as if he knew it was distracting the younger Sub.

When the older Dom smirked, Kurt knew for sure that Patrick did it on purpose. Was it some sort of test? But what was he being tested about?

Kurt let his eyes wonder along the leather strap, up to the collar. Half-hidden beneath the scarf, it was fairly loose and Madelyn looked more than comfortable wearing it. Until now, Kurt had considered treating a Sub like a pet as something extremely humiliating and was glad upon finding these sorts of relationships only in advanced contracts. However, the way Madelyn presented herself, she seemed fully content with her 'accessory'. And now she noticed Kurt's eyes on her.

"See something you like?" Her words would normally be the beginning of flirting, but she had obviously meant her collar.

"I... I didn't… I mean…" Kurt struggled thinking up what would be a safe response, but Blaine was not going to leave him on his own with it.

"Mom, I told you to be subtle and to behave," he said, frowning.

"This _is_ subtle for us," Madelyn defended herself. "I mean, it's pretty mellow compared to the rest of points on our contract list."

"On the _advanced_ contract list. Which is _not_ the one we signed," Blaine said slowly and there was definitely some more stiffness in his voice than Kurt expected.

Blaine's parents looked at each other startled at that information.

Madelyn got visibly flustered. "But… You always… I mean, I know with your previous contracts-"

"We assumed it was the advanced contract like your previous ones – that you prefer them" Patrick explained.

"And how would you know? From all those Subs when the contract _didn't_ work out? Or from your friends, practically peddling those Subs to me in the first place?!"

"I don't think it's the appropriate place for that tone of voice, Blaine," Patrick chimed in quietly, but authoritatively and only then Blaine seemed to realise that he had raised his voice considerably while talking.

"Blaine…" Kurt spoke up too, and just saying his Dom's name was loaded with so many sudden questions…

"I'm sorry, I know we're not here to reminiscent and argue, but I was clear to Mom that I don't want this to be any more uncomfortable for Kurt than necessary," Blaine said with an authoritative frown of his own.

For a moment both Doms looked like a peeved mirror reflections of each other and Kurt sighed, being so close to telling both of them to stop looking like stubborn five year-olds… _But you can't_, he reminded himself, _because a Sub should smooth out the conflicts in a different way._

"I'm not uncomfortable," Kurt decided to calmly interject. "I just haven't had a chance to see many couples with advanced contracts personally, so my looking was a pure curiosity. There is nothing wrong in something that _both_ parties clearly find pleasure in." He couldn't help emphasizing the word "both".

Patrick smirked after that last part. "So... if the leash would be only _my_ wish, just granted unwillingly by my Madelyn, you'd be opposed?

_Of course! Such a Dom would be a selfish jerk!_ would be the answer of a 'Kurt-The-Strongly-Reluctant-Sub'. Would 'Blaine's-Perfect-Sub' say that too, or would he try to emphasize that really, the Sub would be happy to make their Dom happy no matter what... Fortunately he didn't have to give his reply just yet.

"I think that's enough testing my Sub," Blaine suddenly said, sneaking his arm around Kurt's waist.

_Testing?!_ The younger Sub stiffened. _Were they riling him up on purpose? Some kind of test to see who he is exactly?_

"Blaine exaggerates," Madelyn waved her hand dismissively. "It's just we got quite excited about Blaine finding someone new... And on his own! We usually know about the Subs at least a bit before they'd get together with Blaine. Like, Josh – you remember Josh from our Christmas party, right Bee? So Josh was just telling us about this Sub from the club he knows and Josh thought that he would really suit you - but, of course, we didn't mention him to you, because you wanted some space after the last break up. I guess it doesn't matter anymore -"

"Breathe, darling," Patrick whispered patting Madelyn's hand. "You know you get overexcited easily."

The woman inhaled quickly. "Anyway, we were eager to meet Kurt _especially_ since we don't know anything about him."

"As opposed to all my former Subs you thought you knew so well," Blaine murmured and added louder, "Not to beat around a bush – Kurt is a different Sub from the others and I don't care if he's not what you were expecting or whom you'd choose. You can tell Josh – and all the others for that matter – that I don't require matchmaking services any longer. You know how they end."

Madelyn's eyes widened.

"Oh, Blaine… you know I am really sorry about that! We are really looking at the whole thing with an open mind – the contract thing was just a misunderstanding! I mean, Kurt really seems adorable!" She smiled nervously at the younger Sub.

"What your mother is saying, Blaine, is that we're not going to try to drive your Sub away. We just wrongly assumed the nature of your contract," Patrick added and looked at Kurt. "I apologise for the questioning. As a matter of fact… Fred!" He raised his voice, so the nearby waiter could hear him.

The waiter called Fred appeared at their table almost instantly, clearly recognizing the Andersons as regular patrons of 'Civetta'.

"Could you get for this young man some camomile tea? I'm afraid I was a bit indelicate toward him."

"Certainly, sir," Fred bowed shortly and after a quick, curious glance at Andersons' guest, he left the patio area.

* * *

As Fred was typing in the order for the tea, the waiter noticed the arrival of a man that didn't look like one of Civetta's regular patrons. He was gruff-looking, with an intimidating face and posture. His clothes were very casual, in a weekend-in-the-workshop sort of way.

The Dom – the waiter had no doubts of the man's status – stopped abruptly at the open doorway to the patio.

"Welcome to 'Civetta', Sir," The waiter rushed to greet the man. "Would you prefer to sit inside or in the patio?"

The Dom looked alarmed at the waiter and murmured "Here's fine," choosing the table near the door leading to the patio. It seemed that only after receiving the menu, he remembered where he was.

"I'll have coffee- no, wait!" The man sighed and murmured to himself with a sad resignation. "I don't know how, but _he_ would notice somehow if I had a second coffee today and would give me another sermon about my health..."

The waiter had difficulty hiding his surprise when the burly Dom ordered an apple smoothie instead.


	46. Chapter 46

The earth-fruity smell of the chamomile tea filled Kurt's nose. Blaine softly stroked his Sub's back in circles and Kurt suddenly wished they would just go back to his house and lie down enjoying the lazy day. Blaine's parents waited in silence until Kurt drank at least half of the cup.

"Kurt... would you like to talk about this morning?" Madelyn asked. She obviously was dying to change the topic of their earlier conversation to cover up the whole misunderstanding.

The Sub glanced at Blaine. The Dom still looked ruffled by his earlier hostile exchange with his parents, but gave the younger man an encouraging nod. Kurt decided to interrogate his Dom about the connection between Blaine's past Subs and Patrick and Madeline as soon as they were done here. Meanwhile, he spoke.

"I'm not really sure how it happened – One moment I'm waking up in the morning and the next I remember Blaine is waking up and telling me I looked and behaved like I was in a subspace."

"His eyes were glassy, movements sluggish and he wasn't in full control of what he was doing," Blaine added.

Patrick raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

"What was he doing exactly?"

"It's not relevant and you are not the one we're asking for your expertise," Blaine barked at his father who lifted his hands in a surrendering gesture.

"Okay, be a guard dog. I was just wondering if something in particular triggered him."

Kurt frowned and tried to remember any details from the morning. "Well... Blaine likes to use this orange shower gel – I think I could smell it then."

Madelyn nodded sagely. "That could be it – an indirect connection to your Dom... but it still seems like a too weak connection in normal circumstances. How easily do you fall into subspace overall, Kurt?"

Blaine mercifully answered that question himself. "I've never let him go deep yet. There were 'moments' that all Kurt would need was a slight push from my side, but we weren't together long enough to just go for it and I'm still learning what we both need."

"What about your previous Doms, darling?" Madelyn inquired.

Kurt cast his eyes down and gripped the teacup in his hands. He was very uncomfortable with having to share more and more about his personal life.

"Blaine is my first Dom and I'm pretty sure I never went into subspace on my own before..."

Patrick jumped up, almost falling from the chair, and felt to interrupt again.

"No Dom before Blaine? You look very young, but you can't be younger than twenty-five – how did you manage without a Dom for so many years after marking?"

"You are exaggerating, Dad. There are many Subs Kurt's age without a Dom."

"Yeah, but that doesn't happen to such good looking Subs. I can't believe that there haven't been crowds of Doms lining up to have a contract with you."

Kurt blushed, thinking that Blaine's father is a very dangerous charmer. There was no way he could say that these "crowds" were only Subs that quickly gave up when noticing the obvious lack of biological connection with him and that on the other side Kurt tended to keep a distance from gay Doms, so his status wouldn't be "ousted".

"What can I say? The little time I have off work I spend with family and close friends and there wasn't much choice at work," he lied.

"Until I came along," Blaine smiled, somehow sadly as he probably had remembered all the troubles in the beginning between them. "Their loss, my gain. But we digress... Mom?"

"Oh, yes, I was asking about your previous experiences, because if Subs can access subspace by themselves, they typically can fall into subspace quickly with Doms. They don't need a deep connection with their Doms, and could even fall into subspace before knowing more about each other's triggers..."

"So it's like they are 'naturally' submissive?" Kurt interrupted, scrunching his nose in distaste.

"_All_ Subs are naturally submissive, Kurt. It's a biological part of us just like the physical gender after all. The ones I'm talking about are what we call 'preternatural', which means their submissiveness is on a much deeper level than normal. They are more receptive to orders and suggestions, or give the Dom more control over their lives. We started to study that phenomena when we discovered frequent mentions of them in the medieval documents as Subs were often included in the ambassadors' parties."

Kurt perked up – history books in general rarely acknowledged Subs' achievements at all, concentrating on the Dom conquerors and rulers. "So Subs could hold prominent positions back then after all? That's great!"

"I don't want to disappoint you, but the truth about it is quite depressing. Just because they were a part of the ambassador's party doesn't mean it was an honourable position. The real purpose to include Subs in the party was so that they could be 'gifts' to influential people between countries. These Subs didn't have to have a deep emotional attachment to their Dom to be completely controllable, which meant that unlike with simple courtesans, any Dom could satisfy not only their physical, but also their dominant needs. That also meant... they could be easily exchanged between Doms with little emotional trauma for the Sub. A perfect temporary 'companion' to smoothen out the negotiations."

The more Madelyn explained the circumstances, the sicker Kurt felt.

"But there are many inaccuracies between what you said and me – so it's not for sure that I-"

"Of course!" Madelyn hurried to comfort the young man. "As I said – they would have discovered you a lot earlier. As a matter of fact, since the schools are required to give classes to Subs and Doms, it's normal to identify preternatural Subs, because they would easily submit to their new teachers. Did you...?" She trailed off questioningly.

"I..." Kurt remembered his teacher Sanders. There was no way he'd ever submit to that prick and even if he had done so subconsciously, Sanders would have surely let him know and mock him about it constantly.

"It didn't happen," Blaine replied for his Sub, knowing well about Kurt's wars with his high school teacher for Submissive Class. "Do you think it was a false alarm then? Just an accident?"

Madelyn frowned and some of her confidence in her knowledge seemed to fade a bit. Patrick curled his fingers over her hand as she started drumming nervously onto the table.

"Maybe. I mean... Preternaturals are rare, so we weren't able to study varieties within this group... Of course, every person _is_ different to some degree, but I don't work with people much in my profession – mostly with data. There are psychiatrists that would be able to catch these nuances. If Kurt would explain the situation to one, he would certainly-"

_No way. I'm not going to see another jerk explaining to me how everyone has a role in this society and that I will find my inner happiness only if I welcome my role to be practically a glorified servant…_

"No!"

Madelyn cowered at the harshness in Kurt's voice – most likely because it sounded so different in contrast to how soft and controlled he had been speaking before.

"Blaine did mention that psychiatrists are a sore topic for you, but-"

"No!" Kurt repeated, even coarser and turned toward Blaine, glaring at the Dom.

"We are leaving."

"Kitten-"

"Don't _'_kitten_'_ me, Blaine. You said- You _promised_ that we could go if I said so!" Kurt tried to keep his voice low, but it wasn't easy and his pitch kept rising from his nervousness. All the high school psychologists kept appearing in his head, melting together in his thoughts to form into Mr Sanders with a wicked grin on his face. "This was exactly what I was afraid would happen!"

"But _nothing_ happened! It was just a suggestion which we _won't_ follow up on."

Blaine took a hold of Kurt's arms to keep the Sub in his seat. He hadn't expected his mother to suggest a visit to a professional so quickly after he had specifically asked her not to. However he hadn't expected such a strong reaction from Kurt either. The Andersons were surprised too. Madelyn hunched, her hands curled together and shaking, and Patrick put an arm around his Sub while glaring at Kurt. That one glance at his parents was enough for Blaine to figure out that he'll have some explaining to do… Hopefully not right now.

"Mom… could we just stick to the facts for now? Kurt's not keen on psychiatrists."

"Really?" Patrick deadpanned. "I hadn't noticed."

Blaine loved his parents, but sometimes they were really just too much to handle.

"Could you stop with the sarcasm for now, Dad? It's for personal reasons."

"So I'm just to ignore that something is obviously wrong here? Namely – your Sub is rattling mine for voicing her honest concern and advice. You should've warn us that there are some psychological issues involved. Is there anything else that you aren't telling us?"

"Dad…"

"I'm guessing yes. What have you gotten yourself into, Blaine, that you can't tell us? You don't call us for a while and suddenly we find you in a relationship that seems full of secrets." Patrick's voice seeped with disappointment. Even though it wasn't directed at Kurt, the Sub in question couldn't stand it. Or perhaps it was even worse, because Blaine was the target?

"Since when is keeping someone's life private wrong?!" Kurt objected when he felt he just couldn't take it anymore. His fingers were clutching at the edge of the table. "May I be frank with you, Patrick?"

The older Dom blinked, taken aback, and found himself nodding.

"Maybe there are things Blaine and I are keeping to ourselves, but it's our business and you were being obstinately nosy the whole time." Kurt felt it was becoming easier for him to speak now that he wasn't keeping himself in check and his voice sounded crisp and clear.

"You want to know what set me off? Why don't I satisfy your curiosity! Ever since I was marked as a Sub, I had people telling me that I need to lose my attitude and fit myself into the tidy box every Sub is supposed to be in. Teachers, school guidance teachers and psychiatrists… they all tried to convince me that I should behave differently just because of the stupid mark on my body. They would start every meeting with sweet lies about how they sympathize with my struggle just to sneakily get me to admit that there is something wrong with me, that I need to reign in every dominant trait I had. They'd done it enough times for me to never be able to trust one again! Does this answer your question clearly enough?"

Kurt inhaled heavily. For a moment, everyone sat there in complete silence, as if lacking words to respond to the young Sub's outburst. The only sounds that could be heard was the waiter talking quickly to some customer and the calming classical melody coming from the inside of the café.

_Well, that feels liberating… _Kurt thought and continued, just so he could bare it all out before he would start regretting speaking up.

"I don't care if you tease me during this whole meeting, but you treat Blaine as if he has disappointed you! All he's done so far is to protect me from jerks that think they know better what I should do or what's good for me! Now - any more questions?"

"Yes - did you just indirectly call me a jerk?"

Kurt looked sharply at Patrick.

"That would depend on whether you are someone that I just described. Now, you were saying something to Blaine just now?" he asked, adding a dash of fake sugar into his voice.

"I was?" Patrick had his whole attention focused on Kurt now. "I completely forgot, what with you scolding me in that completely non-Sub way. Can I just say – what a rash!"

Both Blaine and Kurt frowned at Patrick's words.

"Wait… isn't this the moment that you're supposed to tell me to keep away from your son, since I'm clearly not a Sub you were expecting?" Kurt asked. He had been already preparing a witty comeback to such response and the lack thereof threw him off. _Such a shame – it was a _really_ good comeback_.

"Give me a moment – I'm still recovering from your outburst," Patrick said, but weirdly not in a condemning tone.

"I forgot to breathe for a moment," Madelyn agreed. "Blaine doesn't look surprised, though."

"Of course he doesn't. Is that where the nickname 'kitten' came from, Blaine? Because he regularly shows claws?" Patrick raised his thick eyebrows.

"I like to think it's rather because I'm so great at eviscerating vermin."

Blaine laughed at Kurt's immediate response and gently squeezed his hand. The Dom felt like a huge weight just lifted from his heart seeing Kurt just being himself. The Sub clearly decided to be honest about himself now instead of trying to impress Blaine's parents and the curly-haired Dom couldn't be prouder of him.

"I'm glad my kitten is back, but could you take it easy on my old man? I still need to contact them from time to time and he won't forget all that you said to him." He murmured to the sub with a smirk.

"Oh no…" Kurt ran his whole conversation with Patrick through his head. "Great… I freak out at the mention of a psychiatrist and then I'm absolutely rude to my Dom's father. You must think I'm a complete disgrace now."

"On the contrary – I find you even more fascinating. These high school psychiatrists were morons to try to take that fire out of you," Patrick said bluntly as he reached for the young Sub's hands and gently encapsulated them in his own.

Kurt breathed out in relief and the pleasant tingle from the compliment made him preen. Patrick smirked in that boyish way so characteristic of Blaine.

"How cute! You _are_ a Sub after all! For a moment there I almost thought that Blaine got himself a Dom instead…"

"Maybe we should've left after all..." Blaine grumbled then, eyeing their connected hands on the table. His father laughed heartily, but released Kurt.

"Are you jealous, Son? Or just uneasy you might not be the only Dom in the world finding your Sub's personality endearing and that you should be expecting some competition eventually?" he said smugly, leaning back. "But seriously – I hope you both will stay. Our meeting with the 'real' Kurt has just begun."

Kurt felt his heart finally slowing down. He only now was realizing just how much he cared about Blaine's parents' opinion of him and acceptance, how _seriously_ he treated his relationship with Blaine. To be fair – they were still on their first meeting, so a lot could still go badly, but somehow it felt like the biggest obstacle was overcome.

"I thought for a moment that you'd threaten Blaine to disown him if he didn't get rid of me," He admitted. He stumbled over the words a little, but he managed to say the whole sentence calmly enough.

"No way! This is so different, but so much better than our expectations! Blaine's always got strong dominant instincts, so we thought the best way to channel it would be through the advanced contracts, but I see he needs a different type of challenge for himself. What do you think, Maddie?" Patrick looked back at his Sub, who seemed enthralled by the 'new' Kurt.

"Can I study you?!" She blurted and then groaned in embarrassment. "I mean…Please forgive me… this is just so unexpected… Here we were just talking about preternaturals and now you seem like the complete opposite of them!"

"So you think I'm not one of them?" Kurt looked at her hopefully and also glad for the change of the subject.

"In your case, everything indicates that there is no way you are a preternatural, Kurt, but..." She opened her tiny and impractical, but fashionable purse and took out an elegant business card from it. "If it happens again, especially if triggered without Blaine around, I'd like you to contact me. It's better to be vigilant than sorry later. Also, feel free to text or call me just to talk fashion," she winked.

"Of course." Kurt took the card and typed the number into his phone. "I don't have my card on me, but I've just sent you a message... What is that second smaller number underneath?"

"Oh, that's Patrick's, obviously. If there was something urgent and you wouldn't be able to get a hold of me call him. He won't mind. Of course both will be blocked while we are in the playing in the dungeon, but we'll get the message eventually."

"The playing dunge- _wait_, _what_?"

"Ah-ha-ha," Blaine drawled. "Ignore them – they don't have a dungeon."

"Yes, we have. Built it two months ago in the basement," Patrick smiled. "You'd known if you'd called more often."

"Wait… The basement? What did you do with grandma's preserves then?"

"We threw away the out-of-date ones and the rest is still there on wall shelves. With some creative labels on them they add the 'mad scientist's lab' touch to the place. Your grandmother thinks it's hilarious."

"Your family is officially really strange, Blaine." Kurt decided and then was all but blinded by Patrick's smile.

"Which means you'll fit right in, _Blaine's kitten_."


	47. Chapter 47

**Another double treat of chapters after a longer time! I hope you'll enjoy all the awkwardness that is going to happen soon XD**

**Unfortunately I still can't give better prediction on the next 2 chapters (they are turning to be quite long ones again). But I'll try my best to find the time to write as often as I can.**

**Chapters were prepared with a great help from my beta hkvoyage! She also started lately her own multi chaptered fic. It's "Butterfly Wings" on AO3. Check it out and you won't be disappointed!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine decided that his parents were definitely having too much fun right now at his expense.

"I'm glad you both like Kurt, but I think he's had enough of the 'Anderson experience' for today."

Madelyn shook her head. "It seems like you both have just arrived moments ago, but we don't want to overwhelm you. I hope you will call more often from now on?"

"I'll try, Mom," Blaine agreed, because he felt in her voice that the request was also a pleading for forgiveness and reconciliation.

Madelyn smiled, relieved, and moved her attention toward Kurt.

"I apologise in the name of my profession to you, dear. It must've been a terrible experience to be psychologically attacked like that. I know it's not something you might want to do right now, but if you ever change your mind about seeing someone, let me know and I will try to find someone that might feel comfortable for you. Not to change_ you_, but to simply find out the reason for the uncontrolled elapse into Subspace – _if_ that issue was to continue."

"I'll think about it. Maybe," Kurt replied carefully and was relieved that Madelyn seemed satisfied for now.

"I wish I could help more," she said. "But for now, please remember what I said earlier – every Sub is a natural Sub. The status does not dictate your personality, because it's just a status – nothing more and nothing less."

"I wish I could just stop worrying about it."

"Give it time," Madelyn said with a gentle smile. "Meanwhile, I hope you both will find some time to visit us at some point. I'm known for the _very best_ parties," she added in a lighter tone, leaning back to look at both Blaine and Kurt.

"We'll try, but keep in mind that we are both very busy. My department is doing a campaign for the new line and Kurt's being busy with his invention too."

"Right… A new cute project, dear?" Madelyn asked Kurt, intrigued.

"That's a secret for now," the Sub smiled mysteriously. _As much as clustering fluffy bunnies with a programmed need to play with each other could be mysterious…_ he added in his thoughts.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Mom. Kurt was the one who designed Cooper!" Blaine said with a proud grin.

Madelyn nodded sagely. "Of course he did. Now, if Kurt were to admit that his favourite 'toy' is the one designed by you, Bee, I would declare you two a match made in the 'designer heaven'."

Seeing the mischievous spark in her eyes made Kurt wonder whether giving the female Sub his phone number was a good idea after all. He started to see how similar-minded Madelyn and Patrick were and what made their partnership work.

"Okay, now we're definitely going," Blaine said quickly, rolling his eyes.

The Andersons laughed, but stood up to see them off. When they all exited the patio, Blaine's eyes were drawn to a familiar tall figure of a man who, upon noticing them, quickly tried to bury his face into the newspaper.

"Mr Hummel?" Blaine blurted out and immediately regretted speaking up as his parents looked at the man with huge curiosity.

Kurt thought he was going to burst into flames right at that very moment from embarrassment. It wasn't difficult to guess what his father was doing here, and Kurt was sure that a lot of his conversation with the Andersons would upset his father. Moreover, Blaine's parents probably considered him weird already – now, there was the possibility that this opinion will encapsulate his family too. The only bit of satisfaction he felt was from seeing that his dad was equally surprised and embarrassed.

Patrick was the one to speak up after an uncomfortable silence.

"'Mr Hummel'? As in, Kurt's father?"

"Yes, it's my dad," Kurt admitted with resignation. "What a surprise..." He looked at his dad disapprovingly.

"What a coincidence!" Madelyn exclaimed. "To find you in the same café as us! Are you a regular?"

Burt kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish before Blaine surprisingly came to the rescue. _Personally, I would enjoy the ensuing awkwardness, but there is no way I'm letting Kurt be embarrassed because of this_, he thought briefly. _Plus, Burt will owe me one…_

"Mr Hummel frequents this café as his health demands a strict diet and their-" he threw a glance at Burt's table. He couldn't help rising an eyebrow at the choice "- apple smoothie is the best. Right, Fred?"

Without a blink, the standing nearby waiter – bless his heart – smoothly confirmed. "We use only the best of the best apples importing them from-"

"Yeah, yeah… You see?"

The Andersons looked like they believed this explanation and Kurt exhaled, finally relaxing. Patrick and Burt shook hands and Burt managed not to stare at Madelyn's collar and leash. Or maybe he was embarrassed enough to not even notice it. Either way, Kurt was glad that surprise meeting didn't turn into a disaster. Also, in Burt's presence Patrick mellowed in his comments toward Kurt and that always was a win.

As Blaine and Kurt were already set on leaving, Burt used it as an opportunity to cut the meeting with Andersons short and exiting the 'Civetta' right behind his son.

While managing to not embarrass himself and his son, Burt felt frazzled by all he had heard during his 'reconnaissance mission'. At the point when Kurt had lost his cool, Burt was ready to jump in and would gladly tear Patrick Anderson down if it wasn't for the waiter, who was clearly led by a sixth sense and chose this moment to offer other refreshments the café had on a menu. Meanwhile, Kurt's outburst had come to a bittersweet end, with Andersons' not being freaked out and Burt's son's calming down. Feeling that his intervention was no longer necessary, Burt had returned to his seat and heard the rest of the conversation, wondering exactly how much hardship Kurt was still supposed to endure because of his son's Sub status.

And now Burt just had to swallow his pride in the knowledge that he owed _Blaine_ of all people for not making the whole meeting embarrassing for Kurt. Just _great…_

* * *

As soon as the group disappeared from their sight, Patrick chuckled.

"I almost couldn't keep a straight face through his spying charade. Quite a protective father is this Burt Hummel."

"And Kurt clearly takes after him - I thought he'd tear your head off you when you started arguing with Bee. Very interesting and well… a _proactive_ form of the Sub's caring nature. I just hope Blaine will finally find his happiness… I hated all those times he would call me to say that his relationship didn't work out… again. And every time I would blame myself for his disappointment. Do you think Kurt could be _it_ for him?"

Patrick gulped the last sip of his coffee and then waved at Fred for the bill.

"Hard to say after just a single meeting. With such a unique Sub as Kurt Hummel it will be either an exceptional relationship or a disastrous falling out. The outcome depends on how they will mould their personalities around their relationship, although I'll be cheering for the first option."

"You sure? Kurt's independence won't be easy for Blaine – I could feel how he tried to control himself, to restrain his Dom instincts for Kurt. His expression was calm on the outside, but he was almost burning with need to take his Sub out of here, to cocoon him in protection from the whole world."

Patrick sighed. Knowing Blaine so well, he could feel it too. His son chose to allow Kurt to stand his ground – partially for his parents to see the real Kurt, but also for his Sub's comfort. In the long run, it might not be a good way of handling such situations. Unless Blaine finds a way to channel Kurt's strength to meet his dominant needs, but that would require a lot of compromise from Kurt too and somehow Patrick had a feeling that the fierce Sub was the more stubborn of the two.

"They might be adults, but they still have so much to learn," Patrick said to himself, thoughtfully.

* * *

Burt's spying and the conversation with Andersons made the three men awkward around each other. Despite Carole trying to talk the guests into staying for dinner, Kurt insisted on leaving early, feeling exhausted.

Blaine guessed that his Sub had to process all the new information he had received this morning. But so did Blaine. He wished Kurt falling into subspace on his own was only a figment of his imagination. He also wished that the 'mirror incident' was completely unrelated to it and just a temporary effect of Kurt's long denial stage. However, he trusted his Dom instincts and they were telling him it was only a prelude to something bigger and more complicated and that he has to do everything in his power to help Kurt go through it.

The Dom threw the last suitcase into the car's trunk. He closed it and moved to the side of the car to open the door for Kurt. As soon as Kurt was inside, Blaine was halted by a strong grasp on his shoulder.

"I'd like to have a few words with you."

Blaine turned and considered Burt for a moment.

"If you want to thank me for earlier at the café, it's not ne-"

"It's not about then. Actually, it's about the conversation you had with your parents. About Kurt."

Blaine suspiciously eyed the old man, but decided in the end that Burt would be always Kurt's ally no matter what. He stepped slightly away from the car for the privacy.

"I hope it was just a scare… With every other Sub I would let it go until more evidence could be found, but you know Kurt – most of the times he has such amazing composure…"

"I guess even such a little detail in his case like falling under by himself is triggering an alarm when it happens to such a self-conscious person like Kurt, huh?" Burt crossed his arms and for a moment his eyes were clouded as if the Dom was getting lost in his own thoughts. "All of this makes me almost happy he didn't have any relationships when he was younger."

"Like I said – maybe I just overreacted. Maybe he was still sleepy…"

"I don't know about that, but…" Burt frowned. "I was very concerned by the possibility mentioned by your mother."

"The 'preternatural' thing? I am pretty sure we ruled that out. The description in no way matched Kurt's."

"Maybe… but remember, that the history books were mostly written from the Doms' points of view."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure myself – just a thought about trying to fit the unexpected into the long-established expectations."

Both men fell silent. Blaine's eyes wandered to Kurt, who was watching him and his father with a raised eyebrows. He probably could guess the topic of the conversation. Blaine hoped the Sub wasn't just pretending to feel 'fine' after the morning.

"Mr Hummel… I'd like to keep in contact with you regarding this issue. You have obviously known Kurt the longest out of everyone and I could use your insight into what might be unusual behaviour for Kurt."

Burt looked at Blaine surprised. He had thought that the Dom would want to take care of this by himself.

"Sure, Blaine. And…" He nervously brought his hand to his neck and scratched. "Since Kurt calls your parents by their first names, it would be only fair if you do the same…"

Blaine grinned. "I guess so, Burt."

* * *

The New Favilla's skyline was growing bigger and bigger in front of them as Blaine drove home. The Dom glanced again – like many times over their journey – at his sleeping Sub. Kurt was visibly exhausted by their dramatic morning and fell into a nap as soon as they hit the road. The young man's face smoothened in his sleep and Blaine couldn't help smiling softly at that, until he remembered he had to wake up Kurt before going home.

"Kitten?" He inquired. "Wake up, darling."

Kurt's eyelashes fluttered and the Sub frowned, his brain catching up in processing where he was.

"I'm sleepy. Do you really need to wake me up?"

"Well… I need to know if you want me to turn right soon to drop you off at your apartment or if you want to crash at mine. I mean, if you need more clothes-"

"Oh my god… did you really woke me up for this? Just go straight home. I have enough stuff for tomo…" Kurt dozed off mid-sentence and didn't notice Blaine's smile widen as Kurt clearly referred to the Dom's apartment as "home". Not entirely consciously, but still…


	48. Chapter 48

Coming back to his home with Kurt by his side was becoming dangerously routine for Blaine. Even Antony in the reception welcomed them both as if already used to the fact that they were a pair and their names called out subsequently matched perfectly well together. Blaine's awareness of this and his growing feel of stability with Kurt grew up even more as they started unpacking.

The first thing that left their luggage was the rolled-up gigantic poster from the Notre-Dame Musical that Kurt had gotten from Rachel – just like all his other musical and theatre posters. They had seen this performance only two days ago, but so much happened since then that it seemed more like months ago.

"I'm pretty sure you don't have any place left in your apartment for that," Blaine commented, seeing how big the poster was and remembering Kurt's living room's walls already filled with other posters.

"The colours wouldn't match anyway."

"Then why even take it?"

Kurt huffed, suddenly looking irritated. "I don't know. I probably shouldn't have… I'll just…" Kurt moved to roll the poster, but Blaine stopped him, starting to differentiate when the Sub needed some space and when he needed prodding about his issues.

"What's wrong, kitten?"

"Do you…" Kurt turned back to observe his Dom's face closely. "Do you like it?"

Blaine glanced at the image – a stylised cathedral window, the faces of the characters barely visible behind the stained glass.

"I guess I do. Haunting, but also elegant."

"It would look good on your living room wall." Kurt said quickly and turned away his face innocently.

Blaine felt his lips twitching, finally knowing where this was going.

"Perhaps it would. Maybe framed? Or under the glass?"

"Just under the glass would be perfect," Kurt agreed, visibly relaxed. "You don't mind me meddling and decorating your home?"

"Not at all."

Blaine smiled. He hoped this would be the first of the permanent signs of Kurt being here with him, until the Sub would agree to become a permanent fixture in his life too. The Dom felt his chest tighten at that possibility and decided he needed a distraction before he would blurt out his wishes out loud.

"I should measure it to know how big the glass should be," He glanced back at the poster.

"I'll get your measuring tape from the office – I need to take my suitcase there anyway," Kurt offered and left to pick up his luggage with a happy skip in his steps.

The office was actually used by the Sub as a guest room where he could store his clothes and day-to-day necessities during longer stays at Blaine's. The Dom had offered Kurt part of his own wardrobe, but the Sub hadn't wanted to feel like he was living there. Yet.

After entering the room, Kurt unzipped his suitcase and paused seeing a flat object peeking from underneath his neatly folded shirts. He had done it on a whim – packing his old Sub textbook he had found in his room. The book was seriously outdated – especially now after all these years - but hardly used, with a kitschy illustration of a housewife with a rolling pan on its cover.

It wasn't that Kurt was set on reading and following it. Honestly, he had grabbed it from his shelf on impulse. He vaguely remembered vowing never to use it during his teenage years and now he was actually a bit curious what he had missed. Was it all as terrible as he had thought?

Kurt flipped through a few pages.

_"…Sub is to trust unconditionally in every decision the Dom would make, even if it had been proven previously to be wrong…"_

_"…When in new company, the Sub should first greet the Doms with respect, the different forms of greetings are described in chapter 15…"_

_What a load of bullshit_, Kurt thought. _I hope they did some editing to it since my high school. _

While he was perusing the book with a mild disgust, he spotted a chapter on Advanced Contracts.

_"…considering an Advanced Contract might substantially raise the Sub's chance and choice of Doms. Also, these are really popular among very Dominant people, therefore it is recommended for Subs that might prefer their partners to be especially dominant, masculine…"_

"Or sadistic," Kurt murmured to himself, but then corrected himself straight away. "Well… the Andersons have it and it seems working for them. Also, Blaine had few of them too…"

The Sub remembered the Anderson family mentioning it during their conversation. They had been so sure that Kurt had an Advanced Contract with Blaine. Why was that something expected of them?

Kurt glanced down at the book.

"…The more the Sub gives in in the relationship the more secure his/her life becomes. The Advanced Contract is a good way to keep the Dom interested in his partner, thus making it unlikely for the Dom to look for a different Sub instead…"

_What the fuck? Entering into an Advanced Contract just so the Dom doesn't cheat on you? How could such crap be taught to minors?_ Kurt quickly closed the book and looked at the cover again. It wasn't boasting any official educational endorsement, but it was still the same book that his school officially required the pupils to have.

_I bet Mr Sanders spent a lot of time choosing the worst possible textbook for that subject_, Kurt thought and part of him suddenly wished that instead of self-pitying, he had sent the class program to some official educational services to check if they had been taught right. But back then, the world was different – questioning teacher's competency was unheard of and Kurt's rebelliousness was too frowned upon for his opinion to actually matter.

Part of him also wondered what kind of education Blaine had – both the Dom-oriented and the private lessons. What kind of Sub did they prepare him to expect?

"Kurt! Did you find it?"

Blaine calling out startled him out of his musings. Kurt threw the book inside his suitcase and covered it with clothes. The Sub was not entirely sure why he wanted to hide it, but he was definitely ashamed of how his little backward hometown school was clearly indoctrinating the young Doms and Subs.

"Yeah!" he called back as he grabbed the measuring tape from the desk. "Would you like me to take the measurments?"

"Well… if you do it, I'll make us something to drink."

"Sure."

Kurt came back to the living room and leaned above the poster. Before he started on his task, he felt a familiar presence behind him. He squealed when he felt a wet kiss on his neck.

"What was that, Blaine?!"

"Couldn't resist," Blaine murmured into his skin. "I missed you. I missed it being just us."

"I love my family… but I missed just _us_ as well," Kurt admitted baring his neck just a bit more to give Blaine better access to it. "What do you have on mind?"

"I'm thinking of so much stuff I'd want us to do that I don't know where to start."

Blaine's actions contradicted his words as he quite confidently started fighting with Kurt's shirt's tiny buttons. Kurt decided to not help him – he quite enjoyed the light touches of Blaine's fingers on his chest.

However, as he was arching his neck to accommodate his Dom's playful nips, something caught Kurt's attention. A box with the BellCorp logo and filled with brightly-coloured items.

"Are these the samples for your campaign?" He couldn't help being curious.

"Uhm," Blaine murmured, not pausing his ministrations.

"Can I see them?"

The Dom stopped.

"You're seriously going to cockblock us now?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"How is getting you to show me some… adult toys _cockblocking_?"

"You have a point…" Blaine smirked then. "It's adorable how you can say 'cockblock', but not 'sex toy'."

Kurt turned away his face.

"If you keep teasing me I might just go to sleep early instead-"

"No more teasing, I promise," Blaine made a gesture of 'zipping up' his mouth. "Well… no more verbal teasing," he amended quieter, leading the way to the box on the table.

Kurt looked inside, intrigued.

"Oooh, I recognize this one." He touched the masquerade blindfolds. "The stitching looks even better now."

He found the pink one and put it on his face, his lips slightly pursing. "Who would've thought back then we would be together like this now…"

Blaine smiled fondly, remembering how crazy he had felt seeing the same mask on Kurt for the first time.

Meanwhile the Sub clasped the blindfold's strap behind his head. He bit on his lower lip – a sign that he was torn about something.

"Kurt?"

"I'm thinking."

"You're… thinking. What about?" Blaine moved closer, regretting that Kurt's eyes were currently hidden from him.

"Are a lot of people really into stuff like… this?" The Sub pointed at his own half-covered face. "Is that a part of the Advanced Contract?"

Blaine chuckled and shook his head, then remembered Kurt couldn't see him.

"Not necessarily… They could be a part of more advanced scenes, but our target is mainstream with this campaign. These are just for fun spicing up things in a bedroom. Here – let me…" He slowly brought his hand up and touched Kurt's lips. His thumb massaged the soft pink flesh and the Sub relaxed into the sensation.

Using that distraction Blaine leaned to Kurt's ear and whispered.

"How does _this_ feel?"

Predictably, Kurt gasped, surprised by the sound and the moist warmth of Blaine's breath on his ear. He ducked his head, embarrassed with his reaction.

"It feels… more."

"And it could be much more… with special circumstances."

Kurt felt a shiver running through his body and took off the blindfold before he started asking for more. He had questions after all that he was afraid he'd forget to ask later.

"Is this the reason for the Advanced Contract? So the Doms or Subs could experience stronger stimulations?" he asked and looked Blaine in the eyes. "Your parents behaved as if you need the Advanced Contract."

The Dom opened his mouth to say something reassuring, but changed his mind and sat on the sofa by the table rubbing his neck.

"I should've known you wouldn't just leave this alone," he finally answered. "It is not a big deal, really."

"Your agitated behaviour with your parents would suggest otherwise," Kurt replied and joined the Dom on the sofa. "I am going to take a wild guess in saying that they had something to do with your choice of your previous Subs? Why? They didn't strike me as the kind of parents that organise arranged partnerships for political gains or for similar archaic reasons."

"They don't." Blaine shook his head at that ridiculous thought. "They had entirely my well-being in mind. They thought that I needed a Sub that was totally dependent of me and that I could dominate in stronger ways."

"Um… Is that some sort of parent pride? Like, _our son is definitely more 'Dom' than other Doms! Let's choose a suitable partner for him to show off his amazing 'Domness' to our neighbors!_" Kurt exclaimed in an exaggerated imitation of Patrick Anderson.

Blaine threw his head up with a sudden laughter. "Oh, I wish dad could be here to hear that." He laughed even louder seeing Kurt's face reacting to that idea with an unimpressed grimace.

"So it wasn't like that?"

"No…" Blaine shook his head. "They didn't need to, because one incident – a rather embarrassing one, to be honest - made everyone think that anyway for ages."

Kurt sat more comfortably on the sofa, a shrew expression on his face. "You know you have no choice now, but to tell me all about it."

Blaine let out a semi-serious, suffering sigh. "This is actually a stupid story, but you asked for it. So… It was weeks before the Marking and-" The Dom suddenly remembered how these circumstances might hit a bit close to home for Kurt. "Um, you sure you want to hear it? It's about learning one's status after all…"

To his credit, Kurt thought for a moment about it, but curiosity won in the end. "Go on, I should be alright."

Blaine nodded and continued, half closing his eyes to prompt his mind to find that memory.

"As I was saying – it was a couple of weeks before the Marking. Everyone in my year at Dalton had a blood sample taken and we were supposed to have a medical evaluation soon. I was just sitting in a common room in the dorms with my friends and chatting about possibilities and our futures." Blaine's eyes crinkled at that joyful memory. "Then, one of the seniors came in. Thad? Thomas? I don't remember his name now, but he was older than us and already marked as a Sub. He was on our cheerleading squad and was just after practice, visibly tired. In a spur of the moment I invited him to join us to rest."

"And he did?" Kurt asked as Blaine paused his story for a moment.

"Oh boy, he did. I was on the sofa and I moved a bit to make a space for him, but instead of sitting on it, he just dropped to his knees next to me."

Kurt's eyes bugged out. "What?!"

"I know, right?" Blaine chuckled. "It's hard to believe someone would just like that kneel for me straight away…"

Kurt joined in with his nervous laughter, because he was still able to vividly remember that he almost did the same the first moment he had met Blaine… At least now he knew there was another reason for it beside his exhaustion from deception. But what did it have to do with Blaine's later contracts? Kurt returned his attention to Dom, waiting for the continuation of his story…


	49. Chapter 49

**AN: I hope there are still some lost souls reading this story… **

**Change of career is not the easiest thing in the world and this one takes all of my free time and some health (points ;)) with it too...**

**There are just a few chapters left following the original storyline and after that I can finally get to some new storyline points and have fun with the characters. **

**Meanwhile, enjoy this double update and please let me know if you are still liking the story!**

**Betaed, as always, by hkvoyage, who is also doing her best in cheering me on as the story develops XD**

* * *

Kurt curled his legs underneath him on the sofa, making himself comfortable. Blaine's story was turning out to be quite a long one.

"So what happened then?"

"Everyone just froze. That senior Sub just yawned innocently, without realising what he'd just done. But then everyone started speaking at the same time, and he noticed the situation and… well, he said he's going to place a bet that I will surely turn out to be a Dom. The whole school was talking about it for weeks that I got a Sub submit to me without even being officially marked and schooled to do so."

"How did that Sub felt about the whole situation?" Kurt asked quietly. Blaine wasn't surprised at the question as it was obvious that Kurt couldn't help but put himself in the Sub's position in the story. The Dom could also guess what Kurt was specifically worried about.

"Our school had a zero-tolerance bullying policy, and if anyone even tried to utter any hurtful words to him, he would be not only punished by the school but also shunned by the student body. Anyway, he wasn't humiliated, because all the jokes were concentrated on me," Blaine assured the Sub. "Those who witnessed that scene were laughing about how terrified I looked with that Sub kneeling in front of me."

"That story is fascinating, Blaine, but I have no idea how it has anything to do with your parents."

"Well, you met them, so how do you think they reacted to the news that I pretty much showed my status before my official marking?"

Kurt pursed his lips, thinking. "Made a big deal out of it, being super enthusiastic and making bad innuendos?"

Blaine laughed. "I was a minor, so no innuendos were said toward me, but the rest is spot on. They thought it was a sign that my dominant instincts are very strong and that only a demanding Sub could balance that. A Sub that requires more from the relationship than usual." Blaine suddenly grew more serious. "They started including me in the decadent parties for their friends that were also in the Advanced Contracts. Unfortunately for me, I studied and at first worked quite close to home, so as soon as I became of age, they started prowling for a suitable Sub for me, and I couldn't avoid it. Of course, their 'hunting' ground was their circle of friends, so no wonder most of the Subs available were interested in Advanced Contracts straight away."

"Oh, the life in the gilded cage… How is that not an arranged marriage?"

"Kurt… I was young. My parents were always role models for me regarding a working partnership and I actually thought what they were doing was right and did not put up enough fight against it. I thought that Advanced Contract might be something I should be doing, and my parents were just bad at observing how it affected me."

"I guess it was not all great?"

"At the beginning, I couldn't complain. The Subs I was pushed into making acquaintances with were usually attractive, and with a couple of them I could see myself getting involved further. However… after my third contract with a Sub ended spectacularly badly, I started noticing a particular… pattern." Blaine paused, eyes wandering to the side as he relived the memories. "It seemed innocent at first. Delaying starting their careers or education. Seeking out trips to exotic countries. Constant parties. Outrageous wishes for our bedroom equipment… Trying to get us to do scenes while under the influence, even though my contract forbids those. You probably know where this is going."

"You had gold-digging party lap-Subs on your hands," Kurt stated mercilessly. 'Lap-Subs' was not the nicest way to describe Subs actively mooching off their Doms, but Kurt started to get the picture, and he was not feeling very generous. He did notice that Blaine's parents were quite wealthy. He guessed that Blaine got a nice trust fund himself because you just don't buy a Trevita car without sufficient financial backup.

"I was young, still overwhelmed by my Dominant protective hormones. I wanted them to be happy." Blaine recited as if he had to tell himself these words many times to believe he was not the one to be blamed entirely for the failed contracts. "However, I always had to up my game to keep them from getting bored. It was becoming exhausting. And when I would put my foot down and point out the limits of our contracts, they'd suddenly leave me. In most cases for a different Dom that they must've searched for while still being with me."

Kurt felt very curious about what Blaine's limitations these Subs wanted to break, but he thought it would be indelicate to ask. Based on the story so far and what he could see from Blaine's past contracts, he suspected it was most likely something along the lines of introducing multiple partners to the scenes.

"Those Subs were some special kind of parasites…" Kurt crossed his arms in front of him, getting angry on Blaine's behalf.

The Dom just shrugged. "There are a lot of Doms that like that kind of control too. Financial dependency of a Sub adds certain power to the Dom."

Kurt shuddered, thinking that this was practically the norm not so long ago. It did not matter if a Sub was a homemaker, which sometimes could be as exhausting as working full time – the Dom would still expect the Sub to cater to his every whim for that financial support. The lap-Subs were a result of such societal thinking mixed with greed.

But was Kurt such an exception? He did enjoy Blaine giving him a ride and sleeping over in such a nice apartment…

Blaine's finger poked his forehead jokingly.

"I can pretty much see you thinking," the Dom chuckled. "And it's easy to guess what about. Stop it. It would be impossible for you to ever be like them."

"Is it really that easy for you to say?" Kurt asked. "I am a high-maintenance person. I am in love with your car, and I am picky about what we eat. No cheap fast food for me."

"There is a difference between liking nice things and demanding spending a fortune on your every wish. You like it whenever I prepare something nice for you or give you something, but you don't expect it."

"But I also have a load of other baggage that makes it difficult for you and-" Kurt started a heated reply just to abandon it suddenly. "I'm sorry… you were trusting me with our story and I suddenly made it all about me…" He took a deep breath, looking away. "I'm sorry you had to go through so many bad contracts. Now I understand better the tension between you and your parents during our meeting."

"Thank you. The relationship with my parents is getting better, though," Blaine shrugged. "Besides, I just might need to thank them for sabotaging my chances to get a nice, permanent Sub for so long." He looked at Kurt significantly, and the Sub did not have to ask why. He himself was wondering if being for so long without a Dom was not one of the reasons he was now with Blaine. Thoughts like this were making him also frightened for the same reason – was he allowed now to be fully happy and trust this relationship? Trust Blaine's feelings?

"And you don't miss the excitement of the Advanced Contract? The rush of power from making the other person bend to your will?"

Blaine's eyes darkened at Kurt's words even as he chuckled, seemingly relaxed. "I won't lie, it did have its moments. But it wasn't worth it."

Kurt hummed and looked down at the blindfold he had discarded just as Blaine had started his story. He picked it up, finding familiar comfort in smoothing the fabric with his fingers.

"You don't have to be in Advanced Contract to try something, right? Something safe, but different?"

Blaine followed Kurt's focus on the blindfold. "No, of course not. The majority of the stuff we produce at BellCorp is mainstream."

"You know how I still have those walls standing between me and the world," Kurt started, and Blaine blinked, confused. Where was Kurt going with it?

"I thought that being in control also meant that people were to know as little as possible about me, so they would not be able to hurt me with their knowledge… However, you opened to me with a very personal story. You trusted me to not think of you any differently after telling me all this…"

Kurt scooted even closer to the Dom. Both men could hear each other's' breathing and not another sound - as if they were suddenly in some sort of bubble, disconnected from the world around them.

Kurt put the blindfold on Blaine's lap.

"I want to show that I trust you too, Blaine. And I'd like for us to finish our day with breaking down another wall together."

The Dom's heartbeat sped up. He was instinctually responding to Kurt's request spoken in such a deliciously trustful voice. Blaine couldn't help but lean toward his Sub. His skin heated up in excitement, only thinking of the possibilities.

"Are you sure?" He whispered.

"I'm sure. I know that with you I will be safe."

* * *

"Before we start… This is something new for you, and I don't want you to act tough if something feels uncomfortable. At this point with you, I think I would react even to a simple 'stop', but remember that the easiest way is just to say your safeword – this will ensure that I'll respond instinctually."

Kurt looked unsure at the Dom standing next to the bed in the bedroom. The Sub himself was sitting on the bed, clutching the blindfold. "Blaine… I said I trust you."

"I know. And while we agreed that we're not going to bring in using pain, there are still situations that you might feel unwell and need to stop – and that doesn't always mean that one of us did something wrong."

"Ok, I'll say 'Kingfisher' if I'm uncomfortable," Kurt nodded. He looked around Blaine's bedroom. "Are you using anything else?"

"I'll prepare everything. What I'm planning is-"

"Wait!" Kurt interrupted the Dom. "Are you seriously trying to give me spoilers about your plans? I thought that the whole thing about me wearing a blindfold was to create a surprise for me!"

Blaine joined the Sub on the bed with a sigh. "I'm not telling you everything, but I want you to have a chance to say if you don't want any of these elements included."

"Ok, shoot."

"Alright, how do you feel about tickling, mild temperature play and orgasm delay? These are the ones that might become uncomfortable."

Kurt's eyebrows went up. "This sounds ok… I do get to come eventually, right?" He said in a challenging tone, addressing the last titbit.

"Of course… Eventually," Blaine's winked. "And remember, if you want me to go slower at any time, but not stop entirely, say 'yellow', as in traffic lights."

Kurt nodded eagerly. He thought before that the negotiating part would make everything boring, but it actually made him more excited, because he felt how serious Blaine was about all of it. And that, in turn, meant the Dom was going to give it all, in many regards…

* * *

Kurt clutched at the sheets of the bed underneath him. He had already put his blindfold on, and now he was sitting on the soft sheets wondering what was taking Blaine so long to join him.

"So… should I take my clothes off now or something?" he asked loudly, adding nonchalance into his voice to cover his restlessness.

His Dom's steps could be heard closer. There was a light thud – something was placed on the nightstand next to the bed. Did he just hear a splash as well? Was that water?

"You can now," the answer came, interrupting his deductions. "For now, it's up to you if you leave your underwear on or not."

Suddenly feeling a blush creeping up on his face, Kurt unbuttoned his shirt's front and cuffs, slightly stumbling with them from his nervousness. When he took off the top, he held it in front of him.

"I better not find it somewhere on the floor later."

"Of course."

With a chuckle from Blaine, the bundle disappeared from Kurt's hands.

It was the taking off his pants that proved to be truly problematic.

"This is probably looking very unsexy," Kurt commented as he was shimmying off the clingy fabric. He had to buck his body from time to time and constantly check if none of the seams was in danger of splitting.

Blaine's warm hands covered his and helped him with sliding down the pants entirely.

"I have to disagree. You should have seen this – you touching yourself as if just discovering where everything on your body is. Very sexy," Blaine said as his palm travelled back up the exposed skin.

However, just as soon as Kurt moved his legs toward the touch, the hand disappeared, leaving him irritated.

"Blaine… did you leave? Where are-"

The touch returned then, but certainly not how Kurt had expected.

"Eeeeek- Damn it!" The Sub squeaked like a mouse as the feather-like touch – it could have just as well been an actual feather – teased his hip.

Kurt blindly chased after the source of the tickling with his hand, but then the touch came back – to his other hip.

"Instead of trying to catch it why don't you lean back and grab the headboard instead?" Blaine's voice came from above. It had a profound tremble in it, making it more of demand rather than a request.

Kurt stopped flailing and gulped audibly. That voice was doing a great job at melting his last shreds of resistance. After a beat, he outstretched his arms above his head, carefully felt the hard wood behind him and gripped it.

"Good… Just stay that way for now."

"Aren't you going to… tie me to it or something?" Kurt steeled his voice to sound neutral at the thought of being bound. He would never admit how he felt himself harden just a bit by only thinking about that idea.

"No need…" Suddenly Blaine's face was close to his, the breath tickling Kurt's chin. "You'll keep your hands there, because… you are a good boy, aren't you?"

Kurt flinched, feeling very exposed, but at the same time perking up at the challenge – would he manage to stay that way no matter what?

"Answer me, Kitten."

Kurt gulped. "Yes, I am."

"You're what?"

"… I'm a good boy."

Kurt was glad that Blaine hadn't laughed at his answer – the Dom could probably tell he was on the verge of being too embarrassed already...

The Sub's hips bucked up as he felt a soft touch again, this time swirling around his navel, drawing lines along the slight swell of muscles on his stomach.

Kurt whimpered, but his hands remained on the headboard.

"Yes… a very good boy," Blaine acknowledged.

The tickling 'thing' disappeared.

However, soon after a sudden crackling startled Kurt. From the excitement, the Sub completely forgot what Blaine had told him he'd do. The anticipation was killing him now…


	50. Chapter 50

As he continued to lay on the bed, grappling the headboard behind him, Kurt was starting to think that Blaine was testing Kurt's patience. The delicate crackling sound continued for a moment, then the mattress area next to Kurt dipped, startling the Sub.

"Shhh… It's okay," Blaine whispered, and that was the only warning Kurt got.

The Sub squeaked the moment the frozen cube touched his stomach area. The quiver travelled down his spine as the ice stung him.

"Are they too cold?" Blaine asked immediately. "I could get them to soak in the water a bit longer."

Well, that explained the earlier crackling sound. Kurt guessed that Blaine must have soaked the ice cube to thaw them a bit first, so the sensation was not as painful.

"It's… fine," Kurt said. "It was just a surprise for me."

"Good. In this case…"

Blaine added another cube.

Kurt whimpered and dug his fingers harder into the wooden board. His body trembled involuntarily, trying to shake off the cubes, but at the same time, the extreme sensation was driving him crazy.

Not only that, the water dripping down from the ice was travelling over Kurt's body in random directions, making this sensation unpredictable.

"Your body seems to really like temperature play," Blaine commented smugly. "I didn't expect you to be already that hard at this stage."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Kurt rolled his eyes under the blindfold. Indeed, he could feel his cock twitching in his underwear, straining the thin material. This might get messy very fast.

As if Blaine was reading Kurt's thoughts, the Dom spoke.

"I think you'd be more comfortable without your underwear. What do you say, Kitten?"

Kurt instantly nodded.

"But you need to do it, Blaine. My hands are a bit busy here," he jerked up his chin in the direction of his fingers curled around the headboard edge.

Blaine lazily trailed the waistband of Kurt's navy boxer briefs with his finger, before adding another one and hooking them around the elastic band. The Sub raised his hips a bit, and Blaine took this cue to pull down the underwear.

Kurt's cock bounced, finally free from containment, accompanied by Kurt's sigh. Blaine enjoyed looking at his Sub's in all of his naked and eager glory. There was something sinful in being able to look at every detail of Kurt's body without its owner knowing where exactly Blaine was looking. The Dom was hypnotised by every little twitch of the muscles underneath that pale, almost glowing skin.

Meanwhile, Kurt was going through more extreme experiences. Because of moving his body around, the cool water from the melted ice cubes pooled just below his Sub mark and seemed to compete with the ever growing heat inside him. Kurt's body arched with need of everything – a touch, help, release… He tried to use the darkness surrounding him to focus all his thoughts on his erection – because apparently he could not count on Blaine to help him with that anytime soon - but it wasn't enough.

And then that fucking feather came back again to softly trace the water trail left by the ice.

"I'm going to kill you- Christ!" The feather circled Kurt's cock, reminding the Sub how exposed he was.

His legs folded on instinct, just to be stopped by Blaine's warm hand.

"Stay down and I'll let you come… eventually."

Kurt grumped, but slowly straightened his legs. There was a pause during which his body stayed untouched by anything – pulsating with a need for new sensations, just waiting in the dark, accompanied by the sound of the Sub's own breathing. Somehow, Kurt could feel that his Dom was just sitting there staring at him, at his fidgeting body covered in melted ice streaks.

Kurt had Blaine's name on the tip of his tongue, but he was determined not to say anything, curious about what was going to happen.

Finally, two fingers delicately circled his impatient cock.

And then they stilled there.

"Blaine?" The name spilled from Kurt's mouth by itself, pleading.

"I don't think you've worked hard enough to earn your release yet," Blaine decided, and then added with a playfully "Especially when I still have my clothes on."

"And what am I supposed to do about it?"

"You could let go of the headboard and rectify that unfortunate situation."

Kurt chocked in outrage – Blaine had made it sound like it was the Sub's fault somehow - but knew he had to play along to finally get to come.

Kurt let go of the headboard. He moved his fingers and wrists around to stretch them after having them in one position. Afterwards, he outstretched his arms until he blindly reached the Dom. His fingers travelled alongside the seam of Blaine's trousers.

"Ask nicely, and I'll help you, Blaine."

The Dom chuckled at that cockiness and retorted. "Ask nicely, and I'll _let you_."

The rebellious part of Kurt would love to just leave Blaine be just to prove a point, but damn, he also wanted to get these layers off his Dom…

"Oh, God… _okay_." Kurt inhaled. "…_please_?"

Blaine did not even have to say anything and Kurt could still feel the smugness radiating off the Dom. Still sitting on the bed, Blaine took Kurt's hands into his and led them onto his torso. The long fingers instantly latched onto the fastenings of his shirt. They nimbly worked the buttons, finishing each undone one with a daring touch on Blaine's naked torso underneath.

"You missed a button."

Kurt frowned and blindly searched around Blaine's chest, looking for that last obstacle. However, his hand just slid over the skin, nicely stretched over the muscles. At this point Kurt felt as if he was a sculptor, smoothing over his latest artwork.

"I didn't miss anything!" He exclaimed.

Blaine blew hotly into Kurt's ear.

"I didn't mean a _shirt_ button."

Kurt's mouth opened in realisation, and he carefully slid his hand lower. His fingers brushed the rough material of Blaine's pants' waistband.

The button popped off. Kurt inhaled, the sound loud in his ears.

"That's not all," Blaine reminded him.

The Sub touched the zipper.

"Careful there, Kitten."

Kurt chuckled.

"Yeah, it would be most inconvenient for me if you got hurt there via a treacherous zipper."

The Sub shuffled to sit up more comfortably before proceeding. The zipper bulged warmly underneath Kurt's hand, and the younger man felt his cock jolting painfully. Blaine was silent which probably meant he was intently watching Kurt getting more and more worked up. That, in turn, made Kurt even more aroused.

The zipper reached its end.

Kurt put hands on the hips in front of him and hesitated.

"You are doing great, Kitten, but let me help you," Blaine finally offered, standing up for a moment.

The Sub tugged on the fabric, sliding it down together with the boxers underneath. Despite wearing the blindfold, Kurt licked his lips just imagining what he was uncovering.

Another movement of the mattress and the shuffling sound let Kurt know that Blaine changed his position again. The Sub glided his hand through the sheets until he was met with the warm expanse of his Dom's skin. As his fingers felt the rigging of the ribs underneath, Kurt realised that Blaine was half-laying now, making the Sub hover above him, blindly searching for any fabric left to take off.

A sudden whimper responded to his ministrations, and Kurt smiled.

"I see I'm not the only ticklish one here," he said smugly.

Kurt's self-satisfaction disappeared immediately as Blaine shifted and something bumped into Kurt's leg. The surprise movement made the Sub lose his balance, and with a shriek, he fell down.

Kurt's carefulness was useless now – he was pretty much entirely sprawled on top of his Dom. Very naked Dom.

"Don't," Blaine growled, capturing Kurt who had tried to push himself up. The Sub felt strong hands holding him down, giving him no choice but to press himself to the hot body underneath. "It's perfect like that."

Kurt's legs slit between Blaine's and the Sub melted into the familiar scent of his Dom, spiced with sweat from the both of them.

Blaine's hands were suddenly everywhere. One on Kurt's shoulder, one on his thigh, one raking through his hair, one stroking him… as if it wasn't just one person, but an army of Blaines crowding him. Everything around Kurt was slick – with sweat, melted ice – but at the same time burning hot. Both men's breaths drummed loudly in the Sub's ears, but the real embarrassment was the sudden high-pitched moan escaping him, probably audible for all the residents in the building.

"No… I…" Kurt tried to deny the earlier sound, but the warm hand cradled his face firmly.

"It's okay. You are doing so well."

Blaine's voice was raspy, and that was a sort of a comfort to Kurt that he wasn't the only one turning into a mess.

Once one moan was out, he couldn't stop next screams as Blaine tugged firmly on his cock.

"Move your thigh, Kitten."

Kurt easily knew which one. Under his right leg, Blaine's erection was pulsing, and the Sub rocked his body to rub it. In the darkness, the whole world around him swayed, Blaine's body being the only point of stability for him now.

Losing himself, he buried his face into the sweaty neck underneath and cried out. Blaine's fingers brushed his hair.

"You can… let go…"

Kurt shouted into Blaine's shoulder, the skin there muffling the sound a bit, as he did let go and allowed his Dom's hand to milk him through his orgasm. His body was too tired to move anymore.

"…Such a good boy." Blaine complimented him.

The Dom was filled with pride how Kurt timely responded to him. As the Sub's body was still twitching, coming down from the orgasm, Blaine felt Kurt's thigh slumping over the Dom's erection. Blaine clutched harder to Kurt and felt the last wave of pleasure moving like a tide through Kurt's body. The Dom only had to move his hips once to match that last tremble, before his own body seized in pleasure.

Kurt felt something warm splattering onto his thighs, and Blaine's breathing next to his ear gradually slowed down.

With the last remnants of his strength, Kurt rolled off Blaine onto his back and just laid there, basking in the afterglow of his orgasm.

"Kurt?"

Kurt heard his name spoken toward him but didn't feel like moving. The darkness became comforting. Lulling.

"Kurt, I know you're not sleeping." Blaine delicately caressed the Sub's arm, but it got him no response. "Would you prefer if I took you to - damn! What if-"

As if Blaine's sudden shout wasn't alarming enough, Kurt's eyes were attacked by the light from the ceiling lamp. He squinted his eyes, confused, until he realised that Blaine had taken the blindfold off of him. Kurt blinked, getting used to the light again.

"Blaine?" He asked weakly and heard a sigh as a response.

His Dom was looking at him, a mix of concern and relief on his face.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Blaine reached to Kurt's face and stroked it lightly.

"No, of course not – you were amazing. I… you weren't responding just now and… after this morning…"

"Ok…" Kurt said slowly. "What were my eyes like just now?"

"Sharp. Normal," Blaine admitted.

Kurt sighed and slowly lifted himself on his elbows. With his body still lazily relaxed he looked like a model for a decadent painting.

"Isn't it different now anyway, though? I mean, you were participating, so getting into subspace wouldn't be self-inflicted on this occasion."

"Yeah," Blaine rested his back on the headboard and was looking at Kurt's face from above. "It would be just a normal subspace, but I can't help but be paranoid now because of this morning."

"Blaine, you can't constantly be worried that I would lose control and consent while we are intimate. I think I was pretty clear in showing that I desire and trust you…" Kurt blushed. "Which means I trust you with being in an accidental subspace too. You would never do something to me if you were not sure I consciously agreed to, right?"

"Of course!" Blaine vehemently assured his Sub.

"You see? Honestly… why do I need to be a voice of reason in this situation? Aren't you supposed to bring me back to reality now?" Kurt smirked sitting up.

The Dom slumped down, the tension leaving his body. He took the comforter from the edge of the bed and wrapped it around the Sub's shoulders.

"You are absolutely alright? I have juice on the nightstand for you." Blaine reached for the full glass and brought it closer to Kurt.

"Can you drink it like that or would you like me to get you a straw?"

"It's fine." Kurt took the glass and slowly sipped on the juice.

"How are feeling? Was it good for you?" Blaine asked, sitting closer. The Dom was still naked, but Kurt noticed that he was starting to feel less and less embarrassed about it and instead enjoyed them being close together without the fabric barriers.

If only he could magic away somehow the stickiness on his thighs...

"The blindfolding and the rest?" Kurt closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax again. "It was… quite thrilling, _fun_. I felt connected with you on such a different level than ever before. I kind of get now why people keep buying new toys all the time and looking for new kinks to try out…"

"So you would be interested in doing scenes like that in the future?"

Kurt opened his eyes and looked slyly at Blaine. "I just might be... Now, be a _good Dom_, Blaine, and get me some wet towels. I don't think your come could count as a valid part of my skin routine."

* * *

Kurt was in a particularly good mood the next day and had an extra bounce to his step upon entering the kitchen.

"Someone is full of energy today," Blaine smirked, sipping his coffee at the counter.

Kurt grinned bashfully as he joined his Dom.

"It might be the sunny weather."

"Or maybe your body just feels good because it had a chance to unwind."

Kurt stilled with the coffee press above his cup.

"Is it... because of yesterday?"

Blaine only hummed.

"Did you do it exactly like that before?" Kurt asked suddenly. "With another Sub, I mean?"

"It's always different," the Dom replied. "Not everything that works for one person works for another. I would definitely skip something that I knew would not be good for a specific Sub."

Kurt poured the coffee carefully.

"And was there something you skipped with me?"

"Some prefer a complete muting of all senses. Earplugs, gags… And sometimes they would like to use candles for the temperature play."

"But you didn't."

"We didn't have the low temperature, paraffin ones and the standard candles could really hurt. Either way, I don't think you would appreciate them at this stage."

Kurt felt his stomach squirm uncomfortably at the thought of hot wax dripping on him. "Yeah, I don't think I would. I guess I'm pretty 'vanilla' after all."

"Listen," Blaine rested his coffee cup on the counter and brought his hand up to cup Kurt's chin. He looked into his Sub's eyes. "What we did yesterday was definitely not, how you call it, 'vanilla', and you were very brave to trust me like that not to hurt you. It was wonderful. _You_ were wonderful."

Kurt smiled. "You were wonderful too," he said back in a breathy, happy voice.

Both men looked at each other for a longer time, as if preparing themselves to say more, but before any of them would think deeper on the meaning of this last exchange, Kurt moved toward the fridge to make himself breakfast.

"So… back to work today." The Sub tried to lead the chat into a less emotional territory. Blaine looked like he hesitated for a moment to change the subject.

"Yep, and it will be an interesting day."

"How so?"

"We're meeting an actor for our newest commercial to ease him into what he'll be promoting."

"Really? Someone I might know?"

"Oh, you are going to love this, Kitten," The Dom beamed knowingly.

* * *

"Sebastian Smythe, this is Blaine Anderson – he's the head of the Adult Toy department at BellCorp," Raj - Smythe's agent – introduced.

"That's one cool job," Sebastian whistled and shook the offered hand.

The actor was really tall and looked even leaner than on the screen. His trademark smirk was on his face, and so was his ostentatious leer.

"I'm not complaining," Blaine replied with a wave of his hand around the room. "Never gets boring when you need to come up with some new design all the time."

Sebastian laughed. "I hate 'boring' too. Life's too short to constrict yourself to just one thing. Or one person." He turned immediately to his agent, so he didn't see Blaine raising his eyebrows. "Raj is constantly trying to get me to see the 'light' and settle, but… Oh, is that one of yours, Blaine?"

Confused by what 'yours' was supposed to mean, Blaine followed Sebastian's focus and found himself looking into the hallway between his and Sue's department. Standing there were Kurt and Jeff, with the latter looking very apologetic. The reason for the scene was most likely connected with a broken DVD box in the Sub's hands.

"Jeffery Sterling! Why is that every time you borrow something from me it ends up in a dire state?!"

"But Kurt…It was an accident! It was laying safely on the edge of the table, but then I was carrying that vibrating seat that is super clunky and heavy and…"

"It's the same story every time, Jeff!" Kurt interrupted the blond man, crossing his arms in front of him. "You need to take responsibility for your actions."

"Okay… How about…You know that new spa place opened two streets away? It's been overbooked since opening, but I know someone working there and I can get you an appointment for next week!" Jeff negotiated.

Kurt looked as if considering, then shook his head slowly. "Jeff, Jeff… You can do better than that. I just might casually mention your name and the word 'trouble' in one sentence the next time I see my boss."

"Wait… Please, no! There is no need for Sue to suddenly have an eye on me!" Jeff opposed. "I'm sure I could get you that appointment _half_ the price!"

Kurt smiled magnanimously. "I guess that'll do…" He leant toward the blond man. "I'll see you around, Jeff," he added in a lower voice and turned around to head toward where Blaine was standing.

The curly-haired Dom had to shake off his spike of arousal created by listening to Kurt's deeper tone of voice – _did the Sub know how sexy he sounded there?_ – and recovered his voice enough to reply to Sebastian's earlier enquiry.

"Oh, that's Kurt Hummel – he works in the same company, but with AniBots. The news of your visit must've spread around," Blaine coughed guiltily as he was the one that had spilled the beans to Kurt.

The man in question came closer, clutching the box in his hands and looking at the actor with admiration.

"Hello, there. A little bossing people around is my favourite activity too. Kurt, right? You want an autograph?" Sebastian pointed at the DVD box with his look-a-like in a tight red costume on the cover.

"Yes, please! If that's not a problem, of course?" Kurt fluttered his eyelashes, hopefully, as the actor took out his marker.

"I don't do it often, but I guess I can make an exception for you."

Raj rolled his eyes and Blaine suspected that Sebastian, in fact, made that 'exception' for everyone. The convenient marker in Sebastian's pocket alone seemed to confirm it.

"So, Flash, huh?" The tall actor glanced at the cover.

"Thanks to you, he has become my favourite superhero," Kurt grinned at the squiggly signature. "Thanks, really."

"My _pleasure_."

Sebastian shook Kurt's hand for a longer time than necessary in Blaine's opinion, but as the Dom was becoming more alarmed, the actor finally let go.

"Hmm," Sebastian frowned at the Sub weirdly.

Raj glanced at his watch.

"We need to go over the script, but Sebastian will surely be back for the costume checking, light-testing and shooting."

Smythe pouted. "They made a mistake at my agency, and instead of an agent they gave me a prison guard and chaperone in one. No fun… you!" He pointed at Kurt.

"Yes?" The Sub started to have enough of that finger pointing at him.

"You're gay, right?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"So… obviously you'd know if any delicious male Subs were working here? An adventurous secretary, perhaps?"

Kurt masked a snicker with a cough.

"I don't think so."

"Really, Sebastian?" Raj lectured the actor. However, his resigned voice suggested it was Sebastian's modus operandi everywhere he went.

"Just because you've got yourself a permanent Sub doesn't mean _I_ can't have fun," Sebastian jovially clapped his agonising agent on the back. "See you later, gentlemen."

Raj rolled his eyes, but followed the actor after a nod at the pair in the studio. Both men could be seen arguing while they walked toward the elevator.

When the coast was clear Blaine and Kurt couldn't help it any longer – they both exploded with laughter.

"You know any adventurous secretary that would be interested in Sebastian Smythe?" Kurt winked at his Dom. "Well, there's Greta, but she's female and trying to have an adventure with her would result in Sebastian's quick demise."

"I can't believe he asked _you_ that – I mean, you're a-"Blaine stopped and looked at Kurt, who smirked back in realisation.

"He thought I'm a Dom?!" Kurt laughed again as the situation reminded him of how he had met his own curly-haired Dom.

"I swear, this is what happens _every_ time you bully Jeff!"

"Not my fault that Jeff makes it so easy." Kurt tapped his chin. "Either way it will be interesting… Being treated like a Dom might be a nice nostalgia trip for me."

"Why? You're not going to straighten him out?"

"Why would I do that?"

As soon as Kurt replied he noticed the implication of what he had just said.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine. Of course I don't want to pretend I'm not with you – I'm going to go after Sebastian and explain that I'm a Sub."

Blaine suddenly frowned at the idea. He certainly didn't like the 'go after Sebastian' part. It would look like Kurt wanted Smythe to especially know that he was Sub, not a Dom.

"On the other hand… just leave him be. We can always explain if there will be a direct question about it."

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt smiled, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "You know I would be too much for Sebastian to handle even if he was interested. I might be his fan, but that green-eyed monster in you can rest assured that I'm not interested in any other Dom."

"I just don't want him to think you told him because you're open to propositions," Blaine grumbled.

"Then I just have to keep myself hidden from him, to not stick out and cause any suspicions."

The Dom knew, however, that it was impossible for someone like Kurt Hummel to just fade into the background.


	51. Chapter 51

**An update! Yay! I'm going to visit my family soon, so I thought it would be good to put these up before that. We are almost at a point where the original version of the story stopped – I can't wait for that last chapter, because I have something awesome planned for this mini Sebastian arc!**

**All my jarring mistakes were spotted and corrected by my beta hkvoyage****. Without her this fic would be a hot mess XD**

* * *

George had already taken a few afternoons off due to 'headaches'.

Kyle from reception locked himself in the restroom and cried into the phone to his female Dom.

Thad – one of the technicians – refused to personally deliver or collect any product from the AdultToy department.

Blaine forbade Kurt to come to his department for lunch break. Just in case. The Sub was not happy about it.

On the other hand, Dylan from the IT department was announcing to everyone that would listen that he would be soon signing a contract with Sebastian Smythe.

Overall - the actor truly brought chaos into BellCorp Sub employees' lives, flirting with pretty much everyone.

"When are we finally going to finish this campaign?" Jeff whined, resting his forehead on the cold surface of the AniBot studio desk.

"I'm sure you spending time at my desk will speed up the process," Kurt replied dryly, rolling his eyes. Tina giggled from her workspace.

"You don't understand, Kurt!" Jeff pouted. "If I'm there, he's constantly joking how I'm going to lose Nick to him!"

"So you left Nick there alone as an answer to that provocation?"

"Actually it was Nick that kicked me out. Said that I'm just making things worse by trying to challenge Smythe." Jeff bumped his forehead in frustration.

"From what I noticed, Sebastian is flirting with pretty much every Sub around – even Tina prevented Mike from coming over for a visit."

"Damn right I did!" Tina confirmed with enthusiasm, apparently not too busy to eavesdrop. "Mike is a fan and would be too polite to refuse him anything. Even though I know Mike is not into guys, it would still lead to a lot of awkwardness."

Jeff looked like he was about to start crying. "But… But Nick is polite too. And unlike Mike, Nick _is_ openly into guys. What if he doesn't want to be rude either?"

"I'm sure I would find a polite way to say 'no'," a voice from the studio's door reached them. Nick watched with amusement when Jeff immediately smiled, relieved.

"Managed to escape Sebastian?" Kurt asked the other male Sub.

"It wasn't easy, I'll tell you." Nick took a chair for himself and moved it to sit between Kurt and Jeff.

"But I hate to complain when I have to admit that Blaine has it the worst of all of us."

"Wait, what?" Kurt suddenly became more interested in the conversation. "Why would Sebastian bug _him_?"

"He considers Blaine to be objectively hot and wants him to be his wingman at bars, both of them hitting on the lonely Subs."

"Really…" Kurt narrowed his eyes at the thought of Sebastian at the bar crowded with some Subs. As his imagination ran wild, he could clearly see the worst-case scenario playing in front of his eyes. The actor would not be able to entertain all of his fanboys, and some of the Subs might become interested in the curly-haired 'wingman' Dom innocently standing nearby. One of them would 'accidently' spill his drink over Blaine's button up shirt and then clumsily would try to clean it off while letting his hands roam over the Dom's waist. Then, the shirt would get untucked from Blaine's trousers – again by 'accident' – and…

"Okay, Kurt, whatever you're thinking – stop." Nick put a hand on the younger Sub's shoulder. "Blaine hasn't agreed, and he obviously wouldn't do it."

"He better not," Kurt sulked while others laughed at his reaction.

An annoying ping from the computer informed Kurt that he received a new email. Reading it, he smirked at Jeff. "Laugh while you can, but Blaine just wrote to tell you to come back to the studio and do some work for a change. By the way – nice try with leaving your phone at your desk so that you're unreachable. You didn't think Blaine would guess you came here?"

"It seemed like a good plan at the time," Jeff sighed and stood up.

Nick was moving too but was stopped by Kurt.

"Blaine only wrote about Jeff," the younger designer said, with a slight concern in his voice. "You could stay a bit longer if you want."

"Both you and Blaine are such softies - It's fine, really. I just need to convince Smythe that I don't need him to plan my evening for today."

"You could always tell him you're already booked."

"I don't think a "_quiet dinner and finishing my book_" would count in his eyes as a valid appointment."

"But an actual bar trip would, especially if you lie to Sebastian about which one," Kurt winked.

"My, is that an invitation, Kurt?" Nick smiled gently when the younger Sub got flustered. "Hey, don't take it back - that's actually a great idea, and not just because of Sebastian. We've used you for our department so often it's high time that we get to know more each other outside of the job. And if we include our Doms in our plans, we don't have to worry about paying for drinks!"

* * *

Of course, Blaine and Jeff _had to_ go with their Subs. The music was loud, and the funky bar was crowded, but somehow the Doms were sure they could finish the work schedule they had been working on _just fine _in such environment. Personally, Kurt knew they just wanted him and Nick to relax, not worrying about drinking too much or a safe return home.

Speaking of Nick – two drinks later Kurt finally managed to get the older Sub to open up more about the mess happening in the AdultToy Department at the moment.

"It's like… it's like he doesn't even realise that it's bothering everyone," Nick complained. "He thinks he's like a divine gift to every Sub around him and that he's surely too irresistible to be refused."

Kurt shook his head, miffed. Sebastian's flirting persona was not really hidden from his fans, but it's one thing to just hear rumours about a beloved actor, and another thing to witness just how terrible he actually was.

"…And then even when someone says 'no' he behaves like he didn't hear the word or as if it must've been some joke!"

The younger Sub couldn't help smiling a little – it was so refreshing for the normally subdued and rational Nick to talk so animatedly.

"I heard rumours that Jeff was more than willing to duel him for your 'honour'."

Nick laughed. "Joke all you like. I don't know if you realise, but Blaine would probably explode if Sebastian tried anything on you."

Kurt remembered Blaine's behaviour with Karofsky – how close Blaine was to just go ballistic on the Sub's former bully - and nodded. "Yeah, it probably wouldn't be pretty. For now, we've been preventing this by not correcting Sebastian about my status, but it's been very annoying to not be able to come over to Blaine for lunch."

"You are still lucky. I would love to be able to hide my status just to get rid of Sebastian. He's been invading my personal space more and more."

Kurt swirled the almost empty glass on the top of the bar. "Blaine should accommodate things to make sure you don't have to see that perverted meerkat." The Sub noticed then Nick's tensed features. "Nick… you didn't tell Blaine about it at all?"

"I… I don't want to make things difficult for him. Sebastian is an important face of the campaign after all. Jeff also doesn't know just how annoying for me it is."

"But… it's sexual harassment, Nick. They should be informed and-"

"Kurt!" Nick interrupted him. "I appreciate your concern, but you are not the only Sub on this planet that doesn't want to automatically hide behind a Dom whenever facing a problem. I just need to stick to my guns whenever Sebastian is around and wait it out. Eventually, he'll need to start working on his new movie or something, and he'll just disappear from our lives."

Kurt didn't look convinced but sighed. "You want another one?" He gestured to their empty glasses.

"No, I'll turn into a terrible sap this way, and I wanted to have fun."

They both automatically turned to look at the dance stage where many couples were gyrating with each other to the heavy rhythm.

"We should dance," Kurt said vigorously. He didn't know how to fix the Sebastian situation, so cheering Nick up became his priority for the rest of the evening.

Nick nodded with enthusiasm but deflated when he noticed that both Jeff and Blaine were deep in a work-related discussion.

"I wouldn't want to interrupt them," He said carefully, but Kurt just chuckled.

"I said we should dance – I didn't mean to include our Doms."

"Just… just us?" Nick's eyes widened.

Same-status pairing to dance was not rare, but unpopular – the lack of chemistry between the dancers and the dispute over who would lead not always made it worth the effort. However, that wasn't a problem for Kurt.

"Yep, as friends. I'm guessing you have enough Dominant hormones flying between Sebastian and Jeff, so take a break from those. Plus, I've been told I make an excellent lead when I try," He winked.

Laughing, Nick allowed himself to be pulled into the moving crowd.

At first they were just having fun – betting who has the most embarrassing moves (Kurt won with a hilariously exaggerated shimmy) or pointing out exceptionally untalented dancers. However, they both soon got immersed in the pounding of the bass and in the flow of the bodies around them.

"You're being watched," Nick shouted into Kurt's ear, trying to get through the loud song.

The younger Sub looked around, and he indeed saw some of the patrons forgetting their drinks and dancing in favour of observing the two young designers, shamelessly leering at them.

"_We're_ being watched," Kurt corrected with a smirk - the attention was quite empowering and has awoken some of his teenage dreams of stardom. "In that case why don't we give these bigheads something worthy to look at?"

With these words he moved his body to be behind Nick, standing very close and resting hands on his hips. The older Sub was startled at first, but something about Kurt – something strong and reliable, but not threatening – made him comfortable enough to lean back and enjoy as he was led into more intimate-looking dance.


	52. Chapter 52

Kurt easily slipped into the Dom role he was so used to playing and swayed together with Nick. In the past, he would come to places like this and pick up Subs, in an attempt to prove the world wrong.

It was strange remembering his past struggles, when he had observed and mimicked other Doms, or when he had tried to look attracted to the every doe-eyed Sub coming his way. He would have been proud of his acting talent if it was not for the immense exhaustion he had felt when a Sub came on to him and expected him to act like a Dom.

Kurt shook his head to clear out these uncomfortable memories. What he was doing now was only a joke – but _damn_, it was good to know he was still good at behaving like a Dom. Kurt moved his mouth close to Nick's ear to make a few snide comments about a Dom who had managed to spill a drink on himself from looking too much at them dancing. Nick let out a giggle while Kurt smooched at his neck, looking smugly at the poor Dom.

"You're evil," Nick smirked.

"But you are enjoying it too much to stop me," Kurt commented, smiling against the older Sub's neck and adding an exaggerated sway to his hip movement.

* * *

"…So, if the packaging is ready for tomorrow, we'll be right on schedule. How's the quality control going?"

"Flawlessly," Jeff beamed. "Everyone in AdultToy is now proud of their new boss and his organisational skills."

Blaine could not help smiling boastfully. "You guys are a great team - but let's not lose focus until the boxes hit the shelves, ok?"

"Yessir" Jeff saluted enthusiastically.

Both men closed their paperwork, and only then they noticed the commotion happening close to their table. There was a group of men clearly enjoying themselves watching the dance floor.

"Wow, these guys are one hot pair…"

"Look at those hips…"

Blaine took a sip from his Coke with an eye roll. He did not feel in the slightest like looking at some random guys. Not when he was so smitten with the hotness of his own Sub. _If only they'd see me with Kurt, _his_ hips would blow their minds …_

"Too bad they are together – I would love to get inside that sandwich."

"I don't know, dude – are they really a couple? Because I look and look and I get a hard-on from _both_ of them."

"I know what you mean. I have never been so confused about someone's status."

Blaine spluttered his Coke onto his work notes. Some of it landed on Jeff's alarmed face.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about it?" The curly-haired Dom murmured as he stood up to see the centre of the patrons' attention.

And, of course, there was Kurt, having way too much fun with Nick, both visibly tipsy. The Subs danced glued to each other, letting their hands explore their bodies to the heavy rhythm of the music, while the Doms around all but drooled onto the dance floor.

"I can't believe it – Nick is going to leave me for Kurt?"

If Blaine felt any jealousy growing in him at the sight, he sobered easily by the ridiculousness of Jeff's panic.

"Are you serious, Jeff? Calm down, they're just dancing."

Blaine had to repeat that to himself as well, as all his instincts were going crazy, screaming at him to immediately separate the pair on the dance floor.

* * *

Kurt could feel under his hand that Nick had a surprisingly toned stomach and felt a tang of jealousy as his own was always smooth and soft. He felt the contours of the muscles and wondered if he should work out more. Would Blaine prefer his body more defined?

"Having fun, Kitten?"

Kurt opened his eyes as the familiar voice brought him back from his pondering. Instantly he released Nick and turned around to face his Dom.

"Blaine!" He grinned and attached himself to the taller man.

His move was accompanied by the disappointed groans from the other Doms, especially as Nick also got intercepted by Jeff.

"I leave you for a second, and you manage to stir trouble?" Blaine grinned at his Sub, failing to sound angry.

Kurt pouted a little. His fingers reached Blaine's hair and twirled around one lose curl.

"I was bored, and I wanted Nick to loosen up. He's been stressed out lately."

Kurt rested his cheek on Blaine's shoulder. "And I missed you," he added before the Dom could acquire more about Nick. "We haven't been close to each other lately at work."

"Is this about the Smythe 'thing'?" Blaine asked as he rubbed Kurt's back. He had to admit he also missed having lunches with his Sub. Missed seeing Kurt's reactions to new flavours…

"Yes… Maybe? Or maybe not?" Kurt slurred.

"Yeah, thanks for clarifying it."

They swayed slowly, completely ignoring the fast pace of the current song.

"I know you have the best intentions… And apparently Sebastian is a real pain in the ass, but…" Kurt thought for a moment. "I don't want him to push his Sub-leftovers on you."

Blaine blinked a few times trying to understand where that came from.

"_What_ leftovers?"

"The ones that wouldn't be chosen by him?"

The Dom squinted his eyes, trying to figure out what his tipsy Kurt meant by that.

"He wanted to take you to the bar," the Sub started explaining, getting slightly annoyed. "To be his wingman. And there would be Subs – a lot of them. And they'd swarm around you because they'd soon see that Sebastian is a dick. Or they would be just too much for him to handle by himself…"

"Oh…" Blaine shook his head, wondering which of his designers spilt that particular gossip.

"Don't go with Sebastian. These Subs will spill their drinks on you, and they will use it as an excuse to feel you up and-" Kurt looked pleadingly at his Dom, tearing up a bit.

"Ok, ok, Kitten. I won't." Blaine quickly promised, before Kurt's imagination would concoct more wild scenarios.

"Good."

Kurt put his head back on Blaine's shoulder while they slowly turned around. The noise around them muted as they focused on each other.

"Sometimes I just want to walk over and kiss you in front of his smarmy face. Can you imagine his reaction?"

"His head would explode," Blaine agreed. After a moment of silence, he added. "So you want to let him know? He'll be unbearable to you if you do."

"Maybe he'll be too embarrassed to talk to me at all."

The Dom frowned, doubting it would go so easily. "… I guess you could always hide in your studio and unleash Sue onto him if something went wrong. It would make her day."

"It would…" Kurt licked his lips. "I think we should practice."

"Practice?"

"For our reveal." With these words, Kurt stood on his toes and pressed his lips to Blaine's. His kiss was moist and a bit sloppy as the Sub wasn't much in control of himself at the moment. Nonetheless, Blaine hummed pleasantly at the affection and the rare instance that the Sub would be so forward in public. He gathered Kurt closely to keep him steady and kissed back.

Kurt was right about one thing – they really should do more… with each other. These soft lips reminded him how much he would like to just ignore all the current drama at work and close himself with Kurt in his office for the whole day, testing exactly just how much force his desk could take…

After a while, their mouths separated with a wet 'pop'.

"It wasn't my best," Kurt acknowledged, disappointed. "We need to practice more."

Blaine smiled, amused. "Perhaps after you sleep off your drink."

"By sleep do you mean… sleep?" Kurt's fingers hooked over the buttons of Blaine's shirt popping one of them.

No matter how adorable Kurt was in an inebriated state, Blaine decided to draw a line there.

"That's it, Kitten. We're going before I run out of buttons." He manhandled Kurt through the crowd, stopping briefly by his employees – currently tangled within each other's' embrace.

"We're leaving."

Jeff managed to unwrap himself from Nick for a moment and nodded. "I'll see you in the morning." He looked at Kurt draped around Blaine's arm. "Man, I'm never going to get used to the new Kurt."

Kurt gave him a cold 'bitch' face. "The 'old' Kurt is still here – don't worry. I still could mop the floor with you with just my words."

Jeff swallowed, nervous, and strategically retreated behind Nick who smiled at the younger Sub fondly.

"See you tomorrow, Kurt. And thank you - that was an interesting… _experiment_. I do feel much better now."


End file.
